


Big Brother

by CrypticFondness, larryslove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Abuse, Engagement, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mental Abuse, Mild Abuse, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Brother Louis, Older Louis, Physical Abuse, Puberty, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Teacher Louis, Teacher Zayn, Underage Anal Fingering, Underage Harry, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rimming, Underage Sex, University Student Louis, University Student Zayn, Weddings, Younger Harry, age gap, humping, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 161,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticFondness/pseuds/CrypticFondness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslove/pseuds/larryslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were Innocently brought together by Harry's need for an older brother and Louis' desire to encourage and inspire a young lad. Their bond would quickly grow into something quite special but as years past something else would grow between them.<br/><strong>DISCONTINUED<strong></strong></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCONTINUED ******  
>   
>   
>   
>  **WARNING: ******  
> Underage fic...AS TAGGED.
> 
> Yes, we have little Harry doing some not so innocent stuff with older Louis, but they will not have sex until Harry's at least fifteen.
> 
> If you don't like it, then don't read it.  
>   
> *Visual for Nathan is Nathan Sykes  
>   
> Greg is 6 years older than Niall  
> Gemma is 2 years older than Harry  
> Louis is 12 years older than Harry  
>   
> Given recent events...I just wanted to let you know that we have plans to keep both Jay and Robin alive in this story. xoxo.

It all started over dinner one night. Harry was sitting at the dining room table for dinner with his family. He looked around table, from his mum to his stepdad and finally on to his big sister, Gemma.

He sighed, he loved his big sister, and he did. He however hadn't realized until he met his new friend Niall, who moved from Ireland, what he was missing.

He was missing a brother. Niall had a brother. Why couldn't he?

Harry turned to his Mum, "Mummy, why don't I have a big brother?" He asked while pushing around the veggies on his plate.

Anne smiled at her young son, "Because God gave you a Big Sister instead."

"I'd rather have a Big Brother." Harry said sadly.

Gemma gaped, feeling a little more than offended.

"What?" Harry asked noticing her face.

She shook her head, "So you wish I was a boy instead?"

"Not really, that'd be weird! I just wish I had a big brother too! Niall has one." Harry asked.

"you have Daddy and Robin though." Anne told him.

"I never see Daddy!" Harry protested. As for Robin, he didn't like Robin all that much. Everyone knew that so he didn't have to voice it.

"Well, maybe if you a good boy, Santa might be able give you a Big Brother, maybe." Anne smiled as an idea crossed her mind.

"Really?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Anne just gave him a wink.

"I'll be good! I swear!" Harry said excitedly.

"She said maybe! Calm down!" Gemma said to her little brother. "You do know that maybe means it may or may not happen. Right?"

"Maybe if I'm extra good, Santa will bring me a big brother!" Harry grinned.

A few weeks later, it was finally Christmas morning and everyone had opened their presents. Little did Harry know that he had one more present.

"Harry, there's one present left for you. It's in the envelope on the tree." Anne told him.

Harry grabbed the white envelope that was in the tree and tore it open, he didn't understand what he was looking at but he did know that it said Big Brother on it.

"It's a program called Big Brothers and Big Sisters. I enrolled you in the program so you'll be matched with someone who would like to be a Big Brother to you." Anne tried to explain the program to her six year old.

"So...I'm getting a Big Brother?! Santa gave me a Big Brother?!" Harry almost yelled.

"You have to wait a little first; Santa has to find the perfect person to be your Big Brother." Robin told him gently.

"How long?" Harry asked suddenly sad.

“It takes time for the people to find the perfect match for you; we’ll get a call as soon as they found someone that matches up with you perfectly. They just want it to be all perfect.” Anne tried to explain.

Harry nodded, “Be patient?” He asked.

“Yes, exactly.” Robin said.

Harry turned to Gemma, “Gemma, will you help me read this thing?” He asked her.

He really wanted to know more but he wanted to try and learn how to read it on his own. He was in First Year now, he was a big boy but he needed help and he didn’t want to ask his Mum and he especially didn’t want to ask Robin.

Gemma grinned; she loved helping her little brother with things, especially reading, “I would love to!”

Over the next couple weeks all Harry could talk about is how he was getting a Big Brother sometime soon. He would tell anyone that they met all about how he had to wait to meet his big brother because the people in charge had to make sure they were perfect for each other.

Now Christmas break was almost over. Harry had to go back to school on Monday and he was actually happy about it. He would get to see his best friend Niall and hear all about how he went home to Ireland for Christmas.

He was playing with his trucks in his room when his mum came into his room, “Harry? Sweetie, I have some news.” She said as sat down beside him on the floor.

“I was talking to Kelsey; she’s the person who’s in charge of finding your big brother…” She started slowly to try and ease Harry’s mind away from his trucks.

Harry’s head shot up, “Did they find him?!” He asked jumping to his feet.

“They did! Santa worked his magic because it was supposed to be a longer wait, but you’ve been a good boy.” Anne replied.

“When do I get to meet him?!” He almost yelled out of excitement.

“In a couple of hours, we’re going to meet him and Kelsey at The Hummingbird in a couple hours but we’ll have to leave right now because of the traffic, think you could manage to get ready in few minutes? I have to call Mrs. Hudson to come over and watch Gemma while we’re out.” Anne asked him.

“I can get ready all by myself. I promise.” Harry smiled.

Anne nodded, “Good boy.” She said as she stood and left the room.

When his mum left the room, Harry ran to Gemma’s room.

She was busy on the phone, “Harry! Get out! I’m on the phone!” She complained.

“Bu-But I get to meet my big brother today! I need your help to get ready; I told Mummy I could do it without her.” Harry protested.

“Lizzy, I’m going to have to call you back; I have to help my little brother with something.” She sighed.

Harry waited patiently at her door while she said goodbye to her friend, then walked up to him, “Let’s go.” She said grabbing his arm and dragged him to his room.

“Where are you meeting him?” She asked going through Harry’s clothes.

“Bakery!” Harry grinned. He really loved bakeries.

“Alright, let’s see...It’s nowhere fancy is it? It’s not one of them fancy ones?” She asked him.

“It’s called The Hummingbird, that’s what Mummy said.” Harry replied unsure if it was fancy or not.

“That’s not fancy but you really need to change your shirt...here, try this one!” She said handing him a plain dark green shirt.

He quickly got tried to get his shirt off his head but got stuck and when he started whining Gemma quickly helped him before she got in trouble for standing there and not doing anything.

After Harry got his shirt off, Gemma helped him put on his new one then looked at his trousers and surprisingly enough they were still clean.

“Can you help me put on my outside stuff, please?!” He asked.

Gemma nodded, “Sure, so what’s your brother’s name?” She asked as they left his room.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks in the hallway causing Gemma to bump into him.

“I didn’t ask!” He replied. He had gotten so excited when he heard the news that he never thought to ask.

“I’m sure Mum will tell you in the car or something.” Gemma told him as they walked down the stairs.

She quickly helped him dressed for the wintery weather. When she was finished, Anne walked into the room.

“Thank you, Gemma for helping. Mrs. Hudson should be here any minute.” She said speaking of their older next door neighbor that sometimes babysat Gemma and Harry.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Anne opened the door, “Thank you so much.” She said helping the older woman inside.

“Oh it’s no problem, Anne. I enjoy it.” She gave her a smile.

“Alright, Harry, you ready to go?” She asked.

Harry nodded, “I’m ready. Can we go now?” He asked.

Anne smiled as she picked Harry up, “Yes, we can.” They walked out to the car.

“Oh! Mummy!” Harry said remembering he needed to ask about her about his brother’s name.

“Yes, Harry?” She said as she opened her car door.

“What’s his name?” He asked.

“Louis. He’s eighteen, he just recently moved to London too.” Anne replied, putting him into his carseat.

“Really? Niall just moved here too! He moved in the summer.” Harry said.

Anne nodded as she buckled Harry up and closed the door.

As Anne suspected it took them a couple hours to get to the bakery with the traffic, when they finally arrived Harry was squirming in his seat, he couldn’t wait to meet Louis.

After parking, Anne opened the car door on Harry’s side and unbuckled him out of the seat. She was about to carry him into the bakery when he started squirming more, “Mummy, I can walk!”

He wanted to impress Louis and he was pretty sure having your mum carry you wasn’t that cool.

“Alright.” She said as she sat Harry down and took his hand as they walked inside.

She paused and searched for Kelsey and when she found her, she saw a young man sitting beside her a table.  He had medium brown fluffy hair and lovely bright blue eyes.

Anne pointed Kelsey out to Harry and before she had a chance to do anything, Harry let go of his Mum’s hand and ran up to Louis and Kelsey.

Because his boots were wet however, he slid a little and bumped into Louis. Louis quickly caught him however.

"Oops.” Harry said as he blushed a little. He wanted Louis to think he was cool and this wasn’t how he planned it.

Louis chuckled, “Hi.” He said helping the young boy to stand up.

“Harry, be careful!” Anne scolded coming up to him.

“I’m Harry.” Harry said holding out his mitten covered hand towards Louis, ignoring his mum.

“I’m Louis, nice to meet you.” Louis smiled and shook the boys mitten hand.  Harry grinned and  took a seat across from him.

After Harry sat down, Kelsey introduced herself to him. Harry just nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on Louis.

**  
**

As Anne went to sit down next to Harry, Louis stood up however. Harry watched as louis waited till he was seated to sit back down.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked him.

"Why did you shake my hand?" Louis asked.

"Mummy said to always shake hands with people you meet. She said it was important." Harry answered simply.

"Right...Did she say why it was important to do that?" Louis asked.

Harry thought for a moment, "She said it was polite, proper manners."

Louis smiled, "And that's why I stood up because it's proper manners to stand when a lady sits down with you."

"Ooh." Harry said understanding now.

Kelsey smiled at how well the two boys were getting on already, "Anne, Harry, this is Louis, Louis this is Harry and his Mum Anne." She quickly tried to get the introduction out of the way. "It's really nice to meet you." Louis said outstretching his hand.

"You too." Anne smiled, shaking his hands.

"You know Harry, most people have to wait a few months but I was quickly looking at your file for a moment and suddenly thought of Louis. I had an instant feeling with everything you two have in common; you'll have great fun together." Kelsey explained.

Harry looked at Louis as Anne started to help him with his coat and mittens. Harry moved away however and did it himself.

Thankfully for Harry, Anne had only undone his coat so the rest was super easy.

"What's your favourite thing to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, when I'm not busy with my schoolwork, I do love a good match of football. I really love to watch and play it." Louis replied.

Harry grinned, "I love football too! I'm no good at it though."

"I can definitely help you become a better player if you want. It just takes practice." Louis told the boy.

Harry smiled wide. He then set in with another question. "Do you like music?"

"I love music. I even play the piano. My mum made me take lessons when I was your age." Louis replied.

"That's so cool! Do you have a piano at your house?"

"I have one at my Mum's, but not here in London." Louis smiled. He loved answering the curly boys questions.

"Where's your Mum live?" Anne interrupted.

"Doncaster. I grew there with my mom, stepdad and my sisters."

"Oh? You have sisters! That's nice, how many?" Anne asked.

"Four. The youngest two are twins though." Louis replied.

"You have a stepdad also? Me too. Do you like yours?" Harry pushed back in rambling a little.

Louis laughed, "Yeah, I do. I love him like he was my real father. My real Dad left my Mum and I when I was two. When my mom met and married him he became the greatest dad I could have asked for."

Harry nodded but his stomach started to growl, "I'm hungry. Can I have a cupcake please?"

"Sure, let's go get you one." Anne said.

"No! I want Louis to take me! Please?" He asked as he looked from his Mum to Louis.

"I don't have a problem with it." Louis grinned, the little boy seemed attached already and he only hoped that this was the beginning of a long lasting friendship.

"Well..." Anne paused taking some money from her wallet. "If you’re going to take him, let me cover it."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've got it." Louis said standing and Harry followed suit.

"You don't have to." Anne told him.

"But I would like to. If that's alright." Louis said as Harry walked over to him.

Anne smiled and nodded, "If you want to, then that's fine with me."

As Louis took Harry up to the display windows of the bakery to order what he wanted, Kelsey turned to Anne, "I know when I told you on the phone earlier about Louis being bi-sexual, you said you were fine with it but I want to be sure you are completely okay with it. We have thoroughly checked him out and we see no warning signs or red flags anywhere."

Anne nodded, "Not every gay or bi-sexual person is a pedophile, and besides Harry seems very attached already. I would hate to break his heart over something so silly. In all honesty, I'm fine with it."

Kelsey nodded, "I talked to Louis about something and he's fine with this so I hope you will be too. If you are not however, we understand." She began. "We were hoping to tell Harry that Louis is bi-sexual. It could make things less confusing if he happens to see Louis with a girlfriend at one time and then maybe a boyfriend another time."

"Oh, I agree. I want the same thing and I'm almost certain he wouldn't care that much. This actually could be a good opportunity to explain to him that boys don't always like girls and that sometimes they like boys." Anne explained as Harry quickly walked up to her.

He had wanted to run but Louis reminded him of what happened last time he ran so he just walked really fast.

"Mummy! I got a chocolate and vanilla cupcake!" Harry said as he sat down with his cupcake.

"That's nice, sweetie." Anne told him.

"Louis, I double checked with Anne like you asked me to and she is completely fine with it." Kelsey told him.

"That's great. Thank you." Louis nodded a bit looking at Anne. "If it's alright, I'd like to try and explain it myself."

Anne again nodded. She was right there and could help or stop Louis at any time, so she saw no harm in it.

"What's wrong?" Harry finally asked knowing something was up.

"Harry, if you want me to be your big brother I think we need to promise each other that we won't ever hide anything from one another."

Harry listened to Louis as he continued working on his cupcake. Frosting was now surrounding his lips and a bit had managed to get in his nose.

"When boys and girls get older they fall in love with each other. Sometimes though, boys fall in love with boys. Girls even fall in love with girls sometimes." Louis tried to explain.

"Okay." He replied nonchalantly.

"Harry, I just want you to know that I like boys and girls. It's called being Bisexual. So, you might see me dating a girl but you also might see me dating a boy. Is that alright?" Louis already liked this little lad and hoped this wouldn't bother him.

"Yes, it's fine." Harry nodded. "Just please don't kiss anyone in front of me. It's nasty!"

Louis laughed as Anne and Kelsey covered their mouths to keep from laughing.

"I won't kiss anyone in front of you." Louis grinned. "I promise."

Harry smiled. He definitely liked Louis.

They all sat talking for quite some time until Anne noticed that they really needed to be heading home. "Harry, we are going to have to leave soon."

Harry instantly looked sad, "I don't wanna leave mummy. I just got to meet Louis!"

Anne smiled; glad this was already working out so well. "You two can hang out as often as you both would like. We'll get his telephone number so we can call and make plans with him."

"We can talk on the phone too, if you want." Louis added. He had really been looking forward to this moment when he would finally get a little brother. He wanted someone he could do things with an influence positively. His little sisters had never liked doing any of the things that he did.

"I'd like that." Harry smiled. "When will you see me again?"

Kelsey smiled. She was so glad this was working out. Had she followed normal protocol Louis probably would have gotten a different little brother and it was more than obvious to her that these lads were perfect for each other.

"There's an ice skating rink near my school. It's not far from here. We could do that whenever your mummy says it's okay." Louis offered a suggestion to ease the boys mind.

Harry's head shot over to Anne, "Mummy, when can I go?"

Anne looked to Louis, "I'm always off on the weekends and we could probably even do some things after he gets out of school."

Louis nodded, "I could do this weekend, or next if that's too soon."

"Let's do this weekend." Harry cheered. "Please mummy!"

Anne couldn't tell him no. He was so happy. So she nodded.

Kelsey grinned and gave both Louis and Anne a card with each other's phone numbers written on them. She then stood, "I think my part of this done. Call me, both of you, if you need anything."

They watched Kelsey leave and then Anne turned back to Louis and finished making arrangements for this weekend.

It was then time for them to separate. Both the lads could not have been any happier.

"I'll see you in a few days Harry." Louis told him.

"Okay, I can't wait." Harry smiled not dressed to walk out the door.

"Thank you so much Louis. This is the happiest I've seen him since we moved here." Anne told the older lad as he slid a beanie styles hat on his head.

"It's no problem." Louis told her then turned to Harry. "I'll see you this weekend."

"See you!" Harry smiled.

Louis then left. Anne finished putting on Harry's mittens and they left also.  



	2. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but very sweet. Things will get more interesting as time (chapters) goes on!

Chapter 2

Harry's first day back to school was great. He got to hear all about Niall's Irish Christmas and Harry got to tell Niall all about his new big brother.

Niall of course couldn't understand why Harry wanted a brother so badly. He tried to explain that Greg wasn't always the greatest thing in the world to have around.

On Thursday Louis had called and talked to Harry for a little bit before making final arrangements with Anne for ice skating.

Then finally the day had arrived for Harry to go ice skating with Louis. As they pulled into the parking lot Harry could see Louis standing at the door waiting for them.

"Hurry mummy!" Harry begged as he wiggled impatiently in his car seat.

"I am Harry. Relax honey." Anne told him as she parked.

She parked the car and hurried to get her little boy out of the car. She was thrilled to see Harry so excited.

"Let's go." Harry jumped up and down.

She took her sons hand and walked across the parking lot. When they made it to the sidewalk he took off from her running to Louis as fast as he could.

"You're here! You're actually here!" Harry grinned.

"Of course I'm here!" Louis smiled down at him.

"When daddy says he'll be somewhere he isn't always there. I didn't know if you'd be the same way." Harry explained.

Louis felt a little bad for Harry but smiled, leaned down to him and said, "I'll always show up if I say I'm going to. I promise, Harry."

Harry smiled, "Thank you."

Anne finally caught up and smiled when she saw Louis talking to him knelt down.

"Ready?" Louis asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

Once inside Anne paid for Harry's skate rental as Louis paid for his own. She then told the two where she would be sitting, watching and reading her book.

"Louis..." Harry trailed off from where he sat next to him.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to do this." Harry spoke softly looking at the skates in his hands.

"I do, don't worry." Louis grinned as he finished his own. He helped Harry sit sideways on the bench and helped him take off his shoes. He then helped Harry slide into his skates.

He then did them up tightly, "Is that too tight? My sisters always complain that I do their laces up too tight."

Harry shook his head, "It's perfect!"

Louis smiled at him as he gently moved Harry's legs to hang off the bench then he stood up and held out his hands.

Harry looked at them confused.

"I can help you to the ice if you'd like. It's a bit hard to walk on your skates." Louis said looking down at Harry.

Harry nodded and took them quickly. He then held on tightly to Louis' hands.

Louis slowly changed their position so he could walk behind Harry as Harry held his hands.

As they walked to the ice, Harry almost lost his balance a couple times, even though it was a short walk but Louis just held onto the little lad tighter.

Once out on the ice, it was hard for Harry to maintain his balance but Louis had a hold of Harry's hand the whole time and helped him when he would fall.

They went on skating for a while. Both of them were having fun despite Harry falling a lot.

At some point all of Harry's falling began to bother him.

"This is hard!" Harry complained after falling for the tenth time.

"You just need practice; even the greatest footballers were rubbish when they started. It takes time to be good at something, you gotta practice and practice." Louis tried to explain, hoping the young boy would understand.

"So the more I practice, the better I'll get?" Harry asked as he let go of Louis' hand. He wanted to try and skate on his own.

"Exactly, and with ice skating once you master balance, everything else comes more easily." Louis said keeping his eyes locked on Harry who was trying to balance on his own.

Harry then tried to skate forward but fell on his bum instead.

Louis moved the short distance towards Harry and knelt down, "You okay?"

Anne watched the two from afar. She could tell Harry was upset and she wanted to see what Louis would do to help.

Harry nodded up at Louis even though it had really hurt and he wanted to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of Louis.

Louis helped Harry to his feet and gave him a hug, "That had to hurt, but you balanced on your own this time!" He ended in praise.

Harry only nod and hold on to Louis while trying to force his tears away, but they fell anyway. He had landed hard.

Louis pulled Harry back a little and wiped away his tears, "Why don't we just get some hot chocolate now?"

Harry grinned, "Yeah! Sorry for crying though. I know it's not cool."

"Aww, Harry, you don't have to be sorry for that! I think your cool even if you cry, well, cooler actually!" Louis smiled at the boy in his arms. He felt so attached already and they had only met the weekend before.

"I don't wanna try to skate to the end." Harry sniffed.

"You can try and I'll hold both your hands. I'll hold on tight so if you fall, I'll catch you and you won't even hit the ice." Louis suggested.

Harry nodded and Louis stood behind Harry, holding his hands tightly as they slowly made their way back to the bench area.

"Did you boys have fun?" Anne asked as Harry sat down on the bench.

"I had a lot of fun! Can we get hot chocolate?!" Harry asked.

"If Louis still has time, sure." Anne smiled.

"I actually suggested it." Louis said as he sat in front of Harry to untie his skates.

After the boys had their skates off, boots back on, and returned the skates they went to the small cafe.

When they all went up to the counter to order their drinks, Louis turned to Anne, "I can pay for him. I honestly don't mind. I'd love to, actually."

Anne gave the older boy a smile, "That's very kind of you." She had originally thought last weekend, he was trying to impress her by paying for Harry's cupcake but she could tell he was really genuine about this.

She nodded, "Sure. I'm sure Harry would like that too."

After ordering their hot chocolates, Harry spotted the high tables, "I wanna sit over there!"

"It's a bit high..." Anne said a little worried.

"It's safe as long as he behaves himself. My sisters like to sit at the high tables too." Louis explained.

"I'll be good, I promise! Please Mummy! Please?!" Harry begged.

Anne sighed, "I suppose."

"Yay!" Harry cheered.

When they reached the seats, Anne went to help Harry up but Harry pulled away and moved closer to Louis, "I want Louis to do it!"

Louis chuckled and lifted Harry up to the chair as Anna took a seat beside him and Louis on the other side.

"So Louis, you moved here for Uni right?" Anne asked as Harry took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Yes, I'm studying Teaching. I want to teach Secondary ages, so does my friend Zayn." He said.

"Is that a boyfriend or just a friend?" Anne hoped she wasn't coming off nosey.

"He's my roommate actually." Louis told her.

"Mummy, Louis' supposed to be talking to me!" Harry complained.

"And he will, I just want get to know him a bit. Drink your hot chocolate." Anne told her son.

Harry sighed as he took a sip of his drink.

"What classes do you want to teach?" Anne asked.

"Uh, Drama for sure and The Arts, oh and Geography! Those are the subjects I'm interested in." Louis replied.

"Oh how nice, what about your friend?"

"I know he wants English and Geography, possibly The Arts also." Louis told her.

Harry was bored, Louis was supposed to talk to him and hanging out with him, not his Mum.

He looked over at Louis, "Louis, do you know anyone from another country?" Harry inserted himself into the conversation.

"Hmm, I don't suppose I do, not personally anyway." Louis replied.

"I do! My best mate Niall is from Ireland! Isn't that cool? He moved here this summer and got to go back for Christmas." Harry tried to control the conversation so his mum wouldn't butt back in.

"That's very cool, Harry." Louis smiled.

"Louis?" Harry asked, his voice little but absolutely adorable.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Next time we hang out, soon..." He threw in just to be safe, "can we not ice skate?" Harry didn't think he liked it very much.

Anne chuckled as Louis smiled, "We can do anything you'd like. So long as your mummy says it's alright." Louis told the lad.

"Oh, I know!" Harry grinned. "We could go to that inside sport place Niall's daddy took us to a few weeks ago. They have a big football field!"

Anne interrupted and explained where the center was.

Louis nodded, understanding the location, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Mummy, do you have to go with us?" Harry's lower lip puckered out. He wanted to get to hang out with Louis without her bothering them.

Louis took a drink of his hot chocolate to keep from laughing.

"Sweetie, how would you get there?" She asked trying not to directly tell him no.

"Louis!" He replied matter of factly.

"Louis doesn't have a car seat for you though." She explained.

Harry began to pout a little.

"I don't mind if your mummy tags along." Louis offered.

"I mind. Gemma said that paper said you didn't have to always come." Harry sniffled a little.

"Harry, it's alright." Louis tried to cheer him up.

"Why don't I promise to not interrupt you two at all while you hang out? If it goes well then we'll talk about working out a way for you to go without me the next time." Anne tried to compromise.

"I can live with that." Harry nodded, still trying to be cool.

Anne shook her head, "Well, I'm glad you can live with that." Harry seemed to be changing when he was around Louis to impress him. She didn't like that. She'd try to mention it to Louis when Harry was in the car, she thought.

"So Harry, has Niall taught you how to do an Irish accent?" Louis asked the boy who had hot chocolate all over his face.

Harry quickly nodded as he wiped his face on his shirt.

"Harry." Anne sighed. "How many times have I told you not to use your shirt in replace of a napkin!"

"Sorry." Harry said softly.

"Will you show me your Irish accent? I bet spending so much time with Niall helps." Louis asked.

Harry grinned and imitated a perfect Irish accent.

"Wow! That's so, so good!" Louis praised.

"Yeah! He's from a small town; I think it's called Mullingar. That's why it doesn't sound like every other Irish accent." Harry beamed.

He had never felt prouder than in this moment. He was happy finally getting a chance to talk with Louis.

"Harry, honey, we have to go." Anne told him, interrupting their conversation.

"What?! No! Just a little longer. Please?!" Harry begged.

"We can't. I'm sorry. I have to get dinner started soon." Anne said.

"I should go anyways. I have homework to do. But you know Harry, your Mummy has my number and you can ring me anytime, if I don't pick up, leave a message and I promise to call you back." Louis told Harry.

"Let's go to the loo first though." Anne said slipping off the chair.

"I want Louis take me!" Harry said looking over at Louis. "Please take me?" He seemed to beg Louis. "I don't wanna go in the ladies room again."

"If your Mummy says it's okay, then of course." Louis smiled slipping off the chair as Harry reached towards him to get help off his chair.

Louis gently lifted Harry up and placed him on the floor.

Anne nodded, "Sure. I suppose that would be alright."

Harry grinned as he took Louis' hand and the pair headed towards the loo.

"Mummy always makes me go in the ladies room with her." Harry complained as they walked into the room.

"Well, your mummy can't go into the gentlemen's room." Louis laughed a bit.

"I could go alone but she said it isn't safe." Harry explained.

Louis nodded as he stood back and let Harry go into a stall. "Yes, mummies worry about their children. It's kinda of their job."

When Harry finished and came out of the stall he began to wash his hands. He almost couldn't reach but he insists on showing Louis he could handle it.

"Can I really call you?" Harry asked drying his hands.

"Of course. Just don't be upset if I have to call you back. Alright?" Louis told him.

"I won't be." Harry agreed.

"Can I help you clean off your mouth?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded and waited patiently as Louis used a wet paper towel to wipe the chocolate off his face.

"All better." Louis smiled.

**"Thank you." Harry politely told him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are appreciated. :)


	3. Indoor Football

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cuteness kills me. Honestly. 
> 
> Oh and for anyone who reads the Odyssey series, I'ma about to post the next chapter of Discovery! :)
> 
> Please take a few moments to review any stories that we/any author posts. It's so rewarding to hear from each of you, your thoughts and feelings on our writings. It really makes a difference for us.

Chapter 3

As the two walked back over to where they had left Anne waiting Harry smiled. He was so genuinely happy. Louis was as well.

"Mummy, Louis helped me clean my face." Harry told her.

"I see that! That was very nice of you, Louis." Anne smiled and added, "Thank you."

"It's no problem." He nodded at her as she stood.

"When can we go to the inside sport place?" Harry asked looking between his mum and new brother.

"We could go next weekend, or after school this week. It's really up to your mummy." Louis said.

"Well, Gemma is going over to a friend’s house to work on a project Thursday after school. We could go then for a few hours?" She seemed to ask Louis.

Louis quickly nodded, "That sounds great. I don't have much going on in school that day."

"Yes!" Harry cheered.

Louis laughed. He really did like this little lad. He was absolutely charming.

The three finished setting the plans for Thursday as they bundled backup. Finally, they were ready to leave.

"Tell Louis thank you." Anne instructed Harry.

"I was going to mummy; I just thought maybe he'd walk me to the car." Harry explained taking ahold of Louis’ hand.

Anne smiled as Louis nodded and began walking with them.

"I'll see you Thursday, Pal." Louis smiled as they reached Anne’s car.

"Okay bye, Louis!" Harry grinned as Anne finished buckling the straps on his car seat.

Anne then closed the door and turned to Louis. She knew this may be the only chance she'd get for a while to speak with him privately.

“So, I guess I’ll see you Thursday?” Louis said finding his keys in his coat pocket.

“Yes...but Louis, do you have a minute?” Anne asked.

Louis nodded, “Yeah, is everything alright?” He asked worried he had done something wrong.

“Yes and no...I’ve noticed Harry acting differently around you, not himself exactly. His father walked out on us when Harry was three and Harry and his sister don’t exactly have the best relationship with him. He doesn’t always show up when he says he is, doesn’t always call or visit when he says he will. He hasn’t taken much of an interest in his children’s lives since he left and I think Harry is trying to show you that he’s cool and all that so that you won’t leave him too.” Anne tried to explain her feelings the best she could.

Louis nodded understanding, “I went through the same thing when I was two, my real dad was never around growing up, and he never wanted anything to do with me. If I was lucky I’d get a birthday card, maybe a Christmas present...So I can understand Harry being worried if he doesn’t act cool or say or do the right things around me, I might leave him too. I promise I won’t though. I love spending time with him. I can try and talk to him if you’d like...explain to him that I won’t leave him and he can act like himself, if that’s alright with you, of course.”

Anne smiled, “That’d be wonderful...I’m so glad he has you in his life, and I’m sorry you went through the same thing. But Harry really seems to listen to you...so maybe if you explain that you understand what he’s going through it could help him act more like himself.”

Louis nodded, “I’ll make sure I’ll talk about it at some point next time.”

“Thank you.” Anne nodded, “We’ll see you Thursday.”

“See ya.” Louis smiled as he noticed Harry watching them and waved at him through the window.

Louis waved back as he watched them leave the parking lot. He had grown to love the little lad already.

At school the next day Harry told Niall all about ice skating with Louis.

"He bought my hot chocolate too!" Harry smiled.

"That's nice. Sounds like Santa picked a good brother for you. Wish he'd picked a better one for me." Niall replied.

"Greg is a fine brother. He's just not old enough to do all the things Louis does." Harry attempted to reassure his friend as they ate lunch.

"Yeah, that's it." Niall's reply was sarcastic but Harry never noticed.

"He took me to the loo also. It was nice not having to go in the ladies room with my mum again." Harry went on.

"Yeah, I almost never have to do that. My daddy or Greg takes me." Niall nodded then asked, "so when do you get to see him again?"

"Thursday. I'm meeting him at that sport place I went with you a few weeks ago.. Mummy promised not to bother us this time." Harry was so excited about that.

"That will be so fun. Does he play football too?" Niall asked curiously.

"Yes, and he talks like he is really good." Harry beamed. He hoped Louis was good so that he could teach him how to be good also.

"I'm glad you’re happy, Harry. You wanted a brother so bad and now you have one." Niall smiled.

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

The day before Harry would get to be seeing Louis again he asked his mummy if he could call Louis. He was worried Louis may have forgotten and wanted to be sure he hadn't.

Anne understood where Harry's fears were coming from and refused to tell Harry that he couldn't call. She helped him dial the number and watched as he ran from the room.

"Hello?" Harry instantly knew it was Louis' voice.

"Louis, hi!" Harry nearly cheered.

A smile spread over Louis' face. "Hey Harry, How are you?"

"I'm good. Mummy said I could call you and make sure you hadn't forgotten about tomorrow." Harry explained.

"Forget about hanging out with you?" Louis laughed a bit. "I could never do that."

Harry smiled. He was so excited. He really had been worried that Louis would have forgotten. If his own daddy forgot to spend time with him it made perfect sense that Louis would also.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Louis asked setting the pencil he had been holding down. His homework could wait a few minutes.

"Very, you'll show me how well you play footie right?" Harry asked.

Louis turned in his chair a little and nodded, "If that's what you want, I'd love to."

"I told Niall you were gonna play with me." Harry said.

Louis wasn't entirely sure how to reply so he just said, "Oh, I see."

"Niall said he was really glad I'm so happy about having a brother." Louis could hear Harry smiling.

"He sounds like a great friend." He told him.

"Oh he is! You have to meet him sometime." Harry insisted.

"I look forward to it." Louis said.

He stood and walked from the table to the kitchen and grabbed a fizzy drink from the fridge.

"Your ‘brother’?" Zayn softly asked using air quotes for the last word.

Louis nodded as Zayn turned back to the dinner he was making himself.

They talked for a while longer until Anne told Harry it was time for him to get off the phone so they could eat dinner.

"You won't forget?" Harry finally asked again.

"I promise I won't forget Harry. Please don't worry." Louis almost begged.

"I won't." Harry decided he could try. Louis had yet to let him down after all.

Louis smiled, he didn’t fully believe it but he had a feeling that meant that the young boy would at least try, “Good. You should go eat your dinner though before you get in trouble, I promise I’ll see you tomorrow after you're done at school.” He took one last attempt at reassuring the lad.

“Okay, bye!” Harry said

"Bye Harry." Louis hung up the phone and at it down before cracking open his soda.

"Lots of reassurance you wouldn't forget about him." Zayn pointed out.

"His mum said his dad forgets him a lot." Louis replied leaning against the counter.

Zayn shook his head, “That’s gotta be hard on him, he’s like what? Five, six?”

“Six. And yeah, it’s taken a toll on him, his dad walked out on him when he was three, and his dad is treats him the same way my real father treats me, like shit. He just needs to hear that I’ll be there when I say I will be.” Louis replied.

“Hmm, hard life...He’s lucky he’s got a great brother like you though.” Zayn smirked as Louis just rolled his eyes.

"On that note, I have homework to finish." Louis said and left the room.

He quickly finished his work and then showered before grabbing a small, late dinner and heading to bed.

His day at school the next day seemed to drag on forever. He couldn't stop thinking about getting to spend time with Harry playing footie. He loved playing football and he was starting to love spending time with a little lad that obviously needed him.

When his last class finally let out he rushed home as quickly as he could. He knew there wasn't much time before Harry would be expecting him.

Zayn walked in the front door just as Louis was finishing putting on his shoes. "Did you speed coming home?"

Louis smiled a little, "Yeah, I suppose I did."

Zayn just shook his head with a little laugh and went on his way.

Louis however grabbed an apple and left.

He was going to wait outside the sports center for Harry and his mum but the sweats he had chosen to throw on over his shorts were not doing a good job at keeping him warm. Instead he stood inside near the doorway waiting.

When they finally walked in Harry didn't look as happy as he did last time and his eyes were scanning the building.

"Harry, there you are." Louis called out moving for them. He imagined the sad look was related to him.

"Louis, you are here!" Harry cheered running from his mum.

"You weren't worried were you?" Louis gave him a fake suspicious look.

"Course not." The small lad blushed a bit.

"It's alright." Louis winked, "I was too cold to stand outside. These sweats aren't as warm as they look."

"Mummy had me bring along clothes to change into." Harry explained.

Anne handed Harry a small backpack that had a picture of a dinosaur on it.

"Would you like me to help you change out of your uniform?" Anne asked already knowing what the response would be.

"I can do it, mummy." Harry told her.

"Of course." She smiled. At least all this was encouraging Harry to act a little more grown up and independent.

"Can you keep my hat and mittens, oh and my coat?" Harry asked her.

"Sure." She said as Harry sat the bag down and began removing his cold weather clothing. Once Anne had them she turned to Louis. "I'm just going to find a place to sit. I won't bother you lads till I need to go. Just come find me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you." Louis gave her a grin.

"Have fun." Anne told Harry and then walked away.

"Let's go get you changed." Louis turned to Harry.

Harry simply smiled and picked up his bag. He then walked with Louis to a blue door. Harry expected it to be the loo but didn't see any toilets or stalls once they got inside. It was just a lot of benches and lockers like the ones he had at school.

"What kind of loo is this?" Harry asked. He hadn't come in this room with Niall before.

"This is the men's locker room. It's just a private room for men to change in." Louis explained.

"Oh, Mr. Horan, that's Niall's daddy, had us change in the loo last time." Harry explained pulling off his sweater.

Louis slipped off his coat then shoes for a moment and then removed his sweats. He then sat and waited as Harry slowly removed the collared shirt he had on under the sweater.

When Harry removed his shoes followed by his trousers Louis noticed Harry wore small batman underwear. His first thought was to call them 'cute' but instantly he dismissed it, scolding himself for the inappropriate thought.

"You like batman?" Louis decided to ask as Harry pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Yes, he's my favorite. Niall likes Spider-Man." Harry replied.

"Wanna know a secret?" Louis asked.

Harry stopped short of pulling on his shirt and nodded with wide eyes.

"When I was little, I liked the joker best of all."

Harry's eyes grew somehow wider than they were already, "You liked the bad guy?"

"Yep, he was funny looking." Louis explained with a laugh.

Harry just shook his head a little astonished and put his shirt on. "You aren't supposed to like him."

"I know." Louis stood, "That's why it's a secret. You won't tell on me right?"

Harry giggled but replied, "No, I won't tell. I'm a good secret keeper."

"Good, let's get your shoes back on then and play." Louis quickly helped Harry into his shoes and placed their things in a locker.

Harry had to remind Louis to remove his hat. Louis blushed a bit and called himself silly making Harry laugh.

They then moved out to the football field and grabbed a ball from a rack sat off to the side.

For a moment Harry was more than thrilled to watch Louis kick it around and show off a bit. Then Louis wanted Harry to join in however.

"I'm not as good as you." Harry warned.

"That's alright; I'm going to help you." Louis encouraged.

Harry nodded, agreeing and played with him for a while. Louis would give him tips and pointers as they went along.

Finally Louis stopped him, "Let's try something else. I played on a team when I was younger and they had a drill we'd do each practice. It'll help you a lot."

Harry agreed and Louis set in showing him how to do what he wanted him to do. Louis then sat the ball a little bit in front of Harry and directed him to start with one foot up just barely touching the ball.

"Now when I say I want you to switch feet but be careful not to make the ball move, alright?" Louis asked.

Harry smiled, "Alright."

Louis then told Harry to go and watched as he slowly switched his feet back and forth. A very determined look read over Harry's face as he watched his own feet closely.

"That's great, Harry!" Louis encouraged. He really was doing well. "See if you can go a little faster."

Harry picked up his speed a little. The ball moved a few times but Louis encouraged him to keep going.

"It's just a drill, we're only playing. No big deal." Louis said.

After another short while Harry was able to go a little faster even but got tired and stopped. "Will you show me how good you are again while my legs rest?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded, "Of course, pal."

Harry sat on the fake grass and watched in awe as Louis kicked around more. Louis really was very very good at football.

"How come you don't play on one of the teams they show on the Telly?" Harry asked finally and added, "You're certainly good enough."

Louis smiled and walked over to Harry, "Towards the end of secondary school a few teams contacted me. They told me and my mum they were watching me. They told me which Uni's had great teams to play for. When I looked into those schools though I found their teaching programs weren't very good. I wanted to teach more than I wanted to play footie."

"So you decided to stop playing?" Harry asked as Louis sat down near him.

"I stopped playing for competition. I just play for fun now." Louis told him.

"Maybe one day you'll teach at a school with a football team and you can help them win games." Harry suggested.

"That's called coaching." Louis told him. "You're right though. Maybe one day I'll coach. Who knows."

For a short second the sat silent. Louis then asked, "Are you thirsty? I could go for a drink."

"Yes, I am. They have a juice bar here. Mr. Horan says that means they only offer healthy drinks and snacks." Harry stood up.

"Shall we go pick a healthy drink then?" Louis asked as he stood and returned the ball to the rack.

"Yes, we have to find my mummy first though. She has money." Harry told Louis.

"I can buy your drink Harry, unless you want your mummy to." Louis held open the small gate that lead in and out of the football field.

"I don't care. Mummy just said it wasn't polite to ask other people to buy you things." Harry explained passing through the gate.

"That's correct, but you didn't ask, I offered. So that's alright then." Louis let Harry show him where the juice bar was and Louis held him up a bit so he could see the options.

"Can I have the red one, please?" Harry asked pointing.

"Of course." Louis sat him down and ordered two bottles of the red juice Harry had pointed at.

"You got the same as me." Harry proudly pointed out.

"I sure did." Louis nodded. He then walked Harry over to a small table and opened the drink for him after he sat down.

"Thank you." Harry politely told him.

"You're welcome. Why don't you tell me more about your family?" Louis figured this was a good time to talk to him like he had told Anne he would. He also thought this might be a good way of easing into the conversation.

“Like what?” Harry asked taking a sip of the drink.

“Maybe about your sister or dad or even stepdad.” Louis smiled.

Harry shrugged, “My sister Gemma is eight, and she’s really clever. She’s fun, she helps me read stuff, she teaches me how to read sometimes which is fun."

He paused to take another sip and Louis nodded, "I don’t like my stepdad, Robin...and I never really see my real dad.” He vaguely explained.

“Why don’t you like your stepdad?” Louis asked. “Doesn’t he make your Mummy happy?”

“I guess he does but he’s not my real daddy and I don’t know...He’s weird. I just don’t like him!” Harry explained.

Louis tried not to laugh at the boys reply, he was only six years old, who said he needed a good reason not to like someone?

“What about your Dad? Do you ever see him?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head, “Normally just on our birthdays and at Christmas. He’ll sometimes call and wanna do something at other times...but he almost never shows up. He doesn’t love me and Gemma anymore.” He said as tears formed in his eyes. He looked away he didn’t want to seem like a cry baby in front of Louis.

"Harry, why are you looking away?" Louis added. He knew full well why Harry was looking away but it made for the perfect chance to bring up Anne's worries.

"I don't wanna cry in front of you. Cool kids don't cry." Harry was honest.

"Awe, who said you aren't cool? Besides that, who said you had to be cool?" Louis asked not forcing the lad to look back.

"Lots of people say I'm not cool. I'm only six." Harry reminded him. "I have to be cool for you though. You're cool so I need to be cool. That way you won't be embarrassed to hang out with me."

The comment somewhat shot Louis right through his heart. It stung a little. "Harry, you absolutely do not have to try to be cool for me. All I want is for you to be yourself. Being yourself is the coolest thing anyway. There is only one you and that makes you special. How could I possibly be embarrassed to hang out with such a special person as Harry Styles?"

Harry finally looked back at Louis, "You really think I'm special?" He held back a grin.

"I know you are." Louis beamed.

"Just being myself though?" Harry asked. He didn't see a whole lot special about himself. If he were special his own dad would certainly agree.

"Mostly when you are just being yourself." Louis paused as Harry gave him a small smile. "Any of this have to do with your real daddy?"

Harry hung his head for a moment and shrugged. He then looked back to Louis, "I think if I were special my real daddy would want to be around me more; or maybe if I were more special than I am."

Louis felt awful for the lad. His real father had really messed up. "I don't want you to think for a second that you had or have anything to do with why your daddy doesn't see you much. You can ask your mummy or even your step daddy, that isn't your fault at all. Alright?"

Harry nodded but he wasn't fully convinced.

Louis of course didn't expect a six year old to completely understand but he had to start trying to get his message across at some point.

"By the way Harry, you don't have to try to impress me so much either. I'm not gonna go anywhere. I'll be here for you as long and as much as I can be. I'm not like your daddy." Louis wanted to make sure he added that. After all that had been Anne's main concern.

"So it's ok if I need help with stuff?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Louis grinned. "I bet even your mummy needs help sometimes."

Louis then leaned across the table and whispered to Harry, "Another secret, the coolest of people ask for help when they need it, no matter how old they are."

Harry gave him a look.

“You know...Even Batman needed help.” Louis told him.

Harry’s eyes went big, “Really?!”

“Yeah, mate. Don’t you know of his epic sidekick Robin? Batman and Robin?” Louis hoped the boy knew of the Batman and Robin stories.

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that…” Harry giggled.

“And batman isn’t the only one...You ever hear of the X-Men or The Avengers?” He asked the younger one.

Harry nodded, “Yeah! Yeah, I like them.”

“That’s good. You know...the only way the X-Men or the Avengers could help people or save the world is if they all work together as a team. They always counted on each other to help each other.” Louis explained.

“But Wolverine is the coolest and he liked things his way!” Harry playfully argued.

Louis laughed, “Wolverine is pretty cool but when he went off on his own, he often got in trouble and his friends helped him out, didn’t they? And then they all worked together to bring down the bad guys.”

Harry nodded, “That’s true…”

“Everyone has their own definition of ‘Cool’ but I think superheroes are really cool and all superheroes need a little help now and then don’t they?” Louis smiled taking a large sip of his drink.

Harry nodded, “What about Superman and Spiderman?” He asked curious.

“Spiderman had the Black Cat and Superman had this superhero also from another planet called Mon-El.” Louis replied.

“Really?” Harry asked finishing his drink.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t make it up.” Louis gave the boy a small smile.

Harry nodded, “Can we go play footie more now?”

“Sure, think you can try something for me though?” Louis asked.

Harry quickly nodded, “Yeah, of course.” He grinned wide.

“Try to be yourself around me. I don’t want any other version of you. I want just you, the real Harry Styles, not the one who thinks he has to act cool so I’ll stay around. I’m staying and I won’t leave if you don’t want me to.” Louis told him.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I’ll try.” He smiled.

“Good, all I ask is that you try really hard.” Louis said.

“I will! I promise!” Harry said standing up.

Louis nodded and stood as he finished his drink then the two put them in the rubbish bins.

Louis held out his hand for Harry to take it as they walked back into the open fields.

As Louis picked up the football from the ground, he noticed Anne coming towards them and heard Harry groan, “Mummy! You said you wouldn’t bother us.” He complained.

Louis laughed, “Let’s just hear what she has to say before we judge, alright pal?”

Harry sighed and nodded.

“Harry, I’m sorry but we have to go right now.” Anne said as she took a hold of Harry’s other hand and Louis felt his heart fall. It hadn’t even been an hour yet.

“Why?! I don’t wanna leave. I’m having fun. I like Louis.” Harry said struggling.

Louis opened his mouth but got cut off by Anne, “I work in a bank, a manager...and something’s gone wrong with the safe and I need to be there right now. I’m sorry, Louis, I really am.”

“Can’t Louis take me home later?!” Harry said still struggling.

“He doesn’t have a car seat for you and I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that yet.” Anne told her son. “No offense you seem like a really lovely young bloke but…”

“No, it’s fine. I understand but may I make a suggestion?” Louis asked as Anne told Harry to stop struggling, not that he listened.

“Sure.” Anne sighed as Harry finally broke free and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

“Would it be possible for you to have someone else pick Harry up in a while? You can go to work and deal with whatever’s going on. Harry and I can stay here and someone that you know and that has a car seat can pick him up?” Louis suggested as he placed his hand on Harry’s back.

Anne stood for a moment and looked at Harry who looked like he was ready to burst into tears any second. She felt bad, he had already grown so attached to Louis and they haven’t been able to spend as much time together as she knew Harry would’ve liked.

Anne then smiled and nodded, “Sure, I’ll call Robin and have him pick Harry up in about an hour. Is that good?”

Harry smiled as he hung onto Louis, at this point, he didn’t care who would pick him up if it meant he could spend more time with his Big Brother.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Louis grinned. “Thank you so much.”

Anne then gave Harry a quick hug and kiss goodbye then left the sporting center.

“I’m really good at being a goalie! Let’s try that.” Harry grinned as Louis looked down at the boy in his arms.

“Whatever you wanna do, I’m fine with it.” He smiled. He couldn’t believe how much he felt attached to this young lad already and the attachment only grew the more time they spent together.

Harry was a good goalie. Louis of course held back a little. He could have easily made every shot he attempted but he knew that would be no fun for Harry.

At some point Louis turned it into a different game of sorts though. He told Harry to try and guess where he was aiming before he kicked the ball. Louis used this game to teach Harry about watching the person’s eyes rather than their body or feet.

The two got completely lost in the game. Neither of them noticed Robin standing just outside the enclosed field. They didn't even notice him standing and watching for the longest time.

"Now do a shot as hard as you can!" Harry cheered.

Louis smiled, "Alright but you have to move. I don't wanna accidentally hit you."

Harry nodded and darted out of the way. He watched as Louis back up a way then ran into the ball and kicked it as hard as he could.

The ball shot through the air like a cannon and hit the upper left hand corner of the goal making the net swish.

Harry let out an awestruck sound as they both heard a distant clapping.

When they both looked Louis had no idea who the man was but Harry's face told him.

"You must be Robin." Louis called out as he watched Harry get the ball and put it up.

"I am." He nodded stepping onto the field.

"Is it really time already?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I've been here for about twenty minutes watching as well." Robin explained. "You'd make a great coach." He directed at Louis.

Louis smiled a little and thanked him.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Harry frowned.

"Your sister would get mad if we never showed up to get her." Robin tried to joke. He had seen in the short time how much Harry enjoyed being with Louis.

"Angry sisters aren't good. Trust me." Louis tried to help.

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Can't go outside like that I'm afraid. It's very cold." Robin said.

"My uniform is in the locker room. Mummy had my coat." Harry said.

"Go change then and I'll call and ask her where your coat is. Do you need help?" Robin questioned as he pulled out his phone.

"Louis can do it!" Harry quickly said before taking Louis' hand tightly and gently pulling him away.

Once in the locker room Louis turned Harry towards him, "I think Robin was just making sure you'd be okay."

"I didn't want him to help me." Harry explained.

"I could tell. I still think maybe you should have been nicer though." Louis made sure to say it gently. He knew part of his role was to encourage Harry to make good choices without scolding him.

"Sorry, Louis." Harry frowned.

"No worries. Just remember to be nice next time. Okay pal?" Louis flashed him a smile so he would know he wasn't in trouble.

Harry nodded.

Louis then grabbed their things from the locker and put his sweats back on as Harry undressed from his shorts and t-shirt.

"I had a lot of fun with you Harry." Louis smiled and sat down to wait on Harry.

"I did too." Harry pulled his uniform out of the small backpack and shoved his other clothes in it.

He froze for a moment then turned and ran towards Louis, only in his socks and batman underwear. When he reached the older lad he threw his arms around him and said, "Thank you, Louis! You're the best!"

Louis froze for a brief moment before hugging Harry a little and saying, "Thanks, I think you're the best too."

Harry pulled away with a huge smile on his face before running away and dressing himself.

Louis nervously rubbed a hand over his mouth. He knew Harry had meant nothing by it but the action still struck a chord.

When Harry finished changing Louis held his winter things and walked out of the locker room with Harry and back over to Robin.

"I'm afraid you're mummy was so quick to leave that she took your coat with her." Robin said as they approached.

Louis smiled, it wasn't funny but he couldn't help but laugh a bit. It was something his mum would have done for sure.

"I'm gonna freeze to death!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, no, here." Louis said throwing his coat around Harry. "I'll carry you to Robin's car and once there you can give me the coat back. Alright?"

Harry nodded with a big smile as Louis lifted him into his arms.

"When can we see each other again?" Harry asked before Robin could speak.

"I got an idea." Louis grinned. He knew Anne would want a say in it so he took another approach. "You watch cartoons on the Telly Saturday morning right?"

"Of course! You can't miss those!" Harry gave him a very serious look.

"Why don't you call me and we can talk on the phone while you watch a few. I'll put them on at my house too. Then we can put your mummy on the phone and she can help us come up with a plan to see each other again."

Harry beamed, "That’s a great idea!"

"Thank you." Louis laughed pretending to look prideful.

"Very smart." Robin nodded as Louis began to follow him to the door.

When the cold air hit them Robin rushed towards his car knowing Louis had to be freezing.

Harry giggled as he bounced a little from Louis' running steps.

Robin opened the car door and a Louis quickly placed him inside the car before taking his coat off the lad.

"Thank you!" Harry grinned. "I'll call you Saturday!"

"I can't wait!" Louis smiled pulling his coat on now as Robin did up the car seat then closed the door.

"That was incredibly nice of you. I don't think I've ever seen the little thing so happy. Not even when his dad calls." Robin said.

Louis could only blush a little.

"Wonderful to meet you." Robin shook his hand.

"Likewise." Louis said the waved one more time to Harry as Robin got in the car.

Harry waved from the car and Louis smiled and waved back as he quickly made his way to his car. He turned it on and waited a moment to warm up before starting it.

As he drove back to his house, he replayed the afternoon he had with Harry, but then seeing Harry in his little batman underwear popped into his mind. He quickly dismissed it however.

“What the fuck is wrong me?” He cursed himself.

Soon enough he was home and quickly ran inside.

As he stepped inside two people on the sofa pulled away from each other.

"Sorry!" Louis quickly said and moved into the kitchen, almost fully out of view.

He needed some hot tea and then he could get out of their way.

Before he could finish the tea, he heard the front door close and Zayn came into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry, mate. She didn't have to leave." Louis told Zayn.

"It's alright. She wasn't gonna let me get anywhere." He shook his head. "Kept swatting my hands away every time I went for her bra."

Louis just shook his head and poured the hot liquid he'd made into a mug. "Tough luck." He said patting Zayn's shoulder and leaving the room.

Zayn just stood there in the empty room nodding to himself before walking away to his room also.

 


	4. Turning Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the almost 12 written chapters of this story (This is gonna be a hella long story so don't worry there's lots more coming in the future) this has to be one of MY FAVOURITE chapters!  
> \--------------------------------------------  
> Zayn also makes his first appearance in this chapter! :D

Chapter 4

The Saturday morning cartoon idea had worked great. Harry enjoyed getting to talk on the phone like a big boy and Louis had greatly missed watching cartoons like he had as a very young lad.

Anne had gotten on the phone a while later and had agreed to drop Harry off at a local bowling alley Friday. She said she'd sit at coffee shop nearby and read.

Harry wasn't thrilled with having to wait so long to see Louis but he was grateful he'd get to hang out truly alone with Louis as if he were his real big brother.

Anne was about to hand Harry back the phone so she could say goodbye but Harry squealed that he needed to have a wee and told his mummy not to let Louis hang up.

She took the chance, alone of the phone with Louis to tell him about Harry's birthday party Saturday. She explained she knew he'd be seeing Harry the day before to bowl but it would mean a lot to the lad if Louis could come. She also thought it would be a lovely surprise if Harry didn't know he was coming.

Louis was flattered at the offer and agreed Harry would like it. He promised to be there just before Harry came running back into the room and told him goodbye.

At school the week went by so slowly. Harry was anxious for his time with Louis Friday and then his party with his mates from school and family Saturday.

When Friday finally came however he couldn't seem to encourage his mummy to drive fast enough to the bowling alley.

Anne of course could only giggle at her son's excitement. This program was turning out to be a wonderful thing for Harry. Since meeting Louis he hadn't asked about why his daddy hadn't called or stopped by once, which meant he hadn't cried over him at all.

When they pulled into the parking lot they saw Louis step outside and come to the car.

"Thank you, mummy! I promise I'll be good!" Harry said as Louis opened the car door to pull him out.

"Louis dear, please don't be afraid to call me. You have my cell number." Anne said as Louis undid the straps on Harry's seat.

"Of course. We'll see you in a few hours!" Louis smiled and closed the car door after Harry jumped out.

She waved and drove off as they went inside.

When they got inside however Louis notice Harry suddenly not looking so happy anymore.

"What's wrong Harry?" Louis worried.

"Louis, I did something naughty." Harry hung his head.

Louis was confused and used a single finger under Harry's chin to lift his face back up. "Talk to me pal. We're friends now. You can tell me anything."

"You told me not to tell anyone about your liking the joker but it slipped yesterday at school when Niall and I were talking about superheroes." Harry looked near tears. He was afraid Louis would be cross but he had to tell him. His mummy said he should always tell people the truth.

Louis smiled and pulled Harry into his arms. "You're alright Harry. I was mostly teasing. Please don't be upset."

"You aren't mad?" Harry asked hugging him.

"No, of course not. Besides, if Niall is your best friend I'm sure he's just as good at secret keeping as you are." Louis let him pull away.

Harry quickly nodded, "He is! I tell him all my secrets and he never tells anyone! I told him not to tell yours so I know he won't!"

Louis couldn't help but giggle a little. "I trust you. Let's get bowling now tho, yeah?"

Harry nodded and walked with Louis to the front counter. Louis helped Harry figure out what shoe size he needed and paid for he and Harry's shoe rental.

"You lads will be on lane seventeen. Does your little one need a six pound ball?" The man asked.

Harry giggled. The old man thought he was Louis' son. That was funny to him.

"Probably, he’s just my brother by the way." Louis corrected.

"My apologies, here you are." He handed Louis the lightweight green ball.

"Thank you." Louis grinned taking it and walking off with Harry.

Harry laughed more as they reached their lanes, "Can I tell mummy he thought you were my daddy?"

Louis couldn't help but laugh with the boy, "Yes that was rather funny wasn't it?"

"Yes!" Harry said taking off his regular shoes and coat.

"Here, hand me your hat and mittens and we will put them on the table." Louis said.

Harry did as he was told and slid his feet into the neon orange bowling shoes. Due to the Velcro closure he didn't even need Louis' help with them.

After Louis put on his own bowling shoes he slipped out of his coat and hat and got a heavy ball off a nearby rack and sat it next to Harry's on the ball return.

"Don't forget yours is the green one. If you pick up this black one and drop it on your toes it'll hurt." Louis told him.

Harry nodded and watched as Louis then walked up and pulled out the bumpers on either side of the lane. He knew Harry would need them.

"Do you know what to do?" Louis asked as he sat down at the computer to enter he and Harry's name.

"Yep!" Harry cheered and began reading off each letter as Louis typed it. "L-O-U."

"Lou." Louis said.

"Lou?" Harry asked wrinkling up his nose.

"It's a nickname. Lou is short for Louis." He smiled at the small boy who had now draped himself onto his left arm.

"Hair is short for Harry. Please don't put that in."

Louis laughed, "You don't like Hair for a nickname?"

Harry quickly shook his head 'no'.

"Why don't we give you a cool nickname then?" Louis asked.

Harry sat up and beamed brightly, "Yes! I'd like that!"

"Alright then," Louis turned to the computer and read each letter as he punched it in. "H-A-Z-Z-A."

"What's it say? What's it say?" Harry practically jumped up and down.

"Hazza." Louis smiled at the small lad. He was really starting to love his time with this boy.

"Oh..." Harry drew out then smile, "That's really, really cool. Thank you, Lou!"

"Of course, Hazza!" Louis gave him a wink. "Sit back here now and I'll go first."

Harry nodded and watched happily as Louis took his turn. He was glad Louis had gone first because he honestly wasn't sure if he remembered everything on how to do this.

He watched as Louis took a step back and threw the ball down the lane, and knocked down all the pins.

“I don’t know if I can do that.” Harry said nervously.

“Just try, alright?” Louis smiled. “I’ll be right beside you if you need help.”

Harry threw the ball and knocked down one pin, “You were able to knock them all down...I only got one.” He said sadly.

“It just takes practice and I’m honestly not that good at bowling...just a lucky shot.” Louis smiled.

For the next while, Louis helped Harry with his bowling until he decided that Harry needed to try on his own.

"Alright Hazza, try on your own this time." Louis told him.

Harry looked up at Louis with a big smile then he moved down to pick up a ball as Louis watched from the scoring table.

As Harry picked up the ball, Louis noticed how cute his little round bum was sticking up in the air like it was. He felt himself staring longer than he should be and quickly looked away, mentally scolding himself for looking at Harry in that manner.

'Seriously Lou? He's a little boy for fuck's sake. He's only six years old. Get a hold of yourself!' He thought.

Harry looked down the lane as he threw the ball and actually knocked down all the pins.

"Yay!' Harry cheered running over to Louis.

Louis quickly stood and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, "Good job, Hazza!"

"Can we take a break? I'm hungry." He complained a little.

Louis chuckled, "I'll call your mum and find out if we can get a snack from the snack bar. You wouldn't want to spoil your dinner." He said pulling out his phone.

He dialed her number and sat on a nearby bench as Harry sat next to him, holding onto his free arm.

"Hello?" Louis heard Anne's voice.

"Hi Anne, uh, Harry's getting hungry and I was wondering if it'd be okay to buy him a snack." Louis asked.

"That's fine. Just don't buy him any fizzy drinks, water is all he needs." Anne replied.

"Alright, thank you." Louis said then said goodbye and hung up.

Louis turned to Harry, "She said it's fine."

"Yes! I'm so hungry." He complained.

"Let's go eat then!" Louis grinned.

The two went to the snack bar and Harry got M&M’s and water, while Louis just bought water for himself.

When they sat down, Harry started to group his M&M’s by colour then he looked up at Louis, “It’s my birthday tomorrow.”

“Oh is it?" Louis replied playing dumb.

Suddenly however it struck him that this could be leading to Harry inviting him to the party tomorrow. He had to avoid that. Anne wanted to surprise Harry and Louis couldn't bare to tell him no. "I’ll have to make sure I bring a present next time I see you then.  I promised Zayn I’d help him with something or I'd stop it by your house for you.”

“Ohh...That’s okay...You can’t break promises.” Harry said eating all the blue colored candy first, one by one.

"Blue your favorite?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded as he swung his feet about. "How about you? What's your favorite color m&m's?"

"Green." Louis told him then smiled as he watched the boy push the green pile towards him.

"You don't have to do that." Louis insisted.

"I want to share. Grandma says you should share with the ones you care about." Harry took a sip of his water then.

"You care about me?" Louis acted like he was shocked.

Harry giggled but nodded.

Louis could only smile back.

The two played one more game before Louis' phone rang. It was Anne, she was outside and ready for Harry.

"Time to go Hazza." Louis said after hanging up.

Harry frowned as he sat down and took his shoes off.

"Wanna call me like you did last week? Your party isn't till later right?" Louis asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, "I like calling you. It makes me feel like a grown up."

Louis laughed, "Alright then, just like last week birthday boy. Call me in the morning and we'll watch a few cartoons together. I'll even sing you happy birthday over the phone."

Harry jumped up and down on his now stocking feet. He cheered happily. This was very exciting.

Louis laughed, “Alright, calm down...I gotta help you put your shoes back on.”

“Okay.” Harry smiled sitting down in the chair as Louis helped Harry put his boots back on and once that was done he helped Harry put all his winter clothes.

“There, all ready to go outside.” Louis said after he finished wrapping Harry’s scarf around his neck.

Louis quickly put his coat on and looked at Harry, “Ready Hazza?”

Harry nodded, “Lou...Can you carry me like you did before?” He asked sweetly.

Louis chuckled, “Sure.” He said picking Harry up into his arms.

As they went outside and across the parking lot to Anne’s car, Harry was a bundle of giggles bouncing about in Louis’ strong arms.

Louis opened the door and placed Harry in his car seat.

“Thank you, Louis.” Anne smiled from the driver’s seat as Louis did up the car seat.

“I didn’t know you could do car seats buckles!” Harry said surprised.

“I have four little sisters, Hazza...I’m the oldest. I can do many things.” He smiled.

Harry just nodded.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright? I’ll be looking forward to your call.” Louis told the boy.

“Alright. Bye, Lou!” He grinned and waved as Louis closed the door.

“Bye.” Louis said as Harry and Anne drove off.

The next morning Louis was fast asleep on his sofa downstairs. He had stayed down there to finish watching a late night film on the Telly and fell asleep.

When Zayn came down to feed himself he was almost to the kitchen when he heard Louis' phone buzzing on the coffee table.

He saw Louis was still fully passed out and decided to be nice and answer it for him.

"Hello, Zayn speaking." He said softly after reaching the phone.

"Uh, h- hi." The voice on the line was little and sounded very shy.

"Hello, who is this?" Zayn asked a little louder.

Zayn's voice startled Louis out of his sleep.

"Fucker!" He cursed smacking Zayn's leg.

Zayn then heard the small voice on the line giggling and replying to his question, "It's Harry."

Zayn shook his head, "It's your little brother."

Louis sat up quickly, "Fuck!"

Again the little lad giggled into Zayn's ear. "Nice job, he's laughing." Zayn gave him the phone and sarcastic thumbs up.

"Ah Harry, sorry about that. Don't repeat that word alright? It's very naughty." Louis tried to encourage.

Zayn just laughed as he walked into the kitchen. He had no idea how this lad had four little sisters and yet didn't know not to use curse words around little kids. It was at least entertaining.

After making himself some cereal he came out of the kitchen just in time to hear Louis singing to the boy on the phone. All he could do was shake his head and take his breakfast upstairs to his room.

He stayed there watching his own Telly and eating for a good while before Louis popped into the room.

"I have to go now, I've gotta go pick out a gift and then head to Harry's for his birthday party." Louis and Zayn had agreed to always tell each other their plans when heading off for safety reasons.

"Kids cartoons two Saturdays in a row and now a kid’s party. Way to be a man Tomlinson." He teased.

Louis shook his head at his roommate, "You're just jealous cause I have a cool little brother to keep me young."

"No, I don't think that's it. I'm fine with the one too many siblings I already have." Zayn enjoyed teasing Louis. They were already good friends so it was great fun.

"Whatever, you just sit here lonely. I'll be back later." Louis then left.

His first stop was the mall. He figured if he couldn't find a great gift for a little boy there he was in trouble.

As he walked he stopped in a few toy stores and game stores but he didn't see anything he felt Harry would like until he came across the build a bear shop.

Through the window his eyes spotted a teddy bear sized batman outfit and next to it a Robin outfit. He smiled suddenly having the perfect idea.

When he finished at the mall he stopped by a small drug store and picked out a large enough gift bag for his present. He then carefully looked through the cards until he found one that actually said, 'for my brother' and chose it.

He paid for his few items and placed his gift inside of the bag with a few sheets of tissue paper and signed the card.

He now had just enough to arrive at Harry's party fashionably late like Anne requested.

There was a lot of cars parked at the house he arrived at so he pulled off on the side of the street and went up to the door, gift in hand.

He rang the doorbell and waited.

When the door pulled open a scream hit his ears, "Louis!"

A small lad leapt into his arms almost laughing with so much excitement.

Louis laughed and squeezed the boy tightly. It killed him how much this boy liked him already. It really did warm his heart and remind him that entering this program had been a good move.

"I thought you had to help Zayn." Harry said being sat on the floor.

Anne stood nearby watching happily.

"Your mummy asked me to surprise you so when brought up your party yesterday I said I had plans with Zayn so you wouldn't invite me." Louis explained.

"Very tricky." Harry giggled. He then hugged Louis again and pulled away. "Come on, all my friends are here! You can meet Niall!"

Louis barely had time to remove his coat and hand it and the gift to Anne before Harry drug him off towards the lounge where everyone was.

"Harry, Harry," Louis called trying to slow him down.

Harry finally heard Louis and stopped just shy of the room. "Sorry, Lou."

Louis smiled, "You're alright, I was just gonna tell you not to tell me which one Niall is."

Harry took a step back, "Why?"

"I want to see if I can guess." Louis explained.

Harry giggled but nodded happily, "Alright, it'll be like a game!"

"Very clever Louis!" Anne agreed catching up.

"Will you help mummy? If I take Louis in there and tell everyone what he's gonna do Niall will ask why him and ruin it." Harry worried.

"Of course I'll help sweetie. Anything on your special day." Anne gave him a smile and went into the room ahead of them. She explained to Harry's friends and younger family members what was going to happen.

Niall thought it was a great idea and laughed a bit after Anne explained that it was Louis' idea.

Harry and a Louis then entered the room.

"Okay Louis, how are you gonna guess?" Harry asked standing in front of his friends and family.

"I was thinking each of your friends should take a turn telling you happy birthday. Then I'll guess which one is Niall." Louis said.

It went clear over Harry's head as to why Louis would ask them to do that but Gemma caught it. "That's cheating!" She said.

That's when Louis noticed the man holding her and telling her not to spoil the fun. He wore a smile that matched Harry's perfectly. It had to be his real dad.

With Gemma quiet, one by one each friend and a few of Harry's cousins told him happy birthday. Even one of his small girl cousins joined in the fun.

"Well Louis? Which one is he?" Harry beamed happily.

"Well you of course must be the young lad." He told the little girl making everyone laugh and some of the boys shout 'no' in reply.

"Right, of course, you're not a boy. You're a lovely little girl." Louis smiled as she blushed.

"Be serious Lou." Harry giggled.

"Alright, let's see." Louis looked around the room pretending to think. He then walked over to a small boy with blond hair and twinkling blue eyes and said, "You sir, are Niall."

"Wow!" A little boy next to him said.

"How did you do that?" Niall asked with wide eyes.

"It's magic." Louis smiled. He then held out a hand, "Louis, Harry's new brother, nice to meet you."

Niall shook his hand and replied, "Nice to meet you too."

"One question still remains!" He said standing and turning to Harry, "If that one is Niall, who are all these other people?"

Harry smiled, "I'll show you!" He then took Louis' hand and began introducing him to everyone. He started with his friends first, "This is Ed, that's Dan, He's Josh, you already met Niall." Harry paused walking him around the circle. "This is Sandy and finally, he's Drake."

"Nice to meet you all." Louis smiled.

Harry then introduced him to all of his cousins, and his aunts and uncles and grandparents and finally, the only people left in the room.

"Louis, this is my sister Gemma, and this is my real daddy." Harry looked to the older man still holding Gemma, "He knows Robin is just my step daddy."

Des stood, "Nice to meet you." He said putting a Gemma on the floor. He held out his hand to the young lad.

"Louis Tomlinson." He said shaking the man's hand.

"Des Styles."

Louis didn't like him, not even a little but he bore a smile and politely told him what a wonderful little boy he had.

The next little while the party went well. Louis helped Anne play a few party games with the kids and even stepped up to help her pass out pizza to all the guests.

Harry couldn't have been more thrilled with how his party was going. Not only were all his friends cracking up at how funny Louis was being but they were telling him how cool he was. Niall even told him he wished Greg was more like Louis. Beyond that Harry had a wonderful time playing games and hanging out with the people he loved.

What Harry was really looking forward to was the presents however after only two gifts Harry came to his dad's gift.

Harry smiled when he saw it was toy he had been asking for. He had no idea Des had called Anne earlier in the week to find out what he wanted.

As Harry told him thank you as Des hugged Gemma and walked towards Harry.

"I'm so glad you like it son. Daddy has to leave though."

Harry's face dropped a bit as he stood and hugged him.

"Daddy will call you in a few days. We'll see each other soon. Love you big boy." He then left without another word.

Anne just shook her head and glance at Robin then Louis who was across the room from her. Louis nodded at her, understand better now why Harry had so many issues.

Harry sat back down though as Niall quickly handed him another gift. Harry opened all but one when he was handed Louis'. An uncle who sat near Harry and had been helping him read assisted him in reading the card.

Everyone in the room smiled when they saw Harry's face light up upon hearing that the card actually said brother. He flashed Louis a smiled then dug into the bag and pulled out two tiny outfits, one batman and the other Robin. He then pulled out a cuddly soft brown teddy bear and an official looking paper.

When it hit Harry as to exactly what the gift was he cheered a little and rushed toward Louis.

Throwing his arms around the older lad Harry said, "He's wonderful!"

"So glad you like him. I couldn't choose who to make him so I got you both outfits so you could choose." Louis grinned hugging him back.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Well, that paper is his birth certificate. I didn't name him. I figured you want to do that. Whenever you decide there's a spot on that certificate for you to write it and make it official." He explained.

Harry nodded and smiled again before going to finish his gifts. When he finished everyone sang him happy birthday as Robin carried out his cake for Anne. Harry blew out all seven candles and then he chose which piece of cake he wanted.

When the cake was gone most of his family began to leave. A few friends did also, making sure to tell Louis bye on their way out.

With only Niall, Louis and his immediate family left Harry sat with them in the lounge opening and looking at his gifts and talking.

Louis found Niall to be a very fun little boy and could easily see why Harry enjoyed spending time with him and being his friend. After a long while Niall's mum arrived to pick him up.

"Louis, will you come meet my mum? I wanna tell her how you guess who I was!" Niall asked.

Louis nodded and laughed a little as he walked with him and Harry to where Anne stood with Niall's mum in the foyer.

"Mum, this is Harry's brother, Louis! He's magic!" Niall exclaimed.

"Louis was able to pick out which of Harry's friends was Niall." Anne gave her a wink.

She laughed a little and shook Louis' hand, "I'm Maura. I didn't realize Harry had a brother."

"Oh, I'm from the big brother program." Louis quickly explained.

"That's wonderful." She smiled.

They stood for only a moment longer chatting before Harry gave Niall a final hug and they left.

"I think it's my turn now." Louis turned to Harry.

Harry nodded a little sad his party was over and everyone including Louis was leaving.

"Do you really like your teddy?" Louis asked. He had worried after buying it that it might be a little too girly.

"I love him!" Harry happily said running off to grab him. He rushed back into the foyer holding him tightly and went straight to Louis.

"You have to pick a really good and special name for him." Louis said sitting on a bench so he could be eye Level with Harry.

"I already picked his name." Harry grinned. He leaned into Louis' arms and ran a hand over the Teddy's face. "His name is Lou Bear."

Louis looked a little taken back, "Lou Bear?"

Harry nodded hugging the bear then Louis, "He's a bear and you gave it to me and you are Lou."

It made perfect sense. Even with Harry being, now seven. It made sense.

Louis could only smile and hug the small boy back.

"I'll see you soon right?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Of course." Louis grinned.

That's when Anne stepped in, "Actually, Louis, about that..."

Louis stood as she trailed off, "Yes ma'am?"

"You were wonderful today with Harry. Your last two visits went perfectly. So, I'm comfortable with you taking Harry alone when you want to hang out. Robin and I have also discussed that we'd like you to, if you want, take the booster in Robin's car for now. We don't really need them both and I'm sure it would make things much easier for you two hanging out."

"Wow..." Louis wasn't expecting Anne to trust him so much so quickly.

"Louis, you could pick me up from school!" Harry cheered.

Louis just looked between the two.

Anne nodded at him.

"I'd love to pick you up one day." Louis told Harry.

The three stood around and made arrangements for Louis to pick up Harry one day that week and take him to dinner then a film, before bringing him home. Robin then helped Louis with Harry's car seat after that was done Louis hugged Harry goodbye and left.


	5. Dinner & Cinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zouis being cute is one of my many favourite things in the story.
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter seeing as y'all are becoming obsessed. Haha.
> 
> EMBRACE THE CUTENESS THAT IS LARRY.
> 
> Enjoy!

Monday at school everyone who was at Harry’s birthday party that weekend couldn’t stop telling their friends and Harry just how cool and fun Harry’s big brother was.

“He’s so much cooler than mine! When do you see him again?” Niall asked as they sat down for lunch.

“Friday! He’s picking me up!” Harry grinned. “We’re going out for dinner and we’re going to see a film too!”

“Where you going and what are you seeing?” Niall asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I don’t know yet. I can call him and find out though!” He smiled.

The boys sat there and talked about Harry’s party and Louis and even some of Harry’s other friends wanted to know more about Louis. Harry then for the whole lunch break bragged about how awesome his big brother was.

It was now much later in the week and Louis was on his way to class when he could hear Zayn swearing at his car, “Everything okay, Zayn?” Louis asked walking over to him.

“Fuckin car won’t start and then even if it could...the tires are flat. Just my fuckin luck…” Zayn complained.

“You heading to the Uni?” Louis asked.

“Yeah…” Zayn replied.

“C’mon, throw your shit in the back and I’ll give you a lift.” Louis offered.

“Really? Thanks, mate!” Zayn said as he followed Louis to his car.

When they made their way to the car both Louis and Zayn threw their stuff in the backseat and that’s when Zayn noticed the car seat.

“What’s up with the car seat?” Zayn asked getting into the front seat.

“Oh that’s for Harry...his Mum gave me the one in her husband's car. Harry rarely ever goes anywhere with Robin, so they only really need one.” Louis replied.

“And they gave it to you because?” Zayn asked confused.

“Oh! Yeah, I can take him places by myself now.” Louis grinned as they came to a traffic light.

“Hasn’t it only been like two or three dates? They trust you enough already?” Zayn asked surprised. He knew Louis was trustworthy and a good bloke, he wasn’t questioning that. He was just surprised that Harry’s parents already agreed to let Louis have alone time with Harry after such a short amount of time.

“Yeah, it came as a shock to me too…” Louis said as the light turned green and they drove forward. “I honestly didn’t expect it...I don’t know why they trust me so much already. He seems pretty attached already maybe that's why.”

Zayn nodded, “You seem pretty attached to him. I overhear a phone call now and then between the two of you. Pretty fuckin cute.” He half teased.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Whatever, but wait till you meet him one day...He’s impossible not to love.”

Zayn just laughed and then went on to chat about how between work and school, he had no social life or time for romance.

Louis smirked, “I know some pretty hot blokes...Want me bring some over? I can introduce you and I’m sure you’d get along with any of them famously.”

Zayn’s eyes narrowed, “Fuck you. You know I like pussy.”

Louis laughed as they turned into the school’s parking lot, “It was a joke, mate. Chill.”

Zayn shook his head as Louis parked.

The boys grabbed their stuff and headed for their first class of the day.

When Friday rolled around Louis found himself excited to see Harry. He had to leave class early to make it when Anne had instructed him to.

When he did arrive he went over her instructions in his head. Harry's school had a few safety procedures in place to protect the students.

He made his way into the school and stopped in the office. After showing his ID and waiting for them to call Anne to verify that he had permission to take Harry they told him how to get to his room.

As Louis walked the halls he couldn't help but imagine himself as a teacher. He knew he wanted to teach older children but this was still a good idea of what it might feel like.

Then, there was Harry's room. He smiled and stepped into the doorway just as the teacher was ending class for the day.

Suddenly Louis heard a few young boys shout his name. Louis smiled at them all as Harry turned and saw him.

"Louis!!!" Harry jumped up and ran towards him.

Louis bent down and threw his arms around Harry when reached him.

Beyond Harry he could hear the boys in the boys in class talking about him.

As Louis stood the teacher came over, "Go grab your things Harry."

"Okay." He smiled and ran off.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Rose." She extended her hand.

"Louis Tomlinson." He returned shaking her hand.

"My students have been talking about you all week. You're quite the popular lad." She smiled as Harry came back over.

Louis could only smile and blush a bit.

"I'm ready. Let's go, Lou!" Harry grinned.

"Alright," Louis told him. "Nice meeting you." Louis told Harry's teacher.

"Bye, Louis!" The boys all yelled a little.

"Bye, boys!" He replied then specifically picked out Niall and waved to him, "See ya, Niall."

Niall proudly smiled and waved back as Harry pulled Louis from the room.

"Hang on, Hazza. Let's get your stuff on. It’s cold out there." Louis stopped him once they reached the exit.

"Okay." Harry said and allowed Louis to help him bundle up.

Once ready Louis took Harry’s hand, opened the door and they headed out into the cold air.

When they reached Louis’ car, Louis opened the door and threw Harry’s bag to the other side as he helped him into his carseat,  “Lou, what are we doing first? Film or food?”

“I was thinking food first so we can talk a little bit then we can go see the film.” Louis replied doing Harry up in his car seat.

“Yeah!” Harry cheered making Louis laugh.

Louis smiled at him as he closed the door and got into the driver's seat, “Want some tunes?” He asked Harry.

“Yeah! I love music.” Harry said happily.

“Good. Me too.” Louis said as he turned on a all age friendly radio station.

Louis chose to go to Nandos with Harry, Harry had told him once that he went to Nandos with Niall and his family and it was officially his favourite Restaurant ever.

“Nandos! Niall would be so jealous.” Harry cheered as they walked into the restaurant.

“Yeah? Maybe the three of us can come here sometime.” Louis smiled.

After ordering their meal, they found a place to sit down and Harry didn’t even have his coat off yet before he started to dive into his chicken.

“Woah.” Louis laughed. “At least take off your stuff first.” He said as he took Harry’s scarf off of him.

Harry giggled, “But it’s so good.”

“I know...But you don’t wanna eat with your stuff on. You’d look strange.” He said as he undid Harry’s jacket for him.

“I don’t want to look strange!” Harry said pulling his hat and mitts off.

Louis grinned, “There, now that all your stuff is off, you can eat!”

Harry dove into his chicken again as Louis sat and observed him for a moment. He noticed that his hair was beginning to go curly and he couldn’t help but think that a full head of curls would only make the boy that much cuter.

“How was your day?” Louis asked before starting to work on his own chicken meal.

“Good.” Harry nodded.

“What’d you do? Learn anything?” Louis asked.

“Not really. I talked to Niall and my friends about you most of the day...and I got in trouble for talking.” Harry giggled.

“Well, how about you wait to talk until you and your friends are done with your work or outside for recess?” Louis suggested.

Harry nodded, “I could try that.”

“Good.” Louis said eating some of his chicken.

“You must’ve done something today…” Louis tried to encourage the boy to talk more about his day.

“Uhm...We learned about fish! All about fish!” Harry said his mouth full of chicken.

“Yeah? What exactly about fish did you learn about?” Louis asked.

"Well, Mrs. Rose brought in a dead fish and taught us what the different parts of the fish are. The girls thought it was gross." He laughed.

"Did you think it was gross?" Louis asked.

"Not really, it just smelled nasty." He replied.

"What else did you learn?" Louis asked.

"Puffer fish are able to swell up cause they don't have ribs and they do it so they won't get eaten." Harry's eyes glimmered a bit as he spoke. He seemed rather excited to share the facts he learned. "Oh and Louis guess what!"

Louis laughed a little, "What?"

"Boy seahorses carry the baby not the girl ones! Teacher said she wished humans were like that."

Louis knew Harry couldn't possibly understand why his teacher had said that. All the same, it was cute to see Harry excited about something he learned in school.

"I guess maybe we should take a trip to the aquarium soon. You could learn even more about fish there and see live ones." Louis said.

"That would be so much fun! Daddy drove Me and Gemma by one once and told us all about it." Harry's face dropped a little suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Louis was now confused.

"I asked daddy to take me someday. He said he would but hasn't yet." Harry explained.

Louis nodded.

"But you said you'd take me right?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Absolutely Hazza. I'll even read what it says on the TV’s for you so you can learn a whole lot about the different ones and impress everyone at school." Louis smiled.

If the lads dad wasn't going to be a part of his life and do things with him Louis definitely would. Harry was a very special and charming little boy and he didn't deserve the lack of attention from his dad.

"Thank you Louis!" Harry smiled ear to ear and it warmed Louis' heart.

"I'll ask your mummy about it when I drop you off. Maybe we can go next weekend."

The two chatted for a while more until they finished and headed out to the car again. Then they headed to see the film Louis had already picked out.

Harry talked Louis into buying him a bit of candy, though it wasn't hard to do so. He even held Louis' hand for a while during the film. They both had a great time.

When it was time for Louis to return Harry home he was a little upset. Louis quickly reminded him about talking to his mum about the aquarium though.

Harry did end up falling asleep on the drive home however making Louis smile as he looked at him in the mirror.

When he pulled into their driveway he couldn't bare to wake the lad up so he carefully undid the straps and pulled him out of the car seat then carried him to the door.

Harry's arms wrapped around Louis' neck and his head laid on Louis' shoulder. This meant Louis had to use him foot to knock on the door.

Anne softly chuckled the second she saw Louis holding her son who was asleep.

"He passed out on the way here." Louis whispered.

She couldn't help but think of how cute it was as she let Louis inside.

"Would you mind carrying him up to bed for me?" She asked. She could have gotten Robin but knew Louis was the better choice for Harry.

"Not at all." He smiled and followed her up to the lads room.

Anne switched out Lou Bear for a pillow and pulled back the blankets.

Louis gently laid him down and helped Anne remove his coat and winter clothes along with his shoes.

"I'll just slip these off and he can sleep like that." She whispered taking about his trousers.

Louis purposely looked around the boys room as she finished and tucked him into bed. He looked back however when she kissed his forehead and tucked Lou Bear into his arms.

"He's slept with him every night since his party." She whispered as they left the room.

Louis could only smile. He was happy to hear that Harry really loved his present from him.

Once downstairs Anne turned to Louis, “I’ll talk to him in the morning about what he would like to do and have him call you.”

“Actually...Harry and I talked about going to the Aquarium. He really wants to go, I told him I’d take him if it was okay with you.” Louis said.

“Oh that’s fine with me. That’d be an all day thing though, so maybe on a weekend in a few weeks.” Anne smiled. “But I know he wouldn’t want to wait that long to see you again.”

Louis just smiled again, he was never sure what the appropriate thing to say was when Anne would comment about how much Harry liked him.

Anne thought for a moment then asked, “I’m sure you have Valentine's plans as Robin and I do...But how would you like to come over the night before for dinner?”

Louis grinned, “Wow, I would love to!”

“Great, does five o’clock work for you?” Anne asked.

Louis nodded, “Yeah, I don’t have any late classes that day so it works.”

“Any food allergies?” She asked.

Louis shook his head, “Nope.”

“Perfect.” Anne smiled as they both heard footsteps coming down the steps.

They turned and saw Harry in his t shirt and spiderman underwear, “Louis! You didn’t say goodbye.” He sounded a little upset.

Louis shook his head to remind himself that he had to keep himself check at the moment more than ever, “You were asleep, Hazza.” He gave the young boy a little smile.

“Say goodnight to Louis and I’ll tuck you in.” Anne told her son.

“Can Louis do it?!” Harry asked excitedly.

“If he wants to, sure.” Anne said looking over at Louis.

Louis nodded, “I would love to.”

“Yes!” Harry cheered throwing his arms up, relieving a little stomach.

Louis swallowed hard, he shouldn’t have liked that as much as he did.

“I’ll be right down here if you need me.” Anne told Louis as she walked into the living room.

“Let’s get you back to bed.” Louis smiled at Harry as he walked up the stairs.

“Can you carry me?” Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

Louis wanted to say yes but he knew the action may be deemed inappropriate due to Harry not wearing any trousers. "Maybe not when you aren't wearing bottoms. How about I hold your hand this time?"

Louis felt that was much safer and hoped Harry would be okay with it.

Harry nodded and smiled as he took Louis' hand into his own tiny one.

When they got to Harry’s room, Louis laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers up.

“When do I get to see you again?” Harry asked.

“Your mummy said I could come over the day before Valentine’s for dinner.” Louis replied.

“That’s only two days away!!!” Harry grinned.

“Yeah, so go to sleep and be a good boy and I’ll see you in a couple days.”  Louis told him.

“Louis?” Harry asked as Louis was about to stand.

“Yeah, Hazza?”

“Stay till I fall asleep please?” Harry asked sleepily.

“Sure, no problem.” Louis smiled.

After a while when the young lad seemed to be asleep so Louis tucked the blankets in around he and Lou Bear and headed towards the door.

"Love you Lou." Harry mumbled.

Louis almost hadn't even caught it. In fact, it wasn't until he was in the hallway that Harry's words registered. It caused a huge smile to stream over Louis' face.

He had joined this program in hopes of impacting a young boys life and now, thanks to that simple phrase, he knew it was happening.

When the night arrived for Louis to eat dinner with Harry and his family he arrived and was let in by Gemma.

"Hello Louis." She smiled and let him in.

"Hey Gemma, where's your brother?" Louis asked removing his coat.

"In the dining room." She almost giggled.

Louis suspiciously moved deeper into the house and found Harry at the table, holding a pen, with a scowl over his face.

"Mummy, I don't wanna do this!" He whined.

"Don't wanna do what?" Louis asked.

Harry smiled and begun to stand but he stopped and pouted a little more, "Mummy is making me do Valentines for my entire class. I have to sit here until I'm done."

"It's no big deal. I'm sure everyone else will be handing out cards." Louis said moving towards him. "I passed them out when I was your age."

"...but even to the girls?" Harry questioned. For him, girls were gross, except for his mummy and sister of course.

"Yes, even to girls; it's part of being nice." Louis nodded sitting by him.

"The girls in my class say I have cooties. I don't want to be nice to them." Harry grumbled writing another boys name on another card.

Louis laughed a little, "If a girl says you have cooties it's because she likes you."

Harry's face turned a mix of disgusted and horrified. "Louis!" He whined.

"What Hazza?" He laughed.

"I don't want any girls to like me."

Louis smiled and ruffled the boys hair. This conversation was definitely different than any he'd ever had with his sisters. "Just hurry and do them so you can be done them. I'm sure your mummy won't mind if you don't like it but do it anyway."

Harry nodded, he didn't look any happier but he at least finished the task.

"Last one," Harry said. "Can you help me though?"

Until that point Harry had just been copying names from a list and writing his own name under it.

"Sure, what do you need?" Louis asked.

Harry slid him the paper full of names and his pen, "I need you to write something so I can copy it down on this card."

Louis took the pen and spin the paper towards him, "What should I write?"

"Niall, I know you said not to give you a card but mummy said I have to so here." Harry told him. "I can write my own name after that."

Louis couldn't help but laugh. "Such a clever little lad aren't you?" He smiled when his laughs stopped.

Harry didn't understand so he just shrugged then watched as Louis wrote the line for him.

Louis then watched and smiled as Harry copied it down onto the card. He was also impressed that Harry hadn't asked him to write the line for him.

"Mummy, I'm done!" Harry called. He then asked, "Please can I get up now?"

Anne stepped into the room from the kitchen and glanced at Louis, asking if Harry was telling the truth.

Louis nodded at her, "He even wrote Niall an extra message."

Louis handed her Niall's card and laughed as she read it and shook her head.

"Harry..." She scolded a little.

"I'm sorry mummy but I have to tell him so he won't get mad at me." Harry very seriously said.

Anne knew the young Irish lad would in fact be cross if he'd really told Harry not to give him a card. "Alright, I'll put these in a bag, you can go play till dinner is ready."

Harry cheered and jumped up from the chair, "Come on Louis!"

Louis stood and allowed Harry to take his hand and lead him from the room.

Harry lead him to the basement downstairs which was completely finished and used as a Rec/Games room for Harry and Gemma.

Harry picked up his action figures and handed some to Louis, “Play with me.” He said happily but his smile faded when Gemma came into the room.

“What do you want?” He asked his sister.

“What makes you think I want something? I don’t want anything! It’s my house too, I can come play here if I want.” She replied.

“Not right now!” Harry complained.

“Hazza, it’s okay...She can play down here if she wants. I don’t mind.” Louis tried to defuse the situation.

“But I wanna play with you without her around.” Harry pouted

“It doesn’t matter though…” Louis paused as memories from his childhood came back. “I would have my friends over a lot when I was younger and as long as my sisters never bothered me or my friends I didn’t care if she was in the room doing something else.” Louis said hoping it’d help.

Harry sighed, “Fine. You can stay.”

“Wasn’t gonna leave anyways…” Gemma rolled her eyes as she walked over to her toy ponies.

Harry glared at her as she walked towards her toys, Louis catching on gently pulled Harry’s face towards his with his finger under the boys chin.

“Harry, listen to me, please. She’s not even doing anything. She just wants to play with her toys, and as long as she doesn’t bother us she’s more than welcomed to stay. I know it’s hard sometimes, but try to always be nice to your sister.” Louis explained.

“Why do I _have to_ be nice to her?” Harry asked confused by the ‘Have to’ part.

“Because you always treat people with respect, especially ladies and especially your sister, besides your Mum, she’s the most important girl in your life. My sisters annoy me a lot and when I tease them I have bad habit of going too far and being really mean and then I feel bad because I made them feel bad. I don’t want them to feel bad because of something I said or did to them.” Louis tried his best to explain. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” He asked.

Harry nodded, “I think so. Can we play now?” He asked.

Louis grinned, “Of course.” He dropped his finger from the lad's chin.

The two sat there for the next ten minutes playing with their action figures, until Anne called them up for dinner.

“Do you have to leave after dinner?” Harry asked as Louis helped him climb the steps going up.

“Not right away. Want me to stay a little longer?” He asked.

Harry nodded, “Yesss!!”

“Guess I’m staying longer than.” Louis smiled as they walked into the dining room.

Harry made sure that Louis sat next to him and almost protested when Gemma sat on the other side of Louis, but Louis said to try and be nice so he didn’t say anything.

“So Louis you want to be a teacher right?” Robin asked once they all started eating.

“Yes, I do. Secondary.” Louis replied.

“What Year exactly?” Anne asked as Harry rolled his eyes, he hated the boring ‘adult talk’

“I’m okay with any year actually as long as it’s secondary, I’m happy.” Louis smiled.

“What about your roommate? He wants to be a teacher too right?” Robin asked.

“Yeah, he does. I’m not too sure what years, I think he wants to teach Years ten and eleven.” Louis replied.

“Oh that’s nice.” Anne smiled.

“When are you done with school?” Gemma asked.

“I just started so three years.” Louis replied looking at her.

“That’s a long time.” She commented.

"I'm not going to Uni." Harry said inserting himself.

"Really? Why not?" He had gotten Louis' full attention.

"I wanna cook. Niall's mummy, Maura, said they don't teach you how to cook at Uni. She told me they have a special school for learning how to cook. I don't remember what it's called though." Harry explained trying to sound grown up.

"It's called culinary." Robin told him.

"I didn't know you liked cooking." Louis said.

Harry smiled, "I'm good at it too! Aren't I mummy?"

Anne smiled, "Yes, you are. You're getting better at telling when my muffins are ready to come out of the oven then I am."

"Very impressive, Hazza." Louis complimented making a big, proud grin come over Harry's face.

"What did you just call him that for?" Gemma asked, she had noticed it earlier but didn’t say anything.

"It's my nickname. Lou gave it to me when we went bowling. That's his nickname by the way." Harry seemed to boast.

Robin just shook his head. Harry was head over heals for Louis. He simply was thankful because he knew the lad needed a good male role model in his life and Harry wouldn't allow himself to be one.

The table chatted casually as they ate. When finished Louis complimented Anne on the food and Harry copied trying to be cool like Louis.

Anne was extremely happy of course because it meant Louis was doing his job well. He even proved himself further by encouraging Harry to help him clear the table for his mum.

After that Harry pulled Louis up to his room. He figured Gemma wouldn't bother them in there. After a while of playing with cars however, Anne peaked in and told Harry he had five minutes till bed.

"Can Louis help me mummy? That way you can help Gemma and Robin doesn't have to help me?" Robin only helped with Harry when Gemma needed her mummy's help. Harry hated it.

"Do you mind Louis?" Anne asked.

"Course not, I enjoy helping." Louis gave her a polite smile.

"Thank you, he loves you helping so much." Anne grinned.

Louis just blushed a little and watched as she left.

"Okay, teach me how to put you to bed." Louis grinned.

Harry smiled, he was going to get to teach Louis something. It felt wonderful.

"First I have to pick up my cars. You helped me get them out so you have to help me put them up."

Louis laughed but agreed quickly and started helping.

When that was done Harry explained now it was time to wash his face and brush his teeth. Louis helped with this also, squeezing out the right amount of toothpaste and counting to 30 as he brushed his teeth.

"Now what?" Louis asked, playfully scratching his head.

"Now it's time to get into my jammies." Harry told him. He showed Louis which drawer they were kept in and pulled out a pair of batman pants with a shirt that matched.

"Should have guessed they'd be batman." Louis laughed.

"These are too!" Harry smiled dropping his trousers and pointing at his undies.

Louis bit his lower lip briefly then nodded, "Guess you'll match then."

"Yep!" Harry grinned. He got everything off but his shirt. A few buttons wouldn't come undone.

Louis saw him struggling and said, "Don't forget, Batman sometimes needs Robin's help."

"Right!" He nodded. "Louis could you please help me?"

Louis was more than happy to help and waited in Harry's room while he went to go say goodnight to Anne after he was in his jammies.

When Harry came back he said he had told him Mummy goodnight and now he was ready for the next step.

The next step of course enlisted Louis reading him a book. Louis laughed at himself thinking of how proud Zayn would be of him.

When the book was over Harry frowned and explained that now it was bedtime.

Louis hugged him, handed him Lou Bear and tucked him in.

"You didn't hug Lou Bear." Harry protested.

Louis again laughed at the boy but gave the teddy a tight squeeze and even a kiss on the nose before returning him to Harry.

Harry giggled and said thank you as Lou tucked him in.

"Love you Lou." Harry smiled as Louis turned out his light.

"Love you too Hazza. I'll call you this week." Louis said then left his room.

Louis made his way downstairs where he found Anne and Robin standing and talking, “Uh, he’s asleep now.”

“Thank you, Louis. Harry’s been a lot happier lately with you in his life now…” Robin smiled.

Louis felt himself blush, “I’ve felt happier than I have in a long time thanks to him, he’s definitely one of a kind.”

“We can set up a time for you two to get together the next time you call.” Anne explained.

“Thank you, I’ll ring him tomorrow after he’s done school if that’s alright?” Louis asked.

"Of course Louis. Thank you for being such a good brother for him. With Des being, well himself, Harry really needed someone like you. I didn't even realize he did till you came along." Anne smiled. She sure was thankful for this lad.

Louis once more blushed and thanked her for the compliment. He then left and headed home where he told Zayn about reading to Harry before going up to his room for the night.

 


	6. Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's a bit short...but IT IS A CHAPTER.

The next day after school Harry and Louis had talked for a while and then made plans with Anne on going to the Aquarium.

When Wednesday rolled around Zayn and Louis had been let out of their last class early and were headed home.

"So when did they say your car would be fixed?" Louis asked.

"They said no later than Friday. Hope they're right, I got a date Saturday." Zayn boasted.

"That girl you almost knocked over yesterday?" Louis laughed.

"Yeah, told her I'd make it up to her. When are you gonna ask someone out? You made such a big deal when I moved in about being bi-sexual and yet I haven't seen you so much as flirt with anyone." Zayn asked.

"I know, I've just been busy. There's a guy in one of my Monday classes who's been flirting with me. Maybe I'll try hanging out with him soon." Louis shrugged.

Zayn was about to reply but Louis' cell began to ring.

"It's Harry's mum?" Louis questioned answering it, "Hello? Anne?"

"Louis thank goodness I got ahold of you. I desperately need your help." She said sounding exasperated.

"Is everything alright?" His tone bothered Zayn a little.

"School just called, Gemma fell while messing about on the school bleachers. They think she broke her arm. I have to meet the ambulance at the hospital. I've tried calling Des to get Harry but he won't answer and Robin is unreachable for another few hours. I don't know what to do about getting Harry. I know I'm not allowed to ask you to be a babysitter but..."

"Anne, calm down. Rules occasionally need broken. I'll get Harry. You go be with Gemma." Louis was more than happy to help.

"You are a life saver! I'll call the school and tell them you're coming. I'll leave a message asking Robin to call you about picking up Harry. If something changes I'll call you myself." She sounded much better then when he first answered.

"Of course, he's in good hands." Louis told her calmly. She needed a calm voice.

"I know; thank you so much." She never even said bye after that. She just hung up.

"Everything okay?" Zayn asked worried.

"Yes, Anne needs me to get Harry from school. Seems Gemma hurt herself." Louis explained now walking quickly to his car. "That's his sister by the way."

"Since you're my ride for now I get to meet him then?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I figure I'll just take him back to ours until Anne or Robin call."

They reached his car and quickly got in before heading off towards Harry's school. Zayn went in with Louis and watched Louis go through the school's safety features.

As the two walked down the hall Louis couldn't help but ask Zayn if he could see himself here.

"No way, primary isn't my cup of tea. I'll be aiming for secondary. Cute school though." Zayn finished as they reached Harry's class.

When they stepped inside the boys in the class shouted his name excitedly taking Zayn by surprise.

"Popular much?" Zayn asked as a little boy with almost curly haired ran towards Louis and launched himself into his arms.

"Louis!" Harry hadn't been expecting him.

"Hey Hazza." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Harry ignored Zayn not really even thinking he was with Louis.

"Your mummy called me. Gemma had to go to the doctor so she asked if I could pick you up." Louis grinned.

"Is Gemma okay?" Harry asked worried a bit.

"Your mummy didn't really say what was wrong but I'm positive she's fine. Are you ready to go?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded and ran to get his things.

"Hi Louis!" Niall called out.

"Hey Niall! Catch ya later!" He waved to him as Harry came back.

Mrs. Rose waved goodbye and Louis left the room with Harry and Zayn.

It was at that point Harry finally took real notice of him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked him.

"Zayn Malik." He held out a hand to Harry.

Harry shook it and said, "I should know you. I've heard Lou say your name." Harry thought for a moment then asked, "Are you his boyfriend?"

Zayn's eyes went big as Louis laughed loudly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"This is my roommate, Harry." Louis told him.

Harry blushed, "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright." Zayn told him awkwardly. He then watched as Louis helped Harry get his winter clothes on and took his hand.

The three walked across the parking lot of the school and Louis put Harry into his car seat.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as Louis drove.

"I'm going to take you back to my place. Either Robin or your mummy will come get you later." Louis explained.

"Oh, what are we going to do there?"

"Well, we should probably do your homework if you have any." Louis said making the boy wrinkle up his face.

"That doesn't sound like much fun." He complained.

Zayn smiled at the comment.

"If you hurry and do it then you could probably help me make a snack." Louis winked at him through the rearview mirror.

Harry smiled, "Okay, but I wanna see your place first!"

Louis nodded, "I'll give you a tour first, how's that?"

"Perfect!" Harry nodded.

"Cute, ain't he?" Zayn shook his head.

Louis smiled, "Impossible not to love."

“Really?!” Harry grinned from the backseat causing both Louis and Zayn to laugh.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” Zayn smiled.

Harry just smiled as Louis and Zayn chatted a bit amongst themselves as Harry looked at the window and watched things pass.

It didn’t take them long to get to Louis’ place and Harry was wiggling in his seat with excitement as they parked in the driveway.

Zayn smiled as he watched Louis undo Harry’s car seat and lift him out, Harry was about to run up to the front doors when Louis caught him, “Woah, I know you're excited but wait for us, okay?” He said as he took his and Harry’s things from his car. Zayn then reached into the back and took his bag as Louis locked it and took a hold of Harry’s hand as they walked up to the house.

Harry's mouth seemed to drop open when they walked in. It was very nice.

"This is it." Louis smiled at Harry.

"It's lovely." He chose a word his mummy often used to describe nice things.

Louis smiled and sat he and Harry's bags on the table. He also helped Harry take his outside stuff off. He placed on a nearby table and kept the shoes on the floor beside it.

"So this is the living room and dining room." He explained, the rooms or areas where open to each other. "This is the lower loo, laundry is in there too."

Harry smiled as he turned his head and spotted the kitchen, a room closed off to itself. It also had a small table inside.

"Like this room?" Louis laughed.

"Yes!" Harry smiled. It was bigger than his own.

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs." Louis said passing by Zayn who now was seated at the table with a bit of school work he had brought home.

Harry smiled as Louis lead him up the stairs near the front door.

"We call this the party area." Louis showed him a room with a pool table, seating and what Harry had no idea was a bar.

"You have a balcony?" Harry ran over to a sliding glass door.

"Yeah, it's Zayn's deck. He likes a smoke here and there. That's the only place I'll allow him to do it." Louis explained. He then showed Harry the loo next to the balcony and then Zayn room off on the other side of the party area. Next to his was the guest room.

"So where is your room?" Harry asked.

Louis smiled. "Up there." He pointed to a spiral staircase.

Harry didn't even wait for Louis he just took off. When he reached the top of the stairs he smiled big. "This whole floor is your room?"

Louis smiled and nodded, "I have a loo up here and a large balcony."

"I wish my room was this awesome!" Harry said.

"Thanks Hazza." Louis laughed.

"Do I have to do my homework now?" He frowned.

"Yes, come on." Louis took Harry's hand and led him back downstairs.

Louis helped Harry pull his homework out and sat him with it at the dining room table. "You don't have much. If you stay focused it'll be done in no time." He encouraged grabbing his own work from his bag and sitting down near Harry and across from Zayn.

Harry had three homework sheets. The first one was easy. He had to copy his spelling words down in his notebook. The second sheet was addition problems. It took him a while but he managed to do it without needing help as well.

It was his last sheet that made him struggle. It was English. He didn't even get past the first task on the sheet before he was getting upset.

"Louis... Can't I do this later. It's too hard." His voice whined.

Zayn curiously watched to see how Louis would reply.

"You really have to do it now. I don't want your mummy thinking I'm irresponsible." He patted Harry's shoulder and asked. "What's too hard? Maybe I can help."

"I have to this worksheet on stupid imperative verbs." He grumbled. "I have to color in which words in the different boxes are imperative verbs."

Zayn sat his pen down on the table and smirked as he watched Louis even closer. He knew Louis hated English.

"Imperative verbs..." He trailed off looking over the sheet trying not to blush under Zayn's stare.

"Yes Louis..." Zayn smiled.

Under any other circumstance Louis would have told Zayn to fuck off. He couldn't do that with Harry here.

"I can't remember how to tell which ones are right." Harry whined.

Louis nodded, "Well, let's see, verbs are...action words right?"

Zayn laughed as he stood. He couldn't let Harry turn in screwed up homework. "Watch out big brother." He teased as Louis moved.

Harry gave him a strange look.

"I want to teach English." Zayn explained with a smile. "Harry, verbs are doing words. Imperative verbs are like... Well, they are kind of like bossy verbs. They tell you what to do."

Harry nodded and smiled, that made so much sense. "So this one?" He said pointing to a box with the word 'shut' in it.

"Exactly, a sentence might be, 'Shut the door'."

Zayn was nice enough to help Harry with the rest of his sheet with his help Harry was able to breeze through it.

"Thank you, Zayn." Harry smiled wide.

"No problem." He nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, mate." Louis agreed. He was terrible at English and always had been.

"Let me know if you ever need help with English bud. I'll give you a hand any time I can." Zayn tousled the boys hair a bit making him giggle.

Louis took note of a flush of jealous as he watched the exchange and quickly scolded himself for it. Zayn was just being nice. There was no chance he was moving in on the lad that was assigned to be his little brother.

"Lou, promise me you won't ever try to help with his English work again." Zayn laughed standing up.

"Yeah, I promise." He blushed and playfully smacked his arm.

After Harry finished the rest of his homework, Louis and Zayn were both into their homework so Harry wandered off to explore the house, but it didn’t take long before Louis noticed that he was missing.

“Harry!” Louis called.

Harry ran back to the kitchen, “I got bored and you were busy...so I went exploring.”

Louis nodded, “That’s fine, just tell me next time. Let’s watch some TV while we wait for your mum. You hungry? I could make you something.”

“Mmm...I want cookies though. Got any?” Harry asked.

“We have plenty...Louis likes to eat them all the time.” Zayn smirked.

Louis shot him a glare, then looked back at Harry, “We have cookies, yes. They’re chocolate chip too.”

Harry grinned, “I love chocolate chip!!”

“Yeah? Me too.” Louis smiled going over to their cookie jar.

“Zayn, do you want any cookies?” Harry asked.

Zayn smiled, “What a nice offer! No one offers me anything...So, yes...I would love a cookie, Harry.”

Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn as he gave Harry a couple of cookies and Harry handed one to Zayn, “Here ya go!” He grinned.

“Thank you.”

After a couple bites, Harry looked at Zayn, “Zayn, do you have a boyfriend?” He asked causing Zayn to choke on the bits of cookie he was swallowing as Louis laughed loudly.

“N-No...I’m straight...I mean...I like girls and only girls, I’m not into blokes...at least not in that way.” Zayn explained after he was done choking.

“What do you mean ‘that way’?” Harry asked confused causing Louis to double over in laughter this time.

“Uhmm..Erm..Louis?” He asked.

“He asked you mate!” Louis laughed.

“You’re his big brother!” Zayn argued.

“Again...He asked YOU!” Louis smiled.

“Erhm...I just mean in a boyfriend and boyfriend type of way...like erm...I like to be friends with blokes, just not more than friends like Mommy and your stepdad are.” Zayn tried to explain.

“Oh...Okay...I understand now.” Harry smiled.

Louis chuckled as he sat down, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his phone ringing, “Hello?”

“Louis! It’s Anne, how’s Harry doing?” She asked.

“He’s fine and he did his homework, we’re just eating cookies and chatting about...erm...well we’re all having a little chat, Zayn’s home too. I hope that’s okay.” Louis said.

“If you're with them, then I’m fine with it. We’re about to leave now to come pick up Harry."

"So how is Gemma feeling then? Well I hope." He politely enquired.

"Yes just a little crack. She'll be in a brace for a few weeks. Nothing major." She assured.

"That's good to hear. I'll have Harry ready for you." He told her.

"Thank you so much Louis! You really came through for me. I really appreciate you watching him!” Anne said.

"Any time Anne. Harry is a blast." He smiled and then said goodbye to her.

Louis told Harry next that his mummy was on her way and helped him get ready for her.

When she arrived a little later Zayn introduced himself to her and Harry quickly explained that Zayn had helped him with his English homework.

Anne thanked Zayn for help then Zayn told Harry bye and went upstairs to his room.

"Mummy, can I still go to the aquarium next weekend with Louis?" Harry asked hanging off Louis' hand.

“Of course Harry. Mummy likes seeing you so happy." She smiled.

Harry just cheered though and hugged Louis before running to get his things.

After that Harry said goodbye and Louis watched as they left.

The next day at school Niall made quick work of asking Harry who the other lad with Louis was. Harry had fun explaining that it was Louis' roommate, Zayn who had helped him with his homework. Harry also added that Zayn made Louis promise not to help him with his English anymore. Niall of course laughed and commented how he wished Greg would help him with his homework.

At lunch Harry told everyone all about Louis' house. He told them how big and nice it was and how Louis' room was an entire floor.

Saturday Harry called and talked to Louis while they watched cartoons. Harry was starting to enjoy that.


	7. Date w/ Nathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THURSDAY!
> 
> I love that you all love this story. I had a feeling you might.
> 
> Remember, Louis needs a life of his own outside of being Harry's "brother" and school. :D

Chapter 7

For Louis the next week was going slow. He was looking forward to taking Harry to the Aquarium Saturday but it didn't help his week go faster.

Tuesday Louis ran into the boy from his Monday class during a break.They flirted for a while before the lad named Nathan asked Louis if he wanted to hang out on Friday.

Louis blushed, flattered that the boy asked him, relieved he didn't have to ask first. He told him he'd love to hang out with him and asked what he wanted to do.

"I don’t know if you'd be up for it but my place isn't far from here. We could just order a pizza and catch a film. Kinda strapped for cash at the moment." Nathan said moving some of his dark brown hair from his green/brown eyes.

"Aren't we all. That's fine. Just don't kill me yeah?" Louis laughed.

"No, I won't kill you. Here, call me later okay? I got class." Nathan grabbed Louis phone off the the table and handed it to him, “Unlock your phone.” He smiled. Louis quickly took it and typed in his passcode, then handed it back to Nathan who typed in his number.

"Yeah, I will." He nodded.

"Later, Louis." He winked and walked away.

Later that day when Louis got home he told Zayn about getting asked to hang out with Nathan.

Zayn laughed and told Louis he sounded like a little teenage girl but told him congrats also.

"You going to be able to handle a night out before a day with your little brother?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I won't be out late. I'll tell him I can't stay real late." Louis nodded.

"Alright dude, just let me know if you need condoms." Zayn tried to tease with a serious voice but he ended in a laugh.

Louis threw a pencil at him and called him a wanker before walking away.

When Friday rolled around Louis was almost late for class trying to make sure he looked good for his "date" later. Sure, Nathan hadn't really called it a date but Louis didn't care. He still wanted to look good.

He had told Nathan he'd meet him outside by a certain statue so when class let out he rushed to get there.

He felt his heart flutter when he saw Nathan standing there.

"Hey Nathan." He smiled adjusting his bag.

"Hey Louis, call me Nath." He smile back.

"In that case call me Lou." He told him.

"Alright Lou, you ready?" He said tightening his coat a little.

"Yeah, am I following you?" Louis questioned.

"You can walk with me, you don't have to follow." He laughed.

"Well, I drove actually. Why don't you just ride with me?" Louis asked.

Nathan smiled, "Thanks, I try not to drive since I'm close."

"Come on, I'm this way." Louis nodded and together they walked.

When they reached Louis' car he put his stuff in the back and told Nathan he could do the same. Nathan thanked him and opened the door. That's when he saw the car seat.

"You're a dad?" Nathan asked.

Louis laughed, "No, it's for my little brother."

"Oh, sorry." He blushed. "How many siblings do you have?"

"I have four sisters, two are twins." Louis said driving now.

"So five total?"

"Oh, Harry isn't my real little brother. I'm in the Big Brother program. So I have four sisters and Harry." Louis explained.

Nathan smiled, "That's awesome, really sweet, actually." He patted Louis thigh and continued showing him where to drive to.

When they arrived at his small flat Louis asked, "Is this like a study date? Cause I don't feel like doing anymore school work."

"Date, yes. Study, not a chance." Nathan laughed getting out.

Louis laughed but inside he smiled, happy he hadn't been wrong in treating this like a date.

"Sorry, it's not much." Nathan messed with his hair a bit as they stepped inside.

"It's fine. Not much to clean when it's small." Louis offered.

"Yeah, very true." He said pulling off his coat and hanging it up. He then took Louis' from his and did the same.

"So, you mentioned pizza before?" Louis asked.

"Right, I don't cook. I don't even pretend to cook." Nathan said making Louis laugh again.

"I do a little but it's never very good." Louis admitted. "My sisters groan anytime my mum ask for my help."

Nathan laughed causing Louis to smile. His laugh was pretty awesome.

It didn't take the two lads long to decide on a pizza. Louis offered to cover it but Nathan insisted on paying and they ended up agreeing to each pay half.

The movie wasn't as easy to choose. Nathan had so many good ones. It wasn't a common problem. At home he and Zayn always fought over what to watch.

Thankfully they had one decided on by the time their pizza arrived. Nathan put the film in and took a seat near Louis.

They dove into the pizza they ordered not even bothering to use plates. When only one slice was left they both felt too full to eat anymore and begun to focus a little more on the film they chose.

"Are you gonna smack me if I pretend to yawn and put my arm around you?" Nathan asked Louis.

Louis just laughed at him and picked up his arm and put it around himself, letting Nathan pull him in closer for a bit of a cuddle.

As they watched they began to play with each others hands a little until finally Louis felt Nathan looking down at him.

He tried not to blush as he looked up to meet his gaze; Nathan’s green-brown eyes with his own blue ones.

They stared at each other for a moment before Nathan opened his mouth to ask something. Louis quickly cut him off, "If you don’t kiss me, I will smack you this time."

Nathan smiled, not needing told twice and leaned in. Their lips met very briefly before he pulled away and looked at Louis, almost asking if it was okay.

Louis just nodded and kissed him again this time letting things heat up, the movie forgotten about.

At some point they began butterflying their kisses, letting their tongues briefly touch before pulling apart again.

Then they stayed connected, kissing, exploring each others mouths for the longest time. Louis could feel Nathan getting hard but didn't say anything. He didn't want to assume things were going there.

What Louis didn't know was that Nathan was so turned on by Louis, and liked him so much that he didn't care where things went. He just wanted to have fun and get off with this sexy lad.

When Nathan gently bit down on Louis' lower lip and moaned he understood Nathan was interested in so much more.

That's when Louis lifted Nathan’s shirt a little and moved so he could pull it off. Louis smiled and pulled off his own before climbing onto his lap, straddling him.

Their hard on's pressed together through their trousers as they returned to kissing madly.

Louis couldn't help but get turned on very quickly and grind downward into Nathan. It had been so long since he had gotten any and Nathan was a total turn on. Who cares if they pretty much just met.

"Shit!" Nathan hissed playing with Louis' nipples a bit now. "You're so hot."

"Mmmmm, you too." Louis groaned tossing his head back. "Fuck!"

Nathan smiled, licking and biting on Louis' neck.

"I want more, please." Louis admitted.

"Me too." Nathan moaned louder pushing up into Louis.

"Uh, top or bottom?" Louis asked circling his hips and bouncing a little.

"Top, you?" Nathan asked quickly sucking one of Louis' nipples into his mouth.

"Versatile." He groaned.

Nathan nibbled on Louis a little, driving him crazy.

"Fuck, just fuck me!" Louis begged, he was so hard.

"Not yet, get up, let's go play." Nathan encouraged.

Louis smiled and stood. He palmed himself as he waited for Nathan to stand.

When he did he dropped his trousers, leaving his boxers on and grabbed Louis' hand. "This way, sexy." He smirked and pulled him off.

Louis followed and smiled as they walked into his bedroom.

Nathan sat on the edge of his bed and set to work removing Louis' trousers. Once they were unbuttoned and unzipped he pulled them down along with his briefs.

Louis' dick sprang up and knocked against his stomach making him blush.

Nathan just smiled up at him, "Don't be shy."

Louis couldn't respond before Nathan leaned forward and took Louis' entire length into his mouth letting it tap at the back of his throat.

"Oh shit, that's so hot!" Louis groaned adjusting his feet so he could stand more comfortable as Nathan sucked him off.

Nathan was amazing. He deep throated for a while before coming off and sucking at Louis' balls, one at a time.

He repeated this over and over until Louis whimpered, "My turn, wanna rim you. Love rimming."

"Anything you want." Nathan smiled and stood to allow Louis to remove his boxers.

When his boxers were on the floor Louis laid Nathan down and crawled between his legs. He pushed his legs up, bending them as they rested on his chest giving Louis access to his hole better.

Louis started by giving him a few small, little licks before probing him some making him squirm slightly and moan for more.

Louis smiled and licked a nice fat stripe over his hole before fucking him with his tongue.

"Lou, damn, so good!" He groaned reaching to wank himself a bit.

Louis kept licking, playing with Nathan's balls until he couldn't take anymore.

"I wanna fuck you into my mattress. Gonna let me do that? Show you the stars?" Nathan groaned.

"Yeah, just stretch me a little." He panted wanting it so badly.

Nathan switched places, allowing Louis to get under him almost on his hands and knees. He also took the moment to go ahead and slip a condom on and grab the lube.

Louis hissed a little as the cold gel dropped onto his hole but moaned softly when Nathan pushed in two of his digits.

Nathan smiled, not believing he was so turned on so quickly by Louis. Sure, he had been watching him for a while and found him incredibly cute but he had no idea he had it this bad for him.

After a while of scissoring Louis, Nathan asked if he was ready, Louis quickly nodded saying to please just fuck him hard.

Nathan placed himself at Louis' hole and pressed in gently before slipping in all the way. He pumped slowly a few times, earning a few pleasure filled moans from Louis.

"Ready Sexy? Want me to pound that arse?" He purred.

"Please, want you so bad." Louis whimpered.

That's all the permission Nathan needed. He began slamming in and out of Louis. Biting at his lip to keep from screaming over the intense pleasure he felt from being squeezed in him.

"More, fuck, harder Nath, please babe!" He begged.

Nathan wasn't sure it was possible but he did his best to slam into the lad harder making a loud sound with each thrust.

"Close, so close Louis. You're so good." He whimpered rather loud.

Within the next few seconds Nathan came hard gripping onto Louis' hips.

He pulled out quickly and grabbed Louis' dick, not daring to leave the boy with his hard on.

"Show me what you got Louis. Show me how good I felt fucking that tight hole." He encouraged tugging on him.

Louis gasped a few times. He was so close, he just needed a little more.

That's when Nathan moved a bit and began licking and sucking on the same spot on Louis' neck he was at before.

"Yeah, like that, right there!" Louis whined thrusting into Nathan's hand.

Nathan kept going only a moment longer before Louis came hard all over Nathan’s hand and the comforter below him.

Nathan licked his hand clean then left and discarded his condom in the loo attached to his bedroom, when he came back he saw Louis just laying there on his bed looking wrecked. He smiled as he kissed Louis’ lips and laid beside him.

Louis looked over at him, “Sorry about your sheets.”

Nathan chuckled, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just throw it in the wash but I’m going to need you to move in order to do that.”

Louis groaned, he was comfortable, “Alright. I’ll move...Your bed is so comfortable that I could just lay here and not get up.” He smirked as he crawled under the sheets.

Nathan laughed as he rolled up the comforter, “Is that so? Well then…I don’t think you should leave tonight.”

Louis grinned, “Well, I can’t turn down an offer like that…”

Nathan couldn’t help but giggle, “Well, you stay there and I’ll be right back.” He said as he left the room.

Louis noticed the loo attached to the room, he got out of the bed and went into the loo to clean himself up a little then returned to the bed. That was probably by far the most amazing sex I’ve ever had He thought as he pulled up the sheets up over him. He tried his hardest to stay awake till Nathan came back but his body and mind’s will to sleep was too strong for him to fight back, so he fell asleep waiting.

When Nathan returned with a fresh comforter he saw Louis sleeping, he threw the comforter on the bed and crawled in beside Louis, “Night, Lou.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I personally imagine Nathan as Nathan Sykes...but you can view him however you'd like! :D


	8. Aquarium Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday.
> 
> Aquarium trip today! :D
> 
> Have a good day/night/evening.

Chapter 8

Louis woke up to the sound of his almost dead phone alarm going off which also woke up Nathan, “Mmm, mate, it’s Saturday...Why you have your alarm set?” He groaned reaching across Louis to turn off the annoying sound.

Louis sighed as he rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

“Mmmm, don’t leave yet…” Nathan complained.

“SHIT! It’s Saturday…” Louis said jumping out the bed.

“So…?” Nathan asked.

“I have somewhere I need to be. I’m sorry. I’ll call you later, I promise.” Louis said throwing on his jeans quickly.

“Can’t you cancel and stay with me in bed all morning?” Nathan pouted.

“I wish...I can’t cancel on this lad though.” Louis paused as he searched the room for his shirt.

“Your shirt’s on the sofa.” Nathan said softly.

“Thank you.” Louis said as he ran out of the room.

When he got to the sofa, he pulled on his shirt, then he realized that he left his phone in Nathan’s room, so he sighed out of frustration and ran back upstairs, where Nathan was holding his phone in his hand.

“Thank you.” Louis said taking it from him. “I will call you later. I promise and I don’t break my promises.” He said as he gave Nathan a quick kiss on his lips then ran off.

He threw on his shoes and coat as he raced out the door, he was short of time, he shouldn’t have spent the night but he didn’t regret it. He had the best time, he just wished that he heard his phone earlier.

Louis jumped out of his car as he parked in his driveway at home and ran inside.

“I thought you weren’t spending the night!” Zayn teased as he saw Louis run towards his bedroom.

“Now isn’t the time, Zayn! I’m running late and I really need a shower.” Louis yelled as he stripped off his clothes on his way to his bedroom.

He heard Zayn’s loud laugh as he walked up to his room, he ran towards the loo and turned on the shower, he gasped at the cold water but if he was to make it to Harry’s on time. He couldn’t be picky about anything.

He quickly washed himself and then turned off the shower. He towel dried his hair best he could before changing into a fresh pair of clothes and throwing on a beanie.

He headed downstairs and picked up his shoes and coat on the way down.

He threw on his coat and jumped around putting on each shoe as he made his way towards the door.

“Have fun!” Zayn called as Louis grabbed his car charger for his phone.

“Fuck off.” Louis yelled as he ran out of the door, almost slipping on the black ice as he made his way down the driveway.

He started his car and prayed the traffic wouldn’t be too bad on the way to Harry’s house.

The traffic took him a little longer than he expected to get to Harry’s house but that was also his fault for spending the night at Nathan’s.

He parked in Harry’s driveway, he raced up to the door only to be greeted by Harry opening the door and jumping into his arms.

“You came!” He said happily.

“Yeah, Hazza. I’m here...I told you I’d always come when I said I would.” Louis smiled at the boy in his arms.

“You were late.” Harry’s smile faded a little.

“Aww, Haz. I’m sorry. Traffic was bad.” He half lied. He couldn’t tell the complete truth.

“That’s okay, you're here now.” He smiled resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Anne smiled from the doorway, “You two have fun, call me if there’s any trouble.”

Louis nodded, “I will, thank you.”

Louis took Harry to his car and opened the door still with Harry in his arms, after helping raise his four little sisters, he was a pro at how to open a car door with a small child in your arms.

“Louis?” Harry asked as Louis placed him in his carseat.

“Yes, Hazza?” Louis asked doing up Harry’s car seat.

“What’s that mark on your neck from? Did someone hurt you?” He asked as Louis felt himself turn a very deep shade of red.

The question brought back memories of last night, Nathan calling him hot as he grinded into him and sucked on his neck. Louis shook his head of the memory, if he kept thinking of it, he would get hard and that’d be a very different conversation.

“Erm...No one hurt me...not really.” Louis said as he closed the door then quickly moved to the driver's seat.

“What do you mean ‘not really’?” Harry asked confused.

“Erm, when you like a person…The way mummy and Robin do...” He started as he backed out the driveway. “You kiss them right?”

Harry nodded.

“Right so...erm...sometimes if both people want it...then one person can leave a mark on the other person. They can bite them, but only if both people say it’s okay. It’s actually called a ‘love bite'” Louis tried to explain as he drove down the street.

“Do you understand?” Louis asked after the boy was unusually quiet for a bit.

“I understand.” Harry smiled.

“Good...let’s keep this conversation between us? Please?” Louis begged a little.

“Like a secret?! I’m good at those.” Harry smiled.

“Yeah, I know but this is top secret...more secret than me liking the joker.” Louis said.

Harry’s eyes went big, “I can do that! I’m good at that too.” He grinned.

“Good boy.” Louis smiled at him through the rearview mirror then turned his eyes back to the road.

“That’s me! I’m a good boy.” He grinned happily as Louis laughed at him.

When they arrived at the SeaLife Aquarium Harry could hardly stand still in line waiting for Louis to purchase their tickets.

Louis kept asking him to hold still but Harry would only giggle and bounce around a bit more.

Finally they got the tickets however and they set off.

Louis did his best to read every TV and sign that Harry pointed to. He was please to see Harry so interested in learning about the different fish.

They spent a long time looking at the sharks and talking about their teeth before taking a lift down to the Atlantic depths. Harry found the octopus very cool and really enjoyed listening the Louis read about them.

The stingrays were next. They were fun to watch. Louis even liked watching them. Harry was really excited to go through the ocean tunnel though.

Harry's eyes lit up like two bright stars as they passed through it. The tunnel put water almost all around you, even the floor, making Harry exclaim how he felt like he should be all wet.

He spotted the sea turtles in the tank and asked Louis how old they probably were. Louis laughed and told him that they were probably older than his grandad. Louis also of course explained that his grandad was very old.

They spent the longest time walking through the aquarium. Stopping here and there to let Harry touch things they had sat out for children. He even got to pet a starfish, which Louis took a photo of for his mum to see later.

He really enjoyed standing, watching and laughing at the jellyfish. Louis thought they were beautiful but Harry just said they looked funny.

"How would you like it if I said you looked funny?" Louis asked teasingly.

"I'd tell you to stop looking in the mirror." Harry giggled.

Louis couldn't help but laugh too, "Think you're clever don't you?"

"Yes!" He smiled only to be tickled by Louis a little.

Harry squirmed and giggled, "Louis, stop," he laughed.

"What the magic word?" Louis asked smiling.

"I have to wee!" Harry almost yelled.

Louis blushed a bit but stopped and said, "Yes, that's the other magic word."

Before he could move towards the place he last saw the toilet however Harry took off at a mad run.

"No, Harry! Wait!" Louis called but he didn't hear him. As fast as he could Louis tried to follow him but there were too many people for Louis to stay caught up.

He prayed Harry remembered seeing it and that he'd be there. When he got there however and called out for Harry there was no response.

"Harry!" He screamed louder feeling a rush of panic.

"Harry please!" He yelled again searching each stall.

He ran his hands through his hair and left the room hoping he'd spot Harry outside.

"Harry!" He yelled attracting attention. "Harry!" He yelled again moving around a little looking about.

"Sir, is everything okay?" A staff member asked.

He almost cried as he replied, "I can't find my little brother." Thinking quickly he pulled out his phone and flashed her the photo he had taken a short while ago.

"Ok, stay calm, we're going to find him." She jumped in right away making the building aware that a child was missing. An alert went out over the speakers and staff members began searching everywhere as Louis stood crying. He didn't even think to call Anne due to his panic.

Suddenly an older lady came walking up from behind, "Excuse me..." She said.

Louis spun around and saw the elderly lady smiling, "Yes ma'am?"

"Are you the lad looking for the little one named Harry?" She asked.

Louis nodded.

"He's in the ladies room. He can't get his trousers buttoned. He wouldn't let me in the stall to help because I was stranger." She pointed behind her.

"Thank you! Thank God!" He said as the staff member standing with him helped him go into the ladies room.

"Harry?" Louis questioned. Almost afraid to believe he was really there.

"Louis, I need help." Harry peaked open the stall door.

The staff member stood at the main door keeping everyone out as Louis moved to help Harry.

When Harry opened the door for Louis the first thing he did however was pull him into a tight hug.

"Louis?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I couldn't find you! I was so scared. I had the entire place looking for you!" Louis wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I didn't want to have an accident and wee myself." Harry hung his head.

"It's okay. I never thought about you coming in here. Harry please don't run away from me ever again alright? You have no idea how sick I felt when I couldn't find you." Louis said.

"I promise Louis. I'm so sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"No, not a bit. Look, I forgive you alright. Let's just keep that promise and have a fun and safe rest of the day, yeah?" Louis asked him.

Harry nodded with a small smile, "Louis?"

"Yes Hazza?"

"Could you button my trousers now?" Harry asked.

Louis laughed, feeling better and nodded.

The rest of the day went just as wonderful as the first half. They ended the way they started, looking at a large shark tank where Louis took a picture best he could of the two of them together.

They went in the little souvenir shop before leaving. Louis had bought Harry a plastic starfish and a keychain with a real sharks tooth. Harry thanked him and they left together.

They'd eaten lunch at the small cafe in the Aquarium but now they were both hungry for dinner. They drove to a little fast food place and ate while talking about the aquarium and all the things Harry learned, including not to run away from Louis.

When they finished Harry absolutely did not want to go home but knew he had to. Louis promised to talk to his mummy when they got home about when they could meet again.

Harry hugged Louis all the way to his front door. "I had the best time with you." He exclaimed as Anne opened the door. Louis was scared that if he told about Harry running off he wouldn’t be able to see him anymore, so he decided to keep his mouth shut on that subject. He knew Harry wouldn’t tell for at least the same reason.

"I really did too, Hazza. I learned a lot reading everything to you." Louis replied stepping inside.

"Sounds like it went well." Anne smiled.

"Oh it did mummy! Louis is the best brother ever!" Harry grinned hugging Louis again.

"Feel special yet?" Anne wink as Louis as he set Harry down.

"Very." He grinned and blushed.

"Show her Louis! Show her the picture of me!" Harry said happily.

As Louis worked to pull up the photo Harry explained he got to touch a starfish. Anne smiled at the photo and told Harry how wonderful that was.

"Louis even bought me a toy starfish!" Harry smiled pulling it out of his little bag. "He got me a shark tooth keychain too!"

"Wow, that's very cool. Are you going to show it to Niall?" Anne asked.

"Yes!" Harry smiled.

"I was thinking about your next visit. A woman at my work was telling me about a place she took her daughter and brought me a coupon for ten percent off admission. I know you two would really like it. It's called Madame Tussaud's. It's a wax museum." Anne said.

"Wax?" Harry wrinkles his nose.

"They have a new superhero exhibit." She told Louis who smiled and nodded.

"I think that's a marvelous idea. Trust me Harry, you'll like it." Louis nodded then asked, "When would be a good time to take him?"

"Next weekend!" Harry shouted. "Please Mummy!" He begged.

She couldn't help but laugh and at the same time feel her heart get a little warmer. Harry had been slowly shutting down the more distant Des grew but Louis was so quickly pulling him out of his shell.

"If that's alright with Louis." She nodded.

"Yes!" He cheered loudly and launched himself at Louis, "Please Lou, I promise I'll be a good boy!"

"Saturday is fine Pal." Louis nodded hugging him.

"Oh thank you thank you!" He jumped up and down a bit pulling on Louis' arm.

"Don't hurt him Harry." Anne instructed.

Louis bent down and hugged Harry tightly, "How about you call me this week and we can talk and figure out the time on Saturday?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then. Be good this week." Louis smiled.

"I will." Harry hugged him again and whispered in his ear very softly, "Thank you Lou, love you."

Louis didn't reply he just hugged him a little tighter then let go and stood. He gave Harry a wink and left.

He smiled nearly the whole way home. The last two days had gone almost perfectly. First he got to have the best first date of his life with an extremely cute boy and now he had an amazing time with Harry and made the boy happier than he'd ever seen him.

Now he just had to get home and call Nathan.

Walking in the front door he spotted Zayn on the sofa snogging a girl.

"Sorry." Louis quickly told them when they pulled apart. "Don't mind me."

"We won't." Zayn called after him as Louis jogged upstairs. He made it a point to pick up his discarded clothes from this morning on the way up to his room.

When he made it up to his room he tossed them in a pile on the floor along with his coat and hat before dropping onto his bed.

He pulled up Nathan's number and called him quickly as he smiled.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Nath! I told you I'd call." Louis smiled.

"Yes, you did. Have fun on your date?" He asked, voice a bit soft; almost upset.

"My date?" Louis was confused.

"Yes, this morning you ran out of my flat saying you couldn't cancel on the lad." Nathan sounded upset.

Louis tried not to chuckle, "Nathan, can I show you the lad?"

"Louis, I'm really not..."

"Nathan please, just let me text you a photo of my date for the day." Louis begged.

"Fine." He almost huffed.

Louis shook his head and tried again not to chuckle as he sent the picture of Harry and him in front of the shark tank.

The line stayed silent until he heard Nathan say, "God! I'm an idiot."

"You didn't know." Louis finally let him laugh a bit.

"Is that your brother, what was his name, Henry?" Nathan asked.

"Harry, yeah, that's him." Louis smiled.

“Oh right, sorry...Cute kid, though.” Nathan smiled.

“He is! I know this other lad that’s pretty cute too…And he got jealous over a seven year old.” Louis smirked.

“Yeah…You left out the seven year old part this morning.” Nathan tried to pout but giggled a little.

Louis laughed, “Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t plan for...last night...so this morning was a little rushed.”

“Don’t worry about it...I understand now.” Nathan reassured him.

“That's great! So uh... Does this mean I can see you again?” Louis asked somewhat nervous.

“I hope so. I’d love to go on a proper date with you this time though.” Nathan grinned.

“I’d love that too.” Louis felt himself smile.

“You know what else I love?” The tone in Nathan’s voice had changed a bit.

“No...Why don’t you tell me?” Louis asked, biting his lip.

“You grinding down on me...I loved that. It felt good...so, so good…” Nathan’s voice was sultry causing Louis’ jeans to tighten.

“Yeah? I enjoyed that...but I you know what I loved the most? More than feeling my dick rub against your dick?” Louis asked switching Nathan to speakerphone for a moment as he pushed down his jeans and briefs.

“Tell me…” Nathan’s hand was now down his sweats, palming his semi hard dick through the material of his boxers as Louis took the phone off speakerphone

“You pounding me into your mattress...you have no idea how amazing that felt.” Louis said, his voice dripping with sex as his hand worked his very hard dick. This conversation had not gone the way he originally planned it, not that he was complaining.

“Fuck! Why don’t you show me, mm?” Nathan said as he began to work his fully hard dick after pushing his sweats and boxers.

“Oh, I would love to...Thought you were a top though?” Louis asked.

“Mmm...I meant sext me. I know what you're doing." He said.

"Shit, yeah, hang on." Louis panted. He took the phone away and carefully clicked over to his camera. He took an extremely short video of himself wanking and sent it to Nathan. "Sent." Louis said getting back on the phone.

A moment later Nathan said he got it and clicked over to view it. "Damn that's sexy." He groaned going faster now on his own dick.

"Just like when you deep throated me. That was incredible." Louis smiled. His orgasm nearing. He was a sucker for dirty talk.

"Couldn't have been as incredible as you rimming me. That shit was almost enough to make me wanna bottom." Nathan was close too.

They were quiet for a moment, lost in hearing each other pant and wank and draw in close to their orgasms.

"So close Nath. Please... Talk." Louis whimpered.

"Gonna cum for me sexy? Show me what a slut you are?" Nathan groaned in response.

"Yes, such a slut." His body began to shake and his hips thrusted upward.

"Do it Louis. Cum for me, cum with me. Now." Nathan cried out.

That's all it took for Louis to let go. He cursed a bit as warm white cum shot out onto his chest then oozed over his hand.

Nathan whimpered long and hard doing the same.

"How the fuck do you do that to me?" Louis asked coming off his high a moment later.

"Do what?" Nathan asked.

"Turn me into a horny little teenager." Louis explained, removing his jeans and using them to clean up with.

"I don't know, sorry. I promise I have more to offer than good sex." He replied back, letting the cum on his chest just linger there.

"Show me, come over to my place. Meet my roommate. No sex. Just a nice evening getting to know each other." Louis offered.

Nathan nodded, took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I really like you. I'd love a night to focus on whether we could work as a thing."

"A couple you mean?" Louis quickly asked; the bravery coming from out of nowhere.

"Yeah, a couple. No pressure. We don't have to rush into anything you don't want to." Nathan softly replied.

Louis smiled, "Thank you. Let's just meet for dinner first alright? Take things from there. Maybe next weekend?"

"I work Friday and Saturday next week. Could you do Sunday?" Nathan finally began cleaning himself.

"That would be great. I have another outing with Harry on Saturday so Sunday would honestly be perfect."

"Alright then Sunday. Talk to your roommate and we'll lay down a time later." Nathan wasn't sure the roommate thing made him comfortable but he told himself to just meet the person first.

"Alright, I'll see you in class Monday." Louis smiled big.

"Looking forward to it, sexy." Nathan returned.

After that they got off the phone. Louis washed up more properly and peaked downstairs to see if it was safe to go get himself some tea. He and Zayn had agreed to not say anything and respect eachothers space whenever they had a date over.

Spotting Zayn walking out of his room in sweats now he figured it was safe to go downstairs. Zayn followed.

"Thanks for that." He told Louis.

"Sure thing, mate." Louis replied.

They stood together talking about how the aquarium with Harry went while they each made themselves tea. Zayn gave Louis a hard time about losing Harry.

After that they discussed briefly how Louis and Nathan enjoyed their time together. Louis explained they both wanted to get to know eachother better and asked Zayn about him coming over to hang out on Sunday. He said he found it important for he and Nathan to meet and make sure there wasn't going to be any problems if they decided to try dating.

Zayn found it awkward, he'd never asked Louis to meet one of his dates. Of course Louis took the chance to remind Zayn that none of his dates thus far had ended in a second date. Zayn playfully smacked Louis but agreed to meet Nathan.

After that Louis and Zayn seemed to part ways, Louis going to his room to watch the Telly and then heading to bed.

 


	9. Love Bites?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week got busy for me partly due to graduating college!
> 
> But never fear...for a NEW UPDATE is here!

Monday at school Harry couldn't wait to tell Niall all about his time with Louis. His mummy even let him bring the things Louis brought him to show Niall.

"You're so lucky. Greg doesn't buy me anything except for Christmas or my birthday." Niall replied as they sat talking at recess.

"He's cool. Santa picked the perfect brother for sure." Harry smiled proudly. "You know, he tells me stuff about grown ups too."

Harry knew Louis told him it was top secret but he couldn't not tell Niall. He hadn't ever kept anything from Niall. It's just the kind of friends they were.

“Oh yeah? Like what? Greg tells me stuff sometimes, I never know if I should believe him or not.” Niall asked.

“Did Greg ever mention something about ‘lovebites’?” Harry asked.

Niall shook his head, “No, what are those?” He asked curiously.

“You bite someone and it makes a mark on your skin, Louis had one on his neck. You do it if you really like someone.” Harry explained.

“Sounds painful.” Niall said.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t think it hurt him.” He said

After a couple minutes of silence, Harry looked up at Niall, “Niall, I like you...You like me right?”

Niall quickly nodded, “Of course I like you! You’re my best friend!” He grinned.

“Can I bite you then?” Harry asked. “Please? Maybe it isn’t painful! And Louis said if two people liked each other then they bite each other.”

“Only if I can bite you back, then!” Niall’s grin grew wider.

“Okay! I’ll bite you first then you can bite me.” Harry said as Niall removed his scarf.

“Okay, bite me.” Niall said leaning his head to the side to let Harry bite him.

Harry stood up and walked over to Niall and sunk his teeth into him, Niall groaned a little but didn’t protest.

“Harry Styles!!!” They heard a voice protest as Harry stopped biting Niall and looked up to see a horrified looking teacher.

“This is not okay! Why would you bite your friend?” The teacher on yard duty asked.

“He said it was okay!” Harry protested.

The teacher sighed as she looked at Niall’s neck, noticing the bite marks, she sighed and wrapped his scarf back around his neck, “When your at school, it doesn’t matter. You do not do that!”

“C’mon, inside! The both of you...You both are in a lot of trouble.” She said as she took a hold of both their hands.

She walked over to another teacher on yard duty to inform him that she was going inside momentarily.

“I don’t get it though…” Niall said as they walked inside. “I said it was okay! If I like him and he likes him and I tell him it’s okay to bite me, we shouldn’t get in trouble!” He protested.

“The rules are different when your at school, Niall.” The teacher told him as they marched into the office.

She quickly told the secretary that she needed to speak with the principal urgently as she explained the incident that happened outside.

“Niall, did it hurt?” Harry asked.

“Not really. Maybe you didn’t bite me hard enough.” Niall replied as the principal walked out.

“What seems to be the issue, Mrs. Babcock?” The principal, Mr. Higgins asked.

“I saw Harry.” She said placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “biting Niall’s neck.” She said placing a hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“Apparently, they think if they like each other and they both say it’s okay, then it’s perfectly fine!” Mrs. Babcock replied.

“Oh...I see. This is an issue, innit?” Mr. Huggins said looking down at the small boys.

“I don’t see how.” Niall mumbled.

“He said it was okay! I asked him if he liked me, he said yes, and I told him I liked him...What did we do wrong?” Harry asked.

“I’ll take it from here. Mrs. Babcock, you may go now.” Mr. Higgins informed her as she left.

“Niall, come into my office please. Harry, you can wait in the chair out here.” Mr. Higgins said walking into his office.

“Can you please show me your neck?” Mr. Higgins asked.

Niall took off his scarf to reveal his neck the bite marks on his neck.

“Why did Harry do this to you?” Mr. Higgins asked the boy as he sat on the edge of his desk.

“Because I said he could. We were talking about love bites and whether they hurt or not...So he asked to bite me and I said he could cause he liked me and I liked him and as long as we like each other and we say it’s okay, it’s okay right?” Niall asked.

“It doesn’t exactly work that way...and besides, the rules here at school are different, I’ll let you boys off with a warning but with a note sent home to your parents explaining what happened. Next time, just keep your hands and...mouths to each other while at school.” Mr. Higgins explained.

Niall nodded, “We’re sorry…”

Mr. Higgins nodded, “I know, the bell is going to ring soon, so you may leave to get ready to go back to class now. Oh and can you send Harry in on your way out please?”

Niall nodded, “Sure.” He said then left.

Harry stood when he saw Niall, “What happened? How much trouble are we in?”

“He wants to see you now...He’s sending a note home to our parents about what happened, that’s it. We’re just not allowed to do that kind of stuff at school.” Niall explained. “Oh and he said that’s not exactly how a lovebite works…” He said hearing the bell ring.

Harry nodded as Niall ran off and he walked into the office.

“Take a seat please, Harry.” Mr. Higgins said and Harry sat in a chair in front of him.

“Why would you bite your friend? Did someone tell you that was okay?” Mr. Higgins.

“No...I bit him because I like him. We wondered if they hurt or not so I bit him and I told him he could bite me if he wanted. When two people who like each other and they both say it’s okay, they can bite each other. Right?” Harry asked.

“Not exactly...It’d be okay if that person was your girlfriend or boyfriend...and they said it was okay. I don’t think Niall is your boyfriend is he?” Mr. Higgins smiled.

“No, he’s just my best mate!” Harry smiled.

“Okay, well, next time, please keep your mouth and bites to yourself and anything else. We don’t allow this kind of thing at school. I’ll let you off with a warning and send a note home to both your parents but please don’t let this happen again.” Mr. Higgins said.

Harry quickly nodded as he saw Mr. Higgins write on a piece of paper, “This is for your teacher, explaining why you're late for class. You may leave now.” Mr. Higgins said.

“Thank you.” Harry said as he left.

Later that day, once he got home Anne was pretty upset with him for biting Niall. She wanted to know where he had gotten such an idea from.

Harry of course froze a little. He promised Louis he absolutely would not tell anyone. So he quickly lied and said he heard one of his other classmates older sister talking about them. Thankfully she bought it.

When Louis called later that week Harry had already begged his mummy not to tell Louis that he had bit Niall. Anne promised and Louis never found out. He couldn't know because then he would know Harry had spilled the top secret, secret.

When Saturday rolled around Harry was overjoyed waiting for Louis to arrive and pick him up. He ran from the front door to Louis' car before he even got his coat on when Louis showed up five whole minutes early.

"Have a good time you two." Anne had said.

"We will mummy!" Harry smiled.

"Here are those coupons, Louis." She said handing them to him with a bit of money for Harry.

"No, no, please let me." Louis insisted.

"You're in Uni, I can't let you spend all your extra money on him." Anne politely argued.

"Trust me, I'm fine financially. Let me take care of Harry. Please?" He asked as the lad began tugging him towards the door.

"Alright." She took her money back, "You really are too sweet."

"Bye mummy." Harry interrupted. "Let's go please Louis!"

Louis just laughed and pulled Harry into his arms. "Bye now."

The two then left, Louis carefully placing Harry in his car seat.

"How was your week at school?" Louis asked.

"Good." He half lied. "My teacher was impressed by how much I knew on fish now. She said you're gonna be a good teacher one day."

"You enjoy bragging about me don't you?" Louis laughed.

"Yes, everyone wants my big brother!" He smiled.

"I'm all yours though Hazza. Except for my real sisters." Louis said.

"But they live far away you said. So here I don't have to share." Harry had to point out.

Louis only laughed as he turned on a little music for while they drove.

When they arrived Louis warned Harry that it would be a little cold inside and explained it was to stop the wax from melting.

Harry nodded and informed Louis he had his coat so he wouldn't get too cold. Louis just smiled and told him he was right.

Louis had a tight grip on Harry’s hand as they walked through the different exhibits, he knew the boy had a habit of running off when he got a little too excited about things.

There were many people Louis had to explain who they were. He was however impressed to see that Harry knew who everyone in the royal family was .

Louis had offered to pay for any of the rides that Harry was allowed on to go on but he wasn’t interested.

“You don’t have to hold that tight…” Harry complained after a while.

“Am I hurting you?” Louis asked a little worried.

“No…” Harry replied.

“Then I’m keeping a hold of your hand, as long as I’m not hurting you I think you’ll be fine. This is just so you don’t run off when you see something cool.” Louis told him.

Harry scrunched up his face but didn’t say anything else until they got to the superhero section of the place.

“Look!” Harry said pointing to Batman and Robin. He began bouncing up and down excitedly as Louis walked them over to the wax figures.

“Yeah! Batman and Robin…” Louis smiled.

Harry looked up at them with a giant grin. It felt like meeting the real thing almost.

“You want a picture with them?” He asked.

Harry quickly nodded as Louis let go of his hand and pulled out his phone, snapping a quick picture.

“Adorable.” Louis smiled as Harry walked back over to him taking his hand again.

“See, I can be good.” Harry smirked.

Louis laughed, “Oh I know you can be good...Let’s just see how long it lasts.” He teased a little making Harry erupt into a fit of giggles.

“Oh!!! Spiderman!!! Spiderman is Nialler’s favourite!!!” Harry exclaimed as he spotted the wax statue. “I need a picture with him for Niall!” Harry grinned.

Louis chuckled, “Alright. Go stand next him and I’ll take a picture.” He said letting go of Harry’s hand.

Harry posed in front of Spiderman as Louis took the picture then Harry rushed over to him to see the picture, “Can you get the picture off your phone so I can give it to Niall?!” He asked.

Louis nodded, “Of course. I’ll make it look really nice, it won’t happen right away though. Can you wait a couple weeks?” He had an idea.

Harry nodded, “Don’t forget!” He said very seriously.

“I won’t. I promise.” Louis smiled at the boy.

“Pinky swear!” Harry said holding out his pinky.

Louis chuckled, “Alright.” He said as he linked his pinky with the smaller one. “I pinky swear.”

“Good.” Harry grinned unlinking his pinky as Louis took his hand again.

They stayed in the superheroes exhibit longer than any of the others. Harry was practically awestruck and Louis found it incredibly cute.

When they finally moved on and finished the museum Harry hugged Louis tightly, "The superman part was so cool! Thank you for taking me!"

"Your welcome Hazza. Thank you for not running off." Louis told him.

"Do I have to go home now?" He pouted his lower lip.

Louis smiled, "No, not yet, let's go eat somewhere with a play area. We can hang out for a while before you have to go home."

Harry agreed and that's just what they did.

Harry didn't want to go home afterwards but Louis promised they could go to a park and play soccer next time since it was almost warm enough.

Anne agreed also when Louis dropped him off.

"I gotta go now Haz." Louis told the small lad after they went on talking about the museum for a while and showing Anne the photos.

"Alright, you'll call me this week right?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Louis smiled bending down to Harry's level.

"Good." He grinned hugging the older boy. "Love you Lou."

Louis glanced up at Anne who was smiling ear to ear. He knew that made it ok to reply, "Love you too."

"Thanks again Louis." Anne smiled.

He nodded and left, almost sad to have to leave his little buddy. He was loving his time with Harry.

Thankfully however he had tomorrow to look forward to. He couldn't wait for Nathan to come over.

When he got home one of the first things he did was text Nathan making sure he remembered. The response he got back was, 'I could never forget, sexy. See you soon.'

Louis loved how Nathan called him sexy. It made his heart flutter slightly. Of course this time it also made him have to have a wank before bed so he would be able to handle not doing anything sexual with Nathan tomorrow. Nathan was an instant turn on.

Louis wasted no time the next morning setting in cleaning. He cleaned everything. It was actually driving Zayn a little crazy.

"It's a lad you like, not your mum Mate. Relax." Zayn told him.

"I want to make a good impression. That means you most certainly can't wear that when he gets here." Louis pointed as Zayn's ratted tshirt.

"Why? I don't need to impress him. Besides, if I dress any nicer he might have a hard time keeping his eyes on you. I am pretty handsome." Zayn teased.

Louis rolled his eyes, "Lucky me sexy is more his type." He smiled proudly and went on dusting the living room.

When Louis was finished he grabbed a quick shower and changed into some nice clothes, when he came downstairs, he saw Zayn laying on the sofa in the same shirt, reading a book.

“Zayn!” Louis said annoyed snatching the book from him.

“Fuck you! Give it back!” Zayn complained sitting up while reaching for the book but Louis moved out of the way,

“You’ll get your damn book when you go change! I know you don’t need to impress him but it’s still nice to look nice when other people are over. I’d do it for you if you really had a girl you wanted to impress.” Louis told him.

Zayn groaned, “Fine.” He said standing and going upstairs to his room.

“Thank you!” Louis called as he heard the doorbell ring.

He took a deep breath as he walked to the door.

“Hey.” Nathan grinned and Louis nearly died at the sight of his green-brown eyes staring directly into his blue ones.

“Hi.” Louis said returning the grin, “Come in.” He said as he heard Zayn’s footsteps come down the stairs.

Nathan walked in and noticed Zayn, he swallowed a little, he was tall, dark, and handsome, everything he wasn’t.

“So, you must be Nathan.” Zayn smiled, “I’m Zayn. Lou’s roommate.” He said outstretching his hand towards him.

Nathan forced a smile as he shook Zayn’s hand, “Nice to meet you.” He said. He couldn’t help but wonder if Louis had done anything with Zayn, if he was in Louis’ position he probably would. The man was fit as hell.

“Let’s sit.” Louis smiled as he walked towards the sofa in the room.

Nathan and Louis sat on the bigger sofa while Zayn sat in a large chair.

“So, uh...how long have you two been roommates?” Nathan asked.

“Since...the end of July, that’s when I moved in.” Zayn replied. “I still can’t believe I live in a house like this though.” He shook his head, growing up with his mum, dad and sisters, they’re house was a lot smaller and also more crowded. It was nice to live in such a bigger place where he had his own space.

“Yeah, it’s a lot bigger than my place too.” Nathan said looking around.

Louis nodded, “It’s my Uncle’s house. He agreed to let me move in here for school, he was moving to someplace smaller. I needed extra money, so I put an Advert out for a roommate and surprisingly enough, I ended up with Zayn.” He explained.

“You ended up with me?” Zayn playfully argued as Louis rolled his eyes.

“There were a lot of people wanting to be my roommate just because of the house...but Zayn was going to take Teaching like me, at Uni, and he seemed the most tolerable.” Louis further explained.

“Yeah, but you liked me…” Zayn teased.

“Fuck you.” Louis glared at him.

“Really? Wow, and now you're just roommates?” Nathan asked.

“No, not really. I thought he was a cool enough person, we’ve never done anything.” Louis replied.

“Ever?” Nathan asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

Zayn’s eyes went wide as he realized how the conversation must’ve sounded to Nathan as Louis started to laugh.

“This isn’t fucking funny, mate!” Zayn argued.

“Yes, it is.” Louis shook his head. “First Haz...and now Nathan. We must look good together or something.” He smirked.

Zayn shook his head, “It’s not funny. Stop laughing.”

Once Louis was able to regain control of himself, he turned to Nathan, “Nath, I’m sorry...Zayn’s straight. We just banter like that with each other. I didn’t realize that you didn’t know...or how that must’ve sounded to you.”

“Oh! I get it now…” Nathan said feeling himself blush a little.

“Don’t worry about it, happens all the time.” Louis smiled placing a kiss on Nathan’s cheek.

“Twice!” Zayn almost yelled. “It’s happened fucking twice now...and twice is not all the fucking time.” He argued as Nathan started laugh.

“When was the other time?” Nathan asked.

“I went to pick Harry up from school once, I had Zayn with me at the time since his car was in the shop. When we were walking back to my car, Harry asked Zayn if he was my boyfriend.” Louis explained and laughed a little at the memory as Nathan doubled over laughing.

Zayn shook his head, “Do I look gay or something? Do I give off some type of vibe that says I’m into guys?” He asked.

“Maybe.” Louis smiled.

Zayn shook his head again, “Whatever. I’ll leave the two of you alone now. I’ll be in my room.” He said as he stood up.

“It was very nice meeting you.” Nathan smiled at Zayn.

“Likewise.” Zayn smiled back and headed up to his room.

“You weren’t jealous of Zayn were you?” Louis asked.

“Uh…” Nathan paused. “Maybe a little, I didn’t know he was straight…”

Louis smiled, “It’s fine, really...Now you’ve been jealous over a seven year old and my straight roommate.”

Nathan felt his face heat up, “I didn’t know!” He defended himself.

“It’s alright...you get cute when you're a little jealous.” Louis smirked.

Nathan felt his face get hotter.

“Wanna eat? I can try to cook us something or we can do something else...whatever you want.” Louis smiled.

"I don’t know mate, you said your sisters even hate your cooking." Nathan said.

Louis nodded, "Right, I guess we either go out or order in then."

"I've been working at the restaurant all weekend. Would it be a problem to stay in?" Nathan kindly asked.

"Oh, course not, I was out with Harry just yesterday and I have class all week so staying in sounds nice."

Nathan smiled, happy that Louis agreed. "I take it you lads keep take out menus handy?"

Louis laughed and stood, "Yeah, it's a Uni thing innit?"

Nathan laughed and stood also with a nod. He then followed Louis into the kitchen.

"So, where exactly do you work?" Louis asked as he dug a drawer for the menus.

"Barrafina; It’s a Spanish Tapas Restaurant and Bar, in the West End." Nathan replied standing close to him but looking around the kitchen.

"Oh really? Nice place." Louis smiled. "We'll take these three out then." Louis placed three Spanish menus aside.

He smiled, "Thanks, I get enough of that there."

"I figured." Louis nodded handing Nathan the remaining stack.

"Chinese is always fast. That sound alright?" Nathan looked at few of them.

Louis stood even closer to Nathan and nodded, "Yeah, these two are good."

Nathan looked at Louis, Louis looked back and Nathan just whispered, "You're making not doing anything sexual hard."

Louis smiled bigger and took a step back, "Sorry."

Nathan nodded and gave him a wink before choosing one of the menus Louis had pointed to. "This is fine with me."

"Good. I should probably see if Zayn wants anything. Come with me, I'll show you around." Louis took his hand.

Nathan, still holding the menu followed.

Louis pointed out what was what on their trip to Zayn's room. Nathan was taken by how big and nice the place was. Zayn thanked Louis for including him in their dinner plans and chose something for Louis to order for him before giving him money to cover it.

"Did I make him angry?" Nathan asked following Louis up to his room to get his cell phone.

"No, we have a rule about giving each other space when we have a date over. I'll let him know he doesn't have to this time when dinner gets here."

"Holy shit!" Nathan stopped and spurted out when they reached the top floor.

"What?" Louis asked worried

"This is really nice, very nice." He blinked a few times.

Louis blushed, "Thanks, it's technically my uncles though. I don't even owe him a payment till I graduate."

"Nice uncle." He nodded finally walking over to look out the sliding door that lead to the large balcony.

"Yeah, I have to maintain really good grades or it's all off though." Louis laughed to ease the slight tension. He picked up his cell phone from where it was charging and punched in his passcode then dialed the number for the Chinese place they chose.

He ordered for himself and Zayn then gave Nathan his phone and let him order. After Nathan finished he hung up and and glanced at the background on Louis' phone. It was a photo of the little boy he knew to be Harry holding a starfish.

"He really is a cute kid." Nathan smiled and handed Louis his phone back.

"He's a blast to be around. We went to a wax museum yesterday. Look, I took a few pictures of him with superheroes." Louis pulled up the photos as Nathan came over to where Louis sat on his bed.

"Batman and Robin?" Nathan asked.

"His favorites." Louis explained and swiped over to the photo of him with Spiderman. "This is his best mates favorite."

"I see. I'm a spiderman fan myself." Nathan nodded.

Louis laughed a bit making Nathan look at him funny. "Sorry Nath, I was just thinking, his little buddy Niall thinks I'm magic."

Nathan laughed, "Why does he think that?"

Louis explained all about Harry's birthday party and how Niall was Irish so he had everyone speak then guess which one he was.

Nathan commented how clever that was and told Louis it sounded like he was good with kids. Louis just agrees saying he tries.

"You'll have to meet him one day, if we work out of course." Louis smiled.

"I'd like that. I'd like us to work out too. You're really nice Louis." Nathan told him touching his shoulder.

"Thank you." He blushed. "You're nice too Nathan. I like you."

"I'd kiss you but we agreed not to have sex. You're far too sexy for me to stop at kissing." Nathan gave him a smirk.

Louis laughed but nodded, "I understand. I wouldn't want a relationship built solely on sex so I get it. Don't worry."

"Thanks, maybe we should go back downstairs though. Your beds comfortable." Nathan stood.

Louis stood too and walked down with him, "Maybe for our next date we can ditch the no sex rule and give my bed a try."

Nathan blushed but laughed and nodded at the reached the bottom floor.

After that it wasn't long till the food arrived. Nathan wanted to pay for his own but Louis refused to let him. Louis went upstairs and got Zayn and asked him to at least eat with them. Zayn agreed and the three sat casually chatting as they ate.

Nathan at some point told Zayn he felt that Louis' bubbly and openly Bi personality is what probably made Zayn seem a bit gay. Zayn blushed and told both of them they were idiots making them both laugh.

By the time they finished eating they were all getting along well enough that Zayn even agreed to hang out and watch a movie with them before Nathan decided it was time to leave.

“You sure you have to go?” Louis pouted a little.

“Yeah, we have our early class then I have a twelve to three shift after. I shouldn’t stay out. I don’t want to stay up too late and then have to rush in the morning.” He teased a little.

Louis chuckled, “Yeah, been there…I only have a couple classes tomorrow...Wanna meet up after?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll text you when I’m done.” He said as he walked towards the door.

“See ya, Nath. It was great to meet you.” Zayn said then headed upstairs before Nathan could respond, not wanting to see the lovers kiss, if they did.

“Can I at least give you a kiss goodbye? We made it through the entire date without anything sexual...and I don’t wanna wait till tomorrow.” Nathan asked.

Louis pulled Nathan close to him and kissed him deeply then pulled back after a few minutes.

“That will definitely hold me until tomorrow.” Nathan smiled.

“See you, soon.” Louis grinned.

“See ya.” Nathan said then left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr for all my fanfics! I haven't posted Big Brother there yet but sometime this week I will for sure! http://paperheartwritings.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm also posting this story on Wattpad under larryslove1618


	10. Park & The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE WEEK AIN'T OVER YET, LOVES!
> 
> Here's a new chapter!
> 
> Sorry for the shortness! I think the next chapter is longer though. :)

For Harry the week passed slowly, he was dying to get to be with Louis again. He always had the best time with Louis.

He had gotten to talk to Louis on the phone but it wasn't the same. He could hardly sleep Friday night even with having permission to stay up late and talk to Niall on the phone for a bit didn't help.

Saturday morning he kept asking Robin what time it was every few minutes. He couldn’t wait to go have fun with Louis.

When Louis got there Robin opened the door looking rather relieved, "Thank goodness. He's been going crazy waiting on you."

Louis laughed as Harry ran into the room and jumped up into his arms almost knocking him down.

"Louis! I missed you so much!" Harry squeezed him tight.

"I missed you, Hazza. You’ve been going crazy waiting for me?"

Harry blushed but nodded.

"Well, I'm here now. Did you grab a hoodie or a jumper? I'm not sure if you'll want it or not." It was nicer out then it had been but it was still fairly cool.

"Yes, it's right there." Harry pointed.

Louis sat him down and watched as he grabbed his hoodie.

"We'll see you after while." Robin gave the top of Harry's head a pat.

Harry just gave him a smile and left with Louis.

After getting Harry into the car seat, Louis got in the driver seat and took off towards the park.

"Did you have another good week?" Louis asked.

"Yes, it was a long week though. Weekends are much more fun!" Harry explained.

"You just like weekends cause you get to hang out with me." Louis teased.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, you're much more fun than playing by myself in the evenings or learning at school all day."

"Pretty cool, aren't I?" Louis pretended to boast making Harry laugh.

When they arrived at the park, Louis looked down at Harry as they stood beside his car, "You won't run off right?"

"No, I promise Lou. I told you I was sorry and I was a good boy last time." Harry looked slightly upset.

"I know Hazza, you scared me very badly though. I can't help but worry. You mean a lot to me." Louis knelt down near his car in front of the small boy.

Harry nodded, "I promise I won't ever run off again. Please don't hold my hand today." His bottom lip pouted.

Louis couldn't help but hug the little lad, "I won't Haz. Please don't look so sad."

"Makes me feel like a baby." He said into Louis' chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I'll do my best not to do it again. Forgive me?"

Harry pulled away and nodded, "Yes."

Louis smiled, "Thank you, now show me that amazing smile you have." He reach out and tickled him a bit making him laugh, "There it is."

"Cheater." Harry giggled.

"Who me?" Louis asked playfully shocked.

"Yes." He laughed.

"I suppose you're right. I did cheat." Louis laughed. "Let's go play though, yeah?"

Harry nodded, “Can we play football? Do you have one with you?!” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s in the trunk. I’ll get it.” He stood and was about to grab Harry’s hand but stopped himself.

“Just walk next to me.” Louis told him with a little smile.

Harry quickly nodded as he walked beside Louis to the back of his car.

Louis unlocked it and then opened it, he took out the ball and handed it to Harry.

Harry jumped around a little as Louis smiled and kept a close eye on him out of the corner of his eye as he closed the trunk door.

“Alright, let’s find a spot.” Louis smiled.

“Yeah!” Harry cheered.

They found a spot on the wide open field and started to kick the ball back and forth.

“Hey, Louis...Is the picture of me with spiderman ready yet? I really wanna show Niall.” Harry asked kicking the ball back.

Louis shook his head, “I’ll give it to you when we hang out again. It’ll be ready by then.” He smiled catching the ball with his foot then kicking it into the air and bouncing it on his foot. He just needed frame the picture at this point.

“That’s so cool! How do you do that?” Harry asked.

“It took a lot of practice but I finally got it when I was in secondary school... I think it helped when I grew a bit taller.” Louis replied then let the ball fall to the ground as Harry came over.

He tried to copy Louis, but he threw the ball too high up and it came back down on his head.

“Ohh...Are you alright?” Louis asked kneeling down in front of the boy and he could see the tears forming in his eyes.

“It’s okay to cry...I would cry too if a football landed on my head.” Louis said pulling him into a hug as Harry began to cry into his chest.

“It really hurts.” He cried softly.

“I know, Hazza. I’ve done it, many times myself.” He held the boy tight as he cried.

Louis moved so they sat on the ground and Harry curled himself up into Louis and cried a bit more, it had really hurt!

When Harry had finished crying, he looked up at Louis, “I think I wanna play something else now...Nothing to do with a football.”

Louis held back a chuckle, “Sure, you wanna go on the swings? Or just play on the equipment?” He asked.

“Can you push me on the swings?” He asked perking up a bit.

“Of course.” Louis said as Harry stood.

Louis stood as he and Harry walked over to the swings, it was a little bit of a walk since they were far out in the field so Harry told Louis everything he could remember learning at school and all the fun times he had with his friends too.

Once they reached the swings, Harry hopped on one and Louis walked behind him.

Harry smiled as Louis pushed him from behind. He never thought a thing of it when Louis moved his hands and began pushing him by touching his bum rather than his back.

Louis himself hadn't realized it at first. Once he did he kept going however, the position was more comfortable and Harry wasn't complaining.

"No higher." Harry giggled as he felt like he was flying from the height.

Louis stood back and smiled as he watched Harry swing until he slowed down, "More?" He asked.

"No, I wanna go down the slide." Harry told him happily.

Louis helped him stopped and let him go over to the slide. He stood back and watched as Harry climbed on the equipment and made his way to the slide.

"Watch!" Harry instructed and slid down fast.

Louis smiled at him. He was happy to see Harry happy. At that point he felt like he'd do just about anything to make that little lad happy.

He and Harry played for a very long time until Harry got hungry. Louis took him to a small fast food joint to eat.

"How's the head?" Louis asked.

"It's better." Harry told him.

"Good, next time we play football maybe I should bring you a helmet." He teased,

Harry laughed, "You're silly Louis."

"You are too." He play fought back.

"I like you silly. You make me smile when you're silly." Harry explained as he ate.

"That's very sweet. You make me smile too. Best brother I've ever had." Louis have him a wink.

As they talked more and laughed the day got later. Soon it was time to return Harry to his home.

"Can you at least come up and see Lou Bear before you go?" Harry asked as they walked to his front door.

"Sure I can." Louis grinned.

When Anne opened the door for them Louis was going to tell her about Harry's little bump to the head but he was pulled off to Harry's room before he could.

"He wanted to be Robin today." Harry said grabbing his teddy from the bed.

"I'm really glad you like him, Harry." Louis told the small boy sitting on his floor.

"I don't like him, I love him. Just like I love you." Harry told Louis climbing into his lap.

"How come you love me so much?" Louis asked giving him a bit of a cuddle.

"You always call when you say you will. You're always on time and you never cancel our plans. You do fun things with me and make me smile when I'm sad or hurt. My friends like you and most importantly, cause you're special." Harry held his teddy in one hand and gently fidgeted with Louis' shirt with his other hand.

"Harry, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. You really are very charming and I feel very lucky to be your big brother." Louis gave him a tight squeeze.

"I wish my daddy was more like you." Harry said almost sad. "If he was, he'd be perfect."

Louis suddenly felt like crying. He hated that Harry, such an amazing little boy, was treated so terribly by the man who created him. He didn't deserve it.

Neither of them had a clue Anne was just out of eyesight listening.

"You know Harry, my real daddy is a lot like how you say yours is. I know how you feel. It hurts doesn't it?" Louis held him tighter, in a deeper cuddle.

"Yes." He replied nodding his little head.

"I'm sorry you have to feel that hurt. No one should have to feel that and I promise, I will always be here for you when you're hurting like that. I never ever want anyone to know what that feels like, so when you start feeling that, I'm here okay? I don't care what time it is. You call me and I'll be there for you." Louis felt like he was going to cry but he pushed the tears away. Harry couldn't see him cry.

"Really Louis?" Harry asked softly, looking up to him.

"Really." He nodded.

Harry smiled and hugged him, "I love you Louis."

"I love you too, Harry." He grinned.

Louis then told Harry goodbye, hugging him once more and giving Lou Bear a kiss. He then left Harry in his room.

That's when he spotted Anne in the hall, almost in tears. "My son couldn't have gotten a better big brother." She said fighting back the emotions she felt. What Louis had said was so touching and it meant so much more than she'd ever be able to put into words.

Louis nodded, “Thank you...I think it helps that I know what he’s going through with his Dad and all...When everything first went down, I didn’t have my sisters at the time and I wished I had an older sibling to talk to about everything. I had my mom...but I kind of wanted more, you know? And I just wanted to give him what I never had. He’s such a charming, sweet little boy...He really doesn’t deserve it.”

Anne fought the tears in her eyes and hugged Louis, “Thank you so much for everything.”

He hugged her back, “Thank you for raising a wonderful boy. I think he makes me just as happy as I think I make him.” He said pulling back.

“Did you two talk about whatever it is you wanted to do next weekend?” Anne asked.

Louis thought for a moment, “I told him I’d call him in the next couple of days and we’d figure it out then. Did you have something in mind?” He asked.

Anne touched his arm, “Let’s talk downstairs.” She said quietly, not wanting Harry to overhear.

Louis nodded and followed her downstairs to the sitting room, “Please sit.” She said as she sat in cushioned chair and Louis sat on the sofa beside it.

“There’s this father-son thing going on at school, we were told about it in January, I told Des as soon as Harry told me but Des wasn’t interested, and I tried to get him to change his mind but he wouldn’t…” Anne paused.

Louis nodded, he could see the hurt and rage in her eyes, hurting for her son and angry at her ex husband for doing this to their sweet little boy.

“Anyways, I tried to convince Harry to let Robin take him or one of his grandfathers, but he didn’t want to...It’s happening this week, Friday afternoon actually. I understand if you have classes and can’t make it, but I was hoping you could pick Harry up maybe that afternoon from school?” Anne asked.

Louis nodded, “Of course. Don’t worry about it, I’d be more than happy to take Harry for the afternoon.” He smiled. He did have a class, but it was a slow class and it was easy to catch up on if you read the powerpoint notes that were online through the school’s website.

“Really? That’d be wonderful! Thank you, Louis.” Anne smiled brightly.

“What time should I pick him up?” Louis asked.

“Tweleve? That’s when their lunch break is, the event happens shortly after a shorten recess.” Anne replied.

“I’ll be there.” Louis smiled.

“Thank you so much. .I can’t get any time off work, and Robin could but then Harry would be upset all afternoon having to be left alone with Robin. I figured you were the best choice, he really loves you.” Anne told him.

Louis felt himself blush a little, “I love him too, he’s a very sweet and charming boy.”

Anne nodded, “He can be. I’ll call the school and let them know, and maybe whenever you call Harry next, you can tell him yourself?” She suggested as she stood and Louis stood with her.

Louis grinned, “I’d love to tell him.”

Anne then walked Louis to the door and said goodbye.

Louis could hardly wait for this next week, between his date with Nathan, and picking Harry up early from school, he wasn’t sure if life could get any better than it was at this moment.


	11. Rained Out with Zourry

Louis had spent all day Sunday texting back and forth with Nathan as he worked. They exchanged some pretty sexually heated messages as well. Louis loved it, he really enjoyed Nathan.

When Monday came Louis could hardly contain himself. He knew he was going to see Nathan. It was their one class together. After class Nathan caught him, collecting his books.

"I wanna hang out with you again. We had a lot of fun just hanging out last week." Nathan said.

It was a lot of fun. They had gone to the mall, walked around a bit, played in the arcade a bit. It was nice.

"I'd love to hang out with you again. When and where?" Louis asked walking out of class with him.

"Got anything going on Wednesday, after classes I mean? We could go get dinner somewhere, go back to someone's place after, if you want of course." Nathan grinned.

Louis smiled big, "Oh I want. You just have to let me call that seven year old you're so jealous of. I can't let him down."

Nathan couldn't help but realize how sweet Louis really was, "I'd never ask you to let him down."

"Thanks, he means a lot to me." Louis nodded. "Want to meet at the fountain again?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I'll drive this time okay? Italian sound alright?"

Louis nodded, "Perfect, I'll just call Harry in the car. We never talk a really long time during our mid-week calls."

"Great, can't wait." Nathan beamed.

"Same here." Louis nodded and blushed. He couldn't help it. Nathan had him smitten.

"Bye Louis," Nathan kissed his cheek. "I'll text you later."

Louis cheesed instantly and watched as Nathan walked away.

When Wednesday rolled around, Louis met Nathan by the fountain he was buzzing. It was his third date with Nathan, and things seemed to have been going well enough and then Friday was the day after tomorrow and he got to spend an entire afternoon with Harry.

“Hey.” Nathan said smiling coming up to him.

“Hey.” Louis grinned.

“My car isn’t far. Just follow me.” He smiled.

Louis nodded and pulled out his phone, checking the time, Harry would’ve been home from school for awhile, he had meant to call him last night but got busy with studying and assignments that he forgot.

“I just have to call Harry real quick…” Louis said finding the number in his contacts list.

“Take your time. We’re in no rush.” Nathan nodded.

“Thanks…” Louis said, trailing off as he heard the phone ring.

“Louis?!” He heard Harry’s voice almost yell.

Louis laughed, “Hey Hazza, how was your day?” He asked.

“It okay, I guess.” Harry said, trying not to sound upset.

Louis noticed the tone in his voice and his heart fell, “Harry, is everything okay? Did something happen today?” He asked worried.

“It’s this stupid party at my school for Dads and Sons...My Dad won’t take me. All of my friends Dads are coming, even the ones with super duper important jobs, and the ones that don’t have a Dad, they have someone that’s like a Dad with them.” He explained sounding more upset now.

Louis’ heart broke for the boy and cursed himself for not calling him sooner, “I’m sorry, Hazza. But after I said goodnight to you the other night...I had a talk with your Mummy. Do you know what she said?” He asked.

“No.” Harry sniffed a bit.

“She said you can skip the party and come hang out with me instead!” Louis cheered.

“Yes!” Harry screamed causing Louis to pull the phone away from his ear.

“He’s a little excited. He gets a half a day Friday with me.” Louis explained to Nathan, who was giving the phone a strange look.

“Ah.” Nathan nodded.

As they reached Nathan’s car, Nathan leaned against it watching Louis talk on the phone a bit longer to Harry, discussing their plans for Friday. It was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Alright, Hazza. I’ll see you, Friday.” Louis said.

“I can’t wait!” Harry said happily.

Louis grinned, “Me either. We’re gonna have so much fun.”

“I love you.” Harry grinned.

“I love you, too.” Louis told him then hung up and turned to Nathan who was grinning at him.

“What?” Louis asked.

“That was quite possibly the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed in my life.” Nathan replied. “I mean, mate...I have a younger sister and I’ll admit it, I’m not half as kind to her as you are with Harry.”

Louis blushed a little, “I guess it’s because I grew up around women all my life...Me mum and sisters...I always wanted a little brother, and I finally have one. I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep him happy.”

“That’s really sweet, Lou.” Nathan told him.

Louis blushed harder but nodded, “Thanks...Ready?” He asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Nathan replied getting into the car and Louis getting into the other side.

They drove to a small but nice Italian place where Nathan was quickly to come around and open Louis' door for him.

"Wow, thank you." Louis smiled getting out.

"You're welcome." Nathan grinned walking in with him, opening the front door also.

Once at their table Nathan made quick work of telling Louis the bill was his tonight, he added that Louis wasn't to argue about it either.

Louis just laughed and agreed.

They chatted casually as they order and waited on their food. It was over the meal that the conversation turned a bit more serious.

"I feel like everything is going really well with you, Louis." Nathan commented.

"I agree, I enjoy being around you so much." Louis nodded.

"Louis, I dunno how you feel but, I'd really like it if you'd be my boyfriend. Your absolutely amazing and it would probably shatter my world if you started dating someone else. Call me selfish but, I want you to be mine." Nathan looked him right in the eyes.

Louis smiled as his heart seemed to flutter and do backflips, "Nath, I'd love to be your boyfriend." After he said it he blushed though.

Nathan smiled, feeling like he could burst with joy. "I can't wait to show you how happy you've just made me."

Louis smirked, "Is that a promise for later?"

"Definitely, your place right?" Nathan asked.

Louis nodded and they kept eating.

After Nathan had paid the bill he walked Louis outside to the car where he hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe I get to call you my boyfriend." Louis smiled. He couldn't have been happier, he liked Nathan more than he'd ever liked anyone.

"Believe it, sexy." Nathan softly pecked his lips.

"Love when you call me that." Louis admitted kissing him back a little bit deeper.

"Mmmm, fuck, help me remember how to get back to your place." Nathan groaned, suddenly wanting him badly.

Louis got in the car and Nathan did the same.

They flirted verbally the whole way, almost seeing who could drive the other the most crazy.

They walked in the front door and instantly their lips connected with a fire and passion.

"Hey!" Zayn scolded from where he sat eating popcorn while watching the Telly. "Take it upstairs!"

"Sorry, come on babe." Louis quickly mumbled pulling him up the first flight of stairs.

He stopped to kiss Nathan again, slipping his hands up the back of his shirts and scratching lightly at his skin, "Want you, want my boyfriend to fuck me."

"Mmmmm, yes sexy, I promise." Nathan kissed him quick before Louis could take him up the spiral stairs.

Louis nearly shoved Nathan onto his bed before climbing on top of him and reconnecting their lips passionately. He thrusted his hips hard into Nathan's moaning into his lips at the same time.

"Got you all worked up, hmm?" Nathan asked once he pulled apart their kiss.

"Yes, so much." Louis whimpered. He wanted Nathan, he didn't understand how Nathan could make him into such a slut but he didn't care.

They kissed again, Louis grinding his cock against Nathan's as hard as he could. It felt incredible. He wanted more.

"Mmmmm," Louis pulled away, "I want your clothes off."

Nathan helped Louis up and began removing his clothes as Louis did the same.

Louis, getting done first watched Nathan, grabbing his hard aching dick and rubbing over it.

"You’re my little slut aren't you, Louis? Want me so bad, don’t you?" Nathan teased walking over to him.

Louis wrapped his arms around Nathan tight, their dicks rubbing together making Louis moan. "God yes!"

"Mmmmm, so sexy." Nathan pressed into Louis harder.

Louis moaned and leaned in to mark Nathan's neck. It was his turn this time. He licked, nibbled and sucked on the heated flesh until he was sure there would be a very obvious lovebite that everyone was sure to see.

"Lube?" Nathan asked.

Louis just nodded and walked over to his bedside table. He pulled out the bottom drawer and looked to Nathan with a deep yet mischievous blush.

"You really are a little cock slut aren't you?" Nathan asked eyeing the dildos and lube.

Louis just nodded again.

"Shit, I love it." Nathan grinned. "Lay down okay? Promise to make you feel good." He kissed him.

Louis quickly laid down, his body nearly shaking from how turned on he was.

"Please baby, please just fuck me. I want it so badly. Please!" He begged.

"Want what baby?" Nathan tossed the dildo to the floor, "Want this?" He asked rubbing his dick against one of Louis' arse cheeks.

"Fuck! Yes, Nathan!" Louis yelled. He didn't care who heard, he wanted to be fucked.

"Alright sexy, gonna fuck that pretty little bum, give you what you want." Nathan smiled, proud of himself for having gotten Louis so aroused.

He grabbed the condom he has previously placed in his wallet and slipped it on before adding a little lube to his length.

"Can you take it looking at me? Get fucked on your back?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes! God yes!" Louis moaned moving to where Nathan wanted him.

"Good. Here you go!" Nathan warned and slammed into Louis as hard as he could.

"Shit!" Louis cried, he didn't know if he could last long.

Nathan slammed into over and over, shaking the bed and making Louis get louder and louder.

Louis knew he was close, untouched and so close, "Gonna cum for you baby, gonna cum!" He warned.

"Do it, be my slut Louis. I love it when you act like a slut for me." Nathan encouraged, still pounding into his arse. He had Louis' legs draped over his shoulders.

"Ah!" Louis screamed cumming all over himself, his stomach and chest.

It sent Nathan flying over the edge, slamming into so hard it knocked Louis upward a bit into the headboard. "Louis!" He shouted releasing his load.

When he was finished, he pulled out, dropped Louis' legs and collapsed next to him. He turned Louis' face and somehow managed to kiss him through his heavy breathing.

"Fuck..." Louis panted, "Best... boyfriend...ever."

"Couldn't agree anymore." Nathan nodded.

They laid perfectly still other than their deep breathing for a while, coming down from their highs.

"God, Zayn's gonna kill me. You had me so fucking loud." Louis grinned.

Nathan laughed, “He may end up hating me after all.”

“I don’t think he would end up hating you...I think he’d just rather us not be so loud or do it when he’s at work.” Louis explained.

Nathan smiled, “I still can’t believe you're mine.”

“Believe it…Because I am.” Louis said kissing his lips. “I’m gonna get a shower, wanna join me?”

“Love to.” Nathan grinned.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly, Louis had been texting Nathan all week planning out their next date and they had fun teasing each other as well.

It was finally Friday and Louis was leaving the house as Zayn walked in, “Going to class?” He asked.

“Nah, I’m skipping. Harry kind of needed me more than I needed class today. I’m sorry about earlier this week by the way…” Louis replied as he packed the finish photo for Niall into a small bag.

“No worries. Is everything okay with Harry?” Zayn asked, he didn’t know the lad that well but he was impossible not to love when you first meet him.

“There’s this father son thing going on at school and his Dad won’t take him. He won’t go with his step dad because they don’t get along...so Anne told me I could take him for the afternoon.” Louis explained.

“That’s gotta hurt.” Zayn shook his head.

“Yeah, I swear If I ever see his Dad again, It’ll take everything in me not to punch him out. But I should go now. I’ll tell him you were asking about him though, he thinks you're pretty cool...not sure why.” Louis teased a little.

“He’s seven...He thinks everything is cool. Have a good time though.” Zayn laughed a little.

“Thanks.” Louis smiled as he left.

When he got to the school, he went through the process of being checked in, and headed to Harry’s classroom.

The door was open and he could see that there was already a few Dad’s that decided to come early to eat with their sons, but he was then greeted by two little boys jumping in his arms.

“Niall wanted to say Hi too.” Harry grinned as Louis sat the boys on the ground again.

“Hi Niall.” Louis said ruffling his hair.

“Hi.” Niall grinned.

“Niall, stay with him, I gotta get my stuff.” Harry said as he ran off and the teacher came up.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Mrs. Rose said. “He hasn’t stopped talking about you all week, which is nothing unusual, but it’s been a little more than usual this week. You’ve been a good influence on him. He seems happier.”

Louis smiled and felt his cheeks heat up, “Thank you.”

“I agree!” Niall quickly said. “We’ve been friends for awhile now...and I’ve never seen him so, so, happy.” He smiled up at Louis.

Louis leaned down, so he was leveled with the little Irish lad, and pulled him into a hug, “Thank you, Niall. It’s nice to hear that from one of his best friends.”

“Only best friend.” Niall playfully corrected, hugging Louis back.

“I stand corrected.” Louis grinned pulling back as Harry came over to him.

“Hazza, I believe you had a present for Niall today, right?” Louis said handing the boy the bag. “Picture.” He whispered.

Harry grinned. “Here's a picture of me with Spiderman for you.”

Niall took out the photo frame out of the bag. “That is so cool! Thank you, Harry.” He hugged his friend.

“Louis printed the picture and put it in the frame...He took the picture too.” Harry said, hugging his friend back.

Niall hugged Louis again. “Thank you, Louis.” He said. “I’m gonna go show my Da!”

“It was nice to see you again, Niall!” Louis called.

“You too!” A grinning Niall called back.

“That was very sweet, Louis.” Mrs. Rose said.

Louis smiled brightly. “Thank you."

“Let’s go now.” Harry said grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him out the door.

“Alright, alright...” Louis said as Harry finally got him out of the door.

“Oh! Mummy gave me clothes to change into, so I don’t have to wear my uniform all afternoon.” Harry grinned.

“That’s was good thinking, wanna get changed now?” Louis asked as Harry nodded.

Harry pulled him towards a nearby boys loo, “Wait there.” He instructed so seriously Louis found it hard not to laugh.

Louis nodded, “I’ll stay right here, I’m here if you need any help, okay?”

Harry nodded, “Thank you.” He said leaving Louis standing outside the doors.

When Harry came out of the loo, he wore jeans and batman shirt along with a smile.

He began walking over to Louis but when he reached him he bounced up and down a bit and exclaimed, "Louis, that's Niall's daddy!"

"Hello Harry, haven't see you in awhile." A man said stopping by them. His Irish accent was a far cry stronger than Niall's.

"I've been spending time with Louis." Harry told him.

"Magic Louis I presume?" He asked holding out a hand to Louis.

Louis laughed and nodded, "That'd be me." He said shaking the hand placed in front of him.

“Great to meet ya. Niall’s very excited about the picture of Harry, you gave him.” He said.

“It was really no trouble. I was happy to do it. Harry wanted to share the picture with him, and knowing how much Niall loves superman, I wanted to make it special.” Louis explained.

“That was very kind of you. Thank you.” Bobby said. "Wonderful to meet you. Don't be shy Harry. We love having you over." He said then patted Harry's shoulder and walked away.

"Everyone loves you huh?" Louis asked.

"It's a gift." Harry beamed.

Louis just shook his head and laughed, "Come on, it’s raining so we need to figure out what we can do for today instead of what we originally had planned.” He looking down at Harry.

They had just reached the front doors of the school and noticed it was raining.

“I don’t wanna get wet.” Harry complained.

“Do you have a hoodie with you?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head, “Mummy gave me a jumper, nothing with hoods though.”

Louis then threw off his hoodie and wrapped it around Harry who quickly put his arms through it as Louis did the zipper up.

Harry giggled, “This is like when you let me wear your winter coat!”

Louis nodded as he pulled up the hood, “Exactly. I don’t need you getting sick on me”

“Can you carry me again?” Harry asked.

“Of course.” Louis smiled picking Harry up into his arms.

They made a dash for the car and once Harry was buckled up into his carseat, Louis closed the door and ran over to the drivers side.

“So, Harry...since it’s raining...why don’t we spend the afternoon at my place? Video games, movies…?” He asked.

“Yes!! Will Zayn be there?” Harry asked.

“He has school and then he has work, I don’t think you’ll see him, but he does say Hi and he was asking about you.” Louis said as he started to drive.

“He was?! Zayn’s really cool...You’re much cooler though.” Harry smiled.

Louis laughed, “Thanks.”

On the way to Louis’ house, they chatted about Harry’s morning at school, and that because of the party Harry had no homework, and that was the one good thing about it, until Louis reminded him that it was because of the party that they were able to spend the afternoon together.

Once they reached the house, Louis parked, he got out of the car, and raced to the backseat where he undid Harry’s car seat so fast, he had the little boy in a fit of giggles.

“C’mon.” Louis smiled scooping Harry up into his arms. Louis closed the door, locked his car, then went up to the front door where he unlocked the door and ran inside as they closed the door behind them.

Harry grinned up at Louis after he had put the boy down, “Louis, you're all wet!”

“So are you…” Louis sighed, despite his best efforts, Harry was soaked to the bone and dripping wet.

Harry shrugged, “It’s okay, I don’t like clothes anyway.” He admitted.

Louis felt an involuntary twitch in his dick but quickly dismissed it as his imagination playing evil, dirty tricks on him.

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes, I’ll throw them in the dryer. They shouldn’t take too long to dry.” Louis told him as he took the hoodie off of him.

When Harry heard those words, he stripped himself down to his undies that had Robin on them to match his batman t-shirt. Louis found himself staring a little longer than he should’ve and quickly scolded himself for it, not that it ever seemed to do much good as he kept finding himself doing little things that he really shouldn’t be doing.

“Can I trust you here by yourself for like five minutes while I go and put these in the dryer?” Louis asked.

Harry quickly nodded, “Of course you can!” He smiled brightly.

Louis nodded and stood, but grabbed a blanket off the sofa and wrapped it around Harry, “Go sit on the sofa and I’ll be right back.” He quickly told him then left.

Harry smiled as he walked over to the sofa and laid down with a cushion pillow under his head, wrapped up in the blanket Louis had given him and looked around at the room. He was so happy and excited to be spending the entire afternoon at Louis’ house.

Louis came back down five minutes later, in dry clothes after putting Harry’s stuff in the dryer, he found some clothes on the floor of the laundry room that weren’t that bad. He had also grabbed a towel for Harry’s head.

He gave Harry a warm smile, “Hey Hazza, I almost forgot I had to feed you. Wanna order in pizza?”

“Yes! Oh, can we? Please, Lou?” Harry begged jumping to his feet to reveal his almost naked little body.

Louis nodded as he looked down at the little boy in front of him, cursing himself for staring even though Harry didn’t seem to notice.

“Alright, but you gotta keep your blanket on, Hazza, okay?” Louis said putting it back on the little boy as he kneeled down to his level.

“Why?” Harry asked confused as he wrapped his tiny arms around Louis’ neck. “When I’m at home I do this all the time.”

“Because your body gets cold without clothes...and your hair's wet still…” Louis tried to explain but knew he was doing a terrible job of it. “Because...It’s nice to do that at home, but not here, okay?” Louis said.

Harry didn't understand. "I don't understand but fine." He suddenly seemed a little unhappy. He pulled away from Louis and almost huffed, "I like being naked."

"Harry, there are just some things that aren't appropriate to do when you aren't in your own home. It's even more inappropriate when you're just a little lad and I'm much older and we're alone like this." Louis didn't want Harry to be upset. He hoped that was a better explanation.

"Oh, I think I get it. Sorry I got upset."

"Your okay, Hazza. I didn't do a very good job explaining." Louis said toweling his head. "Let's just order that pizza." He finished toweling the lads head and sat the towel on the floor off to the side.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Lots of black olives okay?"

"Sure thing." Louis set in ordering a pizza and helped Harry choose a children's movie from the very small collection he had. Most of the films in the house were far too mature for Harry. It was a good thing he had a small guilty pleasure for Disney films.

As they waited for the pizza Harry began asking about different things in the house. Where Louis had gotten them or who the person was that had given the item to Louis.

When the pizza arrived Louis took it to the table and went to get plates for him and Harry.

"Louis!" Harry called.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Your phone is ringing. There’s no sound though, it’s just flashing.” He said.

Louis realized he'd silenced it last night when he and Nathan were texting back and forth. "Hurry, answer it." Louis said getting the plates and hurrying into the room.

Louis didn't know who it could be but he knew he wouldn't reach it in time.

"Hello?" Harry picked up the phone.

"Uh, hello?" The voice seemed to question.

"I'm Harry. Who are you?" He asked as Louis neared him.

"I'm Nathan."

"How do you know Louis, Nathan?" Harry asked curiously as Louis reached him and grabbed the phone.

"Nathan?" He asked.

"Hey Sexy, I was just calling real quick to see how you and Harry were doing."

Louis wasn't quite ready to explain to Harry he had a boyfriend so he replied saying, "Yes, I feel fine. I'm just hanging out with my little brother today."

Harry smiled.

"Louis?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, I'd love a copy of your notes from class. That's nice of you." Louis kept on.

"Ah, not ready to cross that bridge yet?" Nathan caught on.

"Exactly." Louis replied.

"I understand. Just text me later when you're free and I'll call you when I can." Nathan smiled into the phone.

"Thank you. I will for sure." Louis was thankful Nathan was so understanding. He was turning out to be a great boyfriend.

"Later, Sexy."

"Bye, Nath." Louis smiled and hung up. "Classmate, he was afraid I was sick." Louis explained to Harry.

"It was nice he checked on you." Harry said.

Louis nodded and began dishing out a few slices of pizza. "I'll let you eat over on the sofa so we can start the film if you promise to be really careful. Pizza stains are terrible to clean."

“I won’t get anything dirty! Promise!” Harry smiled as Louis handed him the pizza.

“Good.” Louis smiled sitting next to him.

Harry kept his word and didn’t get Pizza on anything but he did it get all over himself.

Louis shook his head as he looked at Harry, who giggled, “I didn’t get it on anything...Only me! Sorry.”

Louis smiled, “It’s fine, I’m not upset. Let’s just get you cleaned up, okay?” He said as he picked Harry up.

“Your shirt is gonna get dirty!” Harry giggled.

“It’s already dirty...I just picked it off the laundry room floor.” He smiled at Harry.

“You wear dirty clothes?!” Harry asked shocked.

Louis laughed as they walked to the loo, “Sometimes. I didn’t want to leave you for too long though.”

“I can take care of myself.” Harry made a face.

“I have no doubt that you can...I was just saying I’d miss you too much.” He smiled as they walked into the loo.

“Really?” Harry grinned as Louis let the blanket between them fall.

“Of course, you’re my little brother after all. I miss you when I’m not with you.” He said honestly. He really looked forward to the time he spent with Harry every week.

“I miss you too, Lou. I miss you a lot. You’re really fun.” Harry said as Louis sat him on the counter of the sink.

“Is it okay if I wash all the pizza off of you?” Louis asked wetting a washcloth.

Harry nodded, “I don’t mind.” He smiled as he kicked his legs a little.

“Alright, you gotta stop kicking those legs though, I don’t feel like being kicked today.” Louis half joked.

Harry giggled, “Okay.” He said stopping his legs.

Louis looked at the almost naked little boy in front of him and again found himself staring, but quickly snapped out of it as it brought the washcloth to Harry’s face, figuring that was a good place to start.

He then quickly cleaned off Harry’s chest.

He noticed that he had pizza on his stomach and just above the waistband of his undies.

_Shit! Get ahold of yourself, Louis! He’s seven years old...He’s seven...SEVEN._

Louis took a deep breath as he picked Harry up and placed him on the floor.

“Why don’t you do the rest and I’ll go see about your clothes being dry?” Louis suggested handing the boy the washcloth.

“Okay.” Harry agreed.

“Stay here, okay?” Louis said.

Harry nodded as he began to clean himself off and Louis rushed off to find the boys clothes. Louis quickly gathered Harry’s clothes and walked back to the loo, where Harry just finished.

“Here are your clothes, Hazza.” Louis handed the clothes to him.

Harry took the clothes, “Thank you.” He smiled.

“Right, so I’ll just head back to the sofa and wait for you. You know your way back? It’s not that far.” He asked.

Harry nodded, “I’m a big boy! I know how.” He smiled.

“Alright, if you get lost, just scream or something and I’ll find you.” He smiled as he left.

When Harry finished, he opened the door and saw Zayn, which made him scream because he was surprised and got scared because Louis told him that he wasn’t going to be home. He wasn’t expecting anyone else to be in the house besides him and Louis.

Zayn jumped a little as he bent down to Harry’s level, “I’m sorry, I scared you. I didn’t know you were in there or here.” He was texting a chick he had recently hooked up with when Harry came out. He noticed the tears in the boys eyes and felt even worse. He had walked right past Louis and Louis didn’t even see him.

“Can I give you a hug? You might feel better.” Zayn suggested as Louis came into the room.

Harry threw himself into Zayn’s arms, not noticing Louis.

“What happened?” Louis asked worried as he bent down to Harry’s level.

“I need to use the toilet, I didn’t know he was in there or even in the house. I guess I scared him.” Zayn said frowning. “Here.” He said shifting Harry from his arms to Louis’.

“I really am sorry, Harry.” Zayn said still feeling bad.

“I know.” Harry said going back over to Zayn. “You didn’t know, I forgive you.” He said wrapping his arms around Louis neck.

Zayn gave the little boy another hug then stood, “You’re a sweet kid, all the girls will be after you one day…” He smirked and he walked into the loo.

Harry smiled as Louis took him back to the sofa where their movie was paused.

"Feeling better?" Louis asked sitting down holding him.

"Yes!" He smiled.

A moment later the movie was playing and Zayn walked out of the loo. Harry still sat comfortably on Louis' lap.

"How you doing, Harry?" Zayn wanted to check that he was in fact alright.

"Good. Louis and I are watching a film. Wanna watch with us?" Harry asked.

"Uh... I wouldn't want to invade on your time with Louis." He said quickly.

"You wouldn't be invading Zayn. Have a seat." Louis smirked. He knew Zayn wasn't much of a cartoon watcher.

"Right, okay then." He said awkwardly and sat down.

Harry grinned and turned back to the movie.

By the time the movie was over Harry was asleep on Louis lap. Louis just smiled down at him.

"Aren't the two of you adorable?" Zayn said in a hushed voice snapping a photo before Louis even knew he had his phone out.

"I hate you." Louis hissed.

"I'm sure Nathan would love to see this next time he's over." Zayn teased.

Louis just shook his head, "If he wasn't asleep on me you'd be in trouble."

Louis and Zayn continued softly talking for a while, letting Harry sleep. When he woke up Louis suggested they get a snack and find another movie. Zayn, having nothing better to do hung out with them.

When it was finally time for Harry to go home he ran to give Zayn a hug before leaving and thanked him for hanging out. Zayn was a bit caught off guard but told Harry he was welcome and hugged him back.


	12. The Zoo & Art Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last week. I got busy with things...and really lazy. Haha.
> 
> But sadly, there is only one more pre written chapter after this. I thought I'd start posting it and we'd just end up adding more pre written chapters and now before I know it, we've run out of pre written chapters almost with nothing new written much.
> 
> That's the trouble when you co-write...You have to wait on others. :/
> 
> I'll post another chapter next week maybe...after that, we'll post as they're completed!

It was nearly two weeks later when Harry got to see Zayn again. It was only briefly as Louis was taking Harry to the zoo but he had forgotten his wallet at home when he left.

Harry told Zayn he could come along but Zayn had to work. He thanked Harry for the sweet offer and told him to have lots of fun.

“But you had to work last time I was here and you had school and you still showed up.” Harry pouted a little.

Zayn smiled, “The reason I was home was because my class was canceled and I forgot I had a day off from work, so I went to work and they told me to come home since I didn’t work that day.”

Harry giggled, “How do you forget a day off? I’d never forget!”

Zayn laughed, “It happens sometimes. I just got my days mixed up.”

Harry nodded understanding now.

“Are you sure you have to work today? You’re not just forgetting again?” He asked.

Zayn shook his head, “I’m sure, I’m sorry.”

Harry nodded, “Next time maybe?”

Zayn nodded, “Maybe.”

Harry grinned running off towards the front door.

"I haven’t have a clue why he likes you, mate." Louis mentioned just before he left to follow Harry.

"Who wouldn't like me? I'm awesome!" Zayn boasted.

"In your dreams." Louis laughed and followed Harry out to his car.

When they got to the zoo Louis went over the rules with Harry again about staying with him. Harry promised and off they went to explore.

“What do you wanna see first?” Louis asked.

“Cats!” Harry replied. “The big ones.”

“Tigers? Or Lions?” Louis asked with a smile.

“Yeah! Those ones. Tigers. Then monkeys...then I wanna see the llamas and alpacas!! We have to see the alpacas! I love them. Oh and we gotta see the snakes too! Can we go into the aquarium too? I wanna see the seahorses.” Harry excitedly said.

Louis laughed as he listened to Harry, “Yeah, of course, Haz. We can see all of those animals and more...anything you want. We’ll stay until closing if we have to.” He smiled as he looked at the map to figure out which place to go to first.

Harry tried to lean up on his tippy toes, “Whatcha lookin at?” He asked trying to see the map.

Louis leaned down to Harry’s level and showed him the map, “Map of the zoo...Just gonna see which place is closest then we can go there first and make our way to everything else. We’ll just go from closest to furtherest.”

“So what’s closest?” Harry asked.

“Seems like the aquarium is...It’s not that far from here. Should be right in front of us actually...and then the gorilla kingdom is on the other side of the aquarium and the monkeys are all the way down at the end. We can just make our way down there as we see other animals.” Louis explained pointing the places out on the map with his finger.

“Okay, let’s do that.” Harry grinned.

Louis nodded and stood up straight, taking Harry’s hand causing the young lad to make a bit of a face.

“What is it?” Louis asked.

“I’m seven...and you’re holding my hand...I know why but…” Harry trailed off.

Louis sighed, as he thought for a moment, he knew Harry didn’t like having his hand held anymore because it made him feel like a baby but he wasn’t about to risk losing Harry in the crowd or him getting too excited and running off again. What if he had his arm around Harry? Would that work? He wondered and looked down at Harry and let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding the side of his spring jacket tightly, “How’s this? I’ll just keep my arm around you instead of holding your hand. I just don’t want you getting lost in the crowd, Haz. There’s a lot of people around and you’re shorter than them, I just don’t wanna get separated. You understand that right? We talked about this a few minutes ago but…” He trailed off as he felt like he was just repeating himself.

Harry nodded, “I understand why you wanted to hold my hand...But I like this better, can we do this instead, Lou? Please?” He almost begged.

Louis smiled and nodded, “Yes...Just please stick close.”

Harry nodded excitedly, “Yeah! I will. Promise. Seahorses now?” He asked.

Louis smiled, “Sure.” He said as he held onto Harry tight and lead them into the Aquarium.

Inside, the place was made up of three halls, one hall for freshwater fish, one for coral reef fish and one for Amazonian fish.

they looked around at all the different fishes and when they noticed the seahorses, Harry was finding it hard to contain his excitement.

“Hazza, calm down. ‘ight?” Louis laughed a little.

“Sorry...I’ll be calm.” Harry said smiling up at Louis.

Louis smiled back and began reading off the screen about what it said about the different types of fish that were in the tank and then he read began to read about the seahorses.

“Niall told me that the daddy seahorse gets pregnant, is that true?” Harry asked.

“Basically...yes.” Louis nodded. “It’s a little more complicated than that though.” He added as he looked towards the screen that had the info for the Seahorses on it and explained to Harry how it worked.

“Weird.” Harry said after Louis had finished.

“A little, yeah.” Louis agreed.

“Monkeys now?” Harry grinned.

“Not yet. They’re all the way at the end..” Louis said as he lead them out of the Aquarium and over to the Gorilla Kingdom.

“Can we see the penguins too?” Harry asked.

“We can see whatever you want. Let’s start with the Gorillas though.” Louis replied.

“Are Gorillas monkeys?” Harry asked as they walked.

“They’re a type of monkey...more like a cousin. Kind of like how Llama's are cousins to alpacas.” Louis explained.

“I don’t know what an alpaca looks like.” Harry said.

“It’s on the way to the penguins, we’ll stop by and I’ll show you.” Louis suggested.

“Yes!!” Harry beamed making Louis laugh as they reached the Gorilla Kingdom.

When they got there, Harry started asking all sorts of questions and when Louis read the information off the screen, the little boy just had even more questions.

“You’re just full of questions today, aren’t you?” Louis laughed.

“How else am I supposed to learn?!” Harry said shaking his head.

Louis laughed more. “That’s very true. You’re so smart already...You’re gonna grow up to be the smartest bloke.” He smiled down at the boy.

“Maybe...Niall’s smarter. He doesn’t think so but I know he is. He’s just lazy.” Harry told him.

“Nah, he seems smart but you’re definitely smarter. Trust me, big brothers know these things.” Louis winked at him making Harry giggle in delight.

The two of them then stood there for awhile and watched the Gorillas.

After they were done there they headed to see the tigers. They stopped briefly at the other exhibits but Harry was impatient in wanting to see the tigers.

Once Harry was satisfied with the tigers, he wanted to know what the difference was between alpaca and a llama so Louis took him to see them next.

“See, they’re like cousins.” Louis said once he was finished explaining the difference between alpacas and llamas.

“Alpaca’s are better looking.” Harry shrugged.

Louis laughed. “I agree, and llamas spit. Alpacas just look cute and cuddly.”

“Like me!” Harry grinned.

Louis laughed again, harder this time. “Yes, Hazza. Exactly like you. C’mon let’s go see your penguins.” He said as he guided Harry away from the exhibit and they walked towards the penguins.

Louis was about to read off the info for them when Harry stopped him. “I wanna try and read it myself!” He told him.

Louis smiled. “Sure. If you need help, I’m right here.”

Harry opened his mouth but found himself struggling on the first word. Louis noticed and quickly stepped in. “Humboldt penguins.” Louis said.

“Right.” Harry nodded. “love cleaning -preening- themselves and their friends. When preening they gather oil from a gland in their tail and then apply this to their feathers – like penguin hair gel!” He finished in a giggle. “Penguin hair gel...that’s funny.” He giggled some more.

Louis grinned at the little boy’s laughter. “It is funny...Harry, that was really good reading. I’m so proud of you.” He said giving the little boy a hug.

“Thank you.” Harry grinned. “Gemma loves to read so she reads to me all the time. She makes me follow along with her finger so I can get better at reading too.”

“She’s a nice sister to you.” Louis smiled.

“Sometimes.” Harry said making a face.

“All girls are like that. I have a few sisters of my own.” Louis nodded.

“How many do you have again?” Harry asked.

“Four.” Louis said.

“Wow. How did you survive?” Harry asked.

Louis chuckled. “A lot of patience but I enjoyed being the big brother and helping my mum with the girls while she had to work or whatever.”

Harry looked back at the info. “When Penguins mate, they mate for life. Wow. So they don’t get divorced or anything?” He asked Louis seriously.

Louis bit his cheek to keep from laughing. “No...No they don’t.” He shook his head.

“Too bad my mummy and daddy weren't penguins.” Harry commented.

Louis frowned, but not knowing what to say, he moved along. “Read another fact.” He wasn't comfortable with that topic right now. He wanted today to be happy.

“Unlike other penguins, Rockhopper penguins prefer hoping to waddling.” Harry read aloud. “So I guess that’s why they’re called Rockhopper?”

Louis nodded. “Yes, I believe so.” He smiled.

“Cool!” Harry grinned. “Monkeys?” He asked.

“Yes, let’s go see your monkeys, monkey.” Louis smiled as he led them towards the monkeys and Harry giggled at Louis calling him a monkey.

“I’m not a Monkey, Lou!” He said through his giggles.

“Oh yes you are.” Louis laughed. “You can get into all kinds of things...But, you’re much cuter than the monkeys...just don’t tell them. They might get jealous.” He whispered sending Harry into another fit of giggles as they walked.

Once there, Harry stared at the Monkeys for the longest time. Louis had never seen the boy so absorbed into something before. “Can you read the facts?” Harry asked still staring and watching the monkeys.

“Sure.” Louis said and began reading off all the facts.

After Louis was able to tear Harry away from the monkeys, he took him to see the spider monkeys which Harry was just as absorbed into.

After a while and a few exhibits later, Louis told Harry that it was time to go.

“Already?!” Harry pouted as they slowly made their way back to Louis’ car.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Haz. We’ve been here for hours, it’s almost closing time and I told your mum I’d have you home for dinner.” Louis said ruffling Harry’s hair. “We can always come back another day and see more animals later.”

“Okay.” Harry smiled perking up a bit. “Lou…” He said whining a bit a few minutes later.

“Yes, Hazza?” Louis said.

“My feet hurt. Can you carry me?” He asked stopping.

“Thought you were a big boy.” Louis raised his eyebrow.

“I am...but I can still be carried.” Harry told him.

“Oh is that so?” Louis said.

Harry nodded.

“Alright...Can’t say no to you.” He said and picked the boy up into his arms.

Harry rested his head on Louis’s shoulder and held tightly as they walked back to his car.

Louis put Harry down as they reached his car, he helped him into the carseat and once he was done up, he drove him home but somewhere on the way home between the traffic and construction stops Harry had fallen asleep.

When they reached Harry’s house, Louis hated to wake the boy. “Hazza.” Louis whispered running his fingers through the little boy’s hair.

“Hmmm.” Harry mumbled.

“You’re home.” Louis said softly.

“Okay. Good. ‘m hungry.” He said as Louis undid the carseat straps and buckle.

“Well, I’m sure dinner is almost ready.” He said picking Harry back up into his arms. He had crashed so fast.

As he reached the door, Gemma opened it with Anne right behind her.

“He fell asleep on the way here.” Louis explained. “We had a great time though. He really loved the monkeys.” He said handing him over to his mother.

“Thank you Louis. He’ll become more awake during dinner then crash again shortly after I’m sure. I’m glad you two had such a wonderful time.” Anne smiled at him.

“Yeah, never been to the London Zoo before so it was a first for both of us.” He smiled back.

Anne nodded. “Gemma dear...Go set the table please.”

Gemma nodded and ran off.

“Louis, before you leave I have a question.” Anne said as Robin came over to relieve her of Harry. “Thank you.” She told her husband and then turned her attention back to Louis who was waiting for her.

“I was hoping...Harry has class trip coming up and they need chaperones badly. I would volunteer but little boys don’t want to hang out with their mummies on a class trip and he wouldn’t want Robin with him. I was wondering if you would want to do it? It’s in a couple weeks. Last day of the month, the thirtieth.” She asked.

Louis nodded. “I’d love to go...Where are we going though?” He asked with a small laugh.

“Oh to the Art Gallery.” She said. “I can phone you sometime soon with the details.” She suggested.

“That’d be great. I’ll take the day off and I’ll be more than happy to go with him. I promise to keep him out of trouble.” He joked a little.

Anna chuckled. “Thank you. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Yeah, no problem. Alright, I’ll hear from you then. Bye.” He said with a little wave.

“Bye.” Anne smiled softly, closing the door.

When Saturday rolled around Harry was excited to call Louis and talk while they watched cartoons. He happily dialed the number and waited for Louis' voice.

"Hello?" A strange voice answered the phone. "I, uh, I..." He was confused. He knew he had called Louis. "Who... Who is this?" Harry felt just a little worried.

"I'm Nathan, who is this?" He was just as confused. A small child was on the phone. He didn't know any small children. He pulled the phone away from his ear and inspected it. He and Louis had the same phone.

"I want Louis." Harry's voice now sounded very sad and upset. That's when Nathan looked at the other phone. He'd picked up the wrong phone. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. Hang on pal." He said and quickly walked into the kitchen where Louis was grabbing a drink. "It's Harry, pretty sure I scared him."

"Hazza?" Louis quickly took the phone. "Are you alright?" He questioned. "I got scared cuz someone who isn't you or Zayn answered." He sniffled a little. "Who is Nathan?"

"Aw, it was an accident. I'm sorry. Where are you? Tell Lou Bear to hug you for me." Louis offered. "I'm in the lounge. Lou Bear and me were gonna watch cartoons with you."

Louis nodded and looked to Nathan. "Would you mind turning on cartoons? Channel 84." Nathan looked confused but agreed. "He hugged me, I feel better now but he wants to know who Nathan is too."

Louis thought for a moment. He’d been with Nathan long enough now. He should probably tell Harry, it was the best idea. “You remember my friend from school, my classmate Nathan who called when you stayed with me instead of doing father-son day at school?” He asked.

“Yeah…” Harry said holding Loubear close.

“Well...He’s my boyfriend now. We’re dating.” Louis said.

“Oh.” Harry said. “Does this mean you’ll have less time for me?” He asked quietly.

“No! Never. I’ll always have time for you. You are my little brother and I’ll never not have time for you. I’ll make time.” Louis smiled, mostly to himself.

Harry smiled. “Okay. Let’s watch cartoons now.”

Louis chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen. “Yes, let’s watch some cartoons.”

When Louis made it to the sofa, Nathan looked at him. “Is he okay?” He mouthed.

Louis nodded and Nathan smiled.

The two sat snuggling for an hour. Louis held the phone to his ear and chatted away with Harry like always. Nathan sat quiet but completely awestruck. It really was an adorable thing.

Harry always watched the same hour of cartoons with Louis. When the hour was over Harry asked if his boyfriend was upset that he had kept him busy for an hour. Louis assured him it was fine.

Before getting off the phone Louis spoke with Anne and made final arrangements of chaperoning Harry's school trip. It was only then that the two said their goodbyes and hung up.

When Wednesday came around and Louis walked into Harry's class he grinned. Harry seemed to be the focus of his group of friends. It was Niall who spotted him first and pointed him out with a huge smile on his face.

"Louis!" Harry bubbled and quickly came to hug him. "I'm really glad you get to come and guess what!?" He smiled ear to ear.

"What's that?" He tried not to laugh as he bent down to Harry's level. "You get to be a small group leader and Niall gets to be in our group!"

Louis let his face light up to match Harry's, "Hey, that's wonderful! Sounds like we will have lots of fun then." Harry nodded.

Soon the teacher had everyone's attention and was explaining that the museum had a little trivia game set up throughout it. Each small group would have to look for the clues throughout the museum and answer the questions as they learned about the different pieces. The team who got the questions all correct or mostly correct wins a prize.

On the bus Louis and Harry shared a seat, Niall across from them. The other three lads in their group sat nearby. They all agreed their groups name needed to be "Magic" because they had Magic Louis as their adult.

When they arrived Harry pulled Louis aside while everyone took a wee break before starting. "You aren't gonna hold my hand in here right?" Harry frowned. "I don't want them to make fun of me." He frowned and pointed towards his group.

Louis hung his head for a moment then gave him a hug, "I'm not going to hold your hand. I'm sorry I've been over protective. The aquarium really scared me. I know you've learned your lesson though."  

Harry smiled as Louis took him away from the hug, "Thank you Louis. I promise I won't let you down." Louis ruffled his hair, "I know."

The teacher was then ready to let the groups split off and told them to watch for clues. As they set off all the lads in Louis group began chatting and talking and asking Louis questions about himself. For a while he was content to reply and chat with them.

When they got to the first exhibit he knew he needed to do his job and help them learn. "Okay, so who wants to try to read what the plaque says?" He asked sounding rather mature.

"Oh oh can I?" Niall's hand shot up. He wanted to impress Louis. "Of course but next time it's someone else's turn." Niall nodded and read what it said. He needed a little help but Louis was happy to jump in.

The boys had questions as they went through the first few exhibits and Louis genuinely tried his best to answer them all. At some point though one of the boys wanted to know what kind of painting one of the pictures was. Louis wasn't sure.

"Well, what do you think I should do since I don't know?" He asked being serious yet using a really friendly tone that engaged the boys. "Say oh well and move on." A little boy replied. Niall seemed to agree.

"If I do that Dan won't get his answer." Was Louis' reply. "Well, he isn't gonna get it unless you figure it out cause none of us know either." Harry shook his head. "How do I figure it out though?" Louis hadn't a clue that he was now in earshot of their teacher.

"You could look in a book. Mummy says books teach you lots of things." Dan told him. "I could." He nodded. "I don't see any books though." Harry scratched his head. "I don't understand."

"Well, let me ask it like this. Why does Batman need Robin?" Louis asked. "Oh! To help him!" Niall shout out. "...and how does Robin know when Batman needs help?" Harry finally understood, "He asked. Dan asked you. You don't know so does that mean you are going to ask someone else?"

Louis nodded, "I am. The reason is because it's okay to ask for help and it's how you learn things you don't know." They all seemed to get it. "So even grown ups can ask for help?" Niall asked him. "Of course." Louis smiled.

They moved on and asked someone who worked there the big question and were delighted to not only learn what kind of painting it was but also how the painting was made. At some point Harry's teacher caught up with them and told Louis she was very impressed. Louis felt an amazing sense of pride and it reassured him that he really wanted to teach.

Louis and his group didn’t win in the end but they came in second place. “I wanted to win.” Niall pouted as they climbed onto the bus.

Louis frowned a bit as he walked behind the little lad. “Nialler, winning isn’t everything. Prizes aren’t everything...You had lots of fun today and you learned a lot.” He offered.

Niall shrugged. “I guess.”

“And you got to hang out with Louis!” Harry grinned as they each sat down on a seat and Niall sat across from them.

“That’s true.” Niall smiled.

“And the prizes weren’t that great either.” Louis whispered causing the boys to laugh.

"I bet your brother wouldn't know half of what you learned today. You can go home and show off how much smarter you are than him." Louis offered and smirked slightly at the little blonde boy across from him.

Niall grinned. "That's true...and they seemed like crappy prizes anyways." He shrugged. "Thanks, Louis!" He beamed now.

Louis smiled back at Niall as Harry smiled at the fact his brother and best mate were getting along well. He rested his head against Louis' arm and closed his eyes. He felt a little tired. He had a lot of fun today. Louis looked down at the boy resting on his arm. "Don't fall asleep yet. We're almost there." He whispered and Harry just replied with a little groan as he opened his eyes.

"Are you driving me home?" He asked.

Louis nodded. "I am. We'll leave as soon as we get there so you can get home quickly and have a little nap." He told him.

"Can't I go home with you? I like your place better." Harry asked.

"Not this time...Mummy's expecting you home for dinner. Another time, I promise." He said as the bus came to a stop.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I had the best time today because of you...Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome, Hazza." Louis whispered back in a smile as he looked down at him.

The teacher thanked the chaperones and said something about a great time. When she finished, everyone started to get off of the bus.

Harry hadn’t let go of Louis’ arm either. He had so much fun today with him, even if half of it bored him.

“Bye, Harry. Bye, Louis.” Niall waved as he ran off towards his Mum who was waiting for him.

“Let’s get you sleepy head home.” Louis said as he walked with Harry hanging on his arm back to his car.

The ride back was quiet and when they reached Harry’s, Louis carried him to the door.

“Just put him on the sofa.” Anne whispered after opening the door for them.

Louis walked inside and placed Harry gently on the sofa. “Love you, Lou…” He mumbled.

“Love you too, Hazza.” He whispered back. “Have a nice nap.” He turned and walked over to Anne.

“I had an idea, I could take Harry to a children’s museum next time? He would’ve had a better time today if he wasn’t forced to listen to stuff he wasn’t interested in. The museum would be specifically for children so he’ll have a lot more fun and get more of it.” He suggested.

Anne grinned. “Sounds wonderful! Thank you, Louis. I’ll talk to Robin and we’ll figure out a day you can take him. Sounds like a weekend date for sure.”

“Yeah, just call me when you two figure out something.” Louis nodded.

As Louis was about to leave, Gemma appeared. “Oh...Louis…” She smiled. “Bye.” She waved.

“Bye.” He waved and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcomed.
> 
> We're doing the best we can but we'll tone down on Nathan/Louis stuff in the future.


	13. Dinno's and Footie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we redid the timeline, and the museum part would've been taken out if I hadn't already written it and put SO much work into it. I looked up the place's site and wrote in facts and shit. It took me a few days. So I hope you enjoy that?
> 
> Anyways, after this chapter, things will be moving quicker! Smut is coming sooner as well. :D

Chapter 13

For the next two weeks Niall went on and on about Louis. He really thought highly of him and enjoyed seeing how happy he made Harry.

Today Louis was taking Harry to the children's museum though. This was going to be much better than the art museum. Louis even promised he'd let Harry skip over anything he found boring.

"Louis, do you think they'll have dinosaurs?" Harry asked as they crossed the car park. "I'm sure they will. Do you like dinosaurs?" Louis tucked the tag of Harry's shirt in. "I like them only cause they are... Egg-stink." Louis laughed. "What? They can't eat me if they are egg-stink." Louis had to stop walking for a moment and collect himself. "Harry, the word is extinct." Harry blushed brightly, "Oh..." “It’s okay, it’s a bad joke anyways.” Louis smiled as they started up their walk again and went inside.

“I don’t think it’s a bad joke. Now that I get it.” Harry smiled brightly up at Louis. Louis grinned at Harry. “Thank you, Hazza.” He ruffled the boys hair a little who giggled away. Admission was free so they walked right in and Louis made sure to grab a map of the place so they wouldn’t get lost.

There was a ledge to sit on nearby so Louis sat down and looked over the map that had a description of each exhibition and display. “There’s lots of things to see. Where would you like to go first?” He asked as moved himself to stand in between Louis’ arms so he could look at the map too.

“Dinosaurs!” Harry cheered making Louis chuckle. “Shh, not so loud. We gotta use our indoor voices, alright?” He reminded. “Right. Sorry.” Harry nodded. “I guess we’ll go see the dinosaurs then. It’s in the blue zone.” Louis grinned as he wrapped an arm around the small boy, keeping him close as they walked to the gallery where they had the dinosaurs on display. He tried his best to pronounce the names of the dinosaurs but there were one’s that he couldn’t say and Harry would laugh at him. He didn’t mind, he loved the sound of Harry’s laughs and giggles.

“Hey, look. It says here that this T-Rex fossil is the first one ever found. Isn’t that cool how it’s here in London?” Louis asked the boy who simply nodded as he looked around. “Woah, look at that dino skull!” Harry pointed. “What kind of dinosaurs is it?” He asked. Louis smiled. “Dinosaur, Harry.” He gently corrected. “We’d ask ‘What kind of dinosaur is it’” He explained a bit further. “Oh. Okay, so what kind of dinosaur is it?” He asked, emphasizing the word dinosaur to show that he was using it correctly in his sentence. “It’s a Triceratops. A plant eating animal or as I call them a vegetarian.” He chuckled as Harry shook his head. “Silly Louis.” He giggled.

“What’s that one?” He asked pointing to a dinosaur skeleton. Louis looked at the plate in front of it. “A...Iguanodon.” He did his best to pronounce it. “Some of things names can be very tricky to say.” He told Harry who only nodded. “What else does it say?” He asked. “You should try and read it yourself, Hazza. Just try.”

Harry made a face but nodded. “Okay.” He looked at the plate. “one of the first s…What’s that word?” He asked Louis. “Species. You know what that means right?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “Species...ever described as a dinosaur! Wow! That’s so cool, Lou!” Harry grinned. Louis grinned. “It is, innit? And very good job. Try another.” He encouraged. Harry moved read a few more with Louis’ help then decided to move on to something else. On their way out, Harry noticed a gift shop.

“Oh, Lou!!” He pulled on Louis’ arm.

“Yes, Hazza?” Louis smiled down at the boy.

“Can we go to the gift shop?” He asked. “It’s a dino gift shop!!” He grinned.

Louis nodded. “Sure. Let’s see what they have.” He said as he led them inside.

Harry went and explored on his own throughout the shop, Louis felt a little nervous about it but he managed as long as he kept Harry within eyeshot.

Louis came across a replica of a Velociraptor claw as a pendant and necklace. He decided he’d pick it up for Harry, knowing he’d love it.

“...Louis?” Harry asked sweetly coming up to him.

“Yes, Hazza?” Louis asked smiling down at the little lad.

“Will you buy me something? There’s this stuffed animal, I really want.” He stuck out his bottom lip and Louis chuckled. He would’ve said yes even without the lip.

“Sure. I don’t mind.” Louis said. “Go get it and I’ll buy it.” He said.

“Thank you, Lou!!” Harry hugged him tightly.

He came back with the Velociraptor stuffed animal he wanted and handed it to him.

Louis took it to the till and paid for it along with the necklace. He decided he would give the necklace to Harry later on that day.

“Thank you so much, Lou!” Harry grinned as they walked out of the shop.

“You’re welcome, Haz.” Louis wrapped an arm around him and Harry stuck close to Louis, loving his time with him and being under his arm. He didn’t feel like a baby this way. He felt like a big kid now.

They moved on Fishes, Amphibians and Reptiles.

While there, they learned about freshwater species that breed in the sea, and swamp-dwellers that breathe air, look inside and underneath a tortoise. They learned about a a furry frog, and another that carries its babies on its back. They examined the sucker-like mouth of a lamprey and saw the unusual embryos and eggs of sharks.

After that, they took a look at the Human Biology gallery of which Harry seemed little interested until they did the memory game, which he found he was better at than Louis was and teased Louis about being ‘old’ because his ‘memory wasn’t that good’. He also enjoyed the “staying alive” games that they had for kids. Louis couldn’t help but grow more fond of the little boy. He made him happy in many ways and he knew he’s done the same for Harry and that made him even happier.

Harry then complained about his feet hurting and wanting to eat so Louis took Harry to the museums eat in restaurant where Harry had a mini pizza off of the kids special menu and Louis had some pasta.

They then went on to explore the other zones now that Harry had had a bite to eat and a bit of a rest.

Soon enough, it was time to take Harry home as they reached the doors to go out. “The car is too far...Carry me?” Harry asked looking up at Louis, feeling tired.

Louis smiled at him. “I can never say no to that...But you’ll soon get too big for me to carry.” He ran a hand through Harry’s hair, then picked him up.

“I’ll enjoy it while I can then.” Harry snuggled into Louis.

Louis smiled as he placed him into the backseat of the car, helping him into the car seat. “I always have the best time with you, Lou.” Harry told him with a tired smile.

“Me too, Hazza. The bestest.” Louis said making Harry giggle.

Louis took the soft plush toy out of the bag and handed it to Harry. “Here you go...What are you gonna name him?”

“Viper.” Harry grinned.

“Why viper?” Louis asked curious.

“Because I can’t say the actual name and because it sounds cool.” He replied very matter of factly.

“Yeah? That’s so cool.” Louis smiled and closed the door.

It was a silent ride home with Harry napping in the back, his hair was getting longer and it was in his face as he slept. Louis smiled wide, he couldn’t help but think how adorable Harry was and how lucky he was to have him in his life.

When they arrived home, he unbuckled Harry from the car seat and helped out of the car. Harry was about to run to the door with Viper in hand, when Louis caught him in his arms making the small boy giggle.

“I have a present for you.” Louis said letting go of Harry and reaching into his trouser pocket.

“Really? Another one!?” Harry asked excited and surprised.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded pulling out the necklace.

“Wow…” Harry said looking at it. “Is that a real dino tooth?!”

Louis chuckled. “No, I’m afraid not. But it is an exact replica of it.” He said.

“Replica....” Harry repeated. “I forget what they means.” He frowned.

“Don’t frown. I love your smile...It’s okay to forget what some words mean sometimes.” Louis told him. “It means exact copy of something else. So they looked at the real dino tooth and they made an exact copy. It looks like the real one in every way.” He explained.

“Wow. What kind of dino is it from?” Harry asked.

“Your favourite.” Louis grinned and Harry squealed excitedly.

“Can you please put it on!?” He asked jumping.

Louis nodded. “Of course, but you gotta stop jumping and turn around.” He said.

Harry did as he was told and Louis placed the necklace around his neck, clasping the necklace at the back.

“Thank you, Lou. You’re the best.” Harry hugged him. “And I love you.” He giggled.

Louis giggled with him. “I love you too, Haz. Very much.” He said. “Let’s go, I’m sure Mummy can’t wait to see you.” He said placing a hand on Harry’s back as they walked to the front door.

Harry opened the door as they walked inside. “We’re homeee!!!!” He called as Anne met them at the front door.

“Did you have a good time?” Anne asked.

“We did! Louis bought me something...Two somethings!” Harry bounced a bit.

“Louis, you don’t need to buy him things, but thank you.” Anne smiled as Gemma came into the room.

“What’d get you?” Gemma asked.

“Necklace and a stuffie!” Harry showed off the necklace and the stuffed dino.

“Awww cute.” She smiled looking at them.

Anne smiled a bit wider. “You’re very kind. Don’t let him talk you into buying things for him, I know he can be cute to try and get his way, but you’re allowed to say no.”

“Can Louis stay and hang out more?” Harry asked his Mum.

Anne paused, thinking. “If he would like to do so, he may stay for a couple of hours.”

“Please?” Harry pouted as he looked up at Louis.

Louis should be heading back to do his homework but one look at the adorable little boy giving him puppy dog eyes, he caved. “Sure, Haz. I gotta talk to your Mummy about something real quick though. So why don’t you go find us something to do and I’ll be up shortly?” He messed with Harry’s hair playfully.

“Okay!” Harry grinned. He quickly took his shoes off and ran upstairs to his room.

“Why don’t we go to the living room and chat?” Anne suggested and Louis nodded.

They sat on the sofa and Louis looked at her. “I’ve been seeing someone, Nathan is his name. I’ve grown to really like him…and he’s becoming apart of my life.” He paused. “Harry is a big part of my life though, a very special part. I was wondering if in a few weeks I could take him with me and Nathan to a football match? It’s London against Doncaster…” He bit his lip nervously.

Anne sat for what felt like a very long time when it was only a couple of minutes. “I haven’t met him, so I’m not sure how to feel about Harry being around him.” She paused. “I trust you though. You’ve always taken such good care of Harry! Promise me that you won’t leave him alone with this Nathan fella of yours and you may take him along with you.” She smiled.

Louis grinned. “Thank you so much. I promise! I wouldn’t ever do that to you or to Harry, I myself wouldn’t want to leave them alone together. I’m not saying I don’t trust my boyfriend to be alone with Harry or anything-”

Anne place a hand on Louis’ arm. “I understand what you’re trying to say.” She spoke gently. “I have a favor of you to ask, Robin and I are celebrating an anniversary next weekend and we were hoping you could babysit Harry and Gemma? Harry would be so happy if it was you instead of our older neighbor.”

Louis nodded. “I’d love to ! I’ll call you later this week for the details and I’ll let you know about the game then too.” He said standing as Anne nodded, watching him leave the room.

Louis went to the door, took off his shoes and walked upstairs to Harry’s room. He knocked on the door as he came in.

He smiled at all the toys spread out. He carefully stepped over them and held out his arms for Harry. “Come. I have something I want to tell you.” He said as Harry flung himself into Louis’ arms.

“What is it?” Harry jumped excitedly.

“in a few week, there’s this footie match going on that I’m going to with Nathan. I want you to come with us, so you can meet him.” Louis said and Harry went still.

“I have to meet him?” Harry pouted.

“No. You don’t /have/ to, but I would like it if my two favourite boys could meet.” Louis said rubbing over Harry’s back, his hand inching closer to the little lad’s bum each time, Harry either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Louis wasn’t even aware of his actions until he actually did touch Harry’s bum for a quick moment and he pulled back his arms.

“I’ve never been to a live match before…I’ll meet Nathan because you like him very much and I like you too, so we should be able to get along.” Harry smiled. He didn’t like the idea of having to meet Nathan, but if it’d make Louis happy, he’d be happy to do it for him.

“Good, now let’s play.” Louis said moving to the floor.

The two played for a couple hours with Harry’s toys and Louis had a great time. Harry as usual was sad to see Louis go but was excited for the live footie match. He couldn’t wait to tell Niall.

A two weeks later Harry found himself in the backseat of Louis' car on the way to the park. "You were the best babysitter ever last weekend Louis! I wish you could be our sitter every time!"

Louis smiled listening to the little boy gushing. "Are you sure I was the best? I mean, I did have to get on to you and Gemma for fighting over the Telly." He asked curiously. Harry had been rather disappointed when Louis said Gemma could choose a program to watch first.

"You're still the best. I wanted my turn first but our normal sitter next door never even lets us watch what we want on Telly. That means you're better even if I had to wait for my turn." The little lad explained in such a serious voice that Louis couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time with me. Maybe we'll have a good time here." He grinned and pulled into the car park.

"If I don't get hit in the head with the football it should be a good time." He commented and began taking his seat belt off. "We can go get drinks somewhere when we're done right Louis?"

"Oh well of course. You wear me out so I’ll be rather in need of something when we're through." He agreed opening the door.

"I have lots of energy." He giggled and jumped out. He then followed Louis to the back of the car and got the football out of the trunk. "Okay, let's go!"

Harry started to slip off towards the big open space where they could kick the ball around when he spotted a familiar little boy. "Louis, that's Niall." He almost laughed and took off running towards him.

Niall was faced away from him and never saw Harry coming. He went from asking Greg why he was laughing to being knocked onto the ground. "Niall!" Harry shouted making sure he didn't hurt Niall as they both fell.

Once Niall figured out who it was he began to laugh, "Hello Harry. What are you doing here?"  He sat up and watched Harry stand.

"Louis brought me. We're going to play some footie." He smiled proud and then helped his friend stand up. Niall instantly began looking around and spotted Louis walking up.

"Hi Louis!" He turned and looked at Greg, "Greg! Greg this is Louis!" Niall waved for Greg to come over.

"How are you Niall?" Louis grinned.

“Good.” He grinned back as Greg came over.

“So you’re Louis then?” Greg asked looking at the older man in front of him.

“Yes, and you must be Greg? I’ve heard quite a bit about you from both Niall and Harry.” Louis smiled.

“Louis! Can Niall play footie with us? He’s so good at it.” Harry asked excitedly.

“I’m not that good, but thank you Harry.” Niall smiled at his friend.

“Sure, as long as that’s okay with your brother?” Louis wanted to check first.

“I don’t care. Knock yourselves out.” Greg shrugged.

“Thank you.” Niall hugged his brother.

“Yeah, yeah...Get off.” Greg gently pushed Niall off.

“C’mon lads.” Louis said as he walked towards an open space.

The three of them played some football for quite awhile before Louis “pretended” to need a break and go rest, but really, he wanted Niall and Harry to spend some time together. Harry spent most of his free time with him outside of school and Louis didn’t want Harry to forget his friends, especially a best mate like Niall.

Louis sat next to Greg while the two little boys ran around playing.

“Niall must be fun to have a as a little brother.” Louis commented.

“Not really. He’s really annoying.” Greg said.

“But siblings can be like that.” Louis chuckled.

Greg shrugged. “You got any? Besides Harry, he doesn’t really count.”

Louis frowned. “Just because we don’t share the same DNA doesn’t mean he doesn’t count as my little brother.” He said. “And yes, I have five sisters in total. I have an older half sister, from my birth father. I’ve met her once or twice, but I don’t have an actual relationship with her. I have four younger ones from me stepdad Mark. The last two are twins, actually.” He smiled.

“Wow. Crazy.” Greg shook his head as Harry and Niall ran over.

“Are you rested yet? Come play with us. We don’t even have to play footie.” Harry said.

“Yeah, please?” Niall pouted which made Harry put on his best pout.

Louis was trapped. He couldn’t say no to both boys putting on an adorable pouty face.

“Alright, I’ll play.” Louis smiled.

They spent the next few hours playing, until Greg told Niall they had to go back home.

The two little boys hugged and then Louis and Harry went out for some dinner.

On the way to the fast food place, Harry was busy telling Louis about how summer was coming and school was soon going to be done. They were going to be able to spend more time with each other.

Harry couldn’t wait to spend the summer with Louis and seeing him more often.

When they got home Harry insisted on Louis coming up and saying hi to Lou Bear. Louis of course couldn't tell him no so they say for a while talking about the adventures the little stuffed bear had gone. Harry of course made up all the stories but Louis enjoyed hearing his creative little mind.

When it was time for Louis to leave Harry was a bit bummed but Louis hugged him and assured him they'd hang out again soon. Harry watched from the window as Louis drove away and Anne looked on, happy her son finally had someone special in his life that made him happy. It's just what he had been needing it seemed.

When school finally let out Harry couldn't have been happier. On the phone Louis had agreed they'd spend more time together during school break. Their first outing for summer was going to be a football match.

Harry was bouncing off the walls that morning waiting for Louis to show up. "Mommy! Is it time yet? Please say yes!" Harry begged her.

She giggled a bit, "Yes Harry, Louis should be here any time now." Harry cheered and sprinted to the window to watch.

Moments later Louis showed up in the drive and Harry jumped up and down and threw open the door before Louis could even ring the bell. "Lou!" He almost screamed and hugged him.

"Haz, hello buddy." Louis hugged him back.

"Louis please can we leave? I want good seats." Harry tried to pull him out the door and

Louis laughed, "We have to tell your mum goodbye and I have a friend saving seats for us."

Anne walked into the room and saw Harry looking at Louis confused. "Is it Zayn?" Louis shook his head, "Nope, it's a surprise. Tell mummy goodbye and we'll go see."

Harry ran to his mum and hugged her quickly, "I'll be good and stay with Louis and have fun. Bye." Louis and her both laughed at the little boy covering all the basics.

"Bye you two." She waved and out they walked where Louis helped Harry into his car seat. "I almost am big enough to not need this anymore." He happily grinned. "I know. You're growing Harry. I think it's time you stop." Louis teased and got into the driver seat.

"No way! I wanna be big like you someday. Think I will be?" Harry asked.

"Yes, maybe you'll be taller than me. I am pretty short." Louis commented as they drove.

"That would be funny. You're the big brother but I would be bigger." He laughed a little obviously just happy to be with Louis.

Louis smiled widely. “That would be very funny indeed. In fact, the second oldest of my sisters Félicité is taller than Lottie.”

Harry giggled. “That’s funny. I like their names too.” He smiled.

Louis grinned. “Thank you, Lottie is just nickname though. It’s short for Charlotte.” He explained.

“Like Lou is short for Louis?” Harry asked.

“Exactly.” Louis nodded as they pulled into the stadium. He surprisingly found a parking spot quickly. “We’re going to have to walk a bit to get to the front doors as we’re parked a bit far away from it.” He said.

“You could...carry me…” Harry said with a small smirk.

Louis noticed the boy in the back smirking and shook his head. “You’re beginning to get to be too big for me to carry and besides, your legs work just fine last time I checked.” He teased as he shut off the car and Harry giggled more.

Louis got out of the car and helped Harry out of his car seat. He closed the door and locked the car.

“Listen, Hazza.” Louis said bending down to Harry’s level. “I know you’ll stick by me, but because this place is so packed full of people who are taller than you, I think I’m a little scared of you getting pushed around in the crowd and losing you.” He frowned. “Think you’d be okay with holding my hand for today?” He asked.

Harry hugged him. “Sure. I’d do anything for you.” He said as Louis wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled squeezing the younger boy a little. He let go and stood up. “Ready to meet that person I told you about?” He asked taking Harry’s hand.

“Yes!” Harry grinned. “I love surprises.”

The two of them chatted as they walked across the pavement and to the front doors, eventually though Harry’s little legs grew tired from all the walking so Louis gave in and picked him up.

“Should be here somewhere.” Louis mumbled to himself as he took out his phone, texting Nathan as Harry decided to play with Louis’ hair which tickled so Louis was giggling while trying to hold the boy and text his boyfriend to find their seats.

Nathan replied with a couple of pictures, one was a selfie and the other was showing him where the seats were.

Louis look at Harry, “Think you can put my phone in your pocket? It’s very important it stays safe.” He would have trouble holding onto Harry while trying to get the phone back in his pocket and he really didn’t want to put Harry down.

“You can trust me.” Harry put it in his trouser pocket. “I promise, Lou.”

Louis smiled. “I know. You’re a good boy.” He said as they started walking again.

Soon enough they found their seats.

Nathan stood and smiled seeing Louis and Harry together.

Harry had his arms around Louis’ neck, comfortably as he was carrying him, but he tightened his grip somewhat possessively. “Not too tight, Haz.” Louis told him gently. “Don’t wanna choke me.” He joked playfully. Harry frowned but loosened his grip just a little bit.

“Uh, Harry, this is my boyfriend, Nathan. Nathan, this is Harry, my little brother.” He introduced them. He went to put Harry down but Harry didn’t let go so he decided to hold him for a few minutes longer.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Nathan smiled.

Harry politely smiled back. “He doesn’t talk about you.” He said honestly and Louis couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Well, Louis loves talking about you. I’m so happy to finally meet you. Are you a big football fan?” Nathan asked sitting down in his seat.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to come if I wasn’t a fan.” Harry said as Louis put him down.

“Harry, don’t be a smartarse.” Louis said gently. “You can sit beside Nathan and I’ll sit next to you that way you can be in the middle.”

“Great.” Harry said forcing himself to sound happy as he sat in the seat.

Nathan and Louis started to chat a little and Harry stared looked around the stadium. He never done anything like this and he was really excited to watch the game.

“Louis.” Harry said interrupting them,

“Yes, Hazza?” Louis smiled down at him.

“I’m hungry and thirsty.” Harry said.

“I can get you something?” Nathan offered.

“But I don’t know what I want.” Harry told him.

“I can surprise you.” Nathan smiled.

Harry looked over at Louis who just nodded.

“Thanks for the offer but it’s easier to let him see everything and pick it out himself. He can sometimes be very picky with what he likes to eat. We’ll be right back.” Louis stood and took Harry’s hand.

They went to get some snacks and soon after they sat down, the match started.

Nathan was cheering for London, but Harry and Louis were cheering for Donny of course.

Harry then noticed that Louis and Nathan were about to go hold hands on top of the chair behind him. “Louis.” Harry said tugging on his shirt sleeve. “I need to wee.” He said. “I drank too much.” He frowned.

“It’s almost half time, can’t you wait?” Nathan asked.

Harry frowned. “No! I really have to go.” He said and pretended to cry a little.

“Okay, c’mon. I can carry you. We’ll get there faster that way.” Louis stood and picked Harry up.

“I know last time I needed to wee somewhere I ran off...That’s why I’m telling you this time so I won’t scare you.” Harry said once they walked away.

“Thank you for telling me.” Louis grinned. “I for sure do not want you running off again, that was really scary.”

“I’m sorry, but never ever again.” Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

Louis felt himself blushing at the kiss from the boy in his arms and he couldn’t help but giggle a little.

They reached the loo’s and Louis sighed seeing how long the line was already to get into the men’s room.

“There’s a family one.” Harry pointed. “Use that one.”

“Smart boy.” Louis praised causing Harry to giggle.

Louis went into the family one and sat Harry back down onto his feet. “Alright. I’ll wait out here.” He smiled. “Call if you need me, alright?” He said as he turned around. “I’ll be standing outside the door.”

Harry nodded and after he did his business, he opened the door. “Uh, Lou? The sink’s high. I gotta wash my hands.” He said as Louis turned around.

Louis smiled at him and picked him up again. He held him up and let him hold his hands under the soap dispenser so that the sensors sensed him and the soap came out. He then repeated the actions with the sink. He was glad everything was automatic.

He helped Harry with drying his hands. “All done!” Louis smiled as they finished and walked out.

“Thank you for helping.” Harry said taking Louis’ hand remembering the rules for today.

“Of course.” Louis ruffled Harry’s hair. “I think I see a couple of curls in that hair of yours.” He commented.

“Mummy said that Daddy’s family has curly hair.” Harry said as they started to walk.

“That’s awesome. I think curls would look very cute on you.” Louis said and Harry grinned.

“Really?!” He asked looking up at Louis.

“Really.” Louis smiled more. “What do you think of Nathan?” He asked.

Harry shrugged. “He’s okay. I like you better still.” He said and Louis laughed hard. “I would hope so.” He shook his head a little and Harry grinned so wide it almost hurt. He really loved it when he could make Louis laugh.

When they had to climb the steps up to get to their seats, there were a lot of people coming and going, no one was being respectful of a child trying to get by so Louis picked Harry up in his arms again.

“I like your hair.” Harry randomly commented and Louis smiled.

“Thank you. I like your hair too. Curls or no curls.” He said.

Harry grinned. “I hope Doncaster wins the match.” He moved on to another subject.

“Me too.” Louis said as they walked down the row to their seats.

“Hey.” Nathan smiled at them as Louis put Harry down.

Louis was about to lean into to kiss Nathan quickly but Harry, of course, interrupted.

“Louis! Louis!” Harry pulled on Louis’ shirt, jumping a little.

“Yes, Hazza?” Louis sat down and pulled the little boy close to him.

“I have to tell you a story about the coolest thing Loubear did the other day!” Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck as he told him the story. By the time he finished, half time was over and the match was starting back up.

“You should sit in your seat if you want to watch.” Nathan commented to Harry as he reached over and touched Louis’ arm tenderly.

Harry looked at Nathan’s hand then back at Louis. “Lou, can I please sit on your lap to watch the rest of the match? The seats are really uncomfortable and you’re so comfortable to sit on.” He asked as he played with Louis’ hair a bit.

Louis grinned. “Of course! I’d love for you to sit on my lap to watch the rest of it. Come.” He said lifting the boy to his lap. Harry got comfortable and used Louis’ body as a pillow, leaning his head against Louis’ front and playing with Louis’ hands.

Whenever Harry was this close to him, Louis often found himself doing and thinking things he shouldn’t, but with Harry playing with his hands, it was a good thing. Keep them distracted and not rest somewhere too close for comfort. He did find himself focusing more on the boy in front of him than the actual match. He was fun to watch when he got excited and Louis just found himself falling deeper for this boy. He really loved spending time with him.

Before either of them knew it, the match was over and the Rovers had won, which Harry very excited and happy. “London was so close.” Nathan shook his head.

“Shouldn’t you have been cheering for Doncaster?” Harry asked. “Because Louis’ from there and he’s awesome.”

Louis smiled fondly down at the boy. “Harry, Nath’s from London, I think he’d like to cheer for his home team.”

Harry nodded and looked at Louis. “Can we go get something to eat? I’m really hungry.”

“When are you not hungry?” Louis teased and tickled him a little causing Harry to giggle and squirm.

“Mummy says it’s because I’m growing!” Harry said giggling as Louis finished tickling him.

“You are! Taller every time I see you. Soon enough there won’t be a need for you to even have a car seat, you’ll be a very big boy then.” Louis said.

Harry smiled as he jumped off of Louis. “Come on, then!” He took Louis hand and tried to pull him up.

Louis played along and stood up. “Wow Hazza! You’re so strong.” He said holding Harry’s hand now.

Harry giggled and lifted his arm, making a muscle. Louis felt it and grinned. “Very strong young lad you are.” He chuckled.

“Shall the three of us go out for some dinner?” Nathan asked as the walked out of their row.

“Sounds good to me!” Louis agreed.

When they got to the stairs though, Louis picked Harry up in his arms.

Once down and out the front doors, they let Harry pick the place to go. It was a fast food joint and close by so Louis told Nathan to meet them there.

“Does he have to come?” Harry pouted.

“It’s polite.” Louis told him. “Besides, gives you more of a chance to get to know him.” He said.

Harry didn’t say anything, he jus played with Louis hair as they made their way towards the car.

When they got to the car, Louis sat Harry down and unlocked the car. Harry then dug into his trouser pocket. “Here!” He said handing Louis his phone.

Louis took it and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Thank you, Hazza. I forgot you had it. You did well taking care of it. I’m proud of you.”

He helped Harry into the car, and helped him into the car seat. Louis then went around to the driver's seat and drove to the fast food joint.

Dinner was a good time for Harry because he made sure Louis’ attention was on him most of the time. They all stayed for awhile, chatting, mostly Louis and Harry as Nathan watched on.

It was late by the time Louis got home because Louis took Harry for a drive, wanting to get some alone time in today besides little wee breaks and snacks. He had texted Anne during in dinner to make sure it was okay of course and she thought it was a wonderful idea.

By the time they arrived home, it was a little past Harry’s bed time, but Louis texted Anne earlier saying he was sorry and that there was bad traffic but that Harry was passed out cold anyways.

Anne met them at the front door. “How’d he take meeting Nathan?” She asked as she stepped aside to let Louis who had a sleeping Harry in his arms.

“I think he likes him. ” Louis said. “He was more clingy to me than usual today but I’m sure that’s just part of being at the match with so many ‘big people’ ya know? Being in someplace new and being around someone new, probably. I carried him for the most part, too many people not being respectful of a child being around. It was just easier.” He explained and he really loved having Harry in his arms, more than he should, if he was honest with himself. “He had a good time though, went to dinner, had some burgers, had our drive. He really loved driving around and just talking. I also took us out to see a little bit of country, a nice view besides city views. He got really into that.” Louis grinned.

Anne grinned, her heart bursting with pure joy. “That’s wonderful. Would you be able to put him to bed? If given the chance, he always prefers you.” She asked.

Louis nodded. “Happy to.”

“Thank you, just let him sleep in his underwear with a sheet over him. Our A/C is broken. The guy is coming tomorrow. We have a fan set up in his room already on.” Anne explained.

Louis nodded. “Got it. I’ll do that.” He said. He felt excited almost at the chance to see Harry in his undies, but quickly dismissed any thoughts relating to that feeling.

He laid Harry down on his bed and took off his shoes and socks. He sat them on the floor at the end of the bed. He carefully took off Harry’s shirt and trousers, he placed them on a nearby chair.

He helped Harry into a comfortable position and kissed the boy’s forehead. “Good Night, Hazza.” He said softly as he stood. He allowed himself a quick look over of Harry in his little batman undies.

Louis then scolded himself for allowing himself to do such a thing, he saw Loubear and placed him beside Harry. He then placed the flat sheet over him.

“Don’t forget to say 'Goodnight’ to Loubear.” Harry mumbled.

Louis chuckled as he leaned down and said goodnight to the teddy bear, giving it a kiss. He kissed Harry’s head again. “Good night, Hazza. I’ll call you tomorrow and we can talk about what we can do next.” He said but the boy had already fallen back to sleep. He smiled and watched him for a few moments before turning, picking up Harry’s shoes, and heading downstairs.

He placed the shoes by the front door as Anne approached him. “I know I say this every time, but really…Thank you. I’ve honestly never him happier.”

Louis felt himself blush a bit and he nodded. “He’s an amazing kid, you can’t help but love him. Uh, he went down fine, woke up a little but quickly passed back out.” He smiled. “I brought his shoes down too.” He paused for a moment. “Oh and I’ll call him too tomorrow to figure out our next thing.” He added.

Anne nodded. “Sounds great. He’ll be waiting by the phone till you call I’m sure.”

Louis chuckled. “He’s a cute kid.” He commented and yawned. “I should go though, I’m beat. Harry knows how to completely wear me out.” He said with a lazy but sleepy smile.

“Good night then Louis. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Anne gave him a hug and let him leave.

As soon as Louis got home, he went straight to his bed and crashed. He passed right out, it had been one busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh and what did you think of Nathan and Harry meeting? :D That was fun to write!


	14. Fun, fun, and more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap title but I couldn't think of anything better. xD  
> Anyways, I am going to warn you there's a little Nathan/Louis date BUT they talk about Harry so don't skip it. That's the only part of the date we actually wrote.

In August Louis took Harry and Niall along with his brother Greg to Thorpe Park Resort amusement park. Zayn and Nathan even tagged along. A few weeks after that Harry convinced his mother to let Louis help him shop for new clothes when she noticed he'd hit a growth spurt and needed bigger things.

Now it was September. It was a Thursday even and Louis had Harry at a nice restaurant for dinner. They had already placed their orders and were now waiting for the food. "So did Niall like your gift at his birthday party?" Louis asked sipping on his water.

"Yeah! We got to watch the movie I got him after everyone else left his party. We watched it twice and he fell asleep the second time with the superhero blanket we picked for him." Harry rambled a little.

"That's great. I'm pleased he enjoyed them. Sounds like you enjoyed part of the gift too." He laughed.

"Yeah but mommy says it's good to buy a gift you'd want to buy yourself so I think it's okay." Harry sounded so matter of fact.

"I think it's okay too." He bit back a laugh.

"Speaking of buying things, you should go with me and help be decide what costume to buy for Halloween." Harry slurped on his soda.

"Harry, it's not even October yet." Louis laughed now.

"I know but if we wait all the good ones will be taken." He explained as he opened a little packet of crackers.

"So then have you made your trick or treating plans already too?" Louis was now curious. This little lad never ceased to surprise him.

"Kinda," he looked sad. "Mummy always takes Gemma and I together. I really don't like it though. Makes me feel like a baby."

Louis hated when he looked sad. He honestly couldn't handle it. "Does Niall not go with his mummy? Maybe your mums would go together and then you and Niall can keep each other cheered up."

Harry shook his head still sad. "Greg gets to take Niall this year; just the two of them. You know cause he's older and big enough. Isn't that cool?" Harry was rather jealous.

Louis could sense the jealousy and envy in the little lad's voice. "Hazza, what if I took you? If it's cool for Niall's big brother to take him then it must be cool if I take you. After all, I am your big brother right?"

Harry's face lit up and he squealed slightly, "Yes! Please! That would be amazing! Oh oh oh! Louis! We could go as Batman and Robin!"

Louis quieted Harry's excitement and then thought about what Harry had said. "Wait, Batman and Robin? So like, me dress up too then?"

"Yeah, it'll be so much fun!" Harry beamed brightly. There was no way Louis could say no to that charm. He was far too cute to say no to.

"I agree. Batman and Robin it is. Think they have batman costumes big enough for me?" Louis wondered out loud.

"Oh I'm sure but you don't need a Batman costume. You need a Robin costume. You will be my Robin won't you Lou?" He glacé him his best puppy face.

Louis almost felt like he needed to kiss his little cheeks. Thankfully there a table in between them. "I would love to be the Robin to your Batman Harry Styles. It would be such an honor."

Harry grinned. “We’re gonna get so much candy!”

“I don’t need candy, but you… can share yours with me.” Louis smirked.

“Mmm, okay! But only cause I love you most.” Harry stated.

“Really?” Louis couldn’t help but flutter. “Well, I love you most too.” He smiled as he noticed the light catching Harry’s eyes. He couldn’t help but stare. Harry’s eyes were truly a magnificent sight.

“Louis!” Harry said breaking him from his thoughts.

“Mmm? Sorry…” Louis shook his head.

“You were staring.” Harry giggled.

“I was just thinking.” Louis smiled.

“About?” Harry asked.

“About what an amazing little brother I have.” Louis replied.

“Ohh…” Harry’s face flushed a little and Louis couldn’t help but find it adorable. “Oh, Lou? Can we go for a drive after dinner? I really like those.”

Louis grinned. “Of course, we can.” He said as their food arrived. “I really liked our drive the last time. We’d have to ask Mummy though. I’ll text her and ask.”

Harry was chicken fingers, and Louis decided on a chicken dinner. Louis texted Anne asking if taking Harry on another drive would be okay, and she said as long he didn’t stay up past his bedtime, she was fine with it.

“Me too.” Harry said then started eating. He swallowed and looked at Louis. “I really loved swimming at your place over summer break. I love how big your pool was.”

Louis nodded as he tried not to think about Harry being all wet in the water. He could barely contain himself then. “Well, it’s fun letting you use it. Niall too when he came with you.”

Harry smiled. “If it’s warm tomorrow can Niall and I come over?”

“Of course!” Louis grinned. He had no idea how he’d control himself when last time it took all his concentration to not let his hands go someplace they shouldn’t.

The two chatted over dinner about everything you could think of, school, Niall, their summer break together, things they should do together. It was quite the conversation with the little boy.

When it was time to leave, the waitress couldn’t help but comment to Louis how cute Harry was.

After they paid, Louis decided it was time for a wee break for both of them. Of course, Harry couldn’t reach the sink because of being so much shorter but Louis lifted him up to help him and that made Harry very happy.

Louis took Harry for a drive, and Harry loved all the sights outside of the big city. “I wanna live in the countryside one day.” He had announced to Louis and Louis had just responded with a smile and a nod.

Soon enough, their time came to an end and he had to take Harry home. Once out of the car and inside, Harry started stripping out of his nice clothes down to his undies. He didn’t want to wear the nice clothes anymore.

“You couldn’t have waited till he left?” Gemma teased picking up Harry’s clothes.

“No.” Harry replied simply.

Anne came into the room and greeted Louis. The two of them discussed what a great time he and Harry had. He then brought up Halloween and Anne thought it was an amazing idea so she quickly agreed.

“Can Louis stay and put me to bed?” Harry came over and asked.

“Fine with me, you should ask him though.” Anne smiled down at Harry and Harry looked at Louis.

“I’d love to. Let’s start getting ready now so we can play a little then head straight into bed.” Louis smiled.

“Yes!” Harry cheered as he took Louis’ hand and lead him upstairs.

Louis found his mind going crazy as he watched Harry brush his teeth and wash his face. He was almost disappointed when Harry got into his pajamas. It was getting harder to fight off his thoughts.

"Louis, you know what Lou Bear needs?" Harry asked grabbing him as they sat on his bed.

"What's that?" He grinned at the little boy. He figured Harry's response would be interesting.

"He needs pajamas. He has to sleep naked right now. He doesn't like that." Harry told him as he took the costume off the bear.

"Oh, I didn't realize." Louis suddenly took a deep interest into this conversation. "Maybe he just needs a good pair of underwear. That's how a lot of guys sleep. We could go to the shop sometime and get him some."

Harry nodded, "Can we look at other stuff to get him too?" Harry really liked playing with his teddy and dressing him up.

"Sure, what did you have in mind? Maybe a mate for him?" Louis took the teddy into his hands and inspected him. It was obvious the boy slept with him each night.

"Why does he need a mate?" Harry looked totally confused.

"Well, I just thought maybe he gets lonely." He attempted to reason with the small boy.

"Lou Bear doesn't get lonely so he doesn't need a mate. Besides he already has a mate. That's plenty for him." Harry took the bear back and hugged him.

"He has a mate? Why didn't you tell me? Who is this lad so I can meet him." Louis fully expected Harry to get another stuffed animal.

Harry just giggled though, "Lou, I'm his mate." He kissed his teddy on the head and grinned back at his big brother. "I'm his favorite. He doesn't want anyone else. He wouldn't ever replace me like that."

Louis opened his mouth to respond but then closed it and paused. He wondered if Harry was subconsciously hinting at something. He wasn't entirely sure and dismissed it quickly. "Well, he's a very lucky little bear then. He looks sleepy though so why don't you two lay down and I'll tuck you in?"

Harry didn't want Louis to leave but he didn't argue. He crawled under his blanket and hugged Lou Bear tightly as Louis tucked them both in and kissed their cheeks. "Night Lou, love you."

"I love you too Hazza. Sweet dreams." Louis then clicked off his light and left.

Halloween came fast and Zayn had made fun of Louis for dressing up like Robin, just a bit of light banter. He even took a photo so he could show Nathan at school.

Louis ignored him, he was happy to do anything Harry wanted and Harry was the cutest Batman there was or at least that’s what Louis thought when he saw him for the first time. The night went by fast, they even ran into Greg and Niall, and the two little boys teamed up to do the rest of the houses together. Greg did it with them while Louis stayed back, watching them.

Harry was often asked where his Robin was and he’d point back to Louis every time, everyone thought it was adorable.

When Harry returned, Harry wanted Louis to stay for awhile so the two of them played and ate a little bit of candy in his room. Harry didn’t want to get out of his costume until he had to for bedtime which Louis happily helped him get ready for. He couldn’t fight the thoughts anymore when he saw Harry’s almost naked little frame.

“Will you read me a story before you leave?” Harry asked snapping Louis from his thoughts.

“Yes, but first let’s get you into your jammies.” Louis smiled at him.

“I’m comfortable like this though.” Harry complained.

“I know, but we don’t want you getting chilly in the middle of the night and end up sick. We can’t hang out if you’re sick.” He told the boy who then quickly put his arms up.

Louis chuckled and put Harry’s shirt over his head and threw the arm holes. He let his fingers graze along Harry’s upper body as he pulled the shirt down. Louis knew he shouldn’t be thinking what he was, he shouldn’t want to kiss him either, he shouldn’t want a lot of things but it was too hard to fight the thoughts anymore. So as long as he didn’t act on any of his thoughts everything would be fine.

He helped Harry get into his bottoms and while helping Harry pull them up, he felt his fingers slide over his little bum and he really shouldn’t have liked how that made him feel.

Harry went over to his bookshelf and picked out a book. He handed it to Louis and sat in his lap.

Louis smiled fondly down at the boy, giving his forehead a little kiss. He opened the book and began to read, halfway through the book though, Harry passed out while still sitting on Louis.

Louis took a moment to look down at him, and just take in the little one’s features. His normally straight hair had a couple of curls still. His cheeks were rosy due to being outside in the cool air. Louis then noticed his lips and how perfect they looked, but he quickly looked away before he did something he’d regret.

He shifted Harry so he could pick up and stand up. Louis stood and placed the young lad into his bed. He placed Loubear beside him and pulled up the covers. “Good night, Hazza. I love you.” He said softly kissing his cheek.

“Love you too, don’t forget Loubear.” Harry mumbled as he shifted around his bed a little.

Louis chuckled and said goodnight to the bear. He sat on Harry’s bed for awhile, admiring how adorable and perfect he looked while he slept. He looked so innocent and peaceful that it was hard to look away.

He then heard the door open and he jumped a little, breaking out of his thoughts.

“Oh, good. You’re still here.” Anne whispered.

Louis nodded as he stood. He took a final look at Harry before forcing his attention on Anne.

He followed her out of Harry’s room and to the living room downstairs.

“He seems to know the second I leave, so I wanted to make sure he was completely asleep before I left.” Louis quickly explained. That wasn’t the full truth but he was the best he had.

“Oh, that’s fine. I don’t mind. He loves you and you take such good care of him, I honestly have no problem with you staying till he’s fully asleep. I wanted to ask you something though.” Anne paused. “How would you and Nathan like to come over next Saturday for lunch? He’s such a big part of your life and you’re such a big part of Harry’s. I know that the two can crossover sometimes, so we’re just wanting to get to know him better.”

Louis nodded. “For sure. I’ll talk to him and find out what day is best.” He smiled.

“Great. I’m looking forward to it and I’m sure Harry will too.” Anne said.

“Yeah, I’ll ring Harry tomorrow to figure out what he wants to do next as well.” Louis smiled.

“Perfect. Good night Louis, and thank you for tonight.” Anne smiled.

“Of course. I had a lot of fun.” Louis said.

Anne gave him a hug and when Louis pulled back, he put his shoes on, and then headed out the door.

Louis changed out of his costume and went to the laundry downstairs to find something to wear and that’s when he saw Zayn asleep on the sofa. He smiled and went over to him. He tapped his cheek. “Come on, Zayine...Wake up…” He encouraged softly.

Zayn grumbled as he opened his eyes. “Hey Robin.” He smiled.

Louis laughed. “Hi Aladdin.”

“Mmm, I’d be the best Aladdin. Did you and Harry have a good time?” Zayn asked sitting up.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, we met up with Niall and his brother. It was a good time. Harry and I played and ate some candy before I read him a story and put him to bed. So all in all, it was a great night.” He grinned.

“Awh. How sweet.” Zayn laughed.

Louis shook his head. “I woke you up so you wouldn’t wake up with a sore neck if you slept there all night. I’m gonna change and head to bed, so good night.”

“Night.” Zayn called.

Louis then walked into the laundry, changed into some comfortable clothes, he texted Nathan a little about the lunch with Harry’s family, and he agreed to it after some convincing. He smiled and couldn’t wait for it. He hoped Nathan and Harry would have a better chance to be friends this time around.

He plugged in his phone and pulled up his covers. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

"Are you nervous?" Louis asked Nathan that next Saturday as they drove to Harry's.

"Not really. It's just strange." Nathan told him. "I've heard of meeting the parents but never the little brother and his parents."

"Well Robin's not his biological dad. Don't forget that." Louis reminded and then rubbed his knee, "I'm so happy you agreed to come though. Honestly Nate, it means a lot to me."

Nathan smiled, he was happy to see Louis happy. "You're such a lucky lad." He joked.

"Yes, I know." He stuck his tongue out a bit as they pulled into the drive. He could already see Harry in the window jumping up and down.

"He's excited." Nathan noticed his as well. "He really likes you."

Louis just smiled proudly and went to the door. Harry pulled it open and jumped into his arms squealing.

"Louis! Louis! You're here!" Harry beamed. "So is Nathan." He pointed out knowing he was expected to be polite. "Hi Nathan."

"Hello Harry. How are you?" Nathan grinned as Anne came into the foyer.

"I'm better now that Louis is here. Mummy wouldn't let me help with bread." He pouted slightly.

"Harry, love, I told you the oven is too hot for you to put food in. When you're older you can." Anne encourage. "Hello Louis. Wonderful to meet you Nathan." He extended her hand and shook theirs.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Twist." Nathan grinned and complimented her home.

"Thank you. Hey, why don't you have Harry show you his room? Louis can go too." She thought that might break the slight awkwardness Harry was showing.

"That's a great idea." Louis nodded and took Harry's hand. "Let's show him. Hopefully he doesn't get jealous. It's such a cool room."

Harry laughed a little and pulled Louis up the stairs as Nathan followed.

Harry didn’t let go of Louis’ hand once they were in his room. Nathan made a comment about it being a nice room but Harry ignored him. He dragged him towards the bed, making him sit. “Loubear needs cuddles. He’s missed you a lot.” He said handing Louis the bear.

“Loubear?” Nathan asked as he snickered.

Harry frowned as Nathan laughed a little at his bears name. It had actually really hut. He felt like crying, but he didn’t want to cry in front of Nathan. “Louis bought him for me for my birthday. I named him after Louis cause Louis was the one who gave him to me.” He tried to explain as Louis gave Nathan a look, wondering why he had done that. He had a younger sister, he should know how sensitive children were. Louis could tell Harry was upset. He sat the bear down and pulled Harry into his arms.

“Can you give us a minute?” He asked Nathan who didn’t seem to think he had done any wrong. He shrugged. “Sure, don’t be too long.” He said walking out.

Harry looked at the door that was still open. Louis sat Harry on the bed and closed it. He saw his little lip quivering. Louis knelt in front of him. “I love Loubear’s name. I feel quite special and honoured you named him after me.” And that was the truth. “Come give me a cuddle.” He opened his arms and Harry flew into them as he started to cry a little.

Louis rubbed Harry’s back trying to calm him. “Don’t pay any attention to Nath. He’s just having an off day. I’m sure he’s sorry.”

“I don’t care if he’s sorry.” Harry sniffed. “I was afraid you thought the same.” He said through his tears.

“Shh, no…of course not! As I said before…I feel special and honoured to have Loubear named after me. It’s really sweet too.” Louis said holding the boy close to him as possible. He rocked him as he rubbed his back, his hand slipping over Harry’s bum a few times but Harry didn’t react so Louis allowed himself to keep doing it. He’d start from the top of his back and slide his hand down straight over the little bum and repeat. Harry didn’t seemed fazed by the action and Louis hated himself a little for it.

Soon though, Harry’s tears stopped and he pulled back just as Louis’ hand was going over his bum. He looked at Louis as Louis’ hand stayed in place. He hadn’t fully thought about what he was doing earlier and now he’s almost afraid to move it. He also shouldn’t be enjoying the feeling as much as he did. “Loubear was hurt too. Can you give him more cuddles?” Harry asked as Louis wiped his eyes with the hand that wasn’t on Harry’s bum.

“Sure.” Louis removed his hand and silently cursed himself for actually doing what he had done while Harry was crying. He swore he’d never act on any impure thoughts. Harry didn’t seem to care so he wasn’t overly worried about getting into trouble.

Louis picked up the bear and cuddled him tightly. He then picked Harry up in his arms which made Harry very happy. “I thought I was getting too big to be carried.” He giggled.

Louis smiled. “Don’t grow up too fast, alright?” He kissed Harry’s little cheek making him giggle. “You need extra cuddles because you’re upset, which is why you’re in my arms.” He winked and Harry giggled even more, he understood the hint.

“So, let me ask you something…You feel like a baby when I hold your hand, but you like it when I carry you and you don’t feel like a baby?” Louis asked.

“Correct.” Harry grinned.

Louis smiled. “I like holding you like this too.” He kissed the boys cheek and Harry giggled which made Louis giggle.

“I like that too…When you kiss my cheek…” Harry smiled.

Louis grinned. “Good. Now, let’s go downstairs and check on lunch.”

“Don’t ever let me go.” Harry said as he played with Louis’ hair a bit.

“Never.” Louis tighten his grip a bit. “Ohana means family and family means never getting left behind. Right?”

“Right!” Harry cheered and Louis chuckled as he opened up Harry’s door and they walked downstairs.

Lunch was almost ready when they arrived downstairs, so they sat on the sofa together, Harry sitting on Louis’ lap with Nathan sitting beside them. Nathan and Louis chatted with Anne and Robin.

Everyone talked during lunch, although Harry and Louis were mostly talking to each other.

After lunch, it was suggested that the three of them could go to the park nearby then have some dessert when they came back. It was cold although there wasn’t any snow yet.

Louis carried Harry on his back and again, Harry and Louis mostly talked to each other while Nathan just walked beside them, observing.

Harry mostly played on the playground equipment. Louis played with him as again, Nathan hung back and watched. He was invited to play with them but didn’t really want to. He felt like a third wheel basically whenever he was with them. It was beginning to annoy him. He’d rather Harry play while him and Louis sit back watch and chat.

After a while Louis took Harry back home for dessert with Nathan trailing behind them. This time Harry got to ride on Louis’ shoulders which he thoroughly enjoyed. It wasn’t much longer after dessert that Louis and Nathan had to leave.

“Can’t stay any longer?” Harry asked sadly as he held onto Louis’ hands.

“I have to study, and Nathan needs to work. I promise I’ll call you tomorrow and we’ll chat about what you’d like to do next.” Louis gave the little boy a hug. “I love you.” He added hoping to make Harry feel better.

“I love you too.” Harry held onto him tight. “I’m gonna miss you.” He pouted.

“I’ll miss you too. No pouting, and be a good boy for me at school this week.” Louis encouraged. “And tell Niall I say ‘Hi’” He smiled and Harry nodded. “I will.” He kissed Louis’ cheek quickly and let go of him.

As fast as November had come it left and December rolled in. Tonight Louis found himself being taken out on a date by his boyfriend. When Louis asked where they were going on the ride however Nathan had quickly stated it was an upscale restaurant with no children.

Sitting at the table now Louis had to say something, "You know, it might be easier to just come out and tell me you hate Harry instead of dancing around it."

Nathan tilted his head to the side, "Louis, I don't hate the kid. I couldn't ever hate something you enjoy."

Louis sighed a little, he hated how Nathan made him sound like an object. "You might not hate him but you certainly don't like him. You always change the subject when I bring him up and the few times you've been around him you've not even really tried to build a relationship with him."

Nathan took Louis' hand from across the table, "I only even come to make you happy. Why can't you just accept that I'm not a fan of Henry and be flattered that I'm putting up with someone I don't like just to keep that beautiful smile on your face?"

"Really?" Louis asked almost cold. "His name is Harry." He could see he wasn't getting anywhere with Nathan. He didn't want to ruin their evening however so he buried his emotions on the subject and plastered a fake grin on his face.

"Harry, of course. I think the waiters name was Henry or something." He lied. "Not sure why I said that."

"Nathan, I'm glad you want me happy and I'm glad you took me on the date tonight.  Please can we forget about this conversation and just enjoy our time together?" He was hurt, so hurt. He was determined to just turn tonight into something happy though. He didn't want to cry tonight and be depressed.

"Aw Louis, I'd love to just put this behind us. You're so cute when you look at me like the only thing you want is happiness and love. Makes me feel like I'm your big strong boyfriend." He leaned over the table and caught his lips in a kiss.

Louis had no idea what he was talking about. He had been looking at him and thinking about how disappointed he felt. He wasn't going to argue though. Who could argue when they were being kissed by an attractive male anyway?

The date after that went well. They moved on to talking about more pleasant things and ended their night with sex and a romantic cuddle before falling asleep.

A week later Louis was home in Doncaster with his family for Christmas. His sisters had woken him up bright and early on that cold Christmas morning for gifts. He was delighted to see his mum had wrapped all his Christmas gifts in red and green paper under the tree and all his birthday gift in blue paper on the table.

Nothing made him happier on the 25th than seeing how hard his mum worked this year on keeping the two special events separate during his short visit home.

Now in a new jumper made for him specially by his granny he was watching his youngest sisters with their toys he thought of Harry and wanted to call him.

"Hey, Mum..." Louis said standing. "I'm gonna give Harry a quick phone call, wish him a Merry Christmas."

Jay smiled. "You seem quite taken with that little boy from the way you always talk about him."

Louis nodded. "He's a lovely boy...and I think it's safe to say we're both pretty attached to each other." He grinned.

"Go make your phone call if you can find a quiet spot." Jay told him.

Louis smiled and walked up to his bedroom, he pulled out his phone and clicked Harry in his contact list.

He waited as the phone rang. "Hello?" He heard Anne's voice.

"Anne...Hi." Louis smiled. "I was wondering if Harry was around?" He asked.

"Louis! This is a nice surprise. Harry will be thrilled. He's playing in his room, hold on a moment." She said then travelled up to Harry's room where he was having a conversation with Loubear about how much he missed Louis already.

She knocked and walked in. "Harry, darling? You have a special phone call."

Harry looked at her confused as he got off of his bed and took the phone. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Hazza." Louis grinned.

"Louis!" Harry screamed, excited to hear from him.

"Shh...Haz...Don't scream." Louis shook his head.

"Sorry." Harry said sitting on his bed. "Promise not to scream. I just got really excited because I miss you so much." He explained as Anne left.

"I really miss you too. Are ya having a good Christmas?" Louis asked.

"Yeah! I got lots of stuff. Can't wait for you to come home so you can visit and we can play." Harry grinned.

Louis smiled as he made himself comfortable on his bed, leaning against the headboard. "Sounds like a good Christmas so far."

"Yeah! I'm going to Grandma and Papa's tonight too. More presents. Lots of food." Harry said.

"Yeah? I'm going to my Grandparents tonight too. I'm gonna eat lots of turkey, get some presents, get some birthday cake. My sisters will go crazy on a sugar high. It'll be a fun night." Louis smiled more. He loved talking to him. He had really started to miss him dearly.

"Who's birthday is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, mine. I'm officially nineteen. Last year as a teenager!" Louis smiled. "Kinda sad. I wanna stay a teen forever. I like being young."

"It's your birthday? ...And you didn't tell me?" Harry sounded upset and Louis' heart broke. He didn't realize that Harry would be upset. "I would've got you a present and made you a cake." The boys voice broke.

"Hazza..." Louis said softly sitting up. "I am so sorry..." He paused unsure what to say. "We can do that when I come home...You know..." He said coming up with idea. "Once we've been brothers for a whole year, you're allowed to sleepover at my place. I can talk to Mummy and we can work something out for overnight after school one day? Or a weekend and you can spend the full day and stay the night. We can make a cake together. It'll be fun. I don't need a gift from you, just being able to spend time with you is all I need." He said honestly.

"Really?!" Harry asked feeling a little better.

"Yeah, Haz. I promise...We can celebrate my birthday every year together before I leave to come home." He paused. "Why don't you sing 'Happy Birthday' to me here on the phone?" He suggested.

"Okay!" Harry grinned and sang Happy Birthday to Louis over the phone. It was so cute that Louis' heart swelled.

"When will you be back?" Harry asked.

"I'm driving back New Years Day. It won't be a year quite yet, but we can still plan out our sleepover and stuff with Mummy." Louis said.

"Okay...Is Zayn gonna be there?" Harry asked. "I miss him too. He's cool."

Louis laughed. "I'll talk to him and see if he can take the day off to hang with us."

"Yay! Can you tell him I said 'Merry Christmas'?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Louis smiled.

"Loubear misses you a lot." Harry said.

"Aw. I miss him too! Give him lots of cuddles and kisses, okay?" Louis told him.

"Okay." Harry smiled wider.

Louis glanced at the time. They had to leave soon for Christmas dinner and he promised to help get the youngest ones ready. "Hazza, I need to go. I have to help the twins get ready for dinner." Louis frowned. He knew the boy was going to be sad and Louis was going to be sad too.

"Ohh." Harry voice sounded so sad that Louis wanted to cry.

"Hazza...I promise I'll call you again soon, before I leave and then again when I get back to London, then we'll talk to Mummy about the sleepover." Louis offered.

"Okay." Harry sniffed and Louis tried hard not to break down. All he wanted to do was cuddle the little boy now.

"I love you." Louis told him softly.

"I love you too. Lots." Harry replied and Louis hung up. Louis felt sad in a way but happy he was able to talk to him.

Finally January came and it was time for Harry to have his first sleepover with Louis. "If you get scared you make sure to have Louis call me okay? Mummy will come get you anytime you need."

Harry giggled, "Don't be silly. I'll be fine." He hugged her and ran off to the door to wait for Louis with his things.

Anne grinned watching her son. This honestly was the best thing she'd ever done for him. It was worth it.

"Ah! He's here!" Harry suddenly screamed.

"Harry, you ain't gotta scream." Gemma complained. She had been watching Telly but now she was at her mum's side.

"I'm excited! He's here! Tonight is gonna be the best!" He quickly checked that his surprise for Louis was still hiding in his overnight bag.

"Get the door for him and stop worrying about that gift. It's in there." Gemma rolled her eyes. When Harry pulled the door open she quickly smiled though.

"Hazza, hey pal." Louis grinned as the little lad jumped into his arms. "I just got everything we need to bake that cake tonight."

"Hooray!" He giggled and grabbed his bag, "Let's go then. Bye mummy." He grabbed Louis' hand and tried to pull him out the door but Louis stopped him.

"Ms. Anne, is there anything special I need to know?" He asked and then winked at the young girl making eyes at him. "Hello Gemma."

She giggled and bit her lip as she waved back. "No, I just told him if he needed anything to have you call. I trust you know everything else."

He nodded, "I'll make sure he has access to my phone anytime he needs it. Thank you for letting us try an overnight." She nodded and he waved goodbye at Gemma as Harry finally managed to get him out of the house.

As Louis helped Harry into the car he commented, "I suppose your sister likes me. She got rather excited when I spoke to her."

Harry shook his head, "Just ignore her. That's what I do. Besides, she can't have you cause you have stupid Nathan." He almost pouted and then quickly asked, "He isn't coming tonight right? I don't have to share you with him?"

"Aw Hazzy," Louis knew Nathan had really blown it with him when he made fun of Loubear. "Nathan won't be there. It's just us tonight. Zayn will be home too but if you want him to give us space he will."

Harry smiled as the car began to move, "No, Zayn is fine. I like Zayn. He doesn't make me share you."

"You are adorable sometimes." Louis giggled as he drove. "Tonight will be fun. I promise you a fun time."

Harry smiled, "I promise you a fun time too." He couldn't wait to show Louis the surprise he had.

Once they made it to Louis' Harry grabbed his bag and followed him inside. Zayn was already there. "Zayn! Hi!" Harry smiled as Louis helped him take his winter coat and boots off. Louis hung up the coat and put the wet boots on the mat.

"Hey there little man. Ready for your first sleepover with big brother?" He asked turning the Telly to something more child friendly.

"Yeah, it's a party!" He giggled.

Louis grinned happy that Harry already looked like he was having a great time.

"It's a party?" Zayn asked glancing at Louis who shrugged behind Harry's back.

"Yeah, I'm gonna beg Louis to order pizza and then we are going to bake a cake and then Louis can have his surprise."

"Woah, what surprise?" Louis was confused as he came closer to where Harry was now sitting next to Zayn.

Harry giggled delightfully. "Lou, I got you a surprise!" He pulled the wrapped box out of his bag.

"So that's why such a little boy needed a big bag for one night. You sneaky little lad." He pulled him into a hug. "You didn't need to get me anything."

"I wanted to. You're my brother and I love you. Plus everyone gets gifts on their birthday from people who love them so I'm just keeping with tradition." He put the box on the coffee table and smiled proud. "Now, about that pizza."

"Yeah Louis, about that pizza. It's not a party without a pizza." Zayn took Harry's side.

Louis laughed. “I’ll order the pizza.” He said with a laugh. “I can’t say ‘no’ to both of you.” He shook his head as he took off his winter coat and hung it up, then took his boots off.

“Order it now, then we’ll bake our cake, then you can open your present after cake. Do you have any candles?” Harry asked moving to sit beside Zayn.

“Maybe…” Louis trailed off thinking.

“Why would we have candles?” Zayn asked.

“I bought some once for a friends birthday. I put a couple of candles on a cupcake.” Louis replied. “I’ll look into it. I’m gonna order the pizza. Anything specific?” He asked.

“Meatlovers.” Harry answered quickly. “Is that okay?” He asked looking between the older lads.

Zayn nodded. “Of course. This is your night.” He ruffled Harry’s hair making him giggle.

“It’s fine with me too. I’ll go place the order. Be good.” Louis smiled at them and walked towards the kitchen.

“Always!” Harry giggled.

“Oh I know...I wasn’t talking to you.” Louis winked and Harry laughed looking up at Zayn.

Zayn just shook his head and looked down at Harry who was staring at his arms. “You like my tats?” He asked as Harry started to trace over the big ‘ZAP’ on his arm.

Harry nodded. “It looks cool.” He smiled. “It reminds me of comic books.”

“I used to read a lot of comic books when I was your age.” Zayn smiled. “It’s why I got it.”

“And the microphone?” Harry asked tracing it with his finger.

“I love music.” Zayn grinned.

“Can you play anything?” He asked.

“The Triangle.” Zayn smiled and Harry laughed.

Louis came back out and saw Harry with Zayn. He grinned as he stood for a few minutes, watching them talk and laugh. It was so cute to see them get along and it made him really happy.

“Hey, Hazza...I got the stuff out for the cake if you want to start.” Louis said walking into room.

“Okay.” He smiled and looked at Zayn. “Wanna help us?” He offered.

“Baking isn’t really my thing, you and Louis have fun. I’ll stay here.” Zayn said.

Harry nodded. “You’ll just eat the cake instead.” He giggled and jumped off the sofa. He ran over to Louis hugging him tight. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, Haz.” He kissed the top of his head. “Let’s make me a cake, shall we?” He picked him up and spun him around, causing him to let out a fit of giggles.

Louis sat him down once they made it back to the kitchen. He already had the box open.

Harry took out the package and opened it. He then poured it into the bowl. He then decided to use milk instead of water and measured it with Louis’ help. Him and Louis both cracked the eggs needed. Harry stirred it up by hand best he could before they used the electric beaters. “I wanna help.” He said pouting.

“You’re too young to use them on your own. Well, not tall enough yet.” Louis said.

“Stool or chair?” Harry asked. “And you could stand behind me, and help me that way.” He grinned. “We do it together!”

Louis stood for a moment and thought. “Okay, you win.” He sighed and smiled at the boy.

He grabbed a step stool and placed it in front of the counter. He then lifted Harry up onto the top step.

He stood behind him and put his hand over Harry’s. He tried not to think about how his little bum was pressed against his crotch. He switched the beaters on, and along with Harry’s help, they mixed it.

By the time that was done, the pizza came and Zayn paid for it and brought into the kitchen. “Yummy pizza.” He smiled and he watched Harry and Louis pour the batter into the pans. “Shouldn’t you grease those first?” Zayn asked.

“Nah, I bought non stick ones. Less messy work.” Louis said,

“Can I do the oven?!” Harry asked.

“No.” Louis shook his head. “I’m sorry, Hazza…Mummy’s said no to the oven because you’re not old enough yet. I agree with her. I want you safe.” He ran a hand through Harry’s hair.

“Zayn?” Harry asked, wanting him to side with him again.

“Sorry, Haz. I agree with Louis. We don’t want you getting hurt. You’d be in a lot of pain if you accidently burned yourself. Your Mummy would be upset with us too.” Zayn said siding with Louis.

Louis put the pans in the oven and lifted a pouting Harry off the stool and he kissed his cheek. “Don’t pout. As soon as you’re old enough I promise I’ll let you do the oven.”

Harry nodded and grabbed some pizza as Louis grabbed plates. “Mate, save ‘em. We’ll eat 'em without them. Just as they are.” Zayn said.

“We can do that?” Harry gasped as he sat in the chair beside him.

Zayn nodded. “Hells yeah, we can. Ain't no parents around to make us. Lou, let the kid enjoy some freedom.”

Louis chuckled as Harry took some pizza and shook his head. “First off, language. Second, sure.” He smiled and sat beside Harry. He took some pizza of his own and smiled. “Sorry, Harry…Never say that…in front of adults and Louis.” Zayn smirked.

Harry giggled. “So I can say it in front of you?”

“No.” Louis shook his head.

“Yes.” Zayn whispered so Louis wouldn’t hear and Harry grinned.

The three of the chatted as they ate, and by the time Louis was done, the cake was also done. He pulled it out and sat it on top. Harry came over and the two of them giggled through the toothpick test for no other reason than they were having fun. He then let Harry go back to eating,

“Gotta let the cake cool, then we can ice it.” Louis said and noticed Harry was done eating but he had pizza all over himself. “Oops? I eat messy. Sorry.” He said.

“Come. Let’s clean you up.” Louis smiled and Harry smiled back.

“I’ll clean up.” Zayn offered as they left the room.

“Thanks.” Louis called.

Louis opened the bathroom door and looked over Harry, messy hair, pizza covered face and shirt was a mess. “We’ll keep the shirt on till after you ice the cake, then you can change into your pjs.” He said as he wetted a washcloth. He washed Harry’s face off and let him down. “I coulda done it myself…But thank you.” He smiled.

“Sorry. I keep forgetting you’re getting older. Stop growing up.” Louis fake pouted and Harry hugged him getting pizza on some of Louis’ shirt and trousers.

“Oops…” Harry frowned.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll change later.” He shrugged. “What would you like to do while we wait for the cake to cool?”

“Cuddle and watch Telly?” Harry suggested.

“Perfect.” Louis smiled and they walked out to the living room. They sat on the sofa and Harry quickly made himself comfortable on Louis’ lap.

Louis arms wrapped around the young boy and watched him as he watched the Telly. He really couldn’t help it, there was just something about him that Louis found so captivating.

When they show finished, Louis and Harry went to the kitchen and iced the cake.

“Zayn!” Harry called as he put some candles into in the finished cake. “Come sing 'Happy Birthday’ with me to Louis!” He said. “And light the candles!” He giggled as he situated himself on Louis’ lap once again as Zayn walked in.

“Nice cake!” He praised as he took out his lighter and lit the candles.

“You don’t have to sing.” Louis chuckled.

“Yes, we do! It’s tradition, Louis!” Harry said very seriously.

“Okay…You ready?” Zayn smiled as he pulled out his phone to video it.

Harry nodded as he and Zayn started to sing.

“Beautiful.” Louis clapped making Harry grin wide and Zayn turned the video off of his phone.

“Make a wish...Can’t say it outloud though.” Harry smiled.

Louis grinned. He already had everything he wanted, but he wished that he’d have Harry forever and then blew out the candles. He then removed the candles and sat them aside.

“Zayn, sit, eat some cake.” Harry smiled.

“Alright, but after I eat, I gotta do some serious homework.” He said sitting.

“Alright.” Harry frowned as he watched Louis cut some slices.

“Sorry, Haz. I promise to say goodnight to you though. The room you’re staying in is right next to mine. If you need something during the night, come to me and I promise I’ll help.” Zayn explained as Louis handed him and Harry each a slice.

Harry nodded. “Okay.” He smiled. “But if I get a bad dream, I’d rather have Louis.”

Zayn chuckled. “Fair enough, I’ll take you to Lou if you have a bad dream.” He smiled as he watched Harry start diving into the cake before taking a bite himself. “Mmm, good cake, Harry.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled brightly.

“Yes, I agree.” Louis smiled.

“You really like it?” Harry asked.

“I really do.” Louis nodded.

“Oh! Your present!” He said and jumped off Louis. “Zayn! …Stay.” He somewhat ordered and he nodded.

Harry went out to the living room and grabbed the box, and Loubear then ran back to the kitchen. “Happy Birthday!” He handed Louis the box. It had a homemade card also.

Louis took the box. He picked the card off of the box as Zayn cleared the dishes. “To the bestest big brother in the whole universe…” Louis read and opened it. “Thank you for being the bestest. I love you.” He finished reading. He was nearly ready to cry. He quickly pulled Harry into his arms, after setting the box down. “I love you too, Hazza. Very much. You’re the bestest little brother in the universe also.” He cuddled him a little but Harry pulled away.

“Please open your present!” He jumped a bit.

“Alright.” Louis smiled as he tore off the wrapping paper and saw a brown curly haired bear in the box. He loved it.

“…Thank you so much. I love it. I have the most perfect name for him as well.” Louis said.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Hazzabear.” He grinned and Harry’s grin was so wide and he hugged Louis. “Perfect name.” He said. “Loubear and Hazzabear...Perfect.” He giggled.

“I think so too.” Zayn agreed. “Happy belated birthday, mate. Harry, I’ve gotta do my homework but thank you for the cake. It was amazing.” He smiled, giving Harry a hug then went up to his room.

“What now?” Harry asked.

“I’ll put the cake away and then you can change into your jammies.” Louis said. “I can help, if you need help.” He picked up the cake and headed towards the fridge.

“Sure.” Harry shrugged. He didn’t really need much help but any excuse to be around Louis and he could be lazy at bedtime also, so help was always welcomed.

Louis put the cake away as he grinned to himself. He knew he shouldn’t be excited at the thought of seeing Harry’s almost naked little body but it did excite him. He needed to keep himself in check though. He wouldn’t allow himself to do anything that was acting on those thoughts, besides the little innocents that happen that Harry either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care about it.

“Alright. Let’s get your jammies on.” He said walking out to the living room and picking up Harry’s bag and heading up the stairs. He lead Harry into the guest room and closed the door. “This is where you’ll sleep. The top floor is my bedroom, so remember get Zayn first, he’s closer.” He smiled as he took off Harry’s dirty shirt then helped him with his trousers. “Like my underwear? It’s Batman and Robin.” He pointed. “Look!”

Louis allowed himself to look as Harry wanted him to. He bit his lip as he looked the underwear over and he suddenly started to imagine what was underneath. “Uhm…It’s cute.” He managed to get out with a steady voice.

He held out the bottoms and Harry stepped into them. Louis then pulled them up slowly as he let his fingers drag against the bare skin against his legs and go slow over his bum as he felt it with his fingers pulling the bottoms up.

When he finished, he rested his hands on Harry’s hips as he suddenly noticed Harry’s bare chest was directly in his face. In effort to keep his hands busy he helped Harry into the top and then pulled him into a hug. “Wanna watch a film?” He asked.

“The Incredibles!!” Harry said excitedly. “Oh and carry me?” He asked pretending to pout.

“Of course.” He picked him up and carried him downstairs. He sat him on the sofa and cuddled him close. They talked for awhile while cuddling close before Louis put the film on.

At some point during the film though, Harry laid on his head on Louis’ lap at which point Louis decided to play with the boy’s hair. It relaxed the boy so much that he fell asleep. Louis let him lay like that for awhile on him, then took turned everything off and took him up to the guest room to lay down. He handed Harry Loubear and kissed his cheek and then kissed the bear as well. “Love you both very much.” He said softly then went to Zayn’s room. He knocked on the door. “Hey, I just put Harry down. He fell asleep during our film, so listen out for him please? I’m beat, so I’m gonna shower and head to bed.” He explained once the door was open.

Zayn nodded. “Sure. Of course.” He smiled.

“…Especially if it’s a bad dream…” Louis started but was cut off.

“I’ll get you no matter what or bring him to you, one of the two but you go shower and sleep. I’ve got this.” Zayn smiled.

“Thanks.” Louis nodded.

For a long while Harry slept peacefully. At some point however he began to grow restless. He tossed and flipped around as his tummy began to turn. He'd probably eaten way too much.

Only a few moments later Zayn woke up to a strange sound coming from the room next to him. At first he was confused but then he connected the sound to Harry. The sounded faded but a new sound was heard as he got into some sweats to go check on the lad.

When he got into the room he could see in the shadows that Harry was sitting up in bed and he was crying. "Harry?" Zayn questioned and flipped on the light.

As the room lit up Zayn instantly saw the problem. Harry had gotten sick. "I want my mummy." He cried not moving. "Oh buddy, just, hang on..." Zayn went over to the stairs that lead up to Louis' room and screamed for him, "I need you now dude. Get down here."

Zayn then went back to Harry who was still crying, "Louis' coming. It's going to be okay." Zayn didn't exactly want to touch Harry or the mess but he still felt bad for him.

"What's wrong?" They both heard Louis in a groggy voice. When he entered the room of course he woke up quickly. "Haz, please don't cry. Here," he moved closer and held out his hand for Harry to take. "Stand up sweetie, let's get you in something clean."

Harry stood but he cried still, "I want mummy!" His tummy hurt so badly and he just wanted her cuddles. He always cuddled with his mummy when he was sick. "I want my mummy Louis!"

"I know. I know." He told Harry as he helped him out of his soiled shirt and pants. "Zayn, can you run grab a warm cloth so I can wipe him off?" Louis asked. Zayn quickly left and came back.

Harry cried still as Louis wiped over his face and neck. "Louis... Will you call my mummy? I want my mummy. My tummy hurts." He whimpered.

"Yes, I promise. Just be patient." He tried to soothe. With the lad now clean he pulled him into a hug to try and calm his crying. "You're going to be okay. I promise. Please don't cry. It'll make your tummy worse." His hand slid over Harry's backside.

The only thing the young lad was in now was his underwear, neither Louis or Zayn thought anything of it. The only thing on their minds was helping Harry. The cuddle and Louis' words soothed him and soon the tears stopped even though little whimpers still escaped from him.

"Louis, I'm cold." Harry whimpered. "Please help me." The poor thing didn't feel good and Louis knew it. There was no way he was going to make the lad suffer in uncomfortable jeans from his bag. "Zayn, run grab one of my shirts for him."

Normally Zayn would have complained but this was different. This time Louis honestly needed help. He wasn't too good to help so he went off and came back with one he knew Louis wasn't overly attached to, just in case Harry got sick again.

"Here mate." Zayn offered a small smile as he gave it to Louis. Louis thanked him and slipped it on Harry. Despite being sick he looked adorable now. "Call mummy now?" Harry asked as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yes, right now." Louis nodded and picked him up. He carried Harry up to his room and grabbed his phone then went back down to where Zayn was standing outside of his room, with a shirt on now. It only took Louis a moment on the phone.

When he finished Zayn and Harry both looked at him. "She's getting dressed and she's coming to get you. It'll take her a moment but she said not to worry." Louis turned to Zayn. "Mate, could you please sit downstairs with him for a moment while I get these things into the wash?"

Zayn was quick to agree even though he felt unsure of what to do. Harry was obviously still very upset. Louis then passed Harry into his arms however and Zayn grabbed hold of him securely.

The pair carefully went downstairs and Zayn began to pace around hoping it would help. "Zayn, please can you just sing for me? My mummy sings when I'm sick."

Zayn could hear the tears coming back in Harry's voice and tried to stay calm. "Right, yeah, a song, like a lullaby I guess?" He asked rather nervous. When Harry nodded against him and started crying again he inwardly began to panic. He didn't know any lullabies. He decided to sing the closest and only thing he knew.

"Soft Kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr purr purr." Harry still cried so Zayn sang again. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of.."

"Zayn?  Dude are you really singing that to him?" Louis seemed less than impressed.

"I... He wanted a lullaby. I don't know lullabies." He tried to reason still pacing as Harry cried on his shoulder.

"Give me my brother." Louis shook his head and held out his arms. Harry of course was fast to turn and go to him. "Shh, I've got you now. Just relax for me." Louis encouraged and began slowly swaying.

He remembered the little song his mum had sung to he and his sisters when they were little and began to sing it for Harry as Zayn watched. The soft melody of the old English lullaby soothed Harry and once again his tears stopped.

When they heard the doorbell a while later Louis kept singing to keep Harry calm as Zayn opened the door. "Hi, sorry about this." Zayn told Anne letting her in.

"It's alright. These things happen." She gave him a warm smile and went to Louis who finally stopped singing. "Harry, love?" The little boy lifted his head and looked at her with tired eyes.

"Anne, thank you. Everything was fine and then he woke up sick. I cleaned him up but he just wanted you." Louis felt the need to explain. He felt awful. "I need cuddles." Harry whimpered as she took him into her arms.

"Thank you Louis. You did perfect." She kissed her son's hair. "Let's get you home and mummy will help you feel better." Anne moved towards the door. "Loubear!" He screamed suddenly and looked near tears again.

"I've got him." Louis reassured and grabbed him from where he had placed him on the stairs, along with Harry’s overnight bag. He gave the bear to Harry who smiled. "You keep my shirt till you feel better okay? No rush. Just get better." He smiled handing Anne the bag.

He then gathered Harry’s coat and boots. Anne sat him down on the ground for a moment as her and Louis got Harry into his coat. “Do you have his socks?” She asked softly.

“He took them off earlier.” Zayn said and found them on the sofa. “Here.” He handed her the socks as she and Louis helped Harry put them on. Louis helped Harry into his boots and zipped up his jacket as Zayn got his scarf, hats and mittens. He leaned down in front of Harry and helped Louis and Anne with putting them on. This part he was good at. He and his older sister used to help their mum with their little sisters with putting on outside stuff.

"Thank you Lou. I love you." Harry whimpered clutching his mummy and the bear once she was standing with him in his arms again. "Love you too buddy. Thanks again Anne."

"Thank you Louis. We'll call you." She smiled as Zayn opened the door. "Thank you too." She nodded at him. Louis waved once more then watched at the door until they pulled away.

“Do you need any help with the bedroom?” Zayn asked.

“Nah, I’ll wipe it down more in the morning. I’ve got everything in the wash. Thanks for your help tonight.” Louis smiled at him.

Zayn nodded. “Of course. He’s gonna be fine.” He said noticing how worried Louis looked.

“I know. I should’ve paid more attention to how much he was eating and how big of a slice I gave him.” Louis frowned.

“Don’t worry about it. It happens. Why don’t you have a cuddle with Hazzabear?” Zayn joked.

Louis chuckled and shook his head. “Good night, Zayn.” He said and headed to his room to go back to sleep. He was sad that Harry ended up sick but he wanted nothing more than for him to get well and for them to try again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second sleepover is where things start getting REALLY interesting!


	15. Sleepover Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't even been a week and we've already got a new chapter for you!!
> 
> Things start in this chapter, it's just small things but it's more than what you've gotten lately?
> 
> And many more sleepovers to come in this story, each one better than the last.

A few days later, Louis got a phone call from Harry and the two of them chatted about how much better he was feeling and Harry said that he was sorry. Louis however quickly dismissed that thought from the little ones head. Harry switched it to speakerphone awhile later where Anne, and the two lads discussed their next sleepover.

She agreed to it and said that she’d bring Harry over to Louis’ house after school let out that Friday. Louis reminded her that he still had his pyjamas from when he was sick, and that Harry didn’t need to pack any as he could just wear those.

Harry was really excited and he told Louis that he had missed him so much that he even slept in his shirt every night at bedtime because it made him feel better. Louis tried hard not to think about that the wrong way, he couldn’t afford any slip ups at the moment as he was still on speakerphone.

A few days passed and it was Friday already. Louis was excited and hoped that things would go smoother this time around. Louis and Zayn were currently relaxing in their upstairs lounge area.

Zayn was coming downstairs from his room as he heard the doorbell ring, so he went to the door and opened it. He felt his cheeks flush as he saw Harry and his Mum at the door. He swallowed, feeling slightly embarrassed by his appearance. He would’ve made himself look more presentable if he had known that Anne was dropping Harry off or that Harry was coming at all.

“Can we come in?” Anne asked with a small smile.

“Uh yeah, sorry…” Zayn said as Louis appeared into the room and Harry went to run for him when Zayn stopped him. “Boots off, Hazza. It’s hardwood so we don’t want you slipping and falling.” He said as Harry sighed going limp in Zayn’s arm for a moment but stood up and took off his wet winter boots then ran for Louis, wrapping his arms around him as Louis picked him up and spun him around.

“I promise to not eat a lot and get sick.” Harry said and Louis laughed.

“Aright.” He smiled and walked over to Anne who had handed Zayn Harry’s overnight bag.

“I’ll come by after lunch tomorrow to pick him up.” She said with a large smile. “And thank you, Zayn...for being here. Harry adores you too. He’s taken quite the interest in your tattoos.” She commented.

Zayn smiled. “Yeah, we’ve had a lot of talks about my tats...He likes to trace them sometimes. I don’t mind having him around. I have a couple of little sisters so it’s nice having a boy around now.” He chuckled, trying not to feel awkward.

“I’ll go now.” She said and kissed Harry’s cheek who made a face. He felt as though he was being babied and it was worse to be babied in front of Louis and Zayn.

Harry waved as she left and when she was gone, Louis began helping Harry take his winter coat off.

Zayn closed the door behind her and placed Harry’s bag down. He walked over to Louis who was just finishing helping Harry take the the rest of his outside stuff off. He smacked Louis’ head. “Dude. A little warning when a mum’s coming over?” He tried to choose his words carefully. “I was freaking shirtless and my sweats were sagging…It was embarrassing.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed towards Zayn as he looked up at him. “Say you’re sorry!” He demanded pointing a finger at him.

Louis chuckled and lowered Harry’s hand. “Hazza, it’s rude to point.”

“Zayn…Say you’re sorry!!” Harry demanded.

“No. I don’t take orders from a little boy.” Zayn said staring down at him.

“Go to your room and think about what you did! Hitting is not nice. Now go!” Harry pointed towards the stairs as Louis started laughing from his spot behind Harry.

“Bad boys need to be punished, Zayn.” Louis said with a small smirk.

Zayn sighed and turned around to head to the stairs. “I can’t believe I’m getting punished by a five year old.” He mumbled.

“I’m almost eight!” Harry yelled and Louis laughed harder.

“I love you.” Louis smiled fondly at the boy.

“Love you too. Loubear wants to hang out with Hazzabear.” Harry said.

Louis turned the boy around. “Hazzabear waited on the sofa all day just to see Loubear.”

Harry grinned, he ran to his bag. He unzipped it and took the teddy bear out. He went over to the sofa and placed it beside the other bear.

The two boys played with the bears and awhile later, Zayn appeared.

“Are you sorry?” Harry asked.

“Not really.” Zayn said honestly.

“Then you’ll have to go back to your room.” Harry crossed his arms.

“Alright, alright. I’m very sorry, Louis. I’m sorry I hit you. Please forgive me.” Zayn said. He had no idea how a small child had such power over him.

“I forgive you, Zayn.” Louis smiled then started to laugh. “Good boy, Hazza.” Louis kissed his forehead.

The boys had a pasta dinner later on. Louis made sure not to let Harry eat too much. Then they played video games, and watched superhero themed movies.

Soon it was time to go to bed and Louis had just finished getting Harry into his pjs.

“Louis, can I sleep with you in your bed? Pretty please?” Harry begged.

Louis’ mind went through all the things he could do to Harry in his King sized bed. He swallowed. “N-No…Haz. You need to sleep in your own bed.” He kissed his forehead.

“I’m scared.” He whispered.

“You have Zayn and Loubear. I bet even Hazzabear will cuddle you.” Louis encouraged but Harry pulled his sad puppy dog face, "What if I get hurt or sick and you're forever away upstairs?"

Louis sighed. “Alright.” He said and Harry grinned and ran out of the room with Loubear under his arm. He then climbed the stairs and running into Louis’ room, jumping on top of his bed, landing on his stomach and his little bum up in the air.

When Louis reached his room and saw Harry, his breath caught in his throat and the images in his mind were not that appropriate. He bit his lip as he walked over. He placed his hands on Harry’s hips and Harry giggled wiggling around and somehow, Louis’ hands ended up on the little boy’s bum.

Louis ignored how it made him feel though. “Hazza. Settle down, please.” He said gently. “I’ll read to you a book if you calm down.” He smiled and it only got bigger seeing him crawl under the covers and wait patiently.

“I like it when you read to me.” Harry grinned as Louis picked out a book from his rather small collection. He kept some books around for his little sisters but he’d bought a few new ones for when Harry would be over. Louis picked one out and crawled under the covers with Harry and cuddled him. “I love reading to you, too.” He kissed his head and began to read. By the time he was finished, he had fallen asleep on Louis’ arm.

Louis carefully laid Harry down and turned off the lights. “Good night, Lou.” He said tucking Loubear under his arm. "Night Hazza." He was tired. It had been a long day. He laid down and closed his eyes.

The next morning Louis woke up to find that while Harry was still clutching Loubear he was now pressed against him as well. His heart leapt into his mouth a little. He let his arms fall around Harry for a short while, watching him sleep.

Finally he felt Harry starting to wake up so he pulled his arms back and tried to look asleep. "Lou?" Harry's tired voice questioned him and he fake yawned in response. "Morning Harry."

"You're bed is comfy." He spoke in a small voice still. "I'm hungry now though." He blinked a few times trying to wake up.

"Are you? I think I have some waffles in the freezer. We have cereal too." Louis offered. "Sound any good?"

"You don't make your waffles fresh?" Harry asked a bit more awake now. "I don't want waffles from a freezer. What cereal do you have?"

Louis grinned at how cute he was, "No, most Uni lads don't have time for making things fresh." He ran a hand through the little lads hair earning a small smile. "I have coco pops. Those are my favorite. Zayn would probably share his if you'd rather. He eats raisin bran something."

Harry's face dropped but he didn't realize Louis could tell. "Maybe I'm not hungry after all." The little lad didn't want to be rude or hurt Louis' feelings but none of that sounded yummy.

"Aw Hazza, what's wrong?" Louis asked suddenly worried. He hated seeing Harry upset. "Would something else sound better? You can tell me."

"If mummy doesn't make breakfast fresh than I eat cereal with marshmallows in it. Like Lucky Charms. Those are what Niall likes when he stays over." Harry used a soft voice unsure if Louis honestly wouldn't be upset.

"Let me guess... Because of the little Irish leprechaun?" He laughed slightly when Harry nodded. "Alright then, let's run down to the shop and get you some good cereal."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Louis!" He hugged him a bit causing him to almost be laying on top of Louis.  

"You'll have to get dressed first though." Louis saying forcing his mind to stay pure. "Can't really run to the store in batman pj's can you?"

Harry giggled but then shrugged, "Robin goes out to get the paper in his pajama pants and bathrobe."

Louis tousled his hair again, "The mailbox is different than the store you silly boy."

Harry laughed slightly but stuck out his tongue playfully and said, "I'm not silly, you are."

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Louis asked and sat up a bit. His hands began tickling the little of next to him.

Harry laughed loudly as he squirmed in many different directions. Loubear fell onto the floor as he rolled and laughed from Louis' tickles. The sheets ended up down at the end of the bed.

Louis moved up to sit on his knees so he could get better leverage on Harry who was squirming around like crazy.

Somehow in the process of his moving and Harry's moving Louis' hand went over Harry's crotch and grabbed at him a bit. He honestly hadn't meant to.

Harry froze a bit and gasped. It hadn't hurt but the sensation it caused to spike through him was new and shocking however.

Louis' heart began beating like crazy as he pulled his hands away and backed off the bed. He grabbed at his hair as his eyes widened, "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"

Harry sat up completely confused. He didn't understand why Louis was panicking. "Louis?" He questioned. "Lou, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. It didn't hurt."

Louis took a deep breath, thankful he hadn't scared Harry. What he did still wasn't right however. "Harry," he began and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not supposed to touch you there. Some touches are good and some touches are bad. If someone touches your private area it's bad. If someone found out I touched your private area I could get in so much trouble." He honestly still felt terrible.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Harry promised moving to sit beside him. “I know that people aren’t allowed to touch there. Mummy talks about it sometimes. I love you. I love spending time with you.” He smiled.

Louis smiled down at the boy. He loved hearing those words. “I love you too, Hazza. I’m really sorry. It was an accident...I didn’t mean to do that.”

Harry nodded. “I pinky swear not to tell. I can’t break a pinky swear.” He held out his little pinky.

Louis chucked and linked his pinky with the smaller one and when their pinkies disconnected, Harry looked up at Louis.

“Why did my willy feel funny when you touched it?” Harry asked.

Louis felt his body stiffen. “Well, erhm…” He swallowed. “Sometimes when people touch you, you get aroused and that means that your body liked that, it liked that it was touched in that way?” He sighed. He was doing a horrible job of explaining this. “Certain touches turn people on which means they’re aroused which means it feels really good. I’m so sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Harry told him. “Who is allowed to make me feel that way though?” He asked curious.

“Not until you fall in love…” Louis told him as he looked down at him. “It won’t happen till you’re older though.” He paused and waited in case Harry had anymore questions.

“I’m hungry.” Harry complained.

Louis laughed. “Let’s get you dressed and ready to go down to the store with me then.” He smiled as Harry jumped off the bed.

Louis helped Harry take off his pyjama top and bottoms. Harry went into his bag and pulled out his clothes. Louis sat on the bed to help if needed be but then Harry pulled down his underwear and Louis quickly looked away.

He bit his lip. “You gotta warn me, Haz. I don’t wanna see you naked.” He forced a laugh. If he was completely honest with himself. He did want to see the young one naked, he knew it was wrong, so wrong. But he couldn’t help it.

“I thought it was okay because we’re both boys? Niall and I have been naked in the same room before.” Harry said.

“It’s the age difference. It’s not appropriate.” Louis explained.

“Oh okay.” Harry said as he took a moment to find the front of the underwear as this happened, Louis allowed his head to move in a way that allowed him a great view of the little boy’s naked body. He only looked for a few seconds before hiding his face.

“I need help with my trousers. I hate buttons.” Harry pouted.

Louis opened his eyes and stood. The boy hadn’t even attempted to put them on. Louis held them out as Harry stepped into them and Louis pulled them up slowly like he tended to do lately anytime he had to help Harry with his trousers. He let his fingers drag over the back of the little bum, it was his way of doing something small that Harry never seemed to care about and not do something completely stupid.

He helped Harry with his shirt and socks then they went downstairs where they put on their winter stuff and went to the store.

They had a good time, picking up some small items Zayn and Louis had been needing. They then went back home where Zayn was sat in the kitchen in his boxers eating cereal and on his phone.

“I was wondering where you two ran off to.” He smiled.

“I wanted Lucky cereal.” Harry said.

“Lucky charms? Mmm, they’re good.” Zayn commented.

Harry sat down across from Zayn and the two of them talked as Harry waited for his cereal.

Harry spent the rest of his time with Louis playing outside with him and Zayn. Harry found having Zayn around was a lot of fun as well.

He was sad to leave them when it was time to go home, but he’d see Louis again soon as Louis had suggested that they go clothes shopping for their bears.

A short while after Harry left Louis went to his room to call Nathan. He missed him and wanted to catch up. He clicked his name in his contacts and then laid back on the bed.

"Hey baby!" Nathan's voice answered the phone in a happy tone.

"Nate, hi! I miss you." Louis couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I couldn't have you over last night cause you had another sleepover with Harry." He honestly attempted to not sound annoyed.

"I had to make it up to him. He got sick last time." Louis reminded. "Things went great this time though."

"That's good. You both had fun then?" He wasn't actually interested but he was trying to be nice.

"Yeah, oh, Nate! Babe, when he showed up I didn't think to warn Zayn about him coming over so he was topless and it embarrassed him so he smacked me after Anne left. Harry got mad at him and sent him to his room as punishment until he was willing to say sorry." Louis laughed. He found it so funny.

"Zayn actually went along with that?" Nathan seemed shocked. "I wouldn't have."

"I know you wouldn't have baby. Zayn is great with him though. He even played with us outside today." Louis didn't realize he'd basically put Nathan down.

"Good thing Zayn isn't gay or I'd have to worry about you and him. You talk so highly about him." Nathan almost huffed. "I guess you just want to spend the rest of your day with him?"

"Nate, baby, please? I didn't mean anything like that. I'm sorry. Please see me." Louis felt bad. He felt guilty. He hoped Nathan would still see him.

"It's fine." Nathan was still upset but he missed his boyfriend. He just wanted to forget it all. "I'll come over and we can watch a movie in your bed. I'm sure we can sort out a way for you to make it up to me."

Louis never even caught how Nathan made it his fault. He just heard that he was going to see his boyfriend. He also heard the sexual hint, "Naughty, let's get the movie completely watched first though."

"Ha, okay sweetheart. I'll see you soon." Nathan then hung up.

A few days went by and Louis took Harry for some indoor mini golf fun. It was also glow in the dark so Harry really enjoyed that. Louis did as well because he was with Harry, and the more time he spent with him, he began to realize just how much of an incredible little boy he really was.

Almost a week after that Harry and Louis decided that their bears needed clothes so they were going to the mall and Nathan was meeting them there as well to help them pick out clothes.

“Does Nathan have to come?” Harry asked from his car seat in Louis’ car, on the way to the mall with both Loubear and Hazzabear.

“Hazza, I know you don’t like him but I want you to give him another chance please? For me?” Louis said.

Harry fought rolling his eyes as he knew that was rude and he’d get in trouble but mumbled a weak “Yes.”

“Thank you.” Louis smiled as they arrived and he parked the car. He then got out and helped Harry out of the car.

Harry took Louis’ hand. “Going across the car park, I have to hold your hand. One of the rules right?” He smiled

Louis nodded. “Yes. I promise it’s only until we get to the sidewalk, then I’ll let go and you can walk beside me.”

Harry nodded, holding onto Louis’ hand tightly as they walked. “Hey, Louis…” He said once they were across and he started to swing their hands which made Louis giggle at how much he loved a simple little thing like holding Harry’s hand or having Harry swing their hands.

“Yes, Hazza?” Louis smiled fondly down at him.

“It’s my birthday next week. I’m gonna be eight years old.” Harry beamed.

“I know. You’re growing up on me.” Louis shook his head. “You gotta stop. I don’t wanna be old.”

Harry giggled. “You’re not that old.” He grinned.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled as they walked inside and spotted Nathan who was on his phone.

“Wait…” Harry said as he stopped making Louis stop as well since their hands were connected still. “My birthday is a nerf gun war sleepover, Niall’s going to be there, so are my friends Josh, Dan, and Matt. I want you there too. Can you please come?” He asked.

Louis grinned. “Of course. I’d love to come over for a sleepover.”

“Yay! We’re sleeping downstairs in the basement because of so many of us. You can sleep next to me.” Harry grinned and jumped.

Louis chuckled. “I wouldn’t miss it. Now come, let’s go see Nathan.” He said as got down on his knees and he unzipped Harry’s coat for him.

Harry sighed. “He’s not nice.”

Louis frowned. He understood why Harry thought that but he wanted to give it one more try. “One more try. You told me you’d try once more. Can you please just give him one more chance?”

Harry pouted but nodded.

“Don’t pout…Makes me sad to see you sad.” Louis said trying not to stare at the pouty lips that made him extra adorable.

Harry smiled and nodded. “Everyone’s bigger than me…Can you keep holding my hand?”

Louis took his hand again. “Of course. Let’s go.” He smiled and stood.

They walked over to Nathan who looked up from his phone. “Glad you two made it! Hey…H.” He smiled at Harry. He couldn’t remember the boy's name but he knew it started with an ‘H’. “Can I call you that?” He asked.

“No.” Harry said simply.

“Harry’s picky with nicknames.” Louis rubbed Harry’s hand with his thumb.

“Can we go to the store now?” Harry asked.

“Of course.” Louis grinned.

"Are you really going to carry that bear through the mall?" Nathan asked quietly as they walked.

"Yes, Harry gave him to me so I don't really care what anyone thinks. It makes him happy and this is about him not me." Louis replied with a small smile. He wasn't interested in drama. He wanted today to be happy.

The rest of the walk to the store was Nathan talking to Louis and Harry barely getting a word in. When they arrived at the store however, Harry pulled Louis inside. “Look, they have superhero outfits! There’s Batman! And Spiderman! Oh!! Ironman!” He jumped.

The two of them spent awhile looking at clothes for their bears, and good thing they brought the bears to try on the clothes. They had to know if it’d look good or not!

Suddenly, Louis realized he needed the toilet as he really needed to wee. “Nath, baby…” He said.

Nathan looked up from his phone. He had quickly lost interest in helping look for clothes for teddy bears.

“…Can you please watch Harry? I really need to wee. So fuckin bad.” He whispered the last bit.

“Can’t you take him with you?” Nathan asked.

Louis frowned. “I can’t bring him into the stall with me and I don’t want him waiting outside the stalls by himself. It’s easier if you watch him? Please? Just watch him…talk to him.”

Nathan sighed. “Fine. Go.”

Louis gave him a quick kiss then went over to Harry. “Hazza…I really need to wee so Nath is gonna watch you for a few minutes while I’m gone.”

Harry’s eyes widen.

“I know what Mummy said but I don’t want you waiting outside the stalls for me and I think she’d agree that in this case, it’s better that he just keeps an eye on you for a very short period of time.” He kissed the boy's head and ran off to the nearest loo.

Nathan stared at Harry who stared back at him.

“My name is Harry, not H. You can’t call me Hazza either. Only Louis and Zayn can.” Harry stated.

“Okay…So you like Zayn then? He spends a lot of time with Louis and you.” Nathan mentioned.

“He lives there you know…and he’s Lou’s friend. He’s really cool too. He shares too.” Harry said poking at how he felt Nathan didn't know how to properly share Louis with him.

Nathan never even caught the hint. He just kept trying to talk to the lad liked Louis had asked. “How old are you even? Four? Five?” Nathan asked.

“I’m seven!” He said and turned around to pick out more outfits. He was done talking to him.

Soon Louis came back and asked Nathan how it went. Nathan mumbled a “fine.” before going back to his phone. Louis sadly assumed that meant it hadn't gone great.

When they finally picked out everything, they decided to get two pairs of the same outfit so that the bears could be matching best friends. It was Harry’s idea and Louis completely loved it.

“Meet you back at your place?” Nathan asked hopeful as they left the store and Harry took Louis’ free hand, the outfits were in the bag.

“I won’t be back for awhile. I’m heading back to Harry’s so we can dress up the bears and have some fun.” Louis smiled as he leaned down doing up Harry’s coat then putting on his hat and mitts for him.

Nathan frowned and Louis stood up. “Call me whenever you’re done then.” He said, giving him a steamy kiss before leaving.

Harry frowned looking to the ground. He really didn’t like seeing that.

“Sorry.” Louis said and picked Harry up in his arms. “I know you don’t like to see people kiss.”

Harry shrugged and rested his head on his shoulder. “I just don't like watching mummy and Robin kiss. I don't like Nathan kissing you either. I love you though.” He kissed Louis’ cheek and grinned.

“Love you more.” Louis grinned trying to ignore Harry's comment about Nathan.

“Not possible!” Harry giggled.

“Yes, possible.” Louis kissed his cheek. “Always possible.” He chuckled.

A couple weeks later it was finally time for Harry's party. He'd had his grandparents over for a birthday lunch earlier.

As each friend arrived he got more and more excited. Niall arriving made him really really happy. Louis showing up was the best of all however.

"Louis!" He cheered. "You brought Hazzabear!" He noticed the teddy's head poking out of Louis overnight bag.

"Well of course. How am I supposed to sleep without him?" He watched Harry's face become even more lit up. Obviously the lad adored that Louis slept with his bear like he did Loubear.

"Is that your gift? I can put it on the table downstairs." Harry asked spotting a nicely wrapped box. He could see Louis' hands were a bit full and wanted to help.

"Actually this is from Zayn. He wanted to get you something special for your birthday. Took him nearly half an hour to pick out just the right thing when we went out to buy my nerf gun." Louis explained.

"Oh, where is your present then?" Harry wasn't trying to seem spoiled. He just was rather curious.

"It's right here." Louis sat down his bag and pulled out an envelope with batman stickers on it. "How about you put it and Zayn's gift on the table downstairs?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Good idea." Harry looked a bit like he was trying to hide his disappointment as he took the items and headed downstairs.

Louis noticed and stood up looking at Anne and Robin who had been watching. "I hate seeing him disappointed but he really is going to love what I've done I think."

"I'm sure he will Louis. You're his favorite person in the whole world next to batman right now. Anything you do he'll love." Anne assured.

"Are you going to help us keep the little tykes in line Louis? They all seem to really like you. I can't image why." Robin joked a little.

"I think it's the hair." Anne added playing along.

Louis laughed some and nodded, "I'd love to help. Honest. They all seem like a great bunch of kids."

"Louis! You're here for me and I'm down here!" They heard Harry shout from up the stairs. They all laughed a bit more but Louis excused himself and went down.

Instantly all the kids crowded around him. They all seemed to be thrilled he was there.

"Louis! Louis! Harry said you're sleeping by him. Can I sleep on the other side?" Niall quickly asked.

Louis laughed. He'd never had so many little ones look up to him and fuss over him like this. "Of course Niall. Just don't pour water on me if I fall asleep before you."

The young blonde laughed but agreed.

"Louis, since you're here we can finally have our nerf gun war!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hold on little man." Robin stopped him. "A few rules about those guns..."

Harry tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"Absolutely no aiming them at Gemma. Keep them down here and don't break anything. If you lads get out of control with them we'll put them away." He felt with this many hyper little boys a few basic rules were a must.

"Robin, we'll be good. Please can't you let us play now?" Harry just seemed annoyed by his presence. They didn't really have a good relationship even though Robin tried.

"Yes, go on." He nodded and turned to Louis, "See why I asked for help? He actually likes you."

"Oh, I'm sure he likes you. I think since I'm not a parent it's just a bit easier to take instruction from me. The situation with his dad can't help much either." Louis didn't want the man feeling bad.

Robin just smiled and nodded. "I'll be upstairs in the quiet with Anne if you need anything. We'll bring down the pizza when it arrives."

Louis nodded and when Robin left, he got attacked by nerfs right away. "Ahh! Not fair..." He fake pouted and the boys giggled. Louis then shot Niall first with his nerf gun then Harry, and joined in on the war. They all spent a good amount of time shooting each other with nerf pellets. Louis had silly string in his bag, but he was saving those for later.

It was a bit later that he heard Robin call that the pizza was here. The little boys ran upstairs as fast as they could, Harry however waited for Louis. He hugged him tightly. "Thank you for coming."

Louis smiled down at him hugging him back. "Of course. I love you and nothing will stop me from celebrating with you. Let's go before all the pizza is gone."

"Piggy back ride?" Harry grinned.

"Can't say 'no' to the birthday boy." Louis grinned back. He leaned down so Harry could hop on.

Harry jumped up and wrapped his small legs around Louis' waist and small arms around Louis' neck.

Louis carried him up the stairs, trying to ignore the fact that he was enjoying Harry's front bounce against his back. They reached the kitchen, and he snapped out of it, letting Harry gently down on the edge of the kitchen counter then helped him down to the floor.

"Thank you for all your help, it sounded like you boys had fun down there." Anne smiled.

Louis nodded. "It's no problem. It's been a lot of fun, and I never mind anything that Harry likes to do, even with a few of his friends." He said as he handed Harry a paper plate with a slice of pizza.

"Can I have two?" Harry asked.

"Try one for now, if you're still hungry, we'll ask Mummy if it's okay to have a second." Louis smiled down at him.

Harry nodded and went to go sit with his friends. Louis grabbed some pizza for himself and joined them. They all chatted and laughed for a while till they were allowed to go downstairs for opening presents.

"Louis' first!" Niall smiled handing Harry Louis' present.

"No, no...Mine last." Louis took the envelope sitting it aside. "Zayn's first." He handed him the present from the table.

Harry smiled. "I can't believe he got me a present." He said ripping the paper open.

"He loves you too, Hazza." Louis smiled. "You're his friend."

Harry grinned as he looked over everything.

"This is a book that shows you how to draw. This is tracing paper so you can learn...and this.." Louis trailed off as he opened up a case. "Pastels, pencil crayons, crayons, pencils, and some paints." He pointed to each thing as he listed them off.

Harry had never expressed a huge interest in art before he met Zayn but whenever he saw sketches he had done and paintings, he'd ask Zayn how he'd do it and Zayn would explain how. "You ask him about his art all the time, so he thought you should try. Remember, you won't be good right away, it takes a lot of practice."

Harry nodded as he found a frame picture. "Look! It's you and me! He drew us! I was sleeping on your lap." He grinned as he handed Louis the picture.

"I didn't know he did this?" Louis smiled at the photo. "Sneaky, Zaynie."

Harry giggled.

"Please tell Zayn thank you from us, Louis. It's a very thoughtful gift and expensive by the looks of everything." Anne said.

"It wasn't too bad and he said Harry was worth it." Louis grinned as he closed the case. "I will tell him that you said thank you though." He added.

"My turn!!!" Niall grinned handing Harry his present.

Harry quickly unwrapped it and gasped. "A remote control car?!" He was shocked. "Thanks, Nialler." He smiled wide.

"Louis! Look!" He handed him the box.

"This is a very nice present, Niall. He's lucky he's got you as a friend." He teased as he looked over the box.

"Luck of the Irish, mate." Niall giggled making everyone laugh.

Harry unwrapped his other presents, then came time for Louis' and Harry assumed it was money but when he opened the card, a piece of paper fell out. He read over it and his eyes went large and looked at Louis. "Read it." He didn't want to misunderstand.

"This is my homemade coupon for one free trip to [London Culinary School here] on [Random date here]...I have a friend who works there. I told him all about you and when I asked if it'd be cool for you to get a look around, he agreed." Louis explained.

Harry then threw himself into Louis' arms. "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too, Hazza." Louis hugged him tight.

"Well, I think it might be time for cake now..." Anne smiled.

The boys went upstairs but Harry didn't want to let go of Louis, so he carried him. He mentioned to Anne and Robin that he didn't want to tell him 'no' on his birthday. They didn't seem to mind which made Louis relax a bit more.

Anne brought out a beautiful chocolate marbled double layered cake with a green trim design and 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' written in big red letters. He liked those colours the best.

Harry sat on Louis lap when the cake was brought out and they blew out the candles together, which was fun for everyone.

When they just finished their cake, they heard the doorbell right. Robin walked to get it and then called for Harry, who groaned and Louis gave him a disapproving look, he mumbled a 'sorry' and went to see what Robin wanted.

"Dad!" They heard Harry's voice. Louis decided to go into the front area but out of the way, he wanted to be there in case something happened.

"Hi Harry! Happy Birthday, you're nine or ten now right?" He said.

Harry's heart broke a tiny bit. "I'm eight." He whispered.

"That's nice. Good age." He kissed Harry's forehead. "I have to go to an important business meeting. Hope you have a fun night. Bye." He said shoving the bag into Harry's hands and leaving without letting Harry say so much as goodbye.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he ran off to his room upstairs. Louis frowned and quickly followed him after getting an approving look from Robin.

He opened Harry's door and closed it again behind him. He could hear Harry crying into his pillow. He moved to sit on the bed and he ran a hand over Harry's back. "Hazza, baby, please don't cry. He's not worth your tears." He tried to comfort as he let a hand glide over Harry's bum and back up to the top of his back. "Come cuddle me." He tried to keep his voice strong but seeing Harry hurt, hurt him so much.

Harry sat up and crawled into Louis' lap. Louis wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. "Baby, shh...I know it hurts. I know it hurts so fu-freakin bad." He continued to rub over Harry's back a bit more.

"Do you wanna see what he got me?" Harry said quietly.

"Sure, love." Louis nodded.

Harry sniffed as he reached for the bag, but his arms weren't long enough and he didn't want to leave Louis' lap so Louis grabbed it for him. Harry dug into the bag and pulled out a baseball glove and Louis suddenly understood why it was stinging a bit more than usual. The boy didn't even like baseball. The only sport he really enjoyed was football.

Louis blinked away his own tears. "Harry, I'm so sorry." He wasn't sure what else to say. "You can cry, he's not worth it but cry and I'll sit here and hold you until you're done."

Harry sniffed. "He's never around and he comes by on birthdays and Christmas' and stuff....but for like two seconds and leaves. It'd be better if he wasn't around at all. He never brings me anything I like." He bit his lip to try and stop the tears.

Louis just held him tighter. "You don't need him, you have Robin and Mummy and Gemma and me...and you’re Grandparents."

"I don't like Robin." Harry pouted.

"I bet you haven't given him a chance. I know all he wants is to at least get on with you. Why don't we start small? Don't be rude to him and be nice." Louis suggested.

"I'm always nice to him." Harry puffed.

"Extra nice. Be civil. You know what I mean by that?" He asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I mean, be nice, extra nice and polite. Don't go picking fights and be respectful, like if he tells you to do something don't moan and groan about how you don't want to do it, just do it.". Louis explained.

"I could try that." Harry nodded. "I don't have to like him?"

"No. You don't have to like him." Louis said.

"Okay." Harry sniffed again and Louis grabbed the Kleenex’s. "Here, blow your nose and let's head back down to the basement. I have a surprise for you lads." He grinned.

"Ooh!! Can I know? It's my birthday! You have to tell me!" Harry said and blew his nose, then threw it into the bin.

"I suppose you're right...Silly string." Louis grinned.

"Oh! Louis! You're the best!" Harry hugged him tightly as his whole body wrapped around Louis' front.

Louis pushed away the naughty thoughts best he could. "Anything for you, babe." He smiled.

"Louis? You called me 'baby' when you were rubbing my back. I liked it. Mummy calls me that sometimes. It's a bit annoying...but I like it when you call me that...and 'babe'" He said and giggled.

"I called you 'love' Is that okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, cause you love me." Harry giggled.

"I do." Louis nodded. "Very much so." He pulled Harry close for a hug and kissed his cheek. "You ready to head back down?" He asked.

"Yes!" He jumped off of Louis, taking his hand, pulling him up.

Louis allowed himself to be pulled up by Harry and they raced down the stairs together.

"The other boys are in the basement." Robin said and Harry headed down but Anne stopped Louis.

"Is he okay? He seems alright but..." She trailed off feeling so worried.

"He's okay, it hurt a lot but we talked it out. It probably would've hurt less if he remembered that Harry isn't interested in any other sport besides football. He bought him a baseball glove." Louis frowned. "I brought silly string as a surprise...when I let him in on it, he seemed happier. I hope silly string is okay."

"Just clean up after yourselves and it'll be more than alright." Robin smiled.

Harry then appeared at Louis' side. "C'mon...It's my birthday." He complained.

Louis grinned and chuckled at the little boy. "They just wanted to make sure you were okay...and I had to ask if silly string was okay first." He placed a hand on Harry's head.

"Is it?" Harry asked.

"It is! So let's go!" Louis tickled him making Harry giggle, he then sprinted off downstairs and Louis followed.

He opened the bag and took out the cans.

"A couple of rules first, lads." Louis said. "Don't aim for the person's face, on top of the head is fine but not the eyes, mouth, nose, and the face area, please." He said and they nodded.

"Don't put it down someone's shirt or trousers either." He stated and again, the boys nodded.

"One more, we must clean it up together." He added.

The boys once again, nodded.

"Let's have some fun then!" Louis grinned and handed them the cans.

They all ran around for a while and then the little ones ganged up on Louis.

After the cans were empty, Louis put them in the recycling and he grabbed a bin with a plastic bag inside to put all the string into it. The basement was a mess with silly string. The boys were picking silly string off of each other as well, and Niall and Harry both got Louis' help picking the string off of them.

They then changed into their pjs watched a couple of films, Louis had Hazzabear sitting with him and Harry had Loubear.

Halfway through the second film, Harry fell asleep with his head on Louis' lap and Niall fell asleep on his arm. The other boys were quickly falling asleep. "Alright lads, into your sleeping bags. We're all falling asleep here." He turned off the film and TV as the other boys nodded and headed to their sleeping bags. Louis then carefully moved Harry off of his lap and looked over at the sleeping blond on his arm. He picked Niall up, the boy was quite light to carry and he laid him down in his sleeping bag. "Thanks, Louis." He said with a sleepy smile.

"You're welcome, Nialler." He patted the boy's head and went back to Harry. He observed him for a moment, looking at how peaceful he seemed. He carefully lifted him up and walked him to his sleeping bag and laid him down. He walked back over to the sofa and grabbed the bears, he placed Loubear in Harry's arms and held Hazzabear as he plugged in his cell, and then turned off the lights.

He went back over to his sleeping bag between Harry and Niall, and crawled in. He laid down, and cuddled with the bear. He looked at Harry sleeping, and he watched him, he couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked. He leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead. "Good night, Hazza." He said softly then laid back down, closing his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that I love the Zarry friendship. :D


	16. Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, too. ;)

It was now the second of February. Louis was home alone having skipped his last class that day. He'd taken a shower and went to his bed, fully prepared to just nap for a while.

He spotted Hazzabear on his pillow and a photograph of Harry on his night stand however. It got him distracted.

Harry was so cute. Something about him absolutely charmed Louis. Normally he'd try to push away the dirty thoughts he started to have but something about being alone in the house made it feel less taboo. Besides, what was really wrong with just thinking about him?

He laid back on his pillow, hair still wet and nothing but a towel around his waist. He thought about Harry's perfect skin tone and how it pales just a bit during the winter. In the warmer weather it would tan up a bit however. It had been positivity delicious the day Harry had been over for a swim the lad summer.

The feel of his skin was just as perfect. Smooth, soft, warm. Louis wished he could put his hands on Harry's skin just once. He got to run over his perky little bum a lot but, his hands on Harry's flesh would make it better.

Louis felt the towel around him run against his flesh a little so he looked down and found himself completely erect. He honestly hadn't meant for it to happen. Fact was however that it did happen. He was rock solid and needed to tend to it.

No one was home and no one could read his thoughts so it didn't seem wrong to just let his mind wander deep as his hands opened the towel. He then wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He let himself imagine Harry's little hand doing the work. Sliding softly up his length and then back down. I soft moan escaped his lips. The thought was erotic.

He wanted to move his hand faster but he couldn't imagine his little Hazza going fast so he forced himself to move slow. Each little movement drove him wild. Soon he was much louder.

His hips began to jerk making him thrust into his hand quickly. "Ah! Haz! Mmm!" He struggled to control himself. He wanted more. He whimpered a bit as he finally moved his hand faster. It helped to relax him so he could near his orgasm.

His eyes shut tighter as he felt his balls begin to shift. He imagined Harry's tiny body covered in his fresh warm cum. That's all it took for his orgasm to hit. He gasped as his hips bucked and he screamed, "Harry!"

He felt streams of cum hit his abs and dribbles ooze down the side of his hand. It felt so good.

Louis allowed himself a few moments of lingering thoughts, he then looked down at himself. “I just took a bloody shower too.” He grabbed a kleenex from his bedside table and wiped off his hand. He went back into his bathroom grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned himself up. He splashed some water on his face. “Fuck.” He said softly shaking his head. He just wanked off to the thought of a beautiful eight year old boy giving him a handjob. Sad part for him is that he wished it was real. He knew he couldn’t have that, not anytime soon at least. He was pushing the limit with the sneaky bum touches and the quick peak at the little boy naked while changing. He shook his head and dried off his face.

He then went to call Harry to discuss their next plans.

He grabbed his phone and hit Harry’s number. He placed it on speaker as he got dressed. He needed to find clean clothes

“Hello?” A girl’s voice said. He recognized it as Gemma.

“Hey, Gems. Is your brother around?” He asked.

“Oh! Hi, Louis.” She giggled. “I’ll go find him, hold on.” She said.

Louis got his boxers on, and some sweats as he waited. “Lou!!” Harry said excitedly coming on the line.

“Hazza.” Louis smiled and put a pair of sweats on then sat on the bed. He picked up the phone, switching it off speaker.

“Can I come over and hang out with you and Zayn again?” Harry asked.

“Zayn’s working a lot for the next few weeks so you’re just stuck with me, I’m afraid.” Louis chuckled.

“Oh..Tell him I miss him?” Harry asked.

“I will. I know he misses you too. He’s always asking how you are.” Louis smiled.

“Really? Did you tell him ‘thank you’ from me for my birthday present?” He asked.

“I did.” Louis nodded.

“Awesome…So, can I come over and hang out with you?” Harry asked.

“Sure. Spend the day with me and I’ll make us some dinner, then take you home.” Louis smiled.

“When? Can I sleep over again?” Harry asked very excited.

“This weekend?” He suggested. “Saturday. You won’t have school, neither will I. You can’t sleep over. I have plans on Sunday…You can’t spend every weekend here.”

Harry pouted, and even though they were on the phone, Louis could tell. “No pouting, I promise you can spend the night again soon.”

“Okay…Do I have to go ask Mummy right away? Can we talk first?” He asked.

“Sure.” Louis grinned. “Good day at school?” He asked.

“Kinda. It was boring…And I’ve been really missing you so I thought about you a lot today then I sorta kinda got in a little bit of trouble for not paying attention.” Harry said. “But please don’t be cross with me, Lou! I know you want me to do well in school, but today’s just been a bad day and you make me happy so I thought of you to feel happy again.” He quickly added.

“Haz…” Louis trailed off. He couldn’t ignore the jump his heart did hearing Harry talk about how he thought of him and made him happy.

“I’m not cross, I’m disappointed.” He said honestly as his mature adult mind came back to him. “I’m sorry that you’ve had a bad day, but that’s no excuse not to pay attention, a'right, love? Try harder to focus your mind, just try. Now, what happened that made you have a bad day?”

“These older boys… They’re almost ready for secondary school, they were making fun of me and Niall. They said mean things about him being Irish, and then they said that the reason why Dad doesn’t come round anymore is because he doesn’t love me.” He sniffed and Louis almost cried. He wanted to wrap up in his arms and hold him. He wanted to kiss away his tears, make him happy again. His happy little boy, whom he loved and adored so much that whenever Harry felt sad or upset, it was like a dagger in his heart.

“Baby…” He started softly. “I’m sorry that they were mean to you and Niall, I’m sorry that made you sad. You know what you should do next time that happens?”

“Ring you?” Harry asked.

“No, well…yes, you can do that as well, but firstly, you must tell an adult what happened. It’s not right that they get away with that sh-stuff.” Louis explained.

“Alright.” Harry nodded to himself. “I’m sorry, I promise to that if it happens again.”

“Good boy.” Louis smiled. “No more tears, now, when you come over for dinner what would you like?”

“Chicken and pasta.” Harry grinned.

“Chicken and pasta it is.” Louis grinned to himself.

“You know who else would help with your bad days? Loubear…He’d give you all the love and comfort in the world.” Louis added.

“That’s true.” Harry agreed.

“Harry, c'mon, off the phone. It’s time to do your homework.” Louis could hear Anne say.

“But it’s Louis!” Harry argued.

“I know. Gemma told me. I need to speak with Louis, so say goodbye and off you go.” Anne told him.

Harry sighed. “I have to do homework. I also have this English assignment I need Zaynie’s help with.”

Louis smiled. “When is it due by?” He asked.

“Couple weeks.” Harry said.

“I’ll see if I can find a time for you and him to work on it together.” Louis said. “Now go be a good boy for me and do you work. I love you.”

“I love you more.” Harry giggled.

“Nah, not possible.” Louis teased.

“Yes, possible!” Harry giggled more.

“Have a good evening, love.” Louis said.

“You too, Louis. See you soon. Here’s Mummy.” Harry said and handed the phone to his Mum.

“Hello, Louis.” Anne said sitting down on the sofa as Harry ran off to his room.

“Hi Anne.” Louis said. “Harry was telling me about his day, but we sorted it out. He’s going to try harder even though it may be a bad day to focus in class.” He explained.

“That’s great, I was going to ask you to speak about that.” Anne smiled. “So what are your plans?” She asked.

“I was hoping maybe Saturday, Harry can come over and we could chill together for the day? I’ll make him dinner, maybe we can go for one of those drives he enjoys a lot, then I’ll bring him home just in time for dinner. Oh and hopefully, Zayn can be around be around to help Harry with his English assignment.” Louis answered.

Anne nodded to herself as she listened. “Sounds like a lovely day, a bonus with the homework as well. I have to go into work early, and Robin’s out of town for the day…Would nine am too early?” She asked.

Louis grinned at the thought of spending so much time with Harry, even for a day. “Sounds great. It won’t be a problem.”

“Perfect, we’ll see you Saturday. Thank you.” Anne said.

“Yeah, of course. It’s really no trouble.” He told her.

“See you, Saturday.” Anne said.

“See you.” Louis said and they both hung up.

Louis fell back onto his bed, grinning stupidly. He got an entire day with Harry, not just a couple hours. He couldn’t wait.

The next couple of days came so fast and Louis had talked with Zayn, it turned out that he didn’t have to work until that evening so he could stick around to help Harry with his homework.

Right now, Louis was in the kitchen watching Zayn help Harry with his homework. It was the cutest sight ever as Harry was sitting on his lap, which made Louis feel a bit jealous, but he couldn’t let it show so he started to clean up the kitchen and when he was done, Zayn and Harry were done.

“Thanks, Zaynie.” Harry grinned.

“Anytime, Hazza.” Zayn ruffled his hair. “Give me a hug, I’ve got stuff to do before work.”

Harry gave Zayn a big hug. “I wish you could stay.” He pouted.

“Me too.” Zayn said hugging back. “Soon, the three of us will party, I promise. Until then though, you’ve got Louis, the bestest big brother ever.” He let go and Harry smiled. “That’s true.” He giggled as Louis came up behind him and picked him up, swinging him around in his arms. He also pressed a few sloppy kisses into cheek.

Zayn smiled, shaking his head and left.

“So Valentine’s day is coming up…Did you have to give everyone in the class Valentines?” Louis asked.

“Yes.” Harry grumbled as Louis took him out to the living room. He sat Harry on his lap and held him close.

“I bet you’ll be too much of a big boy to do it next year.” Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry, his hands resting on Harry’s bum.

“I hope so.” Harry said. “Hey, Lou? When will I fall in love? How would it happen?” He asked.

Louis blinked at the sudden turn in the conversation. “Well, when you date someone for a long time…It just kind of happens.” He kissed the boy's forehead.

“Do you love Nathan then?” Harry looked up at Louis.

“It's complicated. I care a lot about him and I like him but when you’re dating someone love is a very very big word.” Louis rubbed his hands over Harry’s back and bum.

Harry was quiet as he thought about it but then Louis suggested that they go outside to play for a bit so they did. They then had an early dinner and went for a drive. Louis brought Harry home just barely in time for bedtime.

He then got asked to help get Harry get ready for bed. He of course agreed for both the right and wrong reasons. Harry was so sleepy that he’d fall on top of Louis, so Louis decided to lay Harry down on his bed and help that way. He took off his socks and shoes, then he undid his trousers and slowly pulled them down, upon pulling them down, Harry’s underwear came down too and exposed part of his small prick. Louis couldn’t seem to stop himself from staring and when he snapped out of it, he pulled the rest of the trousers down quickly, causing more of the underwear to come down with it, this time. Louis bit his lip as he stared. It was a normal size for his age. Louis quickly shook his head as he pulled them back up and helped Harry into his pajamas, then helped him into bed with Loubear by his side. He kissed Harry’s forehead gently. “Good night, Hazza. I love you.” He kissed Harry’s cheek then too.

“Love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered, as he gripped Loubear tight.

Louis smiled and went downstairs, said goodnight to Anne and Robin then went home. He went straight to his room and he tried hard not to think about Harry’s small, pretty, prick as he took off his socks and shoes then fell on his bed. He couldn’t help but let the thoughts creep their way back into the front of his mind. He suddenly imagined himself touching it, rubbing it until he reached a dry orgasm. He sighed and shook his head. He noticed how uncomfortable his trousers began to feel. “Fucking hell.” He was hard but he wasn’t going to wank off, he didn’t want this thoughts to travel too far and then suddenly doing something he shouldn’t while he was with Harry.

He stripped out of his clothes and went into the master loo, he turned on the shower making sure that the water was cold, then he stepped in. He forced the inappropriate thoughts from his mind and focused on his homework instead, going through everything in his mind that he still needed to get done.

It was thinking of school plus the cold water that did the trick and made his boner disappear. He was too lazy to get dressed so once he was dried off, he went straight to bed.  

Sometime later Harry found himself getting to stay the night at Niall's house one Friday night. They had tried to stay up all night but by 10 both of them had fallen asleep. Now they had a few hours this morning before Louis showed up the get Harry.

"Okay, so last night you promised to tell me why Greg was making that funny noise when I went to have a wee but when I came back you were asleep." Harry said as they say in Niall's room eating cereal and watching a film.

"Oh right," Niall nodded. "He says it's called wanking. I walked in on him doing it once. Kinda gross cause you know, he's my brother."

Harry nodded, he had a sister so he understood a little. "What actually is it though? I mean he sorta sounded like he was in pain but at the same time he didn't."

"I'm not really sure what it is. I just know Greg said we he gets turned on he has a wank to take care of it. It's got something to do with his prick but I don't know other than that."

Harry listen intently. He always found out about the cool things from Greg, Louis now too. Greg had taught them about how cool kids didn't wear light up shoes. He taught them what shows cool kids liked. He even taught them how to do a few pranks on Niall's mum. Of course he'd gotten in trouble for those.

The two had played after eating and then it was time for Harry to make sure he was all packed. By the time he was Louis had shown up. He thanked Niall's mum then hugged his friend goodbye and left with Louis.

"Did you two have a good time?" Louis asked as he drove. Harry sat in the back holding Loubear.

"Yeah! Ms. Maura let us have brownies with ice cream after dinner and guess who helped her make them while Niall and Greg cleaned up after dinner!" Harry grinned.

"Loubear?" He questioned and laughed Harry giggled at him and it melted his heart a bit. He loved Harry's little laugh.

"I got to help her. I even showed her how if you don't mix the batter so much the brownies don't get too chewy!" He was so proud of himself.

"Good lad. Did you two stay up late?" He smiled as he glanced in the mirror then back at the road.

"We tried but I fell asleep cause Niall did first and so I was bored." Harry explained. "Louis, we're going to your house right? On the phone you said we could watch a film upstairs in your room."

"Yes, my silly boy. I still don't know what makes my room so special but we can watch a film there if you'd like." He turned into his street. "Hey, I'll even let you have some popcorn if you promise not to spill."

"Hooray! I won't! I promise!" Harry licked his lips. "Oh oh can I watch the bag puff up in the microwave?"

"Yeah, I'll hold you up and let you watch." Louis agreed as he parked and got out. "Is Loubear coming in? The rest of your stuff we'll leave out here."

"Of course. He misses Hazzabear a lot. Hazzabear loves him and when you love someone you miss them when you're a away from them." Harry explained as Louis helped him out.

"Is that so?" Louis was a little taken back at his intellect.

"Yep, mummy says that why Robin cries sometimes when he looks at pictures of his mummy. She's in heaven. That's a place far away with no visiting allowed." Harry took Louis' key from him and opened the front door. Louis had taught him how last time he was over.

"I suppose you're right." Louis nodded getting he and Harry out of their winter things. "Listen, run put Loubear on my bed with Hazzabear and I'll get the popcorn bag out of the cupboard.

Harry nodded and ran off. When he came back Louis was ready with the popcorn bag. He lifted the little lad up and let him set up the microwave. The pair then stood almost cuddling while they watched it puff up.

"Can we put some in a little bowl for Loubear and Hazzabear?" Harry asked as Louis put the popped corn into a large bowl. "I think they might enjoy it during the movie."

Louis smiled and fluffed the little boys hair as he agreed. "I'll let you carry their bowl up." He said and a moment later gave him the little plastic dish.

Harry proudly went off with it as Louis followed with the large bowl. When they made it upstairs Harry propped the Bears up on the floor in front of the bed with their snack. He then slipped off his shoes and climbed onto Louis big soft bed.

He then crawled in between Louis' legs and laid back on him. "Hi." Harry giggled looking up at him.

"Hello, love." Louis smiled down at him. "What did you want to watch?" He asked.

"Mmm, Batman!" He grinned.

"Batman it is." Louis kissed his forehead and switched the film on.

Harry started to eat the popcorn while lying comfortably against Louis who rested his hands on Harry's waist. He even tickled his tummy a little but Harry got upset because he didn't want to miss any of the movie.

A couple hours later, they were finished but now cuddling on the bed together. Louis loved having Harry so close, it felt good to have him in his arms, almost like he belonged there. He could study the younger one's features better too up close like this.

“Guess what I learned.” Harry grinned.

“What’s that?” Louis asked as he traced over Harry’s jawline.

“I had to wee last night and you have to pass Greg’s room to get to the toilet so, he was making this sound like he was in pain but liked it? Hard to describe…” Harry said. “Anyways, I asked Niall and he said that Greg told him he was wanking."

Louis' eyes went large for a moment and he coughed once then spoke, "Oh? Umm, what exactly did he tell you wanking was?" Louis almost worried that the boy could have heard wrong.

"Not much cause he said he didn't know much. He just said it's something you do when you get turned on. Oh and it has something to do with touching your penis." Harry spoke in such a casual tone.

Louis however found himself fighting a mild blush. "Um, yeah, that sounds about right." He awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

"You should show me what it is. I mean, you are my big brother after all." In Harry's mind this was simply something brothers do.

"Haz," Louis was taken back. "I can't that..." The word didn't want to come out. "...that's wrong." He never anticipated this conversation.

"Why?" Harry almost whined. "That's not fair. Greg shows Niall everything." His lower lip pouted out.

That was Louis' weakness. "Harry, love, it's not right. We can't touch each other. Remember how I wasn't supposed to see you naked either? This is the same thing only worse."

Harry just pouted more, "You did though and I didn't tell anyone! I wouldn't tell anyone this time either! Besides, I didn't mean show me on my prick. I meant show me on yours. You wouldn't even be touching me."

Louis' found himself growing stiff as he watched Harry pout while talking about such a tender topic. The lad now looked crushed to be honest.

"Please Louis? It can be our secret. I promise I won't even tell Niall. You're supposed to be my brother and teach me stuff." Harry pressed into Louis trying to butter him up.

"Hazzy, don't..." Harry was now pouting and begging. This was too much. He was growing harder by the second. "I..."

Harry's hand accidentally brushed over Louis bulge and he sat back, "See, now you're turned on so you have to." The boy had no idea that he had turned on Louis.

"Harry," Louis was taking such a huge risk but he was hurting a bit now and needed the relief. "Okay fine but two rules."

Harry's eyes sparkled, "Yes! Anything! I'll do whatever you say."

"No touching and no telling. Not even Niall just like you said. Deal? Promise me." Louis looked at Harry slightly nervous as the little boy nodded and drew an x over his chest. "Alright then."

Thank God Zayn was working till late. He didn't want to be caught doing this. It was bad enough he'd agreed to it. He closed his eyes and licked his lips for a moment then stood up and undressed from the waist down. He laid back on his bed and looked at Harry's eyes dancing over his body.

He found himself so turned on by this. The little boy he was falling for was now looking at him in such an intimate position. "Okay, um, so when you get turned on your prick gets hard. Wanking is when you rub on your prick until you reach something called an orgasm. When you have an orgasm your hardness starts to go away and you feel a lot better. It doesn't hurt at all. It feels very good."

"Ok, show me now. Do it Louis." Harry swallowed and sat up better. He wanted to make sure he saw how to do it in case he ever needed to do it.

Louis' heart was beating so fast it felt like he was running a marathon. He wrapped his hand around the base however and slowly slid his hand up. A tiny moan instantly escaped his lips.

Harry's eyes opened wider. "Does that mean it feels good? That noise?" He wanted to know.

Louis nodded and sucked in a breath of air sharply, "Yes love. It feels good. Promise." He didn't want to scare the lad. He tried to control his voice as he let his hand slip a bit faster up and down his shaft.

His cock soon flushed red as Louis kept going, sneaking looks at Harry who was watching with such intensity. "Mmm, ah." He had to nearly bite his tongue so he wouldn't curse. This was so exciting though.

"The top part is starting to look purple." Harry pointed out a while later. He didn't know that Louis was growing close to his orgasm.

"It's, Mmm, normal." Louis moaned a little more. His balls began to tighten. Everything about this felt incredible. Something about Harry's eyes on him as he pleasured himself made this feel even better.

"Ah, baby don't get scared." Louis warned as he hit the edge of his peak. His hips began to jerk and sweat formed on his forehead as his eyes seemed to lock on Harry. He couldn't even control it.

Harry nodded quickly. His eyes never left Louis' hard dick. He'd never in his life seen anything like this. It didn't look painful at all so he didn't understand why Greg had sounded like he was hurting. Louis seemed to be really enjoying himself.

"Ah, ah, Harry," he tried to warn but his orgasm hit and cum spilled out onto his hand and stomach. A twisted sound filled the air from his lungs and his entire body shook almost violently.

The room then fell silent. The only noise was Louis' breathing hard until he finally relaxed. Louis felt nervous by the silence until Harry broke it, "Wow."

Harry crossed his legs and hands in his lap his willy was hard now a bit. He considered saying something or asking Louis if he should try it now but he felt nervous.

He had taken note of how Louis' prick looked different. It was a lot larger but it was different too. It made him feel like he wasn't as good as Louis so he chose to keep quiet about it all.

"Are you okay Harry?" Louis still worried. He grabbed some tissues and wiped off then started to dress.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... Why did that stuff come out? It didn't look like pee." Harry had questions to distract himself from being turned on.

"It wasn't pee. It's called cum. When you're a big boy and you have an orgasm you cum. Until you're old enough you don't cum." Louis explained and sat back on the bed.

"And you made those noises cause it felt good? Right? Kinda like how I moan sometimes when mummy plays with my hair?"

"Well, kind of but what I did feels a whole lot better than just having your hair played with." Louis felt a small amount of shame but Harry didn't even looked phased so that made him feel better.

"I see. So then, any time you get turned on and then you can just do that and the hardness goes away? Does that funny kinda uncomfortable feeling go away then or does it go away when you start touching yourself?"

"Oh that starts to go away when you start wanking. It's completely gone by the time you have your orgasm." Louis found he was almost glad Harry felt okay to ask questions. If he'd waited and asked something to his mum or anyone else it would have raised a red flag. The last thing Louis wanted was to lose his time with Harry.

“Can it ever go away without you touching it at all?” Harry asked.

“Sometimes...Like if you start thinking of things that don’t turn you on, that don’t make you feel that way or if your mind is distracted, it can go away on it’s own without you touching it.” Louis answered and Harry nodded.

Things fell silent again.

"Did you have any other questions?" Louis wondered and Harry shook his head no. "Alright then. Are you okay up here if I run get some drinks? Apple juice okay?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "No ice Lou." He then crawled down and got the teddy bears from where he left them on the floor. "We'll all be here waiting."

Louis just smiled and kissed the little ones forehead. He then got up and fixed his shirt. "Be right back." He winked at Harry and then went off downstairs.

Harry felt comfortable now, his willy wasn’t hard anymore. He played with the bears till Louis returned.

The two of them watched the other Batman films and cuddled.

Before long Louis had to get Harry home. He cried a little because he didn’t want to go home.

He pouted when they arrived but then they made plans at the door to go to the St. Patrick’s Day parade and festivities together.

Harry complained that that it was too far away and he wanted to know when he could go on the culinary tour! So Louis agreed that they’d go next week since he was going to have the afternoon off due to a sporting event going on at his school.

“I’ll give my friend a call and let you know but it should be fine.” He smiled.

Harry gave Louis a big hug. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Hazza.” He ruffled the boy's hair. “Have a good week.” He said as Anne smiled and they waved goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaching has begun...Hehe.


	17. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY. I'm such a perfectionist...and a couple weekends ago I was dog sitting my brothers dogs who wanted cuddles and not letting me work. I also went through a hella lazy phase (they don't last too long lol) and J-Lynn started a new job that's taking up a lot of time. No worries though, chapters will still be done in a timely manner. Shouldn't take as long to update next time! I hope the length and EVERYTHING that happens in this chapter makes up for it,  
> Oh and I detailed the school tour a bit since some of you said you were looking forward to reading it. :D  
> The cuteness in this chapter is overwhelming...Oh and NARRY SLEEPOVER AT ZOUIS...THAT WAS SO FUN.

Later on, Louis came home, excited for the tour at the Culinary school with Harry. He made a reminder in his phone to call his friend to set it up. He couldn’t help but feel troubled about what happened earlier with Harry though. He slipped off his shoes and on his way up he saw Zayn on his little smoking deck. Maybe he could talk to Zayn?

Louis went through the room to walk out onto the deck. “Hey, man. How was work?” His mind felt like fog. He saw Zayn put out his fag.

“Shitty as usual. How was your time with Harry? What’d you two get up to?” He asked.

“Good, really good. He cried when I had to take him home. He didn’t want to leave.” Louis forced a chuckled.

Zayn smiled. “Cute.” He looked at Louis. “What’s up with you, mate? You don’t seem yourself…You can always talk to me about anything.”

“Anything? Like legit anything, anything?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, we’re best mates…I won’t breathe a word of whatever you tell me to anyone. Cross my heart.” Zayn said.

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to die…” Louis smirked.

Zayn just laughed. “Come on then, out with it.”

Louis bit his lip and sighed. “Zayn, he asked me about wanking.”

Zayn laughed hard and coughed, then he saw how serious Louis was about it.

“What happened? Did he get freaked out when you explained things or?” Zayn asked. “Seriously, what the fuck happened?”

Louis sighed. “Please…You can’t tell…”

“I’m like a vault, ain't nothing coming out. I won’t tell and I won’t judge.” Zayn told him.

He bit his lip. “Okay, so…He wanted me to show him. I said ‘no’ but he begged and begged and I actually got turned on…Harry…he turns me on a lot…” He shook his head. “It’s not all sexual. I think it’s a bit of romance too because I look at him and I don’t want to look away. I think of how much of a beautiful little boy he is, how smart he is, how kind and caring he is…And it’s not very brotherly. I haven’t touched him! It’s just these thoughts.” He held his head in his hands. “I’m so scared…what if Nathan finds out?” He almost cried.

Zayn took a moment to process everything. “I’ve seen the way you look at him and I kind of always suspected but never wanted to assume…” He said softly. He placed a hand on Louis arm. “Listen, Nathan won’t find out. I won’t tell him. Harry hates him and Harry knows not to tell right? You’re not gonna tell him. He won’t find out…There’s no way for him to find out.”

“You don’t think I’m sick?” Louis asked looking at Zayn.

“I think you might be falling for a boy who’s much younger than you, but Harry’s a bit of an old soul and as long as you don’t really take advantage and touch him…I don’t see the problem. It's different to fall for a little boy and while I don't completely understand I'm not against it. You just have to be careful.” Zayn said softly.

“I know, honest. I do think about..." He paused and changed what he was going to say. He didn't figure Zayn wanted to hear that even though he probably already knew it. "I was tickling him once and my hand slipped and touched his dick it was an accident..” Louis frowned.

“That happens, that is an accident.” Zayn said gently. "Just don't take it further Louis. Follow the boundaries."

Louis nodded. “Thank you for listening. I’m going to go lay down.” He stood and patted Zayn's shoulder.

“Welcome. See ya.” Zayn said watching him leave.

A few days later, Harry and Louis were at Le Cordon Bleu London, the school Louis had promised to take Harry as a birthday present.

Louis smiled as he took Harry’s hand after getting out of the car, Harry was a bundle of joy, bouncing about. Louis stopped them as they walked inside. “I’m only holding your hand because this is a big place, full of big people…I don’t want you getting lost, us getting separated.” He explained.

Harry nodded. “I understand. Sometimes you still need to hold my hand to keep me safe and because you love me, right?”

Louis grinned. “Right, I love you very much and I will always keep you safe.” He said as a man approached them.

“Louis.” He grinned and hugged him. “Nice to see you again.”

Louis gave an awkward side hug as he really didn’t want to let go of Harry’s hand. “Nice to see you again as well, Alberto.” He smiled. “Oh, this Harry.” He smiled down at the little lad. “My little brother.” The term felt odd to say when he was developing deeper feelings but no one besides knew that besides Zayn.

“Harry, would you like to sit in on a few classes?” Alberto asked. “My parents run the school, so I can give you the extra special tour.”

Harry giggled. “I’d love to.” He said as he started swinging his and Louis’ hands together. He was so excited.

Together they walked with Alberto down the hall as he explained the different kinds of courses and programs that you could take while attending the school. There was even management classes and business classes.

They entered a classroom and sat at the very back. Harry sat on Louis’ lap, he knew he’d someday soon be too big for it so he was going to enjoy it while he could which made Louis very happy.

The Chef was explaining how to make a meal when he asked for a volunteer. Alberto had arranged for Harry to help with the demonstration that the Chef was giving.

Harry was over the moon and the students seemed to think it was cute. He looked at Louis. “Come with me.” He pulled at his hand. He didn’t feel comfortable enough going on his own.

Louis smiled and stood. “Of course, Hazza.”

Once they were down there, the Chef explained how they were to do the given “jobs” that he gave them. Louis had to whisk something in a bowl, he looked over at Harry and smiled. He’d never seen the boy so happy. “Hazza…How do you whisk?” He was trying to be funny and make Harry laugh but instead Harry placed his little hand over Louis’ and showed him. Louis almost died inside, partly because it was so damn cute and because Harry was touching his hand, something about it made him turn into a giggly school boy with a crush. Well, he was crushing, that he knew for sure.

After they were done, they were able to return to their seats. They watched the rest of the class quietly, Louis at some point just started to watch Harry instead, finding his excitement so entertaining and he also loved to look at Harry, his beautiful jawline and pretty pink lips, he often thought about kissing them, he knew he couldn’t. He knew that he wasn’t allowed but he really wished he could though.

He also loved how most of the time the boy's hair was straight but when it got long, it got a little curly, just a couple of curls but he loved it all the same. His favourite thing about Harry’s features though was his eyes. He loved how green they looked, almost like the colour of the sea.

It was then onto a different class, and Harry sat quietly listening with much intrigue. It made Louis happy that Harry was happy. They walked around the school a bit after the class was over, and answering Harry’s questions.

Soon it was time to say goodbye and for Louis and Harry to grab some lunch.

“Thanks, Alberto.” Louis gave him a hug.

“Anytime, mate. Happy to help shape a young mind.” Alberto smiled. “Harry, I hope to see an application from you someday in the future, so study hard and make sure you get good grades. It’s hard work but something tells me you can do it.” He smiled more.

Harry nodded. “I’ll make sure to do really well on my A-Levels in college when the time comes.” He smiled. “Thank you for having me.”

Alberto grinned. “Such a nice and polite young lad. Lou, you’ve got yourself a very awesome little bro.”

Louis laughed. “I know…Thanks. It meant a lot to both of us and thank you for letting him participate and even listen in on a couple of lectures.”

“No problem. I do have something I need to do, so it was great seeing you and meeting Harry. I’ll see ya around.” Alberto said turning and walking away.

“Thank you, Lou.” Harry hugged him tight.

“You’re most welcome, Hazza. Now how about some lunch?” He suggested.

“I’m starving, so yes please.” Harry looked up at him.

“Let’s go then.” Louis lead Harry outside. “There’s a place across the street. We can go there.” He smiled.

They then spent the afternoon there, talking and colouring on the paper provided for children.

When Louis took him home that late that afternoon, Harry didn’t want him to go and Louis couldn’t bear to see Harry sad and upset so he agreed to stay awhile. Anne even invited him to stay for supper which Louis could never turn down, he always enjoyed a real homemade cooking. It reminded him of home, he needed to make time to go visit soon, he was missing his family dearly.

After supper, Louis stayed until Harry’s bed time. “Help me get ready for bed? Read me a story?” Harry asked with a grin. Anything to make Louis stay longer.

“Sure. Grab your pjs.” Louis smiled.

Harry took them out of the drawer and handed them to Louis. “I can’t help you if you have your clothes on.” He laughed.

Harry giggled and started to take off his shirt but his arms got twisted and the shirt got stuck on his head and arms. “Help.” A muffled plea came from Harry’s lips.

Louis was enjoying the view of Harry’s almost naked upper half when he heard Harry’s muffled cries for help. He pulled the little lad closer to himself and took off the rest of his shirt for him. He kissed his nose playfully. “There, you’re unstuck.” Harry giggled as he wiggled his nose. “That tickled...but I like it.” He said in reference to the kiss on his nose from Louis.

Louis chuckled. “Let’s get your top on.” He picked it up and helped Harry put it on. He unbuttoned Harry’s trousers for him, they both knew Harry was doing better at doing it himself now that he was getting older, but Louis liked doing it for his selfish reasons and Harry enjoyed letting Louis do whatever he wanted.

Louis let his fingers slowly go over Harry’s bum as he helped him take off his trousers and he repeated the action when he helped with the pyjama bottoms. He rested his hands on Harry’s hips for a moment then pulled him close to his chest. “I love you, Hazza. I’m very happy that you had a good time at the school today.” His arms went around the small waist.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry giggled and kissed Louis’ forehead. “Best big brother ever...Can we skip storytime and I can fall asleep on you instead?” He asked.

Louis knew that with his feelings and certain desires, that he should say no, but with Harry now pouting his lip and looking so tired but so cute at the same time, he couldn’t help but agree to it. “In your bed though.” He agreed.

“Yay!” Harry cheered and yawned as the door to his room opened.

“I just came to say good night. I didn’t get a chance earlier.” Anne said softly.

“Louis’ gonna stay till I fall asleep...That’s okay right?” Harry checked.

“Of course.” Anne smiled as she almost tucked Harry in but stopped herself. She knew that was Louis’ job whenever he was putting Harry to bed. Harry had made that clear many times. “Goodnight, sweetie.” She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Night, Mummy.” Harry hugged her back.

Louis sat back, letting them have their moment. He waved goodnight to her when she left and that’s when Louis moved to Harry’s bed. Harry had already had a double bed. Anne and Robin didn’t want to spend money on a single bed mattress so they used the spare mattress that they had sitting downstairs.

“Lucky boy. Most seven year olds don’t get a double bed.” Louis commented as Harry climbed on top of him with Loubear in his hand.

“It gives me room more room for Loubear...and Hazzabear too when he sleeps over with you.” Harry smiled as he got comfortable on Louis’ body. “Sing to me?” He asked looking up at Louis.

Louis smiled down at Harry as he pulled the covers over them and he started to sing a soothing tune softly as he rubbed over Harry’s back to help relax him. He of course, let his hand travel over the little bum, he couldn’t help it really, it had just become a thing now. Harry never spoke of it so he assumed that the little lad never cared much, he had to have noticed by now considering Louis takes every private chance he gets to feel over it. He knew it was wrong but he also knew that doing this helped himself to not go too far. At least this time his hand was under the covers so if anyone walked in, they wouldn’t notice.

It didn’t take long before Harry was asleep and Louis watched him, his hand resting on Harry’s little bum now. He was enjoying the view of Harry sleeping, he always looked so happy and peaceful.

Eventually, he made himself move. He carefully moved Harry to the bed and kissed his head. “Goodnight Hazza, I love you...so much.” More than he should. He knew that. He knew that he was beginning to love Harry more than a brother, and that those feelings grew deeper the more time they spent together.

He smiled at the sleeping boy and headed downstairs where he said goodnight to Anne and Robin, and headed home for the evening.

When March came around Harry was absolutely buzzing as he and Niall stood inside waiting for Louis to pick them up at school. "I can't believe this is happening!" Niall almost giggled and Harry agreed.

"We're gonna have a blast." Harry smiled. "I'm so glad we asked your mum and dad at the parade to do this."

Before Niall could reply Louis walked up to them. “Lads! Ready for a fun night?” He grinned, the teacher already knew who he was, so she didn’t need to check his ID. The note from their parents had stated that Louis was picking up both boys from school today.

"Louis! Louis!" Harry practically sang. "Can we still stop and get ice cream like you promised?"

"Yes, Hazza." Louis smiled.

"Hi Louis. Can we get sprinkles too?" Niall asked smiling. This was his first time getting to sleep at Louis'. He'd spent the night with Harry a lot but this was going to be even better.

"Oh yeah, and chocolate sauce?" Harry licked his lips making Louis giggle.

"And Caramel sauce?" Niall chimed back in followed by Harry again, "And whipped cream?"

Louis laughed harder as he nodded. "Yes to both of you. We'll stop on the way and get ice cream and all the toppings your little hearts desire. You have to share with Zaynie and I though."

"Zayn is gonna be around tonight?" Harry gasped almost. "Yes! We're gonna party!"

"Can we stay up all night and jump around on the beds?" Niall giggled.

Louis shook his head. Tonight was sure to be thrilling. "No, you two can't stay up all night. I promised your parents I'd make you both sleep."

"So the bed thing is okay then?" Harry laughed making Louis laugh too.

"You two cheeky lads." He chuckled. "Yeah, I'll let you jump on the bed of your both careful and don't tell."

"Yes! You're the best! We won't tell anyone!" Niall jumped around a bit.

"We're good secret keepers. Thank you Louis." Harry said.

“Alright, then. Let’s go.” Louis said holding out both his hands. “It’s just as we go across the car park. Niall, I don’t have a car seat for you but we don’t have far to the store and my place isn’t that far either. Just be a good back there alright?”

Niall nodded. “I will. I promise!” He smiled.

“Good boy.” Louis grinned at him.

A few hours later the four boys had eaten pizza, watched a Spider-Man movie and had were now finishing up their ice cream.

"So Lou, where are these two monkeys sleeping?" Zayn asked. Harry sat in Louis' lap and Niall sat between Louis and Zayn on the sofa.

"Please can we sleep in your bed? Louis your bed is bigger than the one in the room by Zayn's." Harry pouted. "Please? Niall plays footie in his sleep sometimes."

"Please Louis?" Niall chimed in giving him a little pout.

"Please Louis?" Zayn just had to play along with the boys.

Harry was the one who got to him though. Harry's adorable little pouty lips. He wanted to kiss them. He maintained himself though. "I couldn't possible let my little brother be kicked all night. You two can share my big bed and I'll sleep down in the guest room."

"Hooray!" Harry, Niall and even Zayn cheered. Louis laughed at them. "You boys need to put your bowls in the sink first. Then I'll take you up and we'll get you tucked in." It was already late.

The two little ones ran off, Harry taking Louis' bowl for him. "Don't worry Zaynie boo. I'll tuck you in too. I'll even let you have your dummy tonight." Louis teased and stroked Zayn's cheek.

"Fuck off." Zayn laughed playfully smacks away Louis' hand. "I can tuck myself in, you wanker."

Louis laughed, "Careful, if Harry sees you'll get put you in timeout. You're such a naughty boy."

Zayn just shook his head and tossed a throw pillow at Louis before passing the boys as he took his bowl to the sink.

"Alright you two. Grab your bags and we'll get you into bed. I don't know how I'm going to get you both to sleep after all that sugar though." Louis stood. He'd wash the bowls tomorrow.

"We'll just jump like you said we could till we get sleepy." Niall said heading up first.

"Did you remember Loubear?" Louis stopped Harry and asked. He hadn't seen him.

"Yes, he's in my bag. Mummy got him some Jammies though and I have trouble getting them on him. Will you help me? He trust you." Harry said as Louis picked him up and carried him up the stairs.

"Of course I'll help." Louis snuck a kiss to Harry's cheek. He knew it was nothing for Harry but he didn't know how Niall would take it.

Harry grinned and giggled. He loved kisses from Louis.

“What’s so funny?” Niall asked looking back at them when they reached Louis’

“Nothing.” Harry shrugged.

“Then why were you laughing?” Niall asked confused.

“Because I felt like it.” Harry smirked as Louis sat him down on the floor.

Harry then ran over to his bag and pulled out Loubear as Niall and Louis chatted. “Come help.” He fake pouted, hoping he’d get Louis’ attention and help.

“You have no patience sometimes.” Louis smiled as he walked over to him. He sat on his bed and Harry sat next to him. “Dressed up as Batman. Very nice choice of costume for today.”

“Can I use your loo to change into my pj’s?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Louis smiled. “If you need help with any buttons or anything, you can ask me.”

“Okay.” Niall smiled wide.

Louis then helped Harry change Loubear into his pjs. “There. Now he’s all ready for bed.”

“Can you help me get ready for bed?” Harry asked.

“For as long as you want me to, no matter how old you get, if you want my help…I will. I promise.” Louis kissed his cheek again.

Harry smiled as he stood and got out of his clothes as Louis grabbed his pjs from his bag. “You know, you sleep here so often you should just keep a set of pjs here.” He suggested as Harry lifted his arms and Louis put the shirt over him quickly, sneaking a quick glance at his little frame.

“Can I really do that?! Leave clothes here too? Oh pretty please, Louis!” Harry jumped as Louis grabbed Harry’s bottoms and helped him into them, he couldn’t take his time going over his bum like he usually did, in case Niall came out and see. He had to be on his very best behaviour with Harry tonight. Good thing because he heard the loo door open.

“Uh…Louis? Mum packed the ones with the strings. I’m not that good yet with tying them.” Niall said from the doorway.

Louis stood. “I’ll show ya a trick.” He said as he got down on his knees to tie up his pj bottoms. “Instead of one loop and going ‘round, make two loops, and tie them together.” He showed him.

“Cool! Thanks.” Niall grinned hugging him.

Louis hugged him back. “You’re welcome, Nialler. Now come, both of you in bed. It’s already past your bedtimes.” He said.

Harry and Niall climbed into the bed. Louis gave Harry Loubear, tucking both boys in. He kissed Harry’s forehead. “Night, Hazza.”

He ruffled Niall’s hair. “Night, Nialler. Come down if you need something. Also, I trust you both to be good little lads and not touch my things. There are grown up things and some things that are really private. Be respectful other someone else’s personal things.” Louis explained.

“Of course.” Harry smiled. “Oh! Don’t forget Hazzabear!” He smiled handing him the teddy.

Louis smiled taking the bear. “Well, Hazzabear and I were talking earlier, and he really misses Loubear so he wants to sleep with Loubear. Is that alright?” He asked.

“Yes.” Harry grinned taking the bear back.

“Night lads.” Louis said as he stood.

“Love you, Lou.” Harry said quickly.

“Love you too, Haz. Get some sleep. I’ll be downstairs with Zayn for a bit before going to bed.” Louis informed them.

The boys nodded and Louis left.

Harry laid down and Niall turned on the light from the table beside them

“What is it?” Harry asked sitting up

“Let’s explore.” Niall said.

“His room? Niall! You heard him. We need to respect him and his personal things. Privacy and all that.” Harry frowned.

“You’re not curious?” Niall asked.

“Well...yes. But I’m not going to do something Louis told me we shouldn’t…” Harry sighed.

“Okay, then you stay here.” Niall shrugged and got out of the bed.

“You really shouldn’t…” Harry felt anxious.

“Live a little, Haz!” Niall smiled as he started to open drawers and other things.

“This is so wrong.” Harry buried his face in the two teddybears he had.

“Not like he’ll know.” Niall shrugged.

Niall continued searching through things then came across a bunch of dildos, he of course didn’t know what they were or what they were used for. He screamed in fear. “Harry! He has a bunch of willies in here! What if he chops off our willies while we sleep!?” He said loudly.

Harry climbed out of bed and looked at what Niall had found. His eyes went wide but he didn’t make a sound... At first.

Louis and Zayn were downstairs chatting when they heard both the boy's screams, they both immediately ran to the top floor and entered Louis’ room.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“Please, Louis!” Niall hugged his legs and begged. “Please don’t chop my wilie off. I promise to be a good boy and never go through your things again.”

Louis felt confused until he saw what the boys had found. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath.

Zayn looked over and laughed hard. “They found your collection..Wow...that’s quite a collection too. So many sizes and colours.” He laughed more.

He continued laughing so Louis kicked him out of the room.

“I won’t chop ya willie off, Nialler. I promise. Those are uh...fakes…” He said patting his back.

“I told him not to go through your things, Lou. I said it was wrong.” Harry almost cried. He didn’t want Louis to be cross with him.

“Come.” Louis opened an arm and Harry ran into it. He kissed the top of Harry’s head. “You should’ve came and got me but I’m glad you told him it was wrong. I’m not mad. I promise.”

“Even me?” Niall asked.

“Disappointed but not cross. I swear.” Louis said.

“On the bed, both of you. You can’t tell your parents or anyone else what you found. It could mean Harry and you may never be allowed over and I could end up losing Harry.” Louis started to explained.

“We promise not to tell.” The boys said in unison.

"I want both of you boys in bed now. Stay put this time or I'll split you up. When you're a lot older you can know what those are but for now just forget you saw them." Louis instructed.

Niall nodded quickly. Harry agreed but of course had plans of asking Louis about them next time they were alone. Louis gave them both another hug then tucked them into bed again. He shut the drawer of his nightstand and went back down stairs. This time the two little ones stayed in bed talking until they fell asleep.

The next morning Harry and Niall woke up early. They spent some time jumping in Louis' bed like he said they could before going down to the room he'd slept in. The two were hungry and the only way to get food was to get him up.

After climbing on top of him and shaking him roughly Louis woke up. The two little ones laughed at themselves and Louis couldn't help but laugh. He figured the two probably never got to be so goofy and wild. The least he could allow was them to be crazy.

There was just enough time for Harry to help Louis make some pancakes and eat before Niall had to pack up. Just before his mum arrived he made him promise one more time to keep last night a secret. He'd even somewhat bribed Niall telling him he wouldn't tell that Niall had not listened if Niall wouldn't tell what he found.

By the time they were done saying goodbye to him Zayn had woken up and ventured downstairs, "We made enough pancakes for you Zayn. You're just gonna have to reheat the syrup." Harry grinned.

"That's very nice of you." He smiled and gave Harry's head a gentle pat.

"Want my help?" Harry had asked but Louis stopped him. "No you don't. You have to go pack too. We don't get too much time today. Mummy is taking you and Gemma to lunch with her."

Harry nodded having forgotten. Normally he would have hated leaving Louis for something so dumb but this time they were going to be meeting up with one of his mum's friends who had two kids close to his age. "Come help me." He smiled and then ran up the stairs.

"Help yourself to what's left in there Z. I'm gonna take a second and make sure he's okay from what he saw last night." Louis told him so he'd know they would be a while. Zayn agreed so he went up.

They had set Harry's pajamas aside to keep at Louis' but his uniform had to be packed. After that they sat on Louis' bed to change Loubear back into his batman outfit.

"Louis, can I ask you about last night?" Harry chimed in before Louis could bring up the topic. "If you don't want to we don't have to. I know you said to just forget."

"Come here sweetheart." Louis pulled Harry into his arms. "You can always ask me anything. I just wanted Niall to forget because it isn't right for he and I to have that conversation. I'm just his friend."

Harry nodded sort of understanding, "Okay, so I just want to know like, why you have fake willies in your night table. I mean like, why do you need them?"

Louis took a deep breath. After what they had already done together this didn't seem like too big of a deal. He wasn't going to show Harry. He was just going to explain. He knew he could trust the little one at this point as well.

"So, you know how some lads have a wank when they get turned on?" Harry nodded as Louis began. "Well, some lads, lads like me mostly who are gay, use fake ones to help get themselves to cum. They are adult toys and those in particular go inside your bum. It's hard to explain without telling you things you aren't ready to hear but just trust me when I say it feels good when you do it the right way."

"Does it feel as good as when you wank yourself?" Harry wanted to know. At this point he understood it was ok to talk about it. He knew Louis wouldn't get mad.

"Yes, for me it does. Not every lad thinks so though. I promise when you're older I'll explain why and help you understand better. Right now I need you to trust me that you're far too little to know about it. Do you trust me?" Louis held him close and rubbed over his arm and hip.

"Of course I do. I trust you more than I trust anyone." Harry smiled and kissed Louis' cheek. "If you say you'll tell me later I know you will."

What the pair didn't know was at that exact moment Nathan was arriving downstairs to surprise Louis. Zayn had almost bumped into him when he went to grab the morning paper.

“Uh, Nathan…Hi.” Zayn said surprised. “Come in.” He stepped aside. “Thanks. Is Louis up yet? I want to surprise him.” Nathan smiled as he took off his shoes so he wouldn’t make a sound. Zayn opened his mouth to reply but was cut off. “Know what? It doesn’t matter. I can surprise him in any way.” He said then went to head upstairs but Zayn grabbed him.

“You can’t go up there. Not yet.” He said quickly.

“Why the fuck not?” Nathan narrowed his eyes as he pulled away from Zayn.

“Harry’s up with Louis in his room. He and a friend of his and ours spent the night.” Zayn said.

“You and a six year old have a common friend?” Nathan asked confused.

“He and his friend Niall came for a sleepover.” Zayn said. “He’s a cool kid. He’s our friend too.”

“Oh, well…I’ll just surprise them both I guess.” Nathan shrugged.

“They’re having a little discussion though. It’s private.” Zayn told him.

“He’s six…” Nathan started.

“He’s eight.” Zayn corrected “I shouldn’t tell you…But.” He paused. “Well, the other boy, Niall. He started to go through Louis’ things even after Louis told them not to and give privacy…Niall went looking anyways and found his stash of dildos.They screamed and was all worried about having their willies chopped off. It was quite funny.”

Nathan shook his head. “That’s what they get for not listening.” He said as he saw Louis come down the stairs then he noticed Harry in his arms and his bag of things.

“Nath…What are you doing here?” Louis asked as Harry tightened his grip around Louis. “Haz, I’m not gonna let go. No need to choke me.” He complained a little.

“Sorry.” Harry pouted.

“Don’t be sorry.” Louis quickly pecked his cheek.

“I came to surprise you.” Nathan said.

“Thank you. Harry and his friend spent the night with us. We all had a lot of fun, didn’t we?”

“Yes.” Harry agreed as they heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll go wait in your room.” Nathan said and Louis nodded.

Louis sat Harry down and Zayn answered the door. “Mummy! Mummy!” Harry said as soon as he saw her.

“Yes, dear?” Anne asked.

“Can I leave my pjs here? I’ve been spending a lot of nights here. It can be easier that way. Maybe some clothes too?” He asked.

“It was my idea. Instead of packing clothes all the time, he can just leave some things here in the guest room.” Louis said coming to the door. “I don’t mind the extra laundry, and he can switch clothes all the time as well. It was just an idea to make things easier.” He added.

Anne smiled. “Sure, why not?”

“Good, cause my pjs are in Louis room already!” Harry grinned.

“He and Niall took my bed because Niall apparently kicks in his sleep. My bed is the biggest, so I don’t mind.” Louis said.

“Ahh, well I think it’s a great idea. We’ll for sure bring some clothes next time.” Anne said. “Did everything go well with both boys last night?”

“Everything went great.” Louis grinned.

“We should go.” Anne said. “We don’t wanna be late.”

“When am I going to see you again?” Harry asked turning to Louis with a sad face.

“No face, Haz. You’re killing me…But I’ll give you a ring tomorrow, and we can chat about what to do next.” Louis told him.

“I love you.” Harry hugged him tight.

“I love you too.” Louis hugged him back.

Harry ran over to Zayn. “I love you too, Zaynie.” He smiled as he hugged him.

Zayn wanted to say it back but looked to Anne for approval first. She nodded and he grinned. “I love you too. Have a good time. I’ll see you next time.” He said.

Harry nodded and ran back to Anne. “Thank you. Both of you.” She said. They waved goodbye and left.

Louis smiled at Nathan when he reached his room, "Hi!"

"You kiss him?" Nathan asked standing in the middle of the room.

"Just his cheek. It's no big deal." Louis shrugged. Honestly that was the least thing to be worried about. "Even his mum is fine with it."

"Well I'm not. Okay?" Nathan said. He walked over and not so neatly grabbed Harry's pajamas and dropped them on the floor. "I only want your lips on me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't think it's a big deal since he's only eight." Louis chewed on his lip.

"Eight, six, thirty, you're my boyfriend and your lips should be on me."  He pushed a little as he sat on the bed. "It's just respectful okay?"

Wanting to enjoy this surprise time together Louis nodded. He picked up Harry's clothes and put them on his dresser. "I'll respect your feelings more okay baby?"

"Thank you." Nathan grinned. "Now, the other kid found your toys?"

Louis blushed a little, "I... Yeah. It was embarrassing. He screamed and honestly thought I was gonna cut his prick off. Fucking Zayn just kept laughing and was no help."

"You poor thing. That's why little ones shouldn't be in your room." Nathan grabbed his hand and kissed him before Louis could reply.

Louis kissed back and sat with him on the bed. “Uh, yeah…Well, Niall kicks in his sleep. I didn’t want Harry to suffer like that. Besides, Harry’s always been fine in my room. Niall has an older brother so I figured he’d be fine too, and he usually listens to me as well. He’s just a curious little boy, I suppose.” He shrugged.

“Wait, you let Harry in your room? Why? What reason would he have to be in your room?” Nathan asked borderline angry.

Louis looked at him feeling somewhat shocked. “We watch films, we play, we talk, we read stories…He loves my room. The entire floor is mine and my room is huge. It’s very appealing.” He shrugged, trying not to take what he said and how he said it too much to heart.

Nathan frowned. “At least he hasn’t slept in your bed, so that’s a plus.”

“Yeah…” Louis pretended to agree.

Nathan kissed him again and pulled him down to the bed. "Mmm, enough about them. Wanna talk about you now." Louis let himself forget about Nathan's words. Nathan nipped at Louis's neck however and began removing his shirt. "Or maybe no talking."

Finally April first came. Harry once again was with Louis. Louis was upstairs showering and Harry was hanging out with Zayn who was teaching him some art techniques.

"Hey, you know what today is don't you?" Zayn suddenly asked Harry. The little one looked at him confused, "Saturday?" Zayn just laughed, "Yes but it's also April Fools Day."

Harry's face lit up slightly, "Oh I heard some older kids talking about that!"

"Let's pull a prank on Louis then, Yeah?" Zayn grinned and Harry looked delighted.

Together, they planned out that Harry was small enough to reach into the shower when Louis was taking one to turn off the hot water and turn the cold water on more.

Zayn bent down to Harry’s level as they moved to the stairs. “Keep the socks on, less chance of him hearing you.” He said as he helped Harry take off his sweater so he wouldn’t get it wet.

“This is gonna be so fun.” Harry grinned.

“Yes, it will. You can do this.” Zayn grinned. “Now go.” He pointed up the stairs.

Harry quickly but quietly walked up the stairs. He tip toed into Louis’ room and walked into his loo. He bit his lip as he walked up to the shower. The shower curtain wasn’t completely closed so there wasn’t a way he’d be caught moving it.

He peaked in, and noticed Louis was rinsing his hair so he wasn’t facing the shower head. Perfect timing. He couldn’t help but notice Louis’ naked body even though he could only see from behind. Harry thought he looked rather beautiful with the water falling off of of his his nude form.

He snapped out of his trance a moment later and went on with the plan. Carefully reached a hand in and turned the cold water handle to full and then turned off the hot water.

He stepped back and leaned against the sink counter top as he waited for Louis’ reaction. It came near instantly.

The ice cold water his his backside and he screamed. He kept making loud noises of discomfort as he fought the bitter cold to shut the water off.

Harry couldn't contain his giggles even though he wanted to so badly. It was funny and he was glad Zayn had helped him come up with this.

In the shower Louis finally got the water off and he heard Harry's little voice. Louis swiftly flung the curtain opened and looked at Harry in shock but not anger, "What was that for?"

"April fools." He smiled brightly as his giggles began to stop. His eyes ran over Louis' naked front. It was even more beautiful than the back had been. He almost looked like he was glowing.

"You sneaky little snake." Louis shook his head. "Did Zaynie put you up to this?" Louis could smell the odor of all over this prank. He absolutely had to have helped. "Hmm?"

Harry stood quiet however. He didn't answer; instead his face began to flush and his eyes got a bit wider. "Lou." He almost whimpered. His little face looked like he was almost in pain but also embarrassed.

"Haz, baby what's wrong? You know I'm not cross right?" Louis worried and stepped out of the shower to get to him. He wasn't even worried about a towel. He could wipe water off the floor. "Harry."

"Louis it hurts." He looked like he was about to cry. "I... Make it go away." Louis looked confused. "It pressing on my jeans. I don't like it. Louis help." He began pulling at the crotch of his jeans.

Suddenly everything clicked in Louis head. Somehow Louis just magically understood. "Take your jeans off. That'll take the pressure off." He wondered if the little boy had spontaneously gotten a little erection from seeing him nude.

Harry carefully but quickly got his jeans down and kicked them off. He adjusted his underwear and let out a sigh of relief. His hard little prick was obvious under his batman undies but at least he was no longer in pain.

"Can you..." Harry wasn't sure how to ask. "I don't think I remember how to wank. You know, you said that makes it go away." He bit his lip and pulled the waistband out away from his tummy so he could look at himself for a moment.

"Haz, I can't do it for you. I can talk you through it though. Is that what you want?" Louis asked as he finally got himself a towel.

"Yes, please Lou. I want it gone. It feels funny." He frowned. "I won't tell. Just please help me." He looked up at Louis with his big green eyes.

The older lad couldn't say no. "Okay love, here." He lifted him into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Lay on the bed. Do you want some of the lube I used?" He sat him down.

Harry nodded and watched as Louis got it for him. When Louis told him to slip off his undies he did and then laid back on the bed like he'd said to.

"Okay, here you are." Louis let his eyes lull over Harry's small yet hard prick. He couldn't help it. "It'll be a little cold at first but when you start pumping it will warm up." He promised and squeezed a little onto Harry's small length.

Harry gasped for a moment then let his fingers wrap around himself. He slicked the goo over his prick as Louis began to instruct him and gasped again. The second time his gasp was from the pleasure.

"Good boy, slowly work your fist up and down on it. Squeeze a little baby. Very good job." Louis praised as he sat beside him. "Let your hips rock. Don't hold back." He was stunning like this; so innocent and pure.

"This feels good. I like this." Harry nearly whimpered. "Ah, Lou!" He gasped again. "Is this right? Too fast?" He wondered as he attempt to word himself correctly. His little mind was fuzzy.

"Yes, just like that. Such a good lad." He kept praising to keep Harry comfortable. "Little faster now, I think you might be close." Louis' fingertips stretched and brushed against Harry's free hand.

"Lou. Louis. My tummy." He sounded slightly panicked. Louis took his free hand and kissed the back of it. "Relax. Let it flow baby. Don't be scared." He was going to reach his peak any second.

Suddenly Harry's hips jerked off the bed and his body twitched violently. "Lou!" He choked out as his hips went crazy. He was feeling like he was drowning in the waves of pleasure brought on by his very first orgasm.

"Very good job love." Louis kissed his forehead as Harry panted a little. "Just take slow deep breaths. Let yourself relax. Don't touch yourself anymore." Louis said handing him a towel to wipe the lube off.

A while later Harry felt better. He looked at Louis, "Are you proud of me? I did it right. Just like a big boy." Harry gave an innocent grin.

"You did great. I'm very proud." He smiled. "Think you're ready to get dressed and get some water? You probably are thirsty." He asked.

"Yeah, you have to get dressed to." Harry giggled a bit. He sat up and began to dress himself. "You should wear those grey trousers. I like those."

"My joggers?" He asked. When Harry nodded Louis grinned. "I need to put on some pants first." He said grabbing a pair of boxers, and then put his joggers on. He then went to Harry who was dressed and picked him up. "Better?"

"Much better. Thank you Louis. I love you." He hugged him. "You're the best person in the whole world." Harry then gave his cheek a kiss. 


	18. Summer Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SATURDAY!!!!
> 
> Been meaning to post this for a couple days now...But we had a bathroom reno going on so I couldn't focus...and I'm also halfway through the next chapter. xD I just kept writing but it was getting too long so this is where the cut was.
> 
> Enjoy!!! Oh and yeah, sorry about Nathan being in here but I promise that it's all about Harry when him and Louis talk. :)

The month of May went by pretty quickly, it mostly evolved final assignments of the semester for Louis and Zayn. It meant that Louis had less time to spend with Harry in person but they often spoke on the phone and even Skyped a couple of times.

Now it was early June, and Louis was spending more time with Harry now that he was done Uni for the summer. He was currently sitting on the edge of the outdoor in ground pool with his legs hanging in the water, while he watched Zayn and Harry play fight in the water. He smiled, it was the cutest sight and it was obvious what great friends the two had become since meeting over a year ago. It was hard for Louis to comprehend that it had only been over a couple of years with Harry, it had felt like so much longer than that.

He bit his lip as he watched Harry in the pool, he really enjoyed pool time as he could watch Harry all he wanted without it being odd or creepy. He couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of the young boy all wet. Harry’s bathing suit was only what looked like a piece of underwear, the rest of his body was exposed. He had also enjoyed putting sun cream on Harry’s exposed skin earlier more than he probably should have.

“Lou!” Harry said swimming over to the edge and looking up at Louis between the older ones legs.

“Hazza.” Louis smiled.

“Hi.” Harry grinned.

“Hi.” Louis chuckled.

“Come play.” Harry pouted.

“Sorry, I was watching you and Zayn play. I’ll come play, but you gotta move so I can get down.” Louis told him and Harry moved.

Louis moved and dropped into the water, quickly pulling Harry into his arms making him giggle. “You keep cuddling me today, you must have really missed me.”

“Of course I did! How can I not miss my little brother?” He let go of Harry and swam around a bit.

They heard a phone alarm go off and Louis knew that it wasn’t his so he looked at Zayn. “Sorry…It’s a reminder that I need to get out. I’m going home early to get in some quality time with the fam seeing as it’s Father’s Day weekend.” He explained. “You going home?” He asked.

“Yeah, for a few days.” Louis said.

“What about me?” Harry pouted. “I barely saw you at all last month because of school and now you’re going home?” He was really upset. He wanted to spend more time with Louis.

“Hey, hey…Don’t be upset baby…” Louis kissed his forehead. “I’m going during the week when you’re at school, I’ll be back for the weekend and we can hang out. You can call and we can Skype or maybe if you can use Mummy or Robin’s phone we can FaceTime, but I promise we’ll hang out more now that school is done for the summer for me.” He said with a small smile.

“Haz, come give me a hug before I leave?” Zayn asked from his spot in the pool.

Harry smiled and swam over to him. “Are you staying in London for the summer?” He hugged him.

“Yeah, and I’ll visit my fam on a weekend off sometimes but for sure staying in London. I’m not leaving you neither is Louis.” He hugged him back.

Harry let go and swam back to Louis. “Can Niall come over and swim sometime too?” He asked.

“Of course.” Louis smiled wide. “Nialler is always welcomed here. He’s my friend too…” He said as he saw Zayn get out of the pool.

“Be good, Haz. Don’t have too much fun without me.” Zayn joked making the younger one giggle.

"Okay. I'll be good." Harry waved goodbye to Zayn.

Harry turned back to Louis. "I wanna go in the deep end." He told Louis.

"You're still too short...Once your legs can reach the bottom, then you can go into the deep end." Louis told him.

"Can I go on your back or shoulders while you go into the deep end?" Harry asked.

"Climb onto me back." Louis grinned and Harry grinned back. He kissed his cheek and went around to Louis back. He climbed on wrapping his arms around Louis' neck.

Louis swam out into the deep end and did a couple of laps with Harry on his back. He enjoyed it a little too much because he was beginning to get a semi which he'd been fighting since seeing Harry in a tiny swimsuit like he was.

Louis swam back to the shallow end. "It's getting cooler. It's time to go inside."

Harry pouted but nodded and climbed off of Louis and onto the stairs. "I always have fun in the pool." He smiled walking up them as Louis watched him.

"I know. We have a good time together in the pool." Harry smiled as he stood at the edge now waiting for Louis.

Louis stood up and handed Harry a towel then took one for himself as they both began to dry off.

"I need to shower and get the smell of chlorine off. You should get a shower also. Don't wanna stink all night." Louis was happy that Harry was spending the night again.

Harry nodded. "Can I sleep in your bed? Zayn's gone and I don't wanna be alone." He frowned.

"Of course." Louis kissed the top of his head. "Hazzabear and Loubear prefer sleeping in the same bed anyways." He smiled.

“Exactly! And I love cuddling you and I love in your bed.” Harry smiled.

Louis smiled also. “Come on.” He wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

Harry smiled up at him. “Race ya to the second floor?” He giggled and started to run.

“No fair!” Louis complained and chased after him.

Harry made it up first and was leaning against the wall, giggling.

“You’re full of giggles today.” Louis laughed once he reached him.

“You make me laugh. You make me happy…er.” Harry grinned.

Louis smiled widely. “You make me happy-er too, Haz. Go take a shower and we’ll order a pizza.” He said. “Oh and next time, no cheating.” He kissed Harry’s forehead and pushed him into the guest room that was becoming more Harry’s room with the amount of time he spent at Louis’

Louis couldn’t stop smiling. He walked up the second set of stairs that lead to his room. He took off his swim trunks and headed to his loo to take a shower.

Once he was finished he changed into a white tee and a pair of red shorts. He headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab his cell where he had left it earlier. Anne had Zayn’s cell number also by now in case she couldn’t reach Louis on his. He picked it up and called the pizza place. He knew the number by heart.

He then walked out to the living room and waited for Harry who appeared moments later with both teddies. “Louis…” He said as he came down the stairs. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course. Come cuddle, pizza will be here soon.” Louis opened his arms.

Harry crawled into his lap with the bears. He had a pair of blue shorts on and a batman tee. “I’ve been thinking…Father’s day is really soon. Dad doesn’t want to get together. He…” He bit his lip. “Has more important things to do. He said maybe another day but not now…” He said sadly.

Louis hugged him tightly. “Baby…I’m so sorry.” He said softly. “It’s not fair that he does that to you…But you know I love you right? We do fun things together. You don’t need him. He doesn’t deserve a sweet boy like you.” He kissed the boy's cheek. “May I make a suggestion though?”

Harry nodded.

“Do something fun with Robin…He is your stepfather, so he deserves attention on Father’s day also. Just for the one day.” Louis encouraged.

“I’ll think about it.” Harry said.

“Good boy.” Louis kissed his head.

July was spent mostly in the pool. Niall got to come over a lot for a few hours during the day to swim. Louis even let Gemma and Greg come over once for what Harry called a summer party.

In August Niall finally got to stay the night again. He really liked getting to sleep over with Harry at Louis' house. The two had just gotten settled in and were picking out a movie when a knock came to the door.

"Who could that be?" Zayn questioned from where he sat finishing a bit of school work. "No idea." Louis said getting up and going to the door. When he opened it he was shocked to see his boyfriend. "Nath, babe? What are you doing here?" Louis hugged him.

Harry whispered to Niall, "See? He looks like an ogre." Zayn had heard and tried hard not to laugh. "Minus the fact he isn't green." Niall nodded.

"You said you had the little ones over for a sleepover so I thought I would surprise you all and join the party. Is that okay sweetheart?" Nathan ran his fingers through Louis' hair. He nodded, "Yeah, of course." He knew Harry would hate this but he didn't feel like he could tell Nathan no.

"Hi Harry. Is this your friend I've heard about, Norman?" Nathan tried to play cool. Zayn who was behind him face palmed as Niall gave him a horrified look. "Was that meant to be a joke?" Niall asked Louis. "Nathan, silly, his name is Niall."

"Right, Niall. Good to meet you." He held out his hand to the little one and Niall shook it then wiped off his hand the second Nathan looked away. "Harry, Niall, Nathan is going to stay the night with us too." Louis nervously explained.

"What!?" Harry instantly looked upset. "I thought tonight was just us." Sure he was being a bit rude saying this in front of Nathan's face but he was only eight. "Well, Niall is here though. It's sort of like a party. The more the merrier." Louis tried his best and gave Harry pleading eyes.

Harry sighed a bit, "Whatever, I'm going to go find the menu for that pizza place we like." He then walked off to the kitchen. "Babe, I'll be right back. Great chance for you and Niall to get to know one another though." Louis then followed after Harry.

"Hazza, hey, please try not to be rude." Louis asked walking into the kitchen. "Why not? He's rude. He's always coming around and bothering us during our time." Harry pouted. "It's our time Louis. It's not fair."

"Hazza, please? We can have another sleepover sometime without anyone else." Louis tried. Harry still didn't like it though, "We never get time just us anymore. Why should I believe that?" "Because I promise?" Louis frowned.

Harry was apprehensive but agreed, "Alright, just don't let him be alone with me. I don't like him." Harry attempted to compromise the best he could for being 8. "I won't. If it means you two dealing with one another tonight I'll do anything." Louis hugged him and then together they found the menu.

When they came back Niall had picked a few movies he thought Harry might like. "What about one of these?" Harry looked over the selection. "Oh, I like this one." Harry picked up an animated Disney film. Zayn and Louis had gotten a few kid movies for Harry. "We want to watch this one Louis." Niall held the DVD.

"Seriously? We're watching that?" Nathan asked. "We let them choose when they’re over. Nights like tonight are for them. Not us." Zayn stepped in. He felt bad for Louis. Nathan sighed a bit annoyed, "I guess you have a point. I'm going to put my stuff for tonight in your room though. Be back." He kissed Louis' cheek and left.

"I thought we got to be in your room." Harry looked even more crushed than he already did. "Haz, Nathan and I will never fit in guest room bed together. Please for me sleep there this time? I'll sort out a way to make it up to you." Louis looked rather desperate. "Whatever." He pouted and turned towards the television.

Niall could tell his best friend was upset and hugged him. Louis just looked at Zayn who mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him. The actions didn't really help either of them feel better.

Sometime later during the movie Harry excused himself to the loo. He did have to go and in fact went but he took an unneeded detour claiming he didn't like how tiny the downstairs loo was.

The little one went up to Louis room and crossed his arms over his chest angry at Nathan's bag sitting on Louis' bed. He was supposed to get to sleep there. Not Nathan. He was angry enough that he went over and shoved the bag onto the floor. When he heard something glass inside the bag crack he panicked and quickly went back downstairs; hoping magically no one would find out.

When the movie was over and Niall was asleep on the floor in front of Zayn. "I can carry him up." Zayn offered figuring Nathan would shit if Louis did it. "Thanks mate." Louis grinned and watched him pick up Niall incase he needed help.

"Harry, do you need help getting ready for bed?" Louis asked almost hoping the boy would say yes. Nathan had kept his attention nearly all night so he'd not gotten to give Harry much. "Sweetie, what seven year old needs help getting into bed?" Nathan asked butting in.

"I'm fine!" Harry grumbled and rushed up the stairs passed Zayn. Louis looked at Nathan. He didn't want to touch the topic too much for fear it would raise a concern but he had to say something.

"Nate, he's not seven. He's eight and he hates being made to feel like a baby but does sometimes need help. Please can you be just a little bit sensitive? For me?" Louis hugged him and kissed his lips hoping it would butter him up. "You were eight once. Try to remember?"

Much to his surprise Nathan nodded, "Alright, I'll try. Let's get them in bed though. It's early enough we can still have fun before falling asleep." Nathan playfully slapped Louis bum and then took off upstairs before Louis could reply.

Louis shut the lights out and made his way upstairs. Zayn had gotten Niall into bed and Harry was brushing his teeth. Louis was about to check on him when he heard Nathan from upstairs, "What the fuck?! Louis!!"

Harry's heart raced but he did his best to play it cool as Louis ran off. "Louis! I know it was him! I know it was!" Nathan was really set off. "What? What happened?" Louis didn't understand. "I don't know how but he broke it!" Nathan pulled out pieces of a broken cologne bottle from his bag. "This shit was expensive Louis!"

Louis inwardly sighed. Things just got really bad. "I'm sure it had to have been an accident." He tried but Nathan shot right back. "No! Don't fucking defend him. You said it yourself. He's eight and doesn't like being babied. Babies get off the hook. Don't let him! He needs to be punished Louis!"

Louis heart nearly stopped. Punish Harry? "What?" He almost gasped softly. "Punish him Louis. It's your place to teach him right from wrong and this was fucking wrong. Breaking my shit cause he doesn't get to sleep in your bed is bad. Get down there and take care of this! Do it now!"

"What would you have me do?" Louis nervously asked. "Really? Spank him Louis. I mean that's what my parents did and it worked. I learned my lesson." Poor Louis had never felt so conflicted. On one hand he felt Nathan was right and he didn't want to upset him any more than he already was... Or worse, lose him. On the other hand he loved Harry. He hated the idea of punishing him.

Feeling like he had no choice he slowly turned and made his way downstairs to Harry. Zayn stood in his bedroom doorway. He'd heard the conversation upstairs, "Just don't do it only because you want Nathan pleased with you." That's the only thing Zayn said before closing his door.

Louis turned to Harry who had come out of the room. He was scared. "Come on Harry. Let's go downstairs." Louis said and held out a hand. Harry took it as he bit his lip. Together they went down to the kitchen.

"Harry, what happened?" Louis asked praying that somehow it hadn't been him. "I got mad. I shoved his bag off your bed and something broke inside." Harry confessed as his little face turned sad. Louis' heart sunk. "That was naughty Harry." He tried not to let his voice shake. He didn't want to do this.

"I wasn't trying to break anything." His voice was tiny and his hands nervously pulled at his shirt. "You shouldn't have gone up to my room at all." Louis was right and Harry knew it. "Louis, I'm sorry. I am. Honest." His voice turned a higher pitch than normal.

"I know but I have to do this." Louis could read on Harry's face that he knew what was coming. It made him feel like shit. "Louis... Please?" Harry's voice cracked and he took a step backward. "No, no please. Don't spank me. I'm sorry!" Harry begged. "I know what I did was bad. I was very bad just please don't Louis. Please. I don't want to get spanked."

Tears filled Harry's eyes. His hands had somehow moved and we're now protectively covering his bum. "I'm sorry." He cried again. He felt scared. He knew Louis wouldn't hurt him on purpose. He knew he deserved this. He didn't want it though. He choked out a sob and took another step backward.

Louis had tried so hard to hold back his emotions. He tried so hard to do what he had felt needed done. Looking into the completely broken face of Harry his heart absolutely shattered. "I know I deserve it but please don't. Please." Harry cried harder.

That's when Louis lost it. He cried. Not just small emotional tears either. Big crocodile tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He tried to wipe off his eyes but more tears fell and he dropped to his knees grabbing Harry and pulling him in for a hug.

The two sat there on the kitchen floor for the longest time just sobbing. Louis clutched hard onto Harry. "Louis, I'm sorry I was a bad boy. I won't ever do it again." He cried hard. "I know. I know baby. Shhh." Louis tried to comfort. "I know you learned your lesson and I know you didn't mean to break it."

"You don't hate me?" Harry asked pulling away to look at Louis. "Hazza, no. I couldn't ever hate you." Louis wiped off his tears. "I won't ever ever hate you. I promise baby." Louis forced a smile to cheer himself up too. "Are you going to tell everyone? Mummy will be really mad." He worried still only now about something new.

"I won't tell anyone. We're going to forget this happened. I want to forget it happened. I never want to think about this ever again." He admitted to the little lad. "Nathan told you to spank me though. I heard him. He was mad at me. Won't he be mad if you didn't punish me?"

Louis hated that Harry was right. "You don't tell him I didn't really spank you and I won't either. Lie just this once. Only this once. Deal?" He didn't want to teach him to lie but at the moment it's the only idea he had. He wasn't brave enough to stand up to Nathan because he didn't want to lose him. "Deal." Harry nodded.

"Thank you." Louis kissed his head. "Lying isn't okay but..." He trailed off.

"You don't wanna get in trouble with Nathan, I get it." Harry snuggled into him.

Louis smiled. "You're still not in your pjs. Want some help?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Harry smiled and stood, taking Louis' hand.

Louis stood and wiped his eyes as he sniffed. "C'mon." He took Harry's hand and lead him back upstairs. They walked into the loo where Louis closed the door behind them and Harry took off his shirt and trousers.

Louis took in the sight of him, messy hair, red puffy eyes, only in his undies. Louis bit his lip as another reason why Harry would look like this entered his mind.

"Lou? I'm getting cold." Harry complained.

"Hmm? Oh..." Louis felt his cheeks heat up. "Yeah, come on..." He grabbed the pj bottoms and held them out.

Harry giggled and hung onto Louis' shoulders as he pulled them up. Louis took his time pulling them up as he always had, it made him feel a little better, doing something normal.

After pulling them up, he helped Harry put his shirt on. "I'm not getting too old for help, am I?" The boy asked quietly.

"No, baby. You can have my help as long as you want it...even if you're teenager...You'll always have my help with anything even helping you dress." Louis said softly kissing his forehead.

Harry smiled. "I love you a lot."

"I love you a lot too." Louis kissed his cheek. "C'mon, it's way past your bedtime." He took Harry's hand but then dropped it. "Sorry, I forgot that you don't like that anymore."

Harry took Louis' hand again. "It's only for tonight, for now." He said.

Louis smiled and nodded. They walked out of the loo and back into the bedroom.

Harry crawled into bed, next to Niall and laid down. “Oh! Loubear’s in my bag…” He frowned.

Louis quickly turned to get it. He opened the bag and shifted through the new clothes Harry had brought with him to add to his ever growing collection of things that stay at Louis’ house.

Louis handed it to him and bent down to sit on his knees for a moment. “I’ll stay till you fall asleep.” He said softly as he stroked Harry’s hair.

Harry grinned. “Good.”

“I promise I’ll think of a way to make this horrible day and night up to you.” Louis said softly as the boy nodded and closed his eyes.

“No more Nathan and I’ll be happy.” Harry smiled as he started to feel sleepier and sleepier.

“Sure.” Louis smiled. “Whatever you want…Now sleep, baby. I’ll see you in the morning. I have your cereal.” He added.

“Bestest.” Harry yawned as he started to fall into a deep sleep. Louis kissed his head and stayed with him a while longer, not really wanting to go upstairs, he knew he had to so he gave Harry’s head one more kiss and headed upstairs.

"Well?" Nathan quickly asked now in bed. "I'm never doing that again." It was only a half lie. Nathan huffed a bit and shook his head. "Nate, I know what you're thinking and it isn't just because he got mad and said he hated me." Now he was lying.

"Nathan, it's not my place to punish him. I was wrong to even think it was. I never punished my sisters. I always told my mom and she took care of it." He tried to reason with a logical point.

"He needed to be punished. At least how I told you to do it didn't involve telling his mum. Now that would have been cruel." Nathan honestly felt what he had wanted was a good way to handle things. "See, I'm really not a bad guy."

Louis turned and let his eyes go big for a moment. He totally disagreed that Nathan's reaction was a good one but he wasn't going to argue. "Anyway, my point is that from now on if he does something wrong I plan to tell his mum and let her deal with him."

Nathan fondly shook his head, "It's adorable how sensitive you are, even if it is about some kid." He picked up the bear that was sitting on the bed and carelessly through it on the floor. "Nate! Really?" Louis complained picking it up.

"It's a teddy bear Louis. Relax." He half laughed not seeing the harm. "That teddy bear is really special to me. Please don't." Louis picked it up and dusted it off. "In fact I need to go put him in bed with Harry and Loubear."

Nathan looked at him like he had two heads, "Did you hear yourself just now?" "What? Hazzabear likes sleeping with Loubear."

Louis was confused. "Wow, babe, you know it's not a living thing right?" Louis tried not to frown, "That's just how Harry talks about it."

Nathan laughed, "I've got to get you around people our age. Come here." He grabbed Louis' wrist and pulled him to the bed. "I'm your age spend time with me now."

Louis laughed as Nathan tickled his sides. "Stop, go to bed."

"Me? I think it's past your bedtime." Nathan smirked.

"Yep, it is. So I’m gonna go change and brush my teeth.” He walked to his loo and closed the door, and got ready for bed. He sat the bear on the edge of the counter of the sink while he changed. He picked the bear up and walked out, he smiled seeing Nathan asleep.

He quickly went downstairs and placed Hazzabear next to Harry as he slept. He smiled and couldn’t resist watching him sleep for a few minutes he looked peaceful. He looked adorable, he looked beautiful. He tore himself away to go upstairs, he then crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep, praying that the next day would go smoother.

The next morning when Harry woke up he saw Hazzabear and cuddled him. The two boys chatted until Zayn popped in telling them to get dressed and come down for breakfast.

Niall did end up kicking Harry in his sleep which left Harry with a sore leg. It was only a little sore but Harry pretend it was more than that so he could be carried around by Louis.

Zayn ended up giving Harry a piggy back down the stairs though because of his sore leg. Louis couldn’t help but feel jealous due to that but carrying Harry around made up for it. He knew Nathan didn’t like it but Harry was in pain, so he wouldn’t let him suffer, no matter what Nathan said or thought.

Eventually though, it was time for them to go home. Niall was spending the night at Harry’s so he went home with him.

“Hazza, I promise next time will the two of us and it’ll be an entire day full of fun and adventure.” Louis told him as Harry stood at the doorway with Anne and Niall.

Harry smiled and nodded. “I love you lots.” He wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck.

Louis held him tight. “I love you lots too, be a good boy this week, alright? I’ll call you this week too. Remember, call me if you need me.” He knew how tough school could be on him sometimes, he wished that he could make it easier on him somehow. All he could do though was encourage him to talk to him about it and be there for him. “Both of you have a good first week at school.” He said knowing that they started on Monday.

Harry pulled back and nodded. He smiled. “Okay, I will.” He kissed Louis’ cheek. It was closer to the edge of his mouth though. He wanted to piss Nathan off a little.

Louis’ heart did tiny flip flops at just how close Harry’s lips were to his own.

Louis stood. “I’ll miss you…and I’ll miss you too, Nialler. It’s always fun having you and Harry over.” He told the young lad as Harry went over to Zayn.

Niall grinned. “I love coming here too.” He said as they all heard Zayn and Harry giggling over something. It warmed Louis’ heart greatly. He really loved the friendship Zayn and Harry found in each other.

“Alright, we should go…” Anne said.

Harry gave Louis another hugged. “Always gonna love you.” He whispered then left with his Mum and Niall.

Louis grinned as Harry’s words replayed in his mind. He fought hard to not act like a school boy with a crush but that’s what Harry turned him into most times.

“What’d he say to you?” Nathan asked.

“He just said that he’d miss me.” Louis lied. “Let’s go watch a film.” He suggested and took Nathan’s hand to go upstairs.

They spent the rest of the day together, not doing much, besides each other and watching films and telly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby, we're perfect...


	19. Fall & Winter Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL THOSE THAT CELEBRATE IT. (I don't but it felt like the polite thing to say :D)
> 
> Anyways, I fucking love this chapter and what we have plan for the next chapter...God. We're all going to hell. xD

It wasn’t long before a couple weeks went by, both Harry and Louis had been busy with starting school that they never got a chance to get together earlier.

Finally though, he was able to find a weekend where he could ignore homework for a day. He had called Harry a couple days earlier to make plans to pick him up for an entire day outing. He had the entire day planned out and it all started with picking him up for breakfast.

He parked in the driveway and headed up to the front door where Harry threw the door open and ran into Louis’ arms. “Louis! Lou…I missed you so much.” He wrapped his arms and legs around Louis who just laughed and smiled kissing his cheek. “I missed you too, Haz. Why aren’t you dressed?” He asked noticing he was still in his pjs.

“I woke up late.” Harry frowned. “I’m sorry. You can help me get dressed though!” He smiled a small smile.

Louis smiled back. “Let’s get inside first.” He said as he walked inside still carrying Harry in his arms.

“Louis. Hi.” Anne smiled. “We’re a bit behind today. He just woke up about ten minutes ago. I’ve been trying to get him to get dressed but he keeps getting distracted with other things.” She sighed.

“Oh, it’s fine. I can help him, if that’s alright? It might go faster and he’d be less distracted.” Louis suggested.

“Oh! That’d be wonderful! Thank you, Louis.” Anne smiled.

Louis smiled back and placed Harry down. “Go to your room. I’ll be right there, I just need to talk to Mummy real quick.” He took his shoes off.

“Okay. Don’t be too long.” Harry instructed and headed upstairs to his room.

“So, my plan is breakfast out, then the Horniman Museum, which is one of the best kid focused and friendly museums here in London. I figured we’d eat lunch there, and then head over to St. James Park to watch the pelicans being fed, then we’d head over to the London eye, he said he’s never been on it so I figured he’d might enjoy it. I already bought the tickets so we have our own private capsule. Don’t worry about the cost either, I really don’t mind. After that, we’ll have dinner at a rainforest themed restaurant then I thought Harry and I could go for one of our drives? He really loves them.” He explained.

Anne grinned. “Sounds wonderful, Louis. You can do your drive but try not to be too late. I know traffic is horrible but avoid it if you can.” She said.

Louis nodded. “Of course…Thank you, by the way.” He smiled at her then he headed upstairs to see Harry.

He walked into his room and saw Harry lying on his bed, on his back talking to Loubear, his shirt was half way up and his bottoms were dangerously low. He bit his lip as he stared. “Haz, you gotta get dressed. C'mon…” He swallowed as he walked over to the boy.

Louis looked at the exposed skin and he wanted to touch, to feel it so badly. Before he knew what he was doing, he placed a hand on top of the skin, rubbing a thumb across it. Harry feeling Louis’ touch started to giggle and squirm. “That tickles.” He said between giggles.

Louis smiled and moved his hand further up, just a little. “I’ll keep tickling you, unless you get dressed.” He moved both hands to Harry’s sides and began tickling him.

Harry squirmed more and giggled more. “Okay, okay…You win!!” He laughed.

Louis smiled and kissed his nose. “Good more now go pick out your clothes.” He said as he began to remove his hands, slowly, feeling his skin along the way.

“Not fair! You still tickling me.” Harry squirmed as he giggled.

Louis removed his hands completely. “Sorry, I guess that was unfair.” He pulled Harry up to his feet.

“Let’s find some clothes…” Louis said as he went through Harry’s closet. “Let’s see…How about these black skinny jeans?” He suggested. He had bought them for Harry a while ago when they went clothes shopping. “Now your shirt…Hmm, how about this dark green one?” He suggested.

“Yeah. I like that one.” Harry smiled. “I like you picking clothes out for me.”

“Me too.” Louis smiled placing the shirt on the bed.

Harry lifted his arms and Louis took his pj top off and then Harry pulled his bottoms down, revealing much to Louis’ surprise absolutely nothing. He blinked a few times as he forced himself to look away.

“I like being naked.” Harry smiled. “It’s comfortable. I don’t like sleeping with underwear anymore, doesn’t feel good sometimes.” He shrugged. “I know you said that you’re not allowed to look because…you’re a lot older than I am, but you’ve already seen it…So…does that make it okay? I don’t care if you do…How are you supposed to help me if you don't look?”

Louis sighed. Harry was full of questions. He was right, he couldn’t help if he wasn’t looking. “It’s complicated, love.” He frowned a little. He bit his lip as he looked towards Harry. “You need underwear today, baby, since we’re going out.” He smiled as he looked towards Harry, determined to keep his eyes from falling down below his waist.

Although, he failed when Harry turned around to get his undies and Louis found himself staring at the bare little arse in front of him, then Harry turned around and he was front full frontal nude showing off everything and Louis couldn’t make himself look away. “I found some!” He lifted them into the air.

Louis couldn’t stop staring though, he had the sudden urge to play with the young lad’s body. He was tiny and adorable and so innocent. He wanted to wreck him. He bit down on his lip hard and felt a surge of pain which snapped him out of it.

“Right…Uh, good boy.” Louis took them and then held them out for him to step into. Harry held onto Louis’ shoulders as he stepped into them and Louis pulled them up slowly, feeling the lads skin along the way up. He let his fingers brush against the little prick and his other fingers on the opposite hand, felt up the little bum. He watched Harry’s face and he didn’t react, not even a flinch and there was nothing but love for Louis in the boy’s eyes.

Louis finished pulling them up and let his hands rest on Harry’s hips for a moment then reached for them trousers. He repeated his actions and did up the buckle. It was time for Harry’s shirt and before Louis helped him, he wanted to show Louis something. “Did I tell you about my four nipples?” He asked.

Louis smiled and shook his head ‘no’

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand. “See, one…two…three…four.” He had Louis’ finger feel each spot and he was trying his best not to get hard right now. Harry made it difficult though and Louis made it difficult on himself.

“Very cool.” Louis grinned looking at the small chest. Maybe one day he’d be able to play with it. He found himself thinking.

He then helped Harry with his shirt and next up was socks. They then headed downstairs and he helped Harry with his shoes and putting on a hoodie. “We’re going now!” Harry yelled.

“Haz. You don’t need to yell.” Louis shook his head.

“Sorry.” Harry frowned as Anne walked into the room.

“Looks like you did what I couldn’t and got him dressed.” Anne smiled as Harry opened the door.

“Yeah, I suppose it’s easier when he listens to almost anything I say.” Louis smiled back as Harry took his hand and started to pull him out the door. “You two talk too much. Let’s go! I’m starving.” Harry complained.

“Sorry.” Louis chuckled. “I’ll try to have him home by bedtime. He usually sleeps in the car on the way back. It all depends on traffic.” He told Anne.

Anne nodded. “Just let me know once you’ve hit the city. You can put him to bed yourself if you like.” She smiled.

“Yes, he would. Lou, I’m hungry.” Harry whined pulling harder.

“Okay, okay…Thank you.” Louis told Anne and left with Harry.

\---

“Don’t eat too fast.” Louis said now at breakfast with Harry. “You’ll make yourself sick, babe.”

“Sorry…” Harry pouted.

“Don’t be.” Louis smiled at him. He hated seeing Harry pout. “If you eat fast, you may get an upset tummy and that’s no fun.” He said,

Harry nodded. “I’ll eat a little slower...So what are we doing today?” He asked.

“First we are heading to The Horniman Museum and...Gardens. Trust me, it’s gonna be a fun time. You’ll have lots of fun, there’s lots of things for kids to have fun with. There’s an Animal walk which from what I read is where you can go and get up close with the animals whilst learning about them.” Louis smiled. “They have an hands on base which means you can learn by touching things, like actual display items and things.”

“Cool!!” Harry’s eyes went big.

“I know...And then we’re gonna have lunch in the cafe there, then we’re gonna go back inside to do a few more things and then we’ll head over to St. James Park to see the pelicans being fed and you can play on the playground there a bit if you want too?” Louis explained.

“Only if you play with me.” Harry smiled. “I know you’re too big for all of it but some of it?” He asked.

“Of course. I’ll help you on the monkey bars too.” Louis grinned.

“Can we see the Princess Diana thing too?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled softly at the boy. “Of course. I’d love to see that as well…We can look at all the statues and be there for the changing of the guard, it’s gonna be awesome.”

Harry nodded and finished eating. “All done.” He grinned.

“Perfect. Let’s go.” Louis stood. “We have to go up and pay them.” He said.

“I have to wee.” Harry said.

Louis nodded. “Alright, go and I’ll be waiting right here for you when you come back…”

“I’ll be okay.” Harry smiled getting out of the booth and running the loo.

Louis smiled and watched him enter then paid for the food. By the time he was done, Harry had returned.

“Hi.” Harry grinned.

“Hi.” Louis grinned back. “You ready?”

Harry nodded and headed out to the car.

Louis and Harry spent the morning going through the museum checking out each exhibit and display they had time for. They even went to outside for the Farmers Market, they didn’t buy anything but Harry especially enjoyed looking at everything.

Later on at St. James Park, they watched the pelicans being fed, explored the park, and played around on the play equipment. Louis watched and played where he could.

After the park, they ate dinner at the Rainforest Cafe` it was a complete Jungle themed restaurant. Harry was in awe and he loved it so much.

Next, it was their drive out of town to see the sights. It was a nice night so Louis had the windows down and the two of them sang along to the radio.

A while later though, Harry fell asleep and that meant it was time to take him home. It was starting to get late and it was closing in on Harry’s bed time, so Louis’ turned the car around and headed back to Harry’s house.

When they arrived, Louis parked in their driveway then headed to the backseat to help Harry out of his car seat. He carried him to the door and knocked with his foot.

“Hi.” Anne smiled as she opened the door to let them in. “You can take him up to his room and get him ready for bed.” She smiled. “He was very clear he wanted you to get him ready for bed.” She closed the door once they were inside.

Louis nodded. “Thank you.” He said taking off his shoes. “I won’t be long…Unless he wakes up then I’ll have to work on making him stop talking long enough to go to sleep.” He chuckled and Anne nodded. “I completely understand.”

Louis smiled and headed up to Harry’s room. He laid Harry on his bed then went to close the door. He then picked the pjs off of the floor and placed them on the bed. He looked down at Harry sleeping and bit his lip. He had to behave himself this time, the little lad was sleeping for fucks sake.

He let out a deep breath and sat Harry up to take off his hoodie and shirt. He laid him carefully back onto the bed and took Harry’s shoes and socks off. He undid Harry’s jeans next then carefully took them off as the underwear Harry was wearing came off with them.

Harry was now laying completely naked in front of Louis on his bed. Louis knew that he should put the pjs on quickly but he didn’t. He stood and stared. He felt a need to touch but refused to act on it. He had almost went too far this morning so he needed to watch himself.

He sighed as he put Harry’s pj shirt, letting his fingers brush gently against the skin. He then repeated his actions with Harry’s bottoms, even brushing against his little prick as he pulled the bottoms up halfway. He then moved Harry a little so he could get them up the rest of the way and he was able to brush against the little bum again with his fingers.

He then lifted Harry into his arms and pulled back the sheet. He gently placed Harry back onto the bed and pulled the covers over. He grabbed Loubear and placed him inside the bed with Harry. He kissed Harry’s forehead. “Goodnight, Hazza. Sweet dreams.” He said softly.

“I love you.” Harry mumbled sleepily.

“I love you too.” Louis smiled and kissed his nose. “Go back to sleep.”

“Stay…till I’m asleep. Please? I want a cuddle too.” Harry pouted.

“Sure.” Louis climbed onto the bed. Harry then cuddled into Louis and Louis rubbed over his back and bum while humming softly, hoping to help get the boy to sleep.

And it worked after a while so he carefully got out of Harry’s bed, picked up his shoes and headed downstairs. He placed them at the door and put his own shoes back on.

“Hi.” Anne approached him. “He woke up?”

“Yeah, he wanted me to stay till he fell asleep.” Louis nodded.

“Thank you. I hope everything went well today.” She said.

“Oh, it was a great time. We had so much fun.” Louis grinned.

“Good. I’m glad.” She nodded. “Goodnight and thank you.”

Louis nodded and left.

Before long it was October and Harry and Louis had their costumes planned out. Niall was joining them as well since Greg wanted to go to a party instead. They all even convinced Zayn to dress up as well. Louis went as Wolverine, Zayn as Cyclops, Harry as Iron Man, and Niall as Thor then they all went back to Louis’ for a sleepover afterwards.

Harry was happy as he got to sleep in Louis’ bed with Niall. Louis’ bed was the most comfortable in the house and the biggest so no way Niall could kick him.

A couple of weeks later, Louis decided to do something different with Harry. He took him for an early dinner at a fancy restaurant but not too fancy where he wouldn’t eat anything he didn’t like.

After dinner, it was time for a musical, a kid friendly one of course. It was Finding Neverland and that prompted a discussion about how Louis looks like Peter Pan.

Now, it was December and Harry had just arrived over at Louis’. Harry giggled as he sat down his bag and Louis' Christmas gift.

"Lou when can we do gifts?" Harry asked. He was excited. Louis of course just laughed as he helped Harry get his coat and shoes off, "I'm not like when you're with family. If you want to do it now we can."

Harry cheered and jumped up and down. "Why are you so excited?" Louis asked. "How do you know I didn't buy you coal?"

Harry laughed. "I know you didn't cause you love me too much."

Louis beamed and kissed his cheek, "That's true. I do."

Harry giggled and hugged him then picked up his gift and ran to the sofa. "Can I go first?" He asked.

"Yes Hazza." He agreed then he got his gift from beside the tiny tree he and Zayn had put up. It was mostly for Harry as Zayn didn’t celebrate the holiday and Louis didn’t go overboard on decorations and things out of respect for Zayn and partly because he didn’t have a lot of time.

Louis placed the package on the table in front of Harry and sat next to him.

Harry smiled and quickly tore the paper off the box and saw a classic clothing box. "This is too heavy to be clothes. What is it?" Harry asked ripping the box to get it open.

"You tell me." Louis smiled.

Harry moved the box and saw a book. "You got me a cookbook for kids?" He asked smiling. "Yep, all kinds of things that will be easy for you to make with only a little help... and..." He trailed off smiling. "It comes with a promise that I will cook anything in the book with you anytime you want."

Harry threw his arms around Louis neck. "Hooray! Oh boy oh boy oh boy! We're gonna be chefs together!" He giggled. "Thank you! This book could take a really long time to get through so that means I get to see you a lot!"

"I know, I'm even going to take you to pick out your own apron for when you cook." Louis smiled more.

Harry giggled more and grabbed Louis gift. "Open mine. Mommy helped me cause I don't have money." He said.

Louis smiled and got the gift opened. "Harry?" Louis asked.

"Do you like it? I made Mummy sit for hours and help me find a good one." Louis picked it up and looked at it carefully. "This must have cost way too much." He shook his head.

He was holding an old playbill for phantom of the opera. "Well, it's not a famous theater or a first edition so it wasn't that much. Do you still like it?" Harry worried.

"I love it Hazza. This is amazing. You are the sweetest little boy." Louis gave him a small hug.

Harry grinned big, "There's more though." He pulled away and got another gift from his bag. "This one is my favorite." He said.

"Two Christmas gifts?" Louis asked confused.

"Nope." He giggled. "This is for your birthday. I remembered!"

Louis smiled, he felt so special. The fact it was Harry made it even better. "Let's see then." He could tell Harry was even more excited for this one. He ripped the paper off the soft package and saw it was some sort of shirt.

"Look what it says!" Harry cheered. Louis unfolded it and read out loud, "Harry's big brother." "Isn't it great?" He giggled and hugged Louis.

"Yes! This is wonderful Harry." He hugged him back and kissed his hair. "It looks soft and comfortable too."

Harry crawled into his lap and cuddled into his chest, "I'm glad you like it Lou."

“Of course.” Louis rubbed over Harry’s back. “I would love anything you gave me.” He let his hand rub over the small bum. He looked down at the boy in his arms. He really was falling for him. How could anyone not? He was perfect.

Harry smiled up at him. “I am so happy you liked my presents.” He said.

Louis let both hands run from his back to his bum, he then let his hands rest there as he smiled back at Harry. “I love it, baby. I will wear this shirt all the time. I promise.”

“Even to school?!” Harry giggled.

“Yes…even to school.” Louis nodded. “I’ll take a picture and Zayn can be my witness too.”

“Oh! I have a present for Zayn! Is he here?” Harry asked.

“Yeah! He’s in his room. What’d you get him?” Louis asked curiously.

“You’ll see.” Harry giggled as he climbed off of Louis and the sofa. He went to his bag and pulled a present out. He then ran up the stairs to Zayn’s room.

He knocked on the door until Zayn answered. “You don’t need to keep knocking.” He sighed as he opened it but smiled seeing Harry.

“Hey Haz. What can I do for you?” He asked as Louis came up.

“I know you don’t celebrate Christmas…” Harry paused. “But I do and I wanted to give you something this year.” He said as he handed Zayn the present.

Louis’ heart swelled with fondness for the young lad. He so loved him and the man he was growing into being.

Zayn grinned as he took the present and stepped aside. Harry walked into the room and noticed the graffiti on the walls and the artwork hanging on the walls. He also noticed a stacked bookshelf. He saw the double sized bed and climbed on top as Zayn sat beside him.

“This is really sweet of you.” He said as he began to open the present. He took a moment to examine it and let it sink it after it was unwrapped. It was a sketchbook, it was a really nice one. “Haz…How’d…” He felt shocked. It must’ve cost a lot.

“Mummy said it was on sale so we were totally allowed to buy it for you. She said it was down to…something…I don’t remember.” Harry shrugged.

Louis grinned. “Hazza, this is really kind of you.”

Harry grinned back. “You’re my friend, Zaynie and I love my friends and buying them presents on Christmas and birthdays.”

Zayn hugged the smaller lad. “I love you too. Thank you.” He said then pulled away. “I promise to show you all the things I sketch in this book.”

“You don’t have to…But that’d be nice.” Harry grinned. He leaned up and gave Zayn’s cheek a quick kiss.

When Louis saw this, he felt a pang of jealousy but quickly dismissed it. Harry was just being nice. He had no reason to feel jealous.

Zayn smiled at the kiss and pecked Harry’s cheek quickly. “This means a lot. I wish I had something for you.”

“Just be my friend.” Harry shrugged.

“That I can do.” Zayn smiled a bit more.

“Haz? Would you like to read over your cookbook?” Louis asked.

“Yes!” Harry jumped up.

“Go get it and go to my room. I’ll be there soon.” Louis smiled and Harry ran out of the room.

“I hope you didn’t mind I gave him a little kiss…He was just being sweet…” Zayn trailed off.

“I get it. I’m fine. Maybe slightly stupidly jealous of him giving you a kiss and vice versa…but I’m fine. I promise.” Louis reassured.

“Good…Did you know about this?” Zayn asked holding up the sketch book.

“No idea.” Louis shook his head. “Special friend you are.” He smiled.

“Yeah, I feel special…” Zayn grinned.

“Have fun. We’ll be in my room.” Louis said as he left.

Zayn didn’t bother replying as by the time he looked up, Louis was gone.

When Louis arrived, he found Harry trying to take off the jumper he was wearing but it got caught in his arms and head. Poor lad was struggling.

Louis rushed over to help him. “There you go.” He said and kissed the younger’s nose.

Harry giggled. “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck.

Louis pulled him closer to his body and held him for a few minutes. “You okay?” Harry asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah.” Louis pulled back and sat beside him on the bed. “I just like holding you. You’re very nice to cuddle.” He said grabbing the book on the pillow.

Harry giggled. “I like your cuddles. You’re very comfy…and warm…and I feel really happy.” He took the book.

Louis grinned. “Thank you. I feel the same. Now, look over your book.”

“You’re the bestest big brother ever!!” Harry almost yelled out of excitement. He was on top of the world. He couldn’t wait to start using it to cook.

Louis laughed. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Yay!” Harry cheered. He was still very excited over his present. “You’re the best.” He tackled hugged Louis.

“You’ve said that already but thanks. So are you. I love my present.” Louis said as Harry adjusted himself to straddle Louis’ waist.

Louis looked up at Harry and swallowed. Before he could stop it, his mind went to very bad places. At the moment, all he could see was Harry riding him and looking absolutely wrecked.

He smiled at Harry placing his hands on the little hips. “Baby, why don’t we look through it together, yeah? We can pick out what we can try first.” He said rubbing circles unintentionally into the smaller hips.

Harry didn’t pay much attention to Louis rubbing his hips, it felt nice. He smiled and nodded at the suggestion. “Please!” He climbed off of Louis and grabbed the book.

He moved and laid on his stomach. He placed the book on the pillow and started to read through it.

Louis studied him for a brief moment, looking over the smaller body. He was perfect in every way, Louis couldn’t wrap his brain around how the lad had the most perfect personality and figure.

“Lou! Come help me with some of the bigger words, please.” Harry said snapping him from his thoughts.

“Alright.” Louis nodded and moved to lay beside him. He laid on his side and ran a hand slowly over Harry’s backside from top to bottom. He at one point began to rub over Harry’s bum even more, he made short rubs from his lower back down across his bum and to his thighs. It then evolved to his hand rubbing over the bum without doing much else.

Harry didn’t even move or say anything about it. He continued reading with a little help from Louis.

They took a break to eat some dinner and then watched a film in Louis’ room, where Harry fell asleep in his lap. He wasn’t spending the night but since it was holiday time and Louis and Harry wouldn’t see each other until the new year, Anne said that Harry was allowed to stay a little later than normal tonight.

Louis allowed Harry to sleep until he heard Zayn break his thoughts. “Anne’s here.” He said softly.

“Thanks.” Louis smiled and sighed as he gently shook Harry. “Baby? Mummy’s here…” He said softly. “You need to get your stuff on. I will help you.” He promised as Zayn turned and left.

“No. Wanna sleep here with you.” Harry mumbled.

“After Christmas, babe. I promise.” Louis told him.

Harry groaned as he sat up. “I don’t like moving.” He rubbed his eyes.

“I’ll carry you, love.” Louis stood up and scooped Harry up into his arms.

Harry giggled a little. “Love being in your arms.”

“I love having you in them.” Louis smiled.

He walked downstairs carrying a slight giggly Harry.

Louis sat him down, and said Hello to Anne.

Louis then helped Harry get his stuff on as Zayn came down with Harry’s cookbook. “Don’t wanna forget this.” He handed it to him. He had found it on the table that was on his floor.

“Thank you, Zayn.” He said as Louis finished dressing him for outside.

Zayn smiled and messed the lads hair. “Of course. Thanks again for the present.” He then went back to his room.

“I love you, Lou.” Harry said tiredly and gave him a hug. “Don’t leave too long. I’m going to miss you a lot.”

“I won’t be gone too long, promise. I’ll call you, okay?” Louis said and kissed his cheek. “Be a good boy though, alright?”

“Anything for you…So yes.” Harry giggled as Anne picked the empty bag.

“Goodnight Hazza.” Louis stood as Anne took Harry’s hand.

“Night Anne.” He smiled.

“Goodnight, Louis. Thank you.” She smiled as she helped a tired Harry out the door and into the car.

Louis then closed the door, locked it, and headed back to his room.

He fell onto his bed and smiled as he noticed it smelled like Harry. He sighed as he stood and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. “I’m going to hell.” He mumbled before falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint/Teaser: He dreams...


	20. Last First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be first, yeah. Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this. And if you only knew, I wanna be last, yeah. Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss.

As Louis began to dream his mind was at play. He could see Harry in his little batman undies straddling his lap again. Louis kissed the boy's lips softly and massaged his bum. He could hear the little giggles and soft whimpers. Louis began to grow hard and Harry started to grind against him. Louis could feel Harry's beautiful yet tiny prick getting hard as well so Louis thrusted against him a bit. Just as Harry gasped and let out a cry of pleasure Louis woke up.

His skin was hot. His forehead was covered in sweat. He looked under the covers as found not so surprisingly that he was hard. "Mmm, fuck." He groaned a bit. He knew the only thing now that would help was having a wank.

He threw the covers aside and pushed down his boxers before dropping them on the floor. He didn't even bother using lube he just wrapped his fingers around his length and began pumping.

Maybe it was wrong but Louis allowed himself to think of Harry. He imagined himself kissing over his entire body, only stopping once he reached his hard little prick. He moaned loudly as and an image flashed in his brain of him sucking on Harry's little erection and licking over his tiny pucker.

"Ah! Ah!" Louis grew louder. He couldn't seem to make himself care as he could almost hear Harry begging to be fucked by Louis' giant cock. By this point Louis had already accepted that he was going to hell so he let his illusion continue. He now wanked himself even harder and faster as he pictured himself slamming into Harry. In his head he could hear the little one begging for more and moaning like crazy.

Finally just as Louis pictured Harry hitting a dry orgasm his own balls tightened. He began to moan at a higher pitch. Then he felt it hit. His orgasm washed over him hard and nothing could stop him from screaming Harry's name extra loud as he came all over himself.

It took him a while to calm down. He knew Zayn had to have heard him too. It was a bit embarrassing but it had felt good. Louis felt a small bit of shame for having imagined such things but at the same time he felt like allowing himself to dream about it was far better than actually doing it.

He cleaned himself up and crawled back under the covers. He grabbed Hazzabear from the pillow next to him and clutched it to his chest as he closed his eyes. "I love you, Harry." He whispered and slowly fell asleep.

During the next couple weeks, Louis went home for Christmas but made sure to call Harry a couple times a week. He couldn’t not talk to his favourite boy, especially during the holidays. On Christmas day, they had a quick chat that mostly consisted of Harry listing all the presents he got and Harry of course wanted to know what Louis got for his birthday and Christmas, so Louis listed his presents.

Of course during each phone call, they always said that they were missing each other and always ended with "Love you." It felt harder this year for Louis to be separated from Harry. Maybe because of his realization of his feelings for the small boy.

Louis returned to London on New Year's Eve to go to a mutual friend's party with Zayn and then see Harry a couple of days after. He was about to head out when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered. He hadn't bothered looking at the caller I.D.

"Louis." He heard Anne's voice. "So glad I caught you. Are you in town yet?"

"I am. I came in a couple hours ago. Is everything alright? Is Harry okay?" He felt worried. She almost never called him on a day he wasn't seeing Harry.

"Harry is fine. Robin and I were planning on going to a party tonight. Our babysitter cancelled just a few minutes ago...Are you by chance available tonight? I know Harry misses you so much. It'd make his night if you were able to. I understand if you had plans already though." She explained.

Louis smiled widely. He'd totally skip a Uni party if it meant he could see Harry early. "Oh, not really. I'd love to babysit Harry and Gemma for you two." He said hoping to sound not overly excited. He needed to keep his emotions in check.

"Oh wonderful! Are you able to come right away?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, I'll head out now." Louis said.

"Thank you." Anne said and hung up.

Louis ended the call as Zayn appeared. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh...Change of plans...Anne called, their babysitter just cancelled." Louis said.

"So I'm going alone." Zayn fake pouted.

Louis laughed. "Sorry, I'd rather see my boy than go to a party." He shrugged grabbing his keys. "Don't get too smashed."

"Yeah, yeah...Ditch me for the little one. I'm fine..." Zayn pretended to be hurt.

Louis pinched Zayn's cheeks. "Don't worry Zaynie, I'll tell him you say Hi." He smiled and put on his boots. "See ya. Don't forget to lock up." He said and was about to leave. “Hazzabear...I need to bring him.” He said suddenly and turned. He ran to his room and grabbed Hazzabear then back downstairs so fast that Zayn barely had time to move from his spot much.

“See ya, Zaynie.” Louis said as he left the house.

Louis could hardly contain his excitement as he got in his car. He hadn't seen Harry in couple weeks as he left for home when his semester was done.

Soon, he arrived at Harry's house and quickly parked in the driveway. He got out of the car and walked up to the house where Robin opened the door for him as he reached it. "Thanks." Louis smiled as he stepped inside and took off his boots.

Robin closed the door. "I'll let Harry know you're here."

"Lou!!" Harry yelled out of excitement and threw himself into the older one's open arms.

“Never mind...I’ll go tell Anne that you’ve arrived.” Robin smiled and went upstairs.

"Hazza." Louis grinned hugging the boy tight in his arms. He kissed his cheek and breathed in his scent as he lifted him into the air and Harry giggled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more." Louis smiled as he carried him in his arms to the other room, he still had Hazzabear in one hand.

"Harry. You should at least allow him to take off his coat." Anne said walking into the room and going over to them.

"It's fine. I'll take it off in a few minutes. I don't mind a little cuddle first." Louis said as Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder.

"I'm glad you weren't gone long." Harry said as he reached up and played with a bit of Louis' hair.

"Well, I promised didn't I?" Louis smiled.

"Yes, and you always keep 'em." Harry said.

“Always.” Louis promised.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but we're leaving now." Anne said as she put her coat on. "Harry, be a good boy for Louis." She said kissing his cheek.

"Always am." Harry smiled brightly.

"Louis, they have had their dinner. Also, you have our numbers so feel free to call if needing us or there's any type of problem." Anne told him. "Oh and both can try to stay up till midnight but I doubt they'll make it."

"Got it. Have fun. My cell will be on ringer as well for when you want to check in." Louis said.

"Perfect. You're a lifesaver. Thank you." Anne said and left with Robin.

Louis looked around noticing that Gemma was missing. "Where's your sister?"

"Playing downstairs." Harry smiled. "Oh and I want to get ready for bed, please help me."

Louis nodded and put Harry down, he also let his hands run over the little bum slowly as he did so. "Go upstairs. I'm gonna take off my coat and check on you sister real quick. No starting without me." He without thinking then realized how it sounded. "I mean, if you want to you can...I was just kidding." Louis tried to save and forced a laugh. “Oh, take Hazzabear with you.” He smiled handing the bear to Harry.

Harry shrugged as he took the bear. "I won't start without you. Promise." He ran upstairs.

Louis smiled and went down to the basement playroom. "Hey Gems." He said approaching her.

"Hi Louis." Gemma smiled.

"Your Mum and Robin just left. So it's just the three of us. I'm going to hang out with your brother a bit. Are you alright? You need anything?" He asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I don't wanna miss the ball dropping though. I hope I don't fall asleep." Gemma said.

"If you fall asleep, there's always next year." Louis smiled.

"Or you could wake me if I fall asleep?" Gemma asked hopeful.

Louis nodded. "Sure. I'm gonna go see Haz right now though, he’s waiting for me in his room. Just come find us if you need anything."

"Okay! Bye." Gemma said and Louis walked away.

Louis then walked upstairs and into Harry’s room and grinned seeing Harry talking with both Hazzabear and Loubear.

“Loubear missed you.” Harry handed him the teddy bear.

“And I’ve missed him.” Louis took the bear. “He didn’t come with you last time you came to see me.”

“Mummy gave him a bath and forgot to dry him off before we left.” Harry explained.

“Ah, well he does look like a very clean bear now.” Louis grinned sitting beside Harry.

“So, I really get to stay up?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, and your sister...If you’re able to without falling asleep.” Louis nodded.

“Yay!!!” Harry cheered making Louis laughed.

“Let’s get you into your pjs though so that you can fall asleep right away after the ball drops.” Louis told him.

“Okay.” Harry said and started to strip out of his clothes.

Louis bit his lip as he sat on the bed and watched carefully as Harry got out of his clothes, leaving him in his little batman undies, just like the ones he had dreamed about.

He watched as Harry pulled them down, he really should be looking away but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Harry did say that he didn’t care if Louis saw him naked or not. Although this was more like staring rather than looking.

Harry sighed. “I don’t know where I put them!” He rested a hand on his hip.

“Put what? Sorry?” Louis asked confused as he looked at Harry’s face now.

“My pjs...I can’t find them.” Harry frowned.

“Check under your bed?” Louis suggested and it was purely for selfish reasons.

Harry nodded as he bent down, his little arse high up in the air as Louis couldn’t help but stare.

“Not there.” Harry pouted.

“Where did you get undressed this morning?” Louis asked.

“Uhmm…” Harry paused and thought. “Here in my room, I think.” He shrugged.

Louis stood and began helping him look while staring glances. He sighed a little as he looked over Harry’s naked frame. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful the boy looked.

Louis pulled back the blankets on his bed and saw the pjs. “Found ‘em.”

“Yay!” Harry cheered.

"Alright, you really need to put your pjs on. Can't stay naked all night." Louis said grabbing them.

"Why not?" Harry pouted moving to lay on his bed.

"I don't think your sister would appreciate that very much. I don't think she'd want to see you naked." Louis chuckled.

"Can we...stay in my room and I can be naked in here?" Harry giggled.

"You don't want to go cuddle downstairs and watch some telly?" Louis asked.

"Well...Yes..." Harry sighed. "Okay, I'll wear my pjs. Help me?" He asked.

"Always." Louis smiled as he picked up the pj bottoms. "Stand up so I can help."

"Can you do it this way? With me laying down?" Harry asked.

"Sure. I can do that." Louis smiled. He wasn't even trying to fight anything anymore. If Harry asked for something, he'd do it.

"Lift your legs." Louis said and Harry did as he was told. "You gotta open them a bit so I can get both legs through the hole." He added.

Harry opened his legs a little which gave Louis a really nice view. He slowly slide the pj bottoms on, his fingers gently feeling Harry's skin along the way. He really loved the way Harry's skin felt against his own.

"I need you to stand up so I can pull them up the rest of the way." Louis said.

Harry nodded and stood on his bed. Louis then lifted the bottoms over Harry's bum slowly. He let his fingers slowly brush against the skin. He then fixed the front of his bottoms by pulling them up and letting his fingers brush lightly against the little prick.

Louis then placed his hands on Harry's hips and kissed his forehead. "Come, let's go watch Telly. We'll bring our bears, I'll make us a snack."

"Yay!" Harry cheered and grabbed the bears.

Louis lifted Harry from the bed. "We're going to have lots of fun tonight. I promise."

"Can I help you make the snack?" Harry took Louis hand.

"Yeah! I'd love that." Harry grinned as they walked from the room. "Bears can sit and watch."

"Good plan." Louis grinned and kissed the little hand in his own.

They walked downstairs hand in hand and with the bears under Harry's free arm.

"Holding my hand...You must have really missed me." Louis teased as they reached the kitchen.

"I really, really, truly did. You're my best friend." Harry moved to hug him, dropping the bears in the process.

Louis' heart grew with more fondness and love for the little boy. "You're my best friend too, Hazza." He rubbed his back and over his bum a little. Gemma still wasn't around so he was still safe to sneak in little touches.

"Did your sisters like the presents you bought them?" Harry asked as he let go of Louis and picked up the bears.

"Yeah, they loved 'em." Louis smiled. "I like to spoil them so they usually love my presents." He stood and started to look through the cupboard. "How about we do something simple? Popcorn?" He suggested.

"We can't do something...more?" Harry asked hopeful.

"We can't do something...simple?" Louis asked. He walked over to Harry. "It's been a long day for me, baby. I'd love it if we could do something simple that doesn't require me trying too hard. Why don't we pick out a recipe and write out all the ingredients then another day you and I can go shopping and go to my place to make it?" He suggested. "Doesn't that sound more fun?"

Harry paused. "Okay. You win." He smiled.

"Thank you, lovely." Louis kissed the boy's head.

"Lovely? That's a new one." Harry grinned.

"Do you like it?" Louis asked.

"I love it." Harry giggled.

"Go sit down and I'll get the popcorn ready." Louis smiled and Harry ran to the sofa.

Having smelt the popcorn Gemma came up from the basement and walked into the kitchen, “Do I get some?”

“Hi Gemma. Of course. Want your own bag?” He smiled as he put his and Harry’s into a bowl.

“Yes, please. I like to put cinnamon sugar in mine.” She grinned as she got her jar of the sweet mix from the cabinet.

“Sweet popcorn. Nice.” He smiled and put a bag for her in the microwave.

“Do I have to stay up here with you guys? I'm having fun downstairs.” It wasn't often she got to play alone without Mummy wanting to spend time with her or Harry bothering her.

“Hey, I want you to have fun. If that means enjoying some alone time go for it. My sisters like getting to be alone too.” Thankfully he had experience with girls.

“Thank you, Louis. I think Harry will like it better this way too.” She got a bowl for him to put her popcorn in and added her cinnamon sugar.

“I agree and you're welcome. Thanks for being such a good sister to him.” He smiled.

“You're welcome.” She smiled and left making him chuckle a little. She was so laid back for her age.

“Louis! Why are you taking so long?” Harry complained.

Louis walked into where the young boy sat, “You're sister wanted some too.” He sat next to him and put the bowl in his lap. “I think she's going to stay alone downstairs.”

Harry’s face little up, “That means I get you all to myself.” He liked the idea of getting to have Louis’ full attention. They'd been away from one another so long that he needed it.

“Mostly to yourself.” He laughed. He put his arms around the little boy and let him cuddle into his side. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head then got a bite of popcorn.

A while later the two had decided on a channel with lots of artist performing to watching. Harry seemed to like the music so Louis was happy to let him watch.

When the popcorn was gone Harry climbed into Louis lap and pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch. Louis had questioned if he was cold but Harry simply replied telling him he wasn't anymore.

A while after that Louis looked to see Harry was still awake in his lap. He looked so content. Louis was content as well, he had his favorite little boy cuddled up to him and his body was hidden under a blanket so he could keep one hand on Harry's bum and the other on his inner thigh.

“I'm so glad I'm getting to spend tonight with you.” Louis told him.

“Yeah, I missed you so much. This is a great way to catch up.” He smiled.

Louis leaned his head to kiss Harry’s cheek but at the same time Harry turned his head and their lips met. Louis felt worried and pulled back.

Harry was quick to show him it was fine because he began to giggle. “That felt good.” He smiled big. “Can we do it again?”

Louis knew this time he really should say no. He knew it was the right thing to do. He loved Harry however, he loved him and he didn't want to say no.

Louis caved and leaned in to Harry, “Remember, no telling.” He knew he didn't have to remind Harry but he did anyway. He then leaned in more and pressed his lips against Harry’s softly.

Maybe Harry was dreaming but he thought felt a little spark when their lips touched. When Louis pulled away he giggled again and cuddled hard into Louis. He wouldn't mind if that happened again.

"How come it tingles when you kiss me? Is it cause I like you?" Harry asked.

Louis’ heart leapt a little at the question. “What do you mean?” He had to remind himself that the boy was only eight years old. He might not fully comprehend things the way he did himself.

“The same way Niall likes Abigail and is always saying how cute she is?” Harry asked.

Louis felt his heartbeat quicken slightly. He felt taken back by the question. He never once thought that it was possible for Harry to like him back. He smiled down at Harry. “Probably…yes.” He answered.

Harry just smiled more and bit his lip. “One more kiss?” He giggled.

“One more...The last thing we need is your sister coming up or your parents coming home early.” Louis smiled.

“Okay, one more.” Harry agreed.

Louis leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He was already enjoying this so much, he didn’t ever want to stop kissing him. He made himself pull back though in fear of being caught.

“I like your kisses.” Harry said as he rested his head on Louis’ chest.

“I like your kisses too.” Louis said. The boy didn’t exactly know how to snog properly yet, but he was hopeful to teach him one day.

Harry smiled widely and then looked back at the telly.

Louis moved his hand over Harry’s bum watching for reaction and there was none. There never was a reaction and now with this new information with Harry possibly liking him back, he wondered if that was the reason all along that Harry never cared much when he touched him or felt him up a little.

Louis rubbed over Harry’s bum a little more and rubbed his other hand, that was on Harry’s up and down.

Harry’s only reaction to this was a smile and Louis kissed his head. “Can you wake me up if I fall asleep?” Harry asked.

“Of course, love.” Louis said. “Sleep if you want, I’ll be here and I’ll wake you up in time. Promise.” He smiled and rubbed over his thigh a bit.

Harry grinned snuggling into Louis a bit more. “So comfy. Love cuddling you.” He said softly.

“Me too, love.” Louis kissed his head again. He watched Harry as the younger boys eyes closed and he drifted off into a sleep. Louis couldn’t help but watch. He couldn’t tear himself away from watching. He was adorable.

He suddenly heard a noise and saw Gemma walk into the room. “Hey Gems.” He smiled at her. The girl was now in her pjs.

“Hi, Louis.” She smiled back but spoke in a tired voice.

“Come lay on the sofa. Have a bit of a sleep, I’ll wake you when it’s time.” Louis said.

She nodded and climbed onto the sofa, using the cushion as a pillow. Louis moved the large blanket over her. He looked from Harry to Gemma, smiling wide. He felt so happy. He didn’t know Gemma that well, but he enjoyed spending time with her, chatting with her as she reminded him of his own sisters.

Louis then went back to watching Harry sleep after he noticed Gemma’s eyes closing. Harry’s hair was getting longer which meant his curls were coming out, he loved his curls. He always felt a little sad when his Mum took him to get his hair cut shorter.

Suddenly, he heard Ryan Seacrest say that there was only five minutes till the ball dropping. He looked back down to Harry and shook him gently. “Baby?” He said.

“Mmm…I don’t wanna get up.” Harry mumbled as he tried to get closer into Louis.

“It’s almost the New Year. You wanted to see the ball dropping.” Louis said.

“Mmkay.” Harry yawned and looked towards the telly causing his bum to press against Louis’ hand a bit more which made Louis happier than he should be.

Louis leaned over and shook Gemma lightly with the hand that was on Harry’s thigh. “Gemma, sweetie…Time to wake up.” He said gently.

“It’s time?” She yawned sitting up.

“Yes.” Louis said with a smile.

“Good.” She said smiling back.

Soon they were counting down the seconds then they all cheered and said Happy new year to each other.

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek and got a kiss on the cheek from Gemma which he returned. He noticed Harry’s reaction though when he gave Gemma a quick peck on her cheek, the boy suddenly began pouting. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Louis gave Harry’s bum a little massage and rubbed over his thigh, hoping that the extra attention would improve the grumpy or maybe jealous mood.

“I’m going to bed. Night, H.” Gemma said getting off the sofa.

“Night, Gem.” Louis smiled watching her. “Do you need anything?” He suddenly felt the need to ask.

“I’m fine, thank you though.” She smiled at him then walked up to her bedroom to go to sleep.

The small touches from Louis seemed to improve Harry’s mood a bit as he was smiling a big smile now.

“Carry me to my room?” He asked sleeply.

“Of course baby.” Louis moved his arms under Harry’s legs and carried him up to his bedroom.

“Love being carried by you.” Harry smiled.

“I love carrying you.” Louis said walking into Harry’s room.

He walked to Harry’s bed and laid him down, helping him get under the covers.

“When can I see you again?” Harry yawned.

“A couple of days...Our original plans haven’t changed.” Louis smiled.

“Good. Can I have a goodnight kiss?” Harry asked as Louis’ phone chimed.

Louis pulled out his phone and read the message. It was from Anne saying that they just left, and would be home in about a half hour.

“Mummy will be home soon.” Louis said.

“Cool...Kiss?” Harry smiled.

Louis kissed Harry’s forehead and cheeks.

Harry giggled. “My lips!”

Louis laughed and kissed Harry’s smaller, softer lips. “How’s that?”

“Love it...Can we do that more?” Harry asked.

“Sure. I can do that...Only when we’re alone without the chance of being caught.” Louis said.

“I won’t tell.” Harry said his eyes growing heavy.

Louis kissed him again. “I know. I was reminding you, sleep now, Angel. I’ll see you in a couple days.” He said and kissed him again.

“Need Loubear.” Harry mumbled.

“Right, I’ll go grab him.” Louis ran down the stairs, grabbed the bear and headed upstairs to Harry’s room.

Harry had fallen asleep by the time he got back but placed the bear under his arm and watched him for a few minutes. He’d never tire of watching the little boy sleep.

He kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Hazza, I love you so much.” He said then left the room.

Louis decided to stop and check on Gemma before heading downstairs. The door was open so he walked inside quietly, he smiled seeing her sleep peacefully. He noticed her blanket half off her so he pulled it up to cover her arms. “Night, Gems.” He whispered even though she was sleep.

He walked downstairs and folded the blanket back up, put the sofa cushion back in it’s place, then cleared away the bowls from when they had their popcorn. He walked back to the kitchen, humming quietly to himself, he turned the tap of the sink on and rinsed out the bowls then placed them in the dishwasher.

He then walked over to the sofa and sat down. He held Hazzabear in his hands. He smiled as he thought of the events that played out that night. He had kissed Harry, on the lips...and Harry liked it. He even admitted to maybe liking him. The thought of it made Louis giggle. He really hoped it would be true. Harry didn’t quite know how to properly snog yet so it was interesting when kissing him. They had only kissed a few times and yet, he was already so addicted to the taste of the little boy’s lips. He knew he shouldn’t be but Harry was a whole new level of charmer. Maybe that was why he fell so easily for the young boy.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open. He lifted his head and met Anne and Robin at the door.

“Hi.” Anne smiled.

“Hey.” Louis smiled back. “Everything went well. Harry and I cuddled while watching the telly, Gemma played downstairs for most of it. They fell asleep but both made me promise to wake them up to watch the ball dropping. Gemma went to bed a while ago. It was hard to get Harry to stop talking long enough to make him sleep, so he went down not too long ago. We had popcorn though, so that was fun. I cleaned up too.”

“Thank you.” Robin smiled.

“No problem.” Louis said. “How was your night?” He asked.

“We had a good time.” Robin said.

“Yes, it was great. Thank you for coming over on such short notice.” Anne said.

“Anytime.” Louis smiled and grabbed for his coat and slipped on his boots. “I’ll let you two go to bed now. I had a great night with them.”

Both Anne and Robin smiled and nodded.

Louis walked out the door with Hazzabear in his hands. He sat it on the seat next time once he got in the car. When he got home, he was so tired but he was so happy. It had been a great night.

The next day Louis sat on the sofa downstairs staring at the Telly which was turned off. He had so much on his mind now. Harry, the kiss, Nathan, the fact they hadn't even spoken yesterday. It was a lot.

“Louis? You alive?” Zayn teased coming downstairs. “You realize the Telly is off right?”

“Yeah, I- I was just thinking.” Louis broke his trance and looked at Zayn. “Can we talk? You're the only person I really can talk to about this.”

Zayn nodded and sat beside him. “What happened? Is everything okay?” He asked worried. “Everything with Harry went okay last night?”

Louis nodded and stared at the floor. “Yeah, we uh, we kissed. Harry and I kissed.” He admitted it to Zayn because he felt he could trust him. “It was an accident the first time but then he asked to do it again and..”

“...and you couldn't say no.” Zayn finished. “Louis, what you're doing is dangerous. You already know that though. That isn't the only thing wrong with this though. Louis, you have a boyfriend.”

“One that didn't speak to me at all yesterday. One that gets cross at me anytime I spend time with Harry. I can't stop seeing Harry though. He doesn't understand. It's… It's not working.” Louis wasn't sure why but he hated to admit it.

“The guy has always rubbed me the wrong way Louis.” Zayn came clean finally about how he really felt. “There's just something I don't like about him.”

“Maybe I just need to talk to him? Maybe I just need to tell him I feel distant from him and how I hate that he gets mad at me for spending time with Harry.” Louis finally looked at Zayn.

“Louis, do you honestly think that would help? I mean this is the lad who tried to make you spank Harry.” Zayn still couldn't believe that.

“I won't know if I don't try. I mean, I have no idea what's happening to Harry and I. I really don't know what the future holds but I know that I like Nathan. He's cute and he carries my stuff at Uni. We have things in common and he's great in bed.”

“Okay, too much information.” Zayn stopped him. “If you want my input Nathan isn't a good fit for you. Do what you want though. Talk to him. Maybe I'm wrong or whatever.” Zayn knew he wasn't wrong but he also knew Louis wasn't ready to listen to him.

“Yeah, yeah I'm gonna talk to him. Just tell him how I feel without telling him something is sparking between Harry and I.” He nodded. “Thanks for listening. You're a great friend.” He rubbed his shoulder then left to go eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby tell me would it change? I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you what I've wanted to tell you. Maybe I've just gotta wait. Maybe this is a mistake. I'm a fool, yeah. Maybe I'm just a fool, yeah.


	21. Dinner & Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are VERY sorry in the delay! At first it was me being unable to write anything down, like I could write in my head but I couldn't get it down. It was really annoying, then American Thanksgiving, then J-Lynn was sick, then we both got busy.
> 
> I recently started to voluteener all day from 9am-3pm...So for awhile I would sleep a lot haha.
> 
> I also meant to do this last night but I forgot and went to bed instead.
> 
> Anywayss, I think we're back on track now! Might be another bit of delay due to Christmas holidays coming up...It shouldn't be AS LONG though.
> 
> Thank you all for being so kind and patient!
> 
> WE LOVE YOU.

Louis found a weekend later that month where Harry could sleep over. It was Friday right now and he was on his way to pick him up from school. He was so excited to see him. Maybe more than he should be. He wanted hold him again, kiss him, touch him in the small ways he could. 

He drove up to the school and parked his car. He was a few minutes early but he went inside anyways and headed to Harry’s classroom where he patiently waited out in the hallway for his boy. He went into his phone and found the grocery list for all of the ingredients for the meal him and Harry had plans to make.

He stood there and thought about Harry’s kisses, sloppy, but he could teach him how to snog properly. If Harry was alright with that. He wouldn’t do anything Harry was uncomfortable with.

He then felt arms around him. “Lou!” Harry's voice broke through his thoughts. Louis looked down and wrapped an arm around him. “Hey, Hazza.” Louis smiled. He saw Niall hanging back a little. “Hey Nialler, come hug me.”

He smiled and hugged him. “When can I come over again?”

“Whenever you’d like, you and Harry talk to your parents then me and between all of us, we’ll figure out a time.” Louis grinned.

“Yay!” Niall cheered and Louis laughed.

“Is Zayn gonna be there?” Niall asked.

“He can be if we plan it far enough in advance for him to book the day off of work.” Louis said as Niall let go of him. Harry was still hanging on though.

“I have to go.” Niall frowned as he noticed Greg waiting for him.

“Don’t be sad. We’ll hang out soon. Promise.” Louis ruffled the Irish boy’s hair.

“Good! Bye, Louis.” Niall said pulling away and going to over to Greg.

“See ya, Nialler.” Louis waved.

He looked down at Harry. “You okay, babe?” He asked softly as his fingers went through Harry’s hair.

“I’ll tell you later. I also really missed you.” Harry pouted.

Louis frowned. “I missed you too, love.” He said softly and rubbed his back gently. “Here, I’ll carry your rucksack.” He said taking it from Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled and took Louis’ hand.

“Someone’s cuddly today.” Louis commented.

“Kinda…bad day.” Harry frowned as they walked.

“What happened?” Louis asked.

“Can we talk about it later?” Harry asked.

“Alright.” Louis agreed. He lightly squeezed Harry’s hand lightly, which made the boy smile a little.

Harry pouted a little when Louis helped him into the car seat. “I’m almost nine and I’m not big enough to not be in a car seat.”

“You’ll get there soon, love. You’re not going to be small forever. I promise.” Louis kissed his forehead.

“I love you.” Harry said.

“I love you too. I’m sorry your day was bad but the good news is that you’re spending that night with me and we’re cooking together.” Louis grinned.

Harry smiled and nodded. “I wanna spend the weekend though.”

Louis nodded. “Of course, I’d love that. Let’s ask Mummy about it when she picks you up tomorrow afternoon.”

“Do I get to sleep with you tonight?” Harry asked.

“Of course. You’re my sleeping buddy now. You can’t come over and not sleep beside me.” Louis said. “Also, you haven’t noticed yet…but look beside you…”

Harry turned his head and noticed Hazzabear buckled in on the seat beside him making the smaller lad burst into a fit of giggles. “You brought him! Loubear’s in my bag…”

Louis opened Harry’s bag and got Loubear out. He handed him his bear and then grabbed Hazzabear. “Here you go.” He kissed the younger one’s forehead.

“Can I have a kiss?” Harry asked softly. “I’ll feel better, your kisses always do.”

“When we get back to my place.” Louis said softly. “Remember, we can’t do that kind of thing in public…”

“Oh yeah...Sorry.” Harry frowned.

“I’ll kiss you all you want when we get to the house. But first, grocery shopping!” Louis said and made sure that he was buckled in properly then went around to the front.

When they got to the grocery store, Louis turned to look in the back seat, he grinned seeing Harry chatting and playing quietly with the bears. He couldn’t be happier that Harry’s spirits seem to have been lifted a little bit. 

“Hazza, we’re here.” He said.

“Can Loubear and Hazzabear come with?” Harry asked.

“Sure, but you gotta take care of ‘em and make sure that they’re safe, and that they don’t get lost.” Louis said.

Harry made a face. “Hmm, I probably could take care of 'em…but to be on the safe side, they should probably stay here.” He sat them on the seat and undid his car seat buckle. “I can’t wait to be out of this thing.” He complained with a pout and got out of the car.

Louis smiled as he got out of the car, locked it, and wrapped an arm around Harry.

“What are we making again?” Harry asked

“Herbed Pork Roast and creamy mushroom gravy.” Louis smiled as they walked.

“Sounds yummy.” Harry smiled.

“I’ve never had herbed pork before. Have you?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Grandma makes it a lot.” He smiled more. “She’s a great cook.”

“Most Grandmas are.” Louis agreed as they stepped inside. He grabbed a cart and took the list out of his pocket. He handed it to Harry. “Can you read me the first thing on the list?” He asked as they walked into the grocery store area.

Harry took the list. “We need herbs first…rosemary, parsley flakes, thyme leaves.” He said.

“Then we can go to that aisle.” Louis smiled. “And you can pick them out.” He said.

Harry grinned and followed Louis. He was already having fun.

During their time at the store, Harry read things off the list and he got them for Louis.

Soon enough they were back at Louis’ and they had finished getting everything ready. It was time to let it cook now.

They were now watching Telly on the sofa when they noticed the door opening. “Zayn!” Harry cheered standing up on the sofa. Louis wrapped an arm around the little waist to help keep him balanced.

“Harry!” Zayn grinned as he took his boots and coat off.

“I missed you.” Harry said as he spread his arms wide open for a hug.

Zayn smiled as he walked over to Harry, giving him a hug, even lifting him off the sofa making the little lad go into a fit of giggles. “I missed you too.” He said and sat down on the sofa next to Louis, but leaving a space so that Harry could crawl off of him and back to Louis.

“Did you have a good day?” Harry asked.

“It was alright. Did you have a good day?” Zayn asked.

“No.” Harry frowned.

“What happened?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, I was gonna ask you earlier but you’re a very distracting boy.” Louis said, meaning that there were things that Harry did that made Louis fight himself harder so he wouldn’t touch Harry. No matter how much he really wanted to. He had to stop himself from thinking that Harry would probably want to.

“I did really bad on a test. Almost failed.” Harry said softly.

“What subject? Maybe we can help?” Louis suggested.

“History…It was hard to remember everything! I don’t even know why we have to know this stuff.” Harry huffed, crossing his arms. “It’s not that interesting.”

“I’m pretty good at history.” Zayn said.

“Me too.” Louis smiled.

“Next time you have history stuff to do come over and we’ll help.” Zayn offered.

“Really?” Harry asked looking between the two older boys.

“Of course, Hazza. We’d love to help you.” Louis kissed his cheek.

Harry grinned. “You two are the best!!” He hugged Zayn then Louis, crawling into his lap.

Zayn smiled. “I always help my friends…speaking of helping, do you two need help with dinner?”

“Nope!” Harry shook his head. “It’s cooking and you’re the person we’re serving so you don’t do anything.” He said so seriously that Zayn couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Well then…I’ll be in my room. Shout when dinner is ready.” He said.

Louis smiled. “Have fun.” He said as he watched Zayn leave. He then turned his attention back to the little lad on his lap. He fixed Harry’s hair a bit and looked over him, he couldn’t help but want to cuddle him forever. He was so adorable.

Harry cuddled into Louis. “You’re very comfortable.”

“Well, I love having you in my arms so feel free to lay here like this as long as you want.” Louis smiled and kissed his head.

Harry looked up and pushed his lips out, wanting a real kiss.

Louis chuckled and leaned down, kissing the smaller lips. He did it a couple of times then settled back into the sofa.

They cuddled for awhile, watching the Telly then they finished their supper and served it to Zayn who raved about it.

Harry was thrilled about making his first real meal with Louis’ help too. He loved Louis helping him. It had been a great night so far.

After dinner, Zayn offered to clean up while Harry picked out a film to watch. He decided on Iron Man, which thrilled Zayn since his favourite was Iron Man. Iron Man was Harry’s new favourite superhero. He still loved Batman, but Iron Man could fly!! Harry and Zayn talked about it throughout the film so much so that Harry left the bears in Louis’ care and ended up cuddling with Zayn.

It was hard for Louis if he admitted it to himself, seeing Harry cuddled up with Zayn. He knew it was nothing, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous of it all. He wanted Harry back in his arms, but at least he had bedtime.

Before long, the film was over and Harry was almost asleep on Zayn’s arm. it was time for bed. “I got him.” He said as he carefully picked him up.

“You weren’t jealous were you?” Zayn asked.

“Jealous? No…” Louis lied. “No need. You two were bonding and it was really sweet to see how much he’s grown to love you and care about what you think and like.” He said truthfully.

Zayn nodded. “I love him a lot. It’s impossible not to…Not the way you do, but like a friend.”

Louis smiled. “I can tell, and I know he feels the same way. Apparently, you’re really cool. Haven’t a clue why though.” He smirked.

Zayn gave him the finger and shook his head. “Put your boy to bed, Tommo…and be good!”

Louis nodded. “Always am…” He said and left with Harry.

Once upstairs, Louis help Harry with his pjs. He was falling asleep standing up so Louis put Harry’s pjs on a little quicker, feeling a little quicker, so he could let the boy sleep.

“I wanna cuddle…sleep…and cuddle.” Harry said softly as he wrapped his arms around Louis. “You comfy…And safe.” He whispered.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry. “I’m always going to cuddle you and keep you safe.” He kissed his cheeks. He picked him up and laid him down into the bed. “Good night, Lou.” He mumbled as he passed out.

“Good night, love.” Louis kissed his lips a little then cuddled up to him as he began to fall asleep.

When February rolled around Louis picked up Harry from school again on a Friday to spend the  weekend . Harry wasn't ready to go back to Louis’ and Louis needed to pick up something from the mall so they decided to go shopping.

“Hey Louis?” Harry randomly asked as they walked side by side. 

“Yes Hazza?” Louis replied only glancing at him for a moment.

“What is a bra?” His voice was so innocent in the way he asked.

Louis stopped walking and looked down at him, completely caught off guard, “Excuse me?”

Harry sighed just wanting Louis to answer the question. “I heard Mummy and Gemma talking about her needing one. What is it and why does she need one? Gemma got mad at me when I asked her.”

“Um, well as girls get older their breast get bigger. A bra is something that basically holds them in place so they don't uh… Bounce around.” He wasn't really sure how to answer that. “Gemma I suppose is old enough to need one now.”

Harry nodded, “I'm glad my boobs don't grow. I'd look funny.” 

Louis just shook his head and ruffled the boy's hair, “You're silly.”

Harry smiled, “I know. You still love me though.” He hugged Louis and then pulled him to keep walking, “Come on, we have shopping to do.”

A while later they had gone in a few places and Harry had picked out a shirt or two with the money his mum had given him. 

“Hey, let me run in here and then we’ll keep shopping for a few more things for you.” Louis stopped him and headed into a gift shop.

“What are you coming in here for?” Harry asked wrinkling his nose. “It's passed Christmas.”

Louis smiled, “Not Christmas Hazza. Valentine's Day. I need to get Nathan a gift.”

Harry instantly groaned, “Seriously Louis? He's awful.” The boy folded his arms over his chest a bit upset.

“Harry, please don't talk about him like that. I know you hate him but he's still my boyfriend.” Louis hated that the two couldn't get along. It put him in such a tough spot.

“I don't care if he's your boyfriend. He's mean and ugly. He tried to make you spank me. I wish you'd throw him away.” The little boy refused to budge on his feelings toward Nathan.

“I'm sorry Harry.” He frowned. He felt awful now. “I'll just get something for him later when you aren't with me.” He spoke softly. He really cared about them both and this just made it harder to sort out his emotions.

“Thank you! Let's go.” Harry grabbed his hand almost angry and pulled him out of the store.

“Forgive me?” Louis pouted a little as he let Harry drag him. He hated how he had even non purposefully made him upset and angry.

“‘Course I do. Let’s go get some clothes for Lou and Hazzabear though.” Harry smiled and kept ahold of Louis’ hand as he lead him towards the shop. “Loubear wants to a leather jacket. He thinks it’ll make him cooler…” He stopped as he trailed off. He got Louis to bend down to his level. “And I didn’t tell you this but he’s trying to impress Hazzabear.” He smiled wide.

Louis grinned. “I won’t say a word.” He whispered and winked. “…Let’s see if we can find out, if not, I’m sure we can find something online that Loubear would like.” He gave Harry’s cheek a quick kiss and stood back up. “Let’s go then.”

The pair walked to the Build-A-Bear shop together, and Harry was happier now that the topic of Nathan was off limits. Louis felt happier because he loved seeing his boy so happy.

“Lou!” Harry pulled his arm as they walked in. “Look! They’ve got a leather jacket just like Loubear wanted!” He smiled.

Louis picked it up. “It would look great on him…but Loubear doesn’t need to change himself to impress Hazzabear. Loubear just needs to be himself.”

Harry nodded. “I know that but you know Loubear…He’s stubborn. You can’t tell him anything!”

Louis bit back a laugh. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true. Alright, we’ve got the leather jacket…Anything else you want?”

“Oh! We need to get green shirts so they can celebrate St. Paddy’s day! We can go to the parade again this year right? With Niall and then another sleepover?” Harry asked.

“Yes, and yes.” Louis smiled wide. “If Niall’s parents allow it of course.”

“He can spend a night and I can spend a weekend?” Harry suggested.

“I would love it if you could spend the weekend.” Louis grinned. “I’m looking forward to this weekend. It’s your first entire weekend with us. You’re lucky that Zayn already had it off. He’s looking forward to spending more time with you.”

Harry grinned. “Me too. I wanna see his artwork too. He’s very talented.”

“Yes, he is.” Louis agreed. “Let’s find some new clothes and green shirts.”

After finding some new clothes, they were ready to go back to Louis’ where Harry tracked Zayn down right away. He was interested in his art and wanting to see what he had in his sketchbook he had given him for Christmas.

The weekend went by faster than either Louis or Harry wanted. They went to bed with small little kisses on the lips and Harry had even woken Louis up once by kissing his lips. 

After spending an entire weekend, it felt even more difficult than normal to say goodbye.

When St. Patrick's day rolled around Niall and Harry were both very excited little boys. They stood on either side of Louis  during  the parade. Louis even let Niall hold Hazzabear who was rocking his green shirt. 

When the parade was over Bobby and Maura reminded Niall to be a good boy for Louis and hugged him goodbye. 

“That was fun.” Harry smiled as the three walked back to Louis’ car. 

“It was, did Loubear enjoy it?” Niall asked. 

“Yes, I think he did. He liked watching the dancers that didn't move their arms.” Louis laughed slightly as he listened to them. 

“Louis, can we get pizza for lunch?” Harry asked. Niall nodded agreeing. 

“You two always want pizza when you're together.” Louis told them. “If that's what you two want however I'm fine with it.” The two cheered as they reached the car and got in.

After stopping to order their pizza, there was a bit of a wait so the younger boys chatted as Louis gently played with Harry’s hair a bit, it was starting to get long having not cut it in a while. After a bit more of a wait the three went home. 

Harry didn't see Zayn when they first walked in so he went to the stairs and called for him as Louis and Niall put the pizza on the table. “Zaynie! We brought pizza home!” 

It didn't take long of course before he was coming down the stairs. 

Harry jumped into his arms and Zayn caught him. “I missed you!” 

Zayn smiled, “That's because I'm amazing. I'm easy to miss.”  As  Harry giggled at him.

“Zayn, Harry said you'd show us your new artwork.” Niall said hopeful as Zayn walked over and put Harry down. 

As Louis watched the scene before him unfold, he found himself once again a bit jealous that Zayn had been able to hold him. 

“Yeah, I'd love to. Remind me after we eat.” He told the little blonde ruffling his hair. He then looked at Louis, “What do I owe you?”

Louis shook his head, “Don't worry about it. They wanted pizza so I just got enough for everyone.” 

Zayn smiled, “Thanks, mate. I'll get the plates.”

As Zayn walked away Harry hugged Louis and smiled, “I want to sit by you while we eat and watch a film.”

It made Louis happy. Sometimes when Niall was around Harry would sit next to Zayn so Niall could have a turn by Louis. He didn't mind but  he very much enjoyed having Harry next to him. “I'd like that very much .” 

Harry smiled and took a plate from Zayn but let Niall go first getting his pizza. 

“Can we watch a funny film?” Niall asked Louis and Zayn as he got his pizza and went to sit down.

“Yeah bud, I picked up a few new kid safe movies at the store the other day. Check em out.” Zayn pointed. 

Niall went to look for a film while the others got their pizza and Louis made their drinks. When he settled on one he got Harry’s approval and then went back to his seat to eat.

Zayn put the film in and then took a seat making sure to leave room for Harry and Louis to sit together. 

Most of the film they all sat quietly eating. When Louis and Harry finished Harry crawled into his lap for a cuddle. Niall ended up leaning against Zayn but it wasn't a cuddle. 

When the film was over Louis agreed to clean up so Zayn could show the boys his newest work that he made in the sketchbook Harry had bought him for Christmas. Both young boys were of course fascinated by it.

“Zayn, you should draw Louis as Peter Pan.” Harry told him as he looked at the art with Niall.

“Peter Pan?” Zayn asked thrown off by the odd comment.

“Yeah, I think Louis would make a lovely Peter Pan.” He smiled fondly. 

“Yes, I suppose you're right.” Zayn chuckled. 

“Who is right about what?” Louis asked walking in. 

“I am, about you making a good Peter Pan.” Harry grinned turning to look at him. His green eyes sparkled.

“Oh you think so?” Louis asked. “I don't think tights are really a good look for me I'm afraid.”

Niall laughed, “Tights make your face look funny if you put them on your head.” 

“Niall, you are one strange little leprechaun.” Louis ruffled his hair.  “Come on you two, let's get in your pajamas.”

Niall and Harry left the room and Louis followed. “Yours are in your bag in the guest room. Harry, yours are in my room. Come on I'll get them for you.” 

Niall went off to change on his own and Harry went with Louis up to his room. It was an excuse for Louis to get a moment alone with the little lad.

Once upstairs Harry smiled up at Louis and softly asked, “Can we kiss now?” He'd told Niall that he and Louis had been kissing but knew he wasn't supposed to so he didn't tell Louis. 

Louis smiled back and picked him up. He kissed the little lad's lips a few times tenderly. “Do you like kissing me?” He questioned.

Harry nodded, “Yes, of course.” He grinned which made Louis grin back at him. “Can you teach me how to kiss you like Mummy and Robin kiss when they think I'm not watching?”

Louis tilted his head as he sat Harry on the bed. “What do you mean?” He went and got Harry’s pajamas and brought them back.

“They kiss with their tongues. Gemma said it's called snogging. I wanna learn to do that.” He said and took off his shirt. 

“I'll teach you but not tonight. Alright?” Louis couldn't say no. Besides they'd done far worse now than snogging. Louis had taught him to wank properly. Snogging felt like nothing. 

Harry got out of his trousers as he smiled excitedly. “Maybe tomorrow when Niall isn't here.” 

Louis nodded and tried not to bite his lip as he looked at Harry now on only his little underwear. Sure it was wrong to lust after Harry’s body but he couldn't help it. 

“I wish I didn't have to wear pajamas.” He said as he grabbed his shirt. He put it on but rather quickly complained when it was too tight on his chest and shoulder. “Louis, I don't like it. It's too little.”

Louis smirked a bit. He'd thought Harry was starting to looking a bit broader but now he was sure. “You're growing. We’ll have to get you bigger pajamas for my house.”

Harry nodded as Louis helped him take it off. “Can I just not wear a shirt tonight? Please? It's not very cold.” 

How could Louis tell him no? He couldn't. “Sure, but if it gets too cold you’ll wear one of mine. I don't want you getting sick.”

“Can’t I just cuddle with you and Loubear instead?” Harry asked.

“You can do that anyways.” Louis offered and Harry grinned. “Even with only my underwear on?” He asked.

“As long as you don’t tell anybody…” Louis gently reminded. “It’d kill me to not be able to see you anymore.” He whispered as the risks started to cross his mind.

Harry frowned and got off of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. “I promise. You don’t need to worry.”

Louis moved to stand on his knees so he was more level to Harry. “I love you, so much…” Probably more than I should. He added in his mind.

“More kisses?” Harry giggled as he moved his arms around Louis’ neck. “Am I getting better at kissing, do you think?” He asked.

“Yes.” Louis nodded. It was the truth, he had started to copy the actions that Louis would do and he was beginning to have more control with his breathing. It made Louis happy to see Harry learning so quickly. “Much better...Let’s go say goodnight to Niall then I’ll give you a few kisses before bed.” He offered.

Harry nodded and turned. He grinned seeing Zayn standing there with the bears in his arms. “I was about to knock...Louis was in such a rush to get you boys to bed that you forgot the bears. They missed you so I brought them up.” He smiled.

“Thank you!!” Harry grinned as he took them from Zayn and placed them on the bed. Louis eyes followed Harry’s every move. He was only in his undies and with him growing, his body was beginning to look different. He was a beautiful child turning slowly into a beautiful adolescent. It was an amazing process to see so up close.

It wasn’t until Zayn cleared his throat that Louis snapped out of his thoughts. “Sorry, uh, thanks for bringing the bears back.” He smiled a little. “Harry and I were going to go check on Niall and say goodnight, wanna join?” He offered.

“Sure.” Zayn shrugged. “Shouldn’t Haz get his pjs on first though?”

“They’re too small so Louis said I can sleep like this!” Harry beamed.

“Of course he did.” Zayn smiled as Harry walked out and down the stairs.

“How much did you hear?” Louis asked softly.

“Just the conversation about kissing...and let’s just leave it at that...Unless you wanna talk about it?” Zayn offered.

“He wants me to teach him how to french kiss.” Louis sighed.

Zayn’s eyes went big. “Wow...Uh, I imagine that you said ‘yes’?” He asked.

“I can’t say ‘no’ to him...No matter how hard I try. I take one look into those green eyes and I melt.” Louis explained.

“Right, but remember, you’re the adult. He needs boundaries and rules. Structure you know? Even whatever it is you two are doing, you gotta set some ground rules besides not telling anyone. Don’t be afraid to tell him he’s too young to learn something right now no matter how badly you might want to teach him.” Zayn explained gently.

Louis nodded. “You’re right..Thanks.” He said. “Let’s go check on Niall...Those two are a little too quiet.”

Zayn laughed. “That’s true.” He agreed and they walked down together.

When they entered the bedroom they found the two little boys whispering to each other. Neither could make out what they were saying but Niall nudged Harry when he saw Louis and Zayn in the doorway so he right away stopped talking. “Ready for bed?” Louis asked as he walked in. He was a little curious as to what the two were whispering about. He felt paranoid about it as his mind ran through the possibilities. What if Harry had told Niall? What if Niall had noticed something and told his parents? What if Harry had told Niall and Niall told an adult at school or his parents?

Niall yawned and nodded. “I’m ready. Can I have a hug?” He asked.

“Of course.” Louis smiled and hugged him. Harry hugged him after but he gave a bit too much force and they fell on their sides laughing loudly.

“Silly boys.” Louis chuckled.

“Zayn came to say ‘Goodnight’” Louis said as he looked back at him. Zayn was watching from the doorway and couldn’t help but start missing his little sisters when he saw Niall and Harry together. The little boys were a great fix though.

Zayn walked in and gave both boys a hug. “Goodnight you crazy little animals.” He teased.

“Night, Zaynie.” Harry said.

“I like Zayner. I think that sounds cool.” Niall commented.

“You can call me Zayner then. You two are welcome to call me whatever it is you want.” Zayn grinned.

“Okay. Night, Zayner!” Niall waved then yawned.

“Alright, Haz…Come, let Niall have a sleep.” Louis placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Night, Nialler.” Harry smiled and left the room with Louis and Zayn following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to include the smut we had plans for in this chapter but argh, it didn't work out that way...Next chapter for sure though!!


	22. French kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! 
> 
> Some smut in this chapter. Hehe.

In the following morning, all the boys ate together. Louis had made sure to stock up on everyone’s favourite cereal. They then decided to play some video games. For a while it was Louis and Zayn vs Harry and Niall after awhile though, they switched it up so you had Louis and Harry vs Zayn and Niall. Harry made sure he was sitting on Louis’ lap and every now and then he’d adjust his position by wiggling against Louis. It took nearly all of Louis’ strength to not become turned on by the friction he felt whenever that would happen.

After Niall left, Zayn had to go to work which left Harry and Louis alone for a few hours. “Can you teach me the tongue kissing now that Niall is gone?” He asked from his spot on the sofa.

Louis looked at him as he sat beside him. “Why do you want to learn it so bad?” He asked curiously.

“It looks weird but also Greg said it felt really good. Mummy and Robin seem to like it. I wanna try it.” Harry shrugged. “I also like kissing you. Win-win.” He grinned.

Louis laughed. “I like kissing you too.” He smiled. “I’ll teach you…But we’ll stop if it gets too difficult for you, you might still be too young to try it out properly.” He said.

“Can we go to your room?” Harry asked. “Your bed is really comfy.”

“Sure, but the easiest way to teach you is to have you on my lap.” Louis told him.

“Okay and it’s nicer in your room too.” Harry smiled.

Louis stood up. “Lead the way.” He said and watched as Harry ran up the stairs. It gave him a small moment to admire the backside of the young lad.

He quickly followed him up to the bedroom and found him laying back on the bed looking rather excited for what was to come.

Louis climbed onto the bed and sat beside Harry. “Come.” He smiled and patted his lap.

Harry quickly climbed into Louis’ lap and grinned. He pecked Louis’ lips. “You’re the bestest.”

Louis chuckled and kissed the younger lad’s lips. “Mmm. So are you, Hazza. You ready?” He asked.

“Yes! So…How does it work?” Harry asked.

“You know how when we kiss you keep your mouth closed?” Louis checked as his arms wrapped around Harry’s smaller frame.

Harry nodded.

“This time when we kiss, you’ll open it and move your tongue into my mouth and I’ll move mine into yours.” Louis started, once he saw the understanding in Harry’s eyes and a little nod, he went on. “It’s also perfectly normal if our tongues touch.” He paused to let the information sink into Harry’s mind. “You understand?” He asked.

“Yes.” Harry grinned.

Louis pulled Harry closer for no reason other than his own selfish need for wanting him close as possible. He leaned down and kissed Harry with his mouth open. He touched Harry’s chin with his thumb to remind the lad to open his mouth, which he did upon feeling Louis’ touch.

Louis allowed his tongue to enter Harry’s mouth then he felt Harry’s much smaller tongue slowly creep into his mouth. He held back a moan, he never knew that tasting the inside of Harry’s mouth would feel like such paradise.

After a while of kissing and taking many breaks for Harry to catch his breath, Louis felt something poking him. He broke the kiss and looked down, he noticed the small bulge in Harry’s trousers and the lad looking a little more than embarrassed.

“Louis, I'm sorry.” He hung his head looking like he could burst into tears at any moment. 

Louis quickly wrapped his arms around Harry and rubbed his back, “It's alright Hazza.”

“It happens a lot when I think about you.” The little one confessed. “When it happens and I touch myself I sorta like to pretend it's you touching me. You're better than I am. I can't always make myself reach that peak.”

Harry knew Louis wouldn't be mad but he did worry that Louis would stop doing all this special stuff with him. It made him feel upset. 

When Louis felt the little boy grip tightly onto him as he sniffled his heart sunk. “Hazz, baby, what's wrong. Why are you crying?”

“Cause I'm scared you're going to make us stop. I don't want to stop. I want more.” He whimpered. 

“I'm not gonna stop Harry. Not unless you ever ask me to. Please stop crying. I hate when you cry baby.” He kept rubbing his back and letting his hands slip to rub Harry’s bum.

“I'm still all hard though. Kissing you like that made me excited.” He confessed pulling back and looking at Louis. “I wish you’d touch it for real, like how I imagine.”

His big, sad, green eyes were more than Louis could take. He knew better. He did. He couldn't say no though. He never could figure out how to tell this beautiful lad no.

“Alright, but it's our secret. You can’t even tell Niall. Promise me?” He caved. When Harry quickly nodded and wiped away his tears he smiled a bit, “Good lad. Take your clothes off and lay down.”

Harry began to take off his shirt and then his trousers and underwear. He smiled big at Louis, “Are you going to get naked too? Please Louis? I already promised not to tell.”

Louis didn't even stop to think about it like he should have. He just began to strip before crawling back up on the bed.

Harry smiled bigger seeing Louis naked. His cock was so much bigger than his own and he enjoyed looking at it. 

Louis was looking at Harry’s little prick. It was still rather small but still, Louis found himself excited. Yes, it was wrong. It was wrong because Harry was a child and because he had a boyfriend. He couldn't stop himself though and Harry had promised not to tell.

Harry squirmed a little noticing Louis’ stare. “Louu…” He whined. “You’re staring.” He now pouted. “Is something wrong with it? I know it’s not big like yours...Do you not want to touch it now?” He asked softly.

“No, no...Of course I do. I was admiring it.” Louis smiled and pecked the boy's lips. “I’ll rub it for you alright? I’ll make you feel good. Promise.” He leaned over to his side table and pulled out the lube. “This will help. Lube. You remember our conversation about this stuff?” He asked and Harry nodded.

“Good.” Louis smiled. “I’ll only use a little.”

Louis poured a tiny amount of lube onto Harry’s little prick.

“Cold.” Harry squirmed a little.

“I know, baby. It’ll go away soon.” Louis kissed his lips then his nose.

Louis rubbed the lube around the rest of the prick then slowly transitioned into rubbing it.

Harry let out a small moan then bit his lip, feeling embarrassed.

“Hazza, you can make sounds if it feels good. You can tell me how good it feels.” Louis smiled.

Harry nodded. “More? It felt really good!”

Louis nodded and smiled. He couldn't fit Harry’s small length in his entire fist so he wrapped three fingers around the boy and began to pump him.

Soon Harry was whimpering and bucking his hips violently. He was overwhelmed with pleasure and excitement. 

“Ah! Lou!” He cried out reaching to grab his free hand.

Louis knew Harry was close to his orgasm. He knew the signs. “Good boy Hazza. Let your peak hit. Enjoy it sweetie.” He encouraged to keep the lad calm.

His own cock, far larger than Harry’s was growing stiff. It was starting to throb the more Harry cried out. 

“Mmm, Mmm, Lou-is!” He screamed as his body suddenly convulsed. His dry orgasm washed over him hard. 

The sight made Louis painfully hard. Harry’s sexually drained smiled and innocent eyes made him leak a bead of precum.

“Louis, thank you. That was amazing.” He kept panting as he smiled. “You're hard too. Can I watch you take care of it. Please Lou?” He begged.

Louis could only moan at his little begs and nod in reply. He laid down onto his back and quickly wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

Harry’s eyes lit up again as he got onto his elbow to watch better. “Your willy is so big Louis.” He pointed out.

The compliment made Louis’ skin tingle as he began to pump his hand, using the leftover lube from Harry on himself. “Can I have a kiss?” Louis selfishly asked. 

Harry didn't even try to deny him. He crawled over and leaned onto Louis’ upper body as their lips pressed together. It was all Louis could do to fight back his desire to dominate the kiss in a rough fashion. 

His hand moved faster on his hard shaft as Harry turned his head to watch but kept his naked little body draped over Louis tummy and chest. 

Louis’ free hand rubbed Harry’s back and bum as he began to moan and even whimper some. “Fuck, oh fuck.” This was by far the best experience he'd had with Harry sexually. He was about to prove it by cumming his biggest load yet.

“It's getting kinda purple. Are you gonna spray that stuff out like last time?” He asked innocently as he watched on with wide eyes. He was fascinated. 

“Y-yeah Ha- Harry!” He was trying to keep calm as he replied but he ended up screaming Harry’s name as he came hard, possibly harder than he had in a very long time. His cum sprayed with such force that strings of it landed across Harry’s side, lower back and bum. 

“Oh, oh that's weird. It's warm.” Harry explained, obviously not freaked out at all. “I kind of like it. I wish I could see what it looks like too.” He said as he could only feel 95% of what was on him.

Louis smiled as an idea flashed across his mind. He carefully moved Harry off of him, but being careful not to smear much or any cum. “Stay like that. Don’t move.” He kissed his little cheek.

Harry was confused but did as he was told.

He took his digital polaroid camera off of a nearby table and took a few snaps of Harry’s backside and bum. 

As each photo came out, he sat them on the table so he could gather them up and show them all to Harry.

He then sat his camera down as he finished and gathered up the photos. He crawled back onto the bed. “I took some pictures.” He handed them to Harry who had moved to lay on his stomach.

“What is the white stuff anyway?” Harry asked as he studied the photos. “And how come that doesn’t happen to me?” He wondered.

“Cum.” Louis replied. “Well, that’s what it’s called by most people but it’s uh…” He paused. “Well you know how babies are made right?”

“Yeah, the man shoots his seamen into the woman's wee area and other stuff happens and boom! Baby is made.” Harry smiled. “I didn’t feel like explaining the other stuff.”

Louis smiled and kissed him gently. “You’re so cute…” He said softly. “Right, so the stuff that shot out of me is seman…but during sexual stuff almost everyone just says ‘cum’.” He explained. At least he hoped he did.

“Cool…uh, the uh…cum? Is dry and it feels really weird now.” Harry complained, pouting now.

“How about a shower? I’ll clean you up.” Louis got out of the bed and offered his arms so he could carry the boy.

Harry stood up and walked across the bed then wrapped his arms around Louis. “Our secret right? You’re not really supposed to shower with me…”

“Right...And I won’t if you don’t want me to.” Louis gave him a small smile.

“No, I want you to...I was just double checking to make sure not to tell.” Harry smiled brightly.

Louis kissed his cheek. “Such a good boy.” He praised.

Harry giggled. “Yes, that’s me.” He giggled more making Louis start laughing.

After the boys cleaned up in a quick shower in which Louis cleaned off Harry’s back and bum for him. Harry wanted to take a quick nap as all the excitement left him really tired. If Louis was honest, he felt a bit worn out as well. Harry didn’t want to put his clothes back on because he enjoyed being naked and “free” as he called it. Zayn wasn’t home and wouldn’t be for quite some time yet so he said yes for now. Also, Louis was maybe being a little selfish in his decision making. He would say yes to anything that included Harry showing off a bit more skin.

Harry cuddled into Louis as he closed his eyes. “Love you, Lou. Love you a lot.” He yawned.

“I love you, too. Haz. I love you a lot, too...Get some rest babe. I’ll wake you in a couple hours.” Louis kissed his head and handed him Loubear.

Harry cuddled with the teddy under one arm while half sleeping on top of Louis. Louis wasn’t sure if the position was that comfortable but as long as Harry slept peacefully, he was fine with anything.

A while later Louis suddenly felt kisses on his face and lips, he opened his eyes and grinned seeing Harry.  _ It wasn’t a dream.  _ He thought as he looked over the naked little body beside him. 

He looked at the time and frowned. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on ya.” He rubbed his eyes.

“It’s okay. You look cute sleeping.” Harry grinned.

“Thanks.” Louis said trying not to blush at the compliment. “Anyways, Zayner will be home soon, so we need to get dressed.” He said as he sat up and yawned a bit. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes again.

He walked over to where he left his clothes and smiled a bit feeling Harry’s eyes on him. He didn’t say anything, he quite enjoyed having the lad watch him and looking at his nude form so intensely.

Once he was dressed, he gathered up Harry’s clothes and placed them on the bed. He picked up his underwear first. “Come on...Zayn doesn’t wanna see you naked.” He teased a little. “You need to get dressed though, babe.” He smiled.

“No.” Harry said crossing his arms.

“No?” Louis raised an eyebrow. Harry rarely ever said “no” to him. He was also never very good at handling the little lad when he was in the mood to do the opposite of whatever he said.

“No. I want to stay naked. I like it. You like it.” Harry said and jumped off of the bed.

“Yeah...But Zayn’s going to be home soon and I know he won’t want to see you naked. Remember the conversation we had about being respectful and kind in other people's homes and following their rules?” Louis tried to gently remind him.

Harry shrugged and ran down the stairs, giggling the entire time.

“Oi.” Louis sighed and chased after him. “Harry!” He called as he ran down the stairs.

He looked around the large room and tried to spot him. He walked quietly around the room checking certain spots to see if he could find him. “Please Haz?” Louis asked keeping his tone light.

“Maybe if you catch me.” Harry giggled and ran out from his spot in behind the sofa. It was then that the front door opened and Zayn walked inside.

Zayn’s eyes widen for a moment as he saw Harry running around the room naked.

Louis chuckled nervously. “He didn’t want to get dressed after his shower…” He left out the other details. Zayn didn’t need to know everything that they did.

Harry noticed Zayn so he stopped and covered himself quickly. “Sorry, Zayner.” He giggled.

Louis took this moment to quickly grab him and pick him up which sent Harry into a fit of giggles.

Zayn diverted his eyes as Louis picked Harry up. He didn’t want to see anything he wasn’t supposed to. It was quite the uncomfortable situation for him.

“Sorry again…” Louis said softly and quickly took a giggling Harry back to his room.

When they arrived back in his room, Louis gently set Harry on the bed. He frowned as he looked at him. He sat on the bed beside him. “Just because we have our...special playtime together…” He paused hearing himself. It sounded so wrong, because it was wrong but he couldn’t think of a better term for it. “Doesn’t mean you don’t have to listen to me, because you do. I don’t like it when you don’t listen to me. It actually hurts my feelings a little bit. All I want to do is to help you grow up into a wonderful young lad that’s kind and respectful most of all.”

Harry frowned. “I’m sorry, Louis.” He said softly. “I’m really sorry, please, please, don’t be mad! I can’t stand it when you’re cross with me.” He bit his bottom lip.

“I’m a little disappointed, but I’m not really cross. Why don’t you be a good boy now for me and put your clothes on?” Louis said gently.

Harry nodded. “Okay.” He lifted his arms for Louis to put his shirt over his head then lifted his legs into the air for Louis to put his underwear and trousers on. Louis had gotten a nice view of Harry’s little prick and hole as he was putting his underwear on and he couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to stick his fingers inside or his cock. He shook his head before he got in too deep and became hard.

Once Harry was fully dressed, Louis took his hands in his own. “Baby, when we go downstairs, can you go say sorry to Zayn?”

“I did though.” Harry said confused.

“Without the giggling.” Louis added.

“Oh...Okay.” Harry nodded and headed downstairs with Louis behind him.

Harry went downstairs and found Zayn on the sofa with some textbooks spread out around him.

“Hi Zayn…” Harry said sitting next to him.

“ Hey Haz. Glad to see you have your clothes on.” Zayn teased.

“Yeah…I’m sorry about that.” Harry said softly.

“You’re forgiven, of course…Maybe it’s okay when you and Louis are alone, but if I’m home or there’s other people, you should for sure wear your clothes.” Zayn smiled.

“I’ll remember that.” Harry grinned. “Thanks for forgiving me.”

“Of course! Thank you for saying sorry.” Zayn ruffled the lad’s already messy hair, making Harry giggle.

“I’m hungry.” He announced. “All that playing and the nap made me really hungry.”

“What kind of playing are we talking about?” Zayn asked raising an eyebrow and looking over to Louis. French kissing couldn’t have made him that tired and hungry.

“Nothing you’d want to hear…” Louis said nervously. Zayn did say once before that Louis shouldn’t actually touch him. He didn’t want to hear it from Zayn right now. “C'mon Haz. Let’s make you a sandwich for lunch.” He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

After eating and playing a card game with Louis , the two of them cuddled and talked. Harry told Louis all about school and his friends and things that were going on. Louis couldn’t be happier to discuss it all with him. Zayn then joined them after some chicken dinner for a film where Harry fell asleep near the end with his head on Louis’ lap.

The next day went by pretty fast, they shared a few morning kisses, and played outside for a good part of the day. They came inside after while to eat and play video games, then Louis told Harry, he had to take him home earlier than planned since he really needed to study. Harry was sad and didn’t want to leave, even offered to help him study or he could hang out still and be really quiet while he studied.

Louis couldn’t help but love the boy even more, always so sweet and kind, always so thoughtful and wanting to him but Harry eventually broke down and got ready to go.

Louis gave him lots of hugs when he dropped him left. He would have put him to bed,  it was his favourite part of dropping him off actually, but it wasn't time yet. Once Louis left he went and had dinner with Nathan. He was finding balancing the two  becoming harder and harder. 

Nathan of course was thrilled that Louis had chosen to take Harry home early so they could have dinner. Louis didn't feel at happy. He had lied to Harry saying he needed to study and finish an assignment so Harry wouldn't have to hear Nathan’s name. He loved getting to see his boyfriend but he hated lying to Harry. If the two got along things would be so much easier.

When Louis finally made it home Zayn was still on the sofa but finally finishing up. Louis greeted him as he dropped into a chair near by, “Hi Zee.” 

“Hey Lou, you look a bit like shit.” Zayn began closing his books.

“I feel like it too. Niall and Harry for half the weekend. Harry for the other half. Dinner with Nathan. School tomorrow. I'm out of energy.” He yawned.

“Yeah, and you boys had play time too.” Zayn pushed. He knew Louis had said he wouldn't want to hear about it but he also knew he was the only person Louis could talk to about it. He wanted to make sure his friend didn't need to talk about it.

“Um, yeah…” He nodded and trailed off. “Before you say anything though I know I'm crossing a line. I know I shouldn't have but I did. I should regret it and I don't. Oh and yes, I'm aware I'm going to hell.” He looked at Zayn and frowned a little. He was falling and he couldn't stop himself. What's worse was that he didn't want to.

“Well then, not much else for me to say I guess except  for  be careful. You're putting yourself at such a huge risk though. You know that right?” Zayn wanted to be sure he understood. He stacked up his books and looked at Louis.

“Yeah, I know. Harry likes it though and honestly, I do too. I don't think he'd tell anyone… Except Niall. I've gotta watch him with that. Otherwise though, Harry asks for everything. He starts it all. I just give in and enjoy it.”

Zayn shook his head, “Too much information.” He sighed and leaned forward on the sofa. “I'm not judging. I promise. I just think it's strange and wrong. A grown man getting sexual with a child and obviously falling in love with him romantically. We’re still friends. I wouldn't ever rat you out and I'm here if you need to talk but it's important to me that you know I don't agree with it.”

Louis took a deep breath and nodded, “I understand and thank you. You're honestly a good friend to me.” He stood up and yawned again. 

“You're welcome, now if I can just get you away from Nathan I'll feel like I've accomplished something.” Zayn half teased.

“Why does everyone hate him?” Louis groaned. “Even Daisy told me he was an ‘ugly clown’ when I showed her a photo.”

Zayn laughed, he couldn't help it. “Sorry Lou, I don't like some of the stuff he says about Harry and tries to make you do… Like ditch him and punish him. I'm sure he's a great guy but I'm not convinced he's a great guy for you. Maybe I need more time.” 

Louis nodded, “Maybe. I can't see the future though. I'm too tired to try.” Once again he yawned and then headed up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, that Harry is nine so we start with small stuff first and do more as he grows up.
> 
> Oh and at some point there will be kinks and toys explored...Is there anything specific you'd all like to see them do? *Not going to happen till he's sixteen or maybe fifteen.


	23. Shopping, Sleepovers & Theme Park Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware it's been three months...But we've been busy! Life's been getting in the way.
> 
> Also, since I'm a broke ass post college student with no job...I still live with my parents who are moving, so I'm moving with them. So between house showings and open houses, I may not be able to write as often as I'd like. :( Or maybe riding around in the car for two hours and more I'd be able to write more? Who knows. We'll see.
> 
> Anyways, this is a long ass chapter. I hope the details in the Theme Park make it up to you. I remember one of you wanting to see the theme park happen again but in more detail this time, so here it is!
> 
> I love you all so much. I promise we'll try to update faster but with one of us selling a house, and another one who has a kid, life will get in the way.
> 
> I promise that just because we don't update for awhile doesn't mean that we'll never update again, it just means life is getting busy and in the way of us writing. It means it might take three months but we'll get there. We WILL update.

When April came Louis was looking forward to some time with Harry. School had him extra stressed. He really need some time away with his favorite little boy to help relax.

Unfortunately for Louis however Nathan was not pleased Louis had chosen Harry over him. “Louis, you finally get a moment's break from studying and instead of spending time with me, your boyfriend in case you forgot, you go see Harry. It's always Harry!”

“Nate, babe, I have a commitment to him. I have to spend so much time with him. It's in the rules of the program.” Louis tried to argue in such a way that Nathan wouldn't feel like Louis wanted to be with Harry more than him.

“You have a commitment to me too! Why are you dating me if you don't want to spend time with me!” Nathan argued so loud that Louis cringed.

“Stop! I do want to spend time with you! I'll see you soon. I promise. Please relax?” He begged as he pulled into Harry’s drive.  He had his bluetooth on in the car.

“Relax? Relax while my boyfriend is off with a five year old while I'm missing him. It's not fair Louis.” 

“Nathan, he's not five. He's nine.” Louis half complained. “I'll spend time with you. I'll make it up to you. I miss you too so I'm going to see you.” He held in a whine when he saw Harry open the front door.

“You better Louis. I'm sick of having to beg you to be with me. I love you. Stop hurting me.” He argued. “Put me fucking first!”

“Will you listen to me?” Louis raised his voice and then noticed Harry approaching. “I just said I'm going to see you! I promise Nate.”

“I'll believe it when you prove it. Don't fucking let me down again Louis Tomlinson.” Nathan warned.

“Nate, I won't.” Louis’ voice cracked as Harry reached the car. “I promise baby.” 

Harry had heard the name  as he opened the door. He sat down in the car seat,  his smile dropping and his arms folded over his chest. He could see Louis was upset and that made him even more upset.

Louis hung up and sighed. He frowned as he saw Harry was upset. “Baby…How much did you hear?” He asked softly.

“Just that you were talking to him…” Harry said. “And that you’re upset. It’s obvious. I don’t like him and I don’t like that he upsets you. If he really cared, he wouldn’t make you sad and upset all the time.” He sighed.

“Are you upset because he made me upset?” Louis asked turning in his seat.

“Yes! I’m upset because you're upset because of him. You don’t need him.” Harry pouted. “You need someone better.” He added.

“Thank you, Haz.” Louis smiled. “I appreciate that. It actually means a lot.” He said. “No more pouting. It’s time to go have some fun.” He said. “Now buckle up.” He added.

Harry nodded and buckled up the car seat straps. He smiled at Louis. “Do I get kisses later?” He asked.

Louis chuckled. “You can have anything you want, but first, I hear you’re in desperate need of new clothes. Shop first, kisses later.” He said.

The two of them went shopping for a new set of clothes. Anne had given Harry some money to give to Louis to pay for the new clothes but it wasn’t quite enough for everything he wanted, so Louis covered the difference.

After the shopping trip, they headed back to Louis’ where Harry decided to model off all his new clothes to Zayn who had just gotten home from work.

Harry didn't want to go home when it was time to go. He begged to stay the night, reminding Louis that he had his own room and his own set of clothes there as well. Louis tried to say no, because he really should be spending his night with Nathan who was already pissed off. However, one look into those green eyes made him weak, in so many different ways. It didn't help that Harry already had Zayn convinced and helping with the begging.

Louis smiled as he let his fingers trace Harry's jawline briefly. "Sure. I'd love to cuddle you tonight. I'll have to ask your Mum though." He said. "See if it's alright and to bring over your toothbrush, along with Loubear. We can't leave him all alone."

"Yay!" Harry cheered and hugged him then hugged Zayn to thank him for his help, but then he noticed a new tattoo. So he quickly started to talk to Zayn about it leaving Louis to make his phone call.

Anne had said yes and brought over Loubear and a toothbrush.

The rest of the evening went well, there was a football match on the Telly, it was a replay of the one that aired earlier but they had missed it so all the boys sat on the sofa to watch it together. 

Harry wanted popcorn though so Louis made some for him but later on the three of them got involved in a "popcorn food fight" and got popcorn everywhere.

Harry couldn't stay awake for much longer after they cleaned up, he had started to fall asleep on the sofa, his head in Louis' lap and legs on Zayn's lap.

"Looks like someone's finally tired." Zayn chuckled.

"Yeah, probably the popcorn fight." Louis smiled fondly at the younger lad.

"You're developing romantic feelings for him now as well, aren't ya? Like they're becoming stronger?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know. It all feels so confusing. I do love him and I love being sexual with him. At this point, all I know is that I'll do whatever he asks." Louis said softly stroking Harry's hair.

"Just remember, you've got a boyfriend...and he isn't nine." Zayn said gently. "I've got some coursework to do before I go to bed." He said standing.

"Night." Louis said.

"Night." Zayn smiled and left.

Over the next while, Louis made a point to spend more time with Nathan while balancing things with Harry, trying to keep both of them happy. It was hard but working so far. 

It was now June and today, Louis had plans go to go Thorpe Park Resort with Harry and his friends. Louis and Harry begged Zayn to come along. It didn't take much convincing to get the lad to agree. Zayn may hate rollercoasters but he loved his friends. Also, he knew Louis would need help. He had Harry, Niall, Gemma and Greg on the trip so he needed an extra adult and Nathan wasn't an option. All the kids had stayed the night before at Louis' and Zayn's.

Harry slept with Louis in his room. Niall stayed in the guest/Harry's room with Greg, and Zayn slept on the sofa bed while Gemma took his bed. 

It was early morning, the next day, Zayn and Louis fed the kids a light breakfast, helped with putting sun cream on the younger ones, and helped Greg and Gemma do their backs. Louis might’ve enjoyed putting the sun cream on Harry a bit too much. He couldn’t help it though. Harry always did something that drove him wild and it was becoming increasingly difficult to control it. He had wanted to do Harry’s chest for him but he knew with the other kids being around, he shouldn’t so he let Harry do it himself.

While getting dressed for the day, they wore their bathing suits under their clothes since they wanted to do water rides also and brought extra clothes to change into something dry later.

When they left for Thorpe Park, Harry couldn't keep his eyes open, as excited as he was, he couldn't make his eyes stay open, so Louis carried him out to his car. He was taking Harry and Niall in his car while Zayn took Gemma and Greg in his car. Niall didn't need his car seat anymore but Harry still didn't meet the requirements quite yet.

It took a little more than an hour to get to the park, and by the time they arrived, Harry was awake and very excited. The park had only been open for a little while when they arrived and parked so luckily, Zayn was able to get a parking spot next to Louis.

"I wanna go on all the water rides!" Niall said as he jumped out of the car and started heading over to Zayn.

Louis helped Harry out of the car, he didn't need to do anything except offer a hand for balance while he jumped out after he got out of the car seat on his own. "Me too! All the rides." He giggled. "You're gonna come with us on the rides right? All of them?" He looked up to Louis.

"Of course." Louis smiled as he locked the car.

Gemma looked up at Zayn. "What rides are you going to go on?" She asked as they started to walk across the parking lot. "Nah, I don't do roller coasters. I might go on one of the water rides...That isn't a 'coaster." He replied.

Zayn kept a hold of Niall's hand as they crossed the parking lot mostly out of caution. Niall didn't like it but because he was so excited, he was hardly paying attention to his surroundings. The last thing Zayn wanted was for the little Irish lad to get hurt.

Once they made it through the gates, Niall fought Zayn's hand even more. He sighed and bent down to his level. "Nialler, if I let go of your hand, you can't run off on your own, you gotta stick with us. I know you're excited but we don't want you getting lost or worse."

Niall nodded. "Promise!" He said and pouted. "Let go?" He asked.

Zayn nodded. "If you start to wander off on your own, I will take your hand again." He warned as he let go and stood.

"Okay, I get it!" Niall sighed and then ran over to where Louis and Harry were standing.

"He's right." Louis reinforced.

Niall nodded. "I solemnly swear!" He said in such a very serious tone that Louis tried hard not to laugh.

"Right. So what's first?" Louis asked as he pulled out the map they got on their way in.

"I wanna do the maze!" Gemma said.

"Yeah! It's called 'I'm a celebrity.'" Greg agreed. "Can we do that first? Please?" He asked.

"I don't want to get lost and never find my way out." Harry frowned.

Louis frowned and bent down to Harry's level, taking the smaller hands in his own. "I promise you, ba-Hazza, I won't let us get lost. I'm sure it's designed so that you'll be in and out in no time!" He offered Harry a small smile which was returned immediately.

“Okay. Good.” Harry said. “Which way?” He asked.

Louis stood and looked at the map. “Hmm, follow me.” He handed the map to Zayn and started walking. He let go of Harry’s hand, but made sure to have an arm around him as they walked. It was a busy place, a bit crowded in certain areas. He worried too much, he knew this, but he loved him a lot and he was slowly starting to accept that.

He smiled as they reached the line, it was short and he couldn’t help that his smile grew as he watched Niall and Harry together. They were the most adorable friends, talking a mile a minute, laughing so hard that they could barely breathe.

Finally it was their turn to go into the maze and Harry took Louis’ hand. “I don’t want to get lost.” He whispered. “Or…what if they are monsters wanting to eat me?!” He frowned.

Louis chuckled. “I promise there’s no monsters, but I’ll happily hold your hand so you won’t get lost.” He said as they all began to walk. “There are signs so you don’t get lost though.” He rubbed over Harry’s knuckles gently.

“Some of them would lead to dead ends though.” Greg said. “Showing you exactly where to go kinda defeats the purpose of the ride.” He shrugged.

Niall rolled his eyes but then noticed Zayn. “You alright?” He asked.

“’M fine.” Zayn lied.

“He’s scared of the dark.” Louis smirked and the kids laughed.

“I’m serious…He sleeps with the lamp on.” Louis laughed.

“I thought he stayed up really late and would fall asleep with the light on! I didn’t know he was scared.” Niall said.

“I’m not that scared…” Zayn narrowed his eyes towards Louis. He’d get him back for that.

When they finally made it out of the maze Harry was thrilled he had survived. It was a bit dramatic but Louis found it cute. 

The older kids wanted to do a big roller coaster next but Harry and Niall were too small. After a game of rock paper scissor Zayn had to take them on it while Louis got to take Niall and Harry on a beginners roller coaster for smaller kids called ‘Flying Fish’.

Niall couldn't stop giggling at the name. Harry was a little nervous but Louis calmed him enough for him to ride it without fear. 

A little bit later on, they were all sitting waiting on Zayn, Gemma and Greg. 

“Can I have an ice cream later for being brave?” Harry asked as “Of course. What do I always say?” Louis asked smiling.

“Anything I want.” Harry giggled. 

“Does Harry want Niall to have an ice cream too?” Louis asked. 

“Yes, of course.” Harry smiled. “He helped me be brave cause he was brave so he should get one too.”

“Oh, Zayn should get an ice cream too. He looked really scared to go on that big coaster.” Niall pointed out. 

“Yeah, I suppose you're right.” Louis agreed knowing he could get one for Zayn and tease him about being scared of the coaster. 

“None for Gemma and Greg though. They're mean sometimes.” Harry told Louis. 

“That's not very nice though. Sometimes when you want people to be nice to you first you need to be nice to them.” Louis told the boys.

“I don't think getting them an ice cream will make them be nice to us but we can still get them some. If we don't they'll be more mean.” Niall said as Harry spotted Zayn and their siblings walking up.

“You get to do the next one Tomlinson. That was… Not fun.” Zayn half complained looking like he was still in shock. 

“Yes, it was. The funniest part was you screaming though.” Gemma laughed. 

“Yeah, you sounded like a girl.” Greg agreed making Louis burst into laughed. Niall and Harry of course giggled too. 

“Oh yes, very funny. When you have to do the next one I'll make sure to laugh at you.” Zayn half pouted. 

“Yeah yeah, come on. Let's find another ride.” Louis shook his head and they all set off again.

“Can we go on Detonator?!” Greg asked.

“Oh yeah, that’d be so fun!” Gemma grinned.

“Isn’t that one of those drop rides?” Harry asked biting his lip a bit.

“You don’t have to go.” Louis said.

“But you do!” Zayn said. “I’ve got Harry if he doesn’t want to go on.”

Harry looked at Niall. “Did you want to go on?” He asked.

“Yeah...Sorry.” Niall frowned.

“Tommo, I do not do heights.” Zayn reminded. He hated roller coasters and he hated heights, a combination would leave him numb and insane.

“Haz, are you alright with that?” Louis frowned.

Harry smiled and nodded. “We’ll be okay. I don’t mind. Zayn is a lot of fun and making him go on rides will be fun!” He giggled.

“You two really are a perfect pair.” Zayn shook his head as Harry took his hand and started to pull him away.

"I'll text you where we end up." Zayn said as Harry tugged even harder. "Haz, you're gonna pull my arm off. Stop." He told the young lad. Harry stopped but he looked impatient. He didn't want to go anywhere near that ride. It took you up high then dropped you down really fast. It was a terrifying thought. Niall was much more of a risk taker than him. 

"Alright, have fun." Louis nodded. He was sad to be away from Harry but Zayn couldn't do the ride, and it was his turn with the older kids anyways. He didn't like it though.

"Zayn! Let's go on that Monkey banana ship ride!" Harry pointed to the swinging ship ride.

"Sure. I think I can handle that." Zayn said and started walked with Harry.

"Do you get motion sickness easy?" Harry asked.

"Not really. You?" Zayn asked.

"Sometimes." Harry shrugged.

"Think you can handle a swinging ship then?" Zayn smirked.

"Psh, of course!" Harry shook his head as they got into the line. "I'm also a pirate! But shhh, don't tell anyone!" He giggled.

Zayn laughed. The kid was too cute. "I promise." He smiled.

"I'm getting hungry. Can we eat lunch after this ride?" Harry asked.

"Sure. I'll double check with Lou though." Zayn said taking out his phone and texted Louis.

"Tell him I miss him already." Harry said as he tried to look at Zayn's phone but he was still too short.

"It's not nice to look at someone's phone while they're texting. You wouldn't want someone else reading your private messages." Zayn explained.

"Oh...Sorry for trying to look." Harry frowned as they moved forward in the line up.

"Thank you." Zayn said and messed with the little one's mop. "Just be respectful."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Don't throw up, okay? When you went on that ride with Gems and Greg, you looked like you could throw up."

"I wanted to, but I managed to keep it down." Zayn said. "I think after lunch we need to go on some water rides." He suggested as they moved a bit more in the line.

"Yay! What did Louis say about lunch?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he said he'd meet us at the food court area. He said you'd probably like pizza for lunch and not to wait for them. So we can eat as soon as we get there." Zayn answered.

"I think we should wait. Mummy says it's not polite to eat first if waiting for others. You can buy me some chips or something while we wait." Harry said as they started to board the ride. Harry and Zayn sat down in the seats then waited to be strapped in.

"I don't want you filling up on chips though." Zayn frowned. "Why don't we share?" He suggested. "Buy a small and share."

"I like that." Harry grinned.

They then got strapped in and soon, the ship ride began to swing and Harry was giggling, making Zayn smile.

During the ride, Zayn was a little terrified. Why didn't he think about the height fear he had? It was almost as bad as the roller coaster he was on. This ride didn't go as high as it was a swinging ship but still high enough to make him a bit scared and a little sick. Harry took his hand though, and Zayn wasn't sure if Harry was scared or if he did it to help him, but either way, it was nice.

Once off the ride, Harry wanted to go again, but Zayn's stomach felt a bit queasy and he felt Harry was too young to go on the ride by himself. So they walked slowly to the spot where they were to meet Louis instead.

Meanwhile, with Louis and the older kids and Niall, they were about to go the ride. Niall was so excited. Greg and Gemma too. Though, Gemma seemed to stay close to Louis and was laughing at almost everything he said.

Soon it was time to go on the ride and Niall made sure he was next to Louis. He was a little scared but mostly excited.

Gemma ended up sitting beside Greg, which she wasn't happy with, but she had no other choice.

It didn't take long for them to get everyone on the ride and seated then strapped in with the bars over their chests. Niall screamed a little as soon as it started to move which made Louis laugh.

Louis made the mistake of looking down once the reached the top, he suddenly felt sick. But he held it back and looked at the sky instead. They all screamed as the ride quickly descended, Niall was probably the loudest one between them.

It was a bit of a walk to where they had to meet Zayn and Harry, but it felt like no time between all the kids talking amongst each other.

Louis grinned when he saw Harry with Zayn the two of them were talking and laughing. He loved how good of friends they were.

"Louis!" Harry shouted and ran up to him, wrapping his arms around him, well what he could reach as Louis was a lot taller than him.

"Haz." Louis grinned hugging the little lad back. "Has Zayn fed you yet?"

"No. I wanted to wait. Mummy says it's rude to not wait for others to show up first and for you to eat without them." Harry explained as they started to walk to the table where Zayn was.

"She's a wise woman, your Mummy." Louis smiled softly.

"I think so too." Harry giggled.

"What do you want to eat?" Louis asked. "Pick something light, I don't want you getting sick on a ride later...That goes for all of you." He said looking at the other kids.

"Mmm, hot dog!" Harry smiled.

"Me too! I want two." Niall grinned.

"You're each getting one." Louis shook his head with a playful smile on his lips.

"I'll go for the Chili pots and Nachos." Greg smiled.

"I'll just have a sandwich, I'll have a grilled chicken one." Gemma said looking up at Louis with a big smile.

"Zayner?" Louis asked.

"You ain't paying for me." Zayn laughed. "I saved up for this. Thanks though."

"If you're sure?" Louis offered.

"Yeah, no problem." Zayn smiled.

"What are you going to get though?" Niall asked him.

"Kebab." Zayn replied. "It's pieces of fresh and seasoned, and grilled pieces of meat, usually chicken, on a stick." He explained when he saw the little lads confusion.

Niall's eyes went big and his jaw dropped. "I want that instead! Please Louis?!" He begged.

"Sure. Why don't you go with Zayn to get it?" Louis suggested and Zayn nodded. "Sure. C'mon, Nialler." He stood. "I'll pay for him myself, don't worry about it." He added, making sure Louis knew he didn't have to give him money for Niall.

"Yes!" Niall threw his arms up and cheered. He ran over to Zayn who laughed. "C'mon you crazy leprechaun."

Once everyone got their food, they pushed a couple of outside tables together so they could all sit with each other.

Louis was hoping to hear about Harry's time with Zayn, but the little lad was too busy with Niall to pay any attention to him. He was busy having laughs with his best friend, which was a good thing. So why did it bother him so much that Harry was basically ignoring him? Even if it was probably unintentional or so he hoped.

It didn't take long for them to sort out what rides to go on next. They were all water rides which had Zayn a bit nervous, his fear of water came from the fear of drowning as he had never learned to swim when he was a child. "Z. Chill, you're not gonna drown. I promise." Louis broke his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah...I believe you..." Zayn smiled.

"And you're strapped in!" Niall smiled. "So there's no way you're gonna fall out and maybe drown."

"Fall out?" Zayn's voice squeaked. He didn't intend for it to come out like that but everyone did laugh.

Gemma looked at Louis then at Zayn. "Lou isn't gonna let you drown or fall out. We'll all come save you though if that happens." She grinned.

Harry wanted to make a comment about how Gemma wasn't allowed to call Louis "Lou" but he let it go. Louis did always tell him to be nice to her and not pick fights.

"Alright, which one are we doing first?" Louis asked.

Gemma and Greg mentioned wanting to go on The Samurai but Niall and Harry weren't allowed on it as they weren't the correct height. "I'll go with the older kids. I'll let you go with Ni and Haz." Louis told Zayn. "Their rides should be easier for you. I'll text ya when I'm done." He said.

"Aren't you worried about your phone getting wet?" Greg asked.

"Nah, I got one of the new Samsung's. It's waterproof. It should be fine." Louis said.

"Mine is too. I mean, better safe than sorry. I've dropped my phone in the toilet a couple of times, and I've gotten into a Jacuzzi without realizing my phone was in my bathing suit pocket. I'm so thankful these phones exist." Zayn smiled.

"Okay, can we go now?" Niall asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Zayn said as he stood.

"Let's go too." Gemma said gently pulling on Louis' arm.

"He doesn't like that." Harry frowned seeing his sister pull on Louis' arm. He didn't want to start a fight because Louis wouldn't like that either but he wanted Louis to be happy.

"Yeah, he's right. No pulling please." Louis said gently to Gemma who stopped.

"Can we just go?" Greg sighed.

"Yeah, we will." Louis smiled. "See ya soon, lads." He added and walked off with Gemma and Greg.

Soon they all met up again for the water rides, Zayn wasn’t thrilled but he knew Louis couldn’t handle all four kids on his own, so he went with them for all of them. They weren’t all bad.

Depth Charge was the easiest to handle as it was a 40 ft ride down a four lane super-slide. Storm Surge and Rumba Rapids were the worst for him. Storm Surge was a sky high spinning water ride and Rumba Rapids was a wild water raft ride.

Tidal Wave was Louis’ favourite out of the water rides though as it was a super-soaking water ride. Harry was soaked from head to toe and his hair stuck to his face. He loved seeing Harry like that, especially since he had a white short sleeve shirt on, with it being wet, he was able to see right through it. He couldn’t directly stare but he was able to steal a few glances here and there. He was able to stare a bit more while on the rides.

The rest of the afternoon went pleasant, they finally all got ice cream and then went on a few more rides to dry off. Zayn headed out to the car to get their dry clothes when they were ready to leave the park.

Once they were all changed into their dry clothes, they headed to a nearby fast food place to eat a quick dinner then get back on the road. It wasn’t too long of a drive, but just over an hour. Louis didn’t want to keep the kids out too late though.

The kids all fell asleep on the drive home. Louis had to carry Niall in from the car when they got to Niall’s house. Harry woke up when they got to his house but Harry made Louis carry him in because he was jealous of Niall getting carried inside. 

Louis helped Harry  out of his clothes and went to get his pajamas, when Harry grumbled about the house being too hot and not wanting to sleep with any clothes on. Louis happily agreed to it and helped him into bed. “I had a great day with you.” He told the younger one.

“Me too. Thank you. Tell Zayn thank you too.” Harry yawned and clutched Loubear to his chest. “Kisses?”

Louis smiled. “Only one. You need your sleep.” He leaned down and kissed his lips gently. “Sweet dreams baby.”

Harry yawned. “Love you.” His eyes then closed. 

“I love you too.” He smiled and then left the room so Harry could sleep. 

On his way out he heard Gemma gushing to Robin about all the fun she had with him. He just laughed and thanked Anne then left.

He called and talked to Nathan on the way home. It helped him stay awake but it also gave him some attention so he'd be happy.

When he got home he told Nathan goodnight, thanked Zayn and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This legit took three months for us to write so ya'll better leave a review....I mean that in the nicest way possible. :)


	24. I Need You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have came out sooner...But I suffered a migraine and headaches this week. :(
> 
> Feeling mostly better now.
> 
> So now we present to you...The next chapter!
> 
> Also, there is plenty of smut in this chapter (mixed with fluff as well)

Finally it was September. Everyone was back in school. One day Zayn didn't have class and was relaxing with his new girlfriend at home at knock came to the door. It was a knock he wasn't expecting.

“Sorry, hang on.” Zayn excused himself from the sofa they had been cuddled on watching a film.

“It's okay.” She smiled, understanding.

When Zayn looked through the peephole he saw nothing but decided to open the door to be sure. When he saw what, or rather who was on the other side he was glad he opened it.

Harry stood at the door with a face covered in tears. “Zayn!” He cried and fell forward.

Zayn caught the small lad just before he fell to ground. “Harry?” He was confused for so many different reasons. “Harry what's wrong? Why are you here?” He should have been in school.

Harry couldn't even get any words out though. He just clung tight to Zayn and cried.

Zayn looked towards his girlfriend. She placed her hand on her chest. It was obvious she felt bad for the little guy but was also loved seeing Zayn with him.

“Louis!” Harry finally cried loudly.

“He isn't here. Harry please calm down. Tell me what's wrong?” Zayn moved him into the house and carried him to the sofa. “Talk to me Harry.”

Harry couldn't though. He couldn't stop crying long enough to explain anything.

A good ten minutes later Harry was still crying, the only words he would say was ‘Louis’ and ‘want Louis’ so Zayn decided the only thing left to do was call him.

“I hate to bother him in class but I don't know what else to do. I don't have his mum's number either.” Zayn told his girlfriend. She just nodded and agreed as she rubbed Harry’s back.

Meanwhile Louis sat in class next to Nathan. The professor was in the middle of his lecture when Louis felt his phone vibrate. He glanced and saw it was Zayn. Figuring it was nothing important he denied the call and went back to listening to the lecture.

A moment later his phone rang again though. When he looked at it this time, it even caught Nathan’s attention and they both saw it was Zayn. Louis got an uneasy feeling but he couldn't just leave class so he denied the call again.

Nathan gave him a questioning look but Louis shrugged. He didn't know what was going on. Then a text came from Zayn. Again both Louis and Nathan saw, _‘Emergency, it's Harry. Call me now!’_ That was all Louis needed to get up with his stuff and leave class faster than he ever had, not caring that Nathan was suddenly angry.

In the hall Louis called Zayn back as he paced around. He ignored the looks from Nathan who had followed him out. It had to be serious if Zayn was bothering him this badly while he was in class. When the phone picked up his nerves didn't settle any though. He could instantly hear Harry crying in the background.

“Zayn? What's going on? Why is Harry crying and why are you at his school?” Louis knew that's where Harry should be so he assumed Zayn was there.

“I'm at home. He just showed up here crying about ten minutes ago. I can't call him down and he just keeps crying for you. I don't know what to do.” Zayn sounded a little panicked.

“Oh, okay, I'm on my way. I'm coming right now. Tell him I'm coming.” Louis hung up without another word and began digging his keys from his bag.

“Louis?” He heard Nathan as his hands wrapped around the keys and he stood.

“Harry needs me. He just showed up at home crying.” Louis didn't know why he was even trying to explain. By now he knew Nathan didn't care.

“So call his mum and come back to class.” Nathan huffed.

“He needs me.” It wasn't up for discussion. Louis needed to be there for Harry.

“What about what I need?! It's starting to feel like you don't even want to be my boyfriend anymore.” He called but Louis just walked away pretending he hadn't even heard him.

He went right to his car and made his way home as safely yet quickly as he could. When he made it there and got inside Harry was still crying uncontrollably into Zayn’s chest.

“Hazza?” He called out so the boy would hear him as he rushed over. Harry turned away from Zayn and held his arms to Louis. His little face was red and puffy. It broke Louis’ heart.

“Hazza, honey, what's wrong?” Louis said taking him into his arms. “Thank you.” He mouthed to Zayn and headed upstairs so he could try to privately calm Harry. He didn't want Zayn’s girlfriend to hear anything she shouldn't.

“My dad!” Harry cried clinging hard to Louis. “I was the only one! He promised but… And everyone else had someone! Some of the kids laughed at me!”

Louis sat on his bed keeping the little boy in his lap. He rubbed his back and kissed the side of his face. He felt like he was only getting half the story and so he needed Harry to relax and explain everything.

“Haz, baby, what happened. What did your daddy promise?” He kissed away the little ones tears as they slowly stopped falling. “Talk to me.”

“Daddy promised he'd be at career day. He promised me Louis. I told everyone he was coming and I waited and waited but he never showed up! I was so upset. I started crying and the other kids laughed and Niall tried to tell them to stop but I couldn't take it so I ran out and I came here.” Harry explained.

Louis felt his heart fall into a million sharp and pointy edged pieces. “Aww, baby…” He whispered. He kissed his head and held him close. “I’m so sorry.” He rocked him. “That shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry it did.” He said softly then adjusted Harry in his lap so he could look into his eyes.

“Babycakes…” Louis stroked his cheek. Harry seemed to perk up a little bit hearing a new nickname. He really liked it. “I understand you’re upset and you’re hurt. I understand that you wanted me, but you can’t ever skip school or any classes ever again.” He said keeping his voice steady, he wanted to cry himself. He hated to see Harry so hurt. “It’s dangerous..Who knows what could’ve happened to you out there by yourself. I need to call Mummy though, I’m sorry. When the school realizes that you aren’t in class or even on school grounds, they’ll call Mummy and she’ll be worried sick wondering where you are or if you’re okay.” He played with Harry’s hair, it was getting long again which meant he had a few curls to play with.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think of that.” Harry said quietly looking down at his hands as he fiddled with Louis’ shirt. “I don’t wanna go home. I want to stay here. Please? Please convince Mummy to let me spend the night!”

“It’s the middle of the week, babe. She’s not going to say yes. You have school and so do I.” Louis rubbed over Harry’s back.

“So you don’t want me here tonight either then…” Harry frowned and Louis’ heart broke even more than it already was.

“Oh, I do...I’d love to have you around everyday…” Louis started to say but Harry cut him off.

“You can drive me to school! And then go to your class. Please...I just want you tonight.” Harry begged.

Louis sighed. “Only if Mummy says yes. I’m not going to push it though if she says no. I’ll ask, I’ll explain...but beyond that, there’s nothing I can do.” He said as he took out his phone.

Harry curled up into Louis and rested his head on Louis’ chest.

Louis pressed Anne’s name in the contacts list and placed the phone on speaker. “Louis! Is he with you?” He heard Anne’s worried voice.

“Yes.” Louis said as he looked down at Harry. “He arrived while I was in class. Zayn called me saying he was upset and wanted me. Now that he’s calm and has explained everything, calling you was my next move. I hope that was okay...My first thought was to get home to check on him as quickly as possible.” Louis explained.

“That’s fine.” Anne said. “I heard about his father being a no show...I figured if he ran off from school, he’d go straight to you. I really appreciate you being here for him during all of this and every time his Dad does something. I’ll call the school. Are you okay to keep him for a couple of hours? Just until I’m off work. Well...At this rate, it might be more than a couple.” She sighed.

“Yeah, no trouble. I was wondering though…” Louis paused. “Harry wants to spend the night. I know it’s the middle of the week and we had weekend plans for him to stay over, but he seems really upset and he doesn’t want to go home. He wants to stay with me tonight. I mean, he has pjs here, a change of clothes and he’s wearing his uniform right now. I can drop him off in the morning on my way to class. I understand if you say no though, but I told him I’d ask.”

There was a brief silence. "I suppose if it'd make his night easier, if he'd feel better faster...He can stay with you tonight. It wouldn't be disrupting anything? And Zayn would be okay with it? I wouldn't want to interfere with your studies." Anne said.

"Zayn's all for what Harry wants as am I. It's not going to be a regular thing." Louis said as he noticed Harry falling asleep.

"I'll still need to speak with him, so I'll stop by after work." Anne told him.

"Alright. Thank you. I've already spoken to him about this as well...I told him it was dangerous and he shouldn't be skipping if he wanted me, even as upset as he was." Lous informed her. He wanted to let her know that he was on her side. Harry listened to him much more than he listened to his parents and Robin.

"Thank you, Louis. You were my first thought when the school told me he was missing...I was about to ring you when you called." Anne said.

"You're welcome." Louis smiled down at Harry who looked like he was asleep now.

"May I speak with him before I let you go?" Anne asked.

"I have you on speaker because I figured you'd want to talk to him, but he's fallen asleep. Do you want me to wake him?" Louis asked.

"Not right now, but don't let him sleep too long otherwise he won't fall asleep tonight." She instructed.

"Right." Louis said agreeing. "Guess I'll see you soon?" He said.

"Yes, see you soon. Thank you again." Anne said and hung up.

Louis looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He felt so angry at Des for ditching Harry like that. He had never wanted to hurt another human as much as he'd like to hurt Des for all the pain and suffering he's caused his two children but mainly Harry it seemed like to him.

He carefully moved Harry to the bed, and took off the blazer that was part of his school uniform so he could sleep more comfortably. He hung it up on the back of the door. He then gave him Hazzabear to cuddle with and went to the guest room to pick out something for Harry to change into. Once that was done, he went back to his bedroom and laid the clothes on a chair. He stood and stared at Harry sleeping. He seemed to be peaceful, which he loved seeing. It made him feel calmer.

He decided head downstairs to talk with Zayn if his girlfriend wasn't still there.

He then saw that Zayn's bedroom door was open. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Hey, man. How's Harry?" Zayn asked from the spot at his table. He was very worried.

"He's doing better, thanks." Louis smiled. "He was so upset because it was career day at school, and his father was supposed to show, but never did. They other kids laughed at him." He frowned now.

Zayn's heart fell. "Oh wow...fuckin loser. Who'd do that to their kd?!" He shook his head. "Poor Harry. How's he now?" He asked.

"Taking a quick nap...He's so upset. He doesn't want to leave, so his Mum agreed to let him spend the night just because he'd probably end up more upset if he wasn't with me right now." Louis sighed. "Are you okay with that? Please say yes."

"Of course. I don't have any problem with that." Zayn said. "Please tell me you at least said something about the part of skipping school."

"Yeah, I told him." Louis nodded. "He seemed to hear me and thank you for being here and holding him...when I wasn't here."

"Mate, I'm not heartless. The kid showed up sobbing and almost fell as soon as I opened the door...I love that kid, not the same way you do obviously but he is my friend. I wanted to help but all he wanted was you." Zayn told him

Louis nodded. “I suppose I’m just grateful one of us was home.” He said and suddenly heard Harry calling for him.

“I know you have a lot going on at Uni this week, so if it’s easier for me to drop Harry off at school tomorrow, I can do that for you.” Zayn offered.

“Thanks, Zayner. I think I’ll be fine but I’ll let ya know.” He said and ran back up to his room to check on Harry.

“Hey, baby love…” Louis smiled and crawled onto the bed. “How was your nap?” He asked laying beside him.

“I wanted to wake up next to you.” Harry pouted.

“I’m sorry, I had to have a quick chat with Zayn, but Hazzabear took care of you.” Louis smiled and pulled Harry close to him. He kissed his forehead, nose then his lips. “I’m here now. Your Mummy agreed to let you spend the night tonight, but only tonight then back to your own house and bed tomorrow.”

Harry nodded. “Can we do more kissing? Your kisses make me feel better.”

“Of course.” Louis grinned and kissed Harry’s lips again. Harry’s kisses made him feel better too.

They stayed like that for a short while, cuddles and kisses, Louis even rubbed his hands over Harry's little bum when Harry climbed on top of Louis. Harry didn't seem to mind the bum rubs so Louis decided to get a little braver and gently squeeze it which caused Harry to giggle a little but he clearly seemed to enjoy it. They were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. "That's probably you're Mummy." He said. "Let's go see." He sat up and wrapped an arm around Harry before standing up and carrying the lad downstairs.

When they reached the end and headed towards the door, they noticed Nathan talking, quite loudly, with Zayn. Harry took a hold of Louis' hand when he noticed Nathan. He didn't want Louis to go near him. "Really, Louis? You ran out of class just to spend time with Harry here?" Nathan shook his head. "Shoulda figured though, seeing as friend here refused to let me in."

Zayn narrowed his eyes. "Harry's had a hard enough day without you coming over and making it worse. You two don't like each other so I'm helping my young friend avoid any added stress."

"I just came to check on you and give you my notes." Nathan said holding out a couple of papers.

"Thanks...And it was an emergency, I wouldn't leave class like that if it wasn't..." Louis said as he went to collect the papers but Harry refused to let him go any closer. Instead, Zayn took the papers and handed them to Louis. "If there's nothing else?" He said to Nathan.

"Whatever. Clearly, I'm not that important..." Nathan shook his head and left.

Zayn went to close the door when Anne suddenly showed up with Gemma who kept smiling at Louis.

"Mummy!" Harry ran towards her.

"Harry!" Anne hugged tightly. "Oh, I was so worried." She kissed his head.

"I'm sorry." Harry frowned.

"Let's go inside and have a chat." Anne said as she led him inside.

"Is there a place where Harry and I can chat alone?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, guest room, which often doubles as his room." Louis said.

"I can show you." Harry said.

"Is Gemma okay staying down here with you two?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, of course." Louis nodded.

Harry lead his Mum to the guest bedroom while Zayn turned on the telly for Gemma as Louis took a quick look over Nathan's notes from their class.

"Lou?" Zayn said going up to him.

"Yeah?" Louis looked up.

"Uhm, about not letting Nathan in...I was just looking out for Harry. The lad's day has been hard enough without adding Nathan to the mix. I didn't want him to stay if Harry was staying...avoiding bloodshed and all." Zayn explained.

"No worries." Louis said. "I get it. I'm not upset. Thank you for looking out for him like that. He really admires you."

"Don't know why. I'm not that special." Zayn shrugged.

"But you are to him." Louis smiled. "I'm gonna check to see if any assignments or handouts were missed. Nath doesn't have any listed."

Zayn nodded. "I'll hand out with Gemma then." He said. He'd feel bad if he left to do coursework and she was alone.

"Thanks, Zayn." Louis smiled again.

It took a while but eventually Anne finished speaking with Harry. She wished so badly that she could change things for him. She wished she could make Des step up but she couldn't. She also wished Harry would at least give Robin a chance. She knew he'd be there for him in a heartbeat if Harry would allow it.

“Thank you again Louis. I don't know what I'd do without you. My little boy could be long gone.” She hugged him and then finished walking to the front door.

“I honestly love him so it's really no problem. I'm just doing what anyone who genuinely loves him would do.” Louis smiled.

“Well it means a lot to me so I know it means even more to him. You really were the perfect match for him.” She smiled back then called Gemma over so they could go.

“Bye Zayn!” She called as she went to join her mum. “Bye Louis.” She blushed when he hugged her.

He held in a giggle and then waved goodbye as they left. “Alright, I'm gonna go back up and make sure he's still okay.” Louis told Zayn and left.

“Haz?” He called out at the top of the stairs.

The little boy came out of ‘his room’ and walked over to Louis. “Can we cuddle in your room? I want time away from everyone except you.”

Louis smiled down at him, “Yeah, I think you probably need it huh? Just some quiet time.”

Harry nodded quietly. It was obvious he was a bit overwhelmed and just exhausted emotionally.

“Go on up and get comfy. See if there is a film you wanna watch. I have a bag of cookies hidden from Zayn in the kitchen. I'll go grab them and we’ll eat them without sharing.”

Harry smiled a bit and hugged Louis then went upstairs.

November came before either of them knew it. Louis and Nathan still weren't on the best of terms but they were still dating. Louis was still doing a good job of keeping him and Harry apart but sharing his time between them.

Louis had a romantic date with Nathan that went very well so the next day was Harry’s time. He'd promised they could go see a film in a real theater then go to a special place for lunch.

He'd taken Harry to a Japanese steak house. Harry loved getting to watch the chef throw his knives around while he cooked right there at the table. The food tasted good too so Harry was a very happy little boy.

After lunch they went back to Louis’. Harry had gotten a video game recently and Louis had agreed to help him figure out how to play it. The pair spent the longest time playing until Zayn came home hungry.

“What are you making for dinner Harry?” Zayn asked teasing.

Harry of course loved the sound of this. “Louis! Can I? We can find something in my cookbook and you can help me! Please?”

Louis was a complete sucker for those dancing green eyes. He couldn't ever say no. “Fine but nothing with onions unless you make Zayn chop them.”

Harry leapt up onto the sofa and cheered loudly. The older boys laughed. “Zaynie, help me pick something.”

“Zaynie,” Louis half teased reaching to the other side of the sofa when Harry ran off. “Go help him Zaynie.”

“Shut it, Tommo. It's only cute when he calls me that.” Zayn stood up to get away from Louis poking him.

“Oh really? I better tell your girlfriend then. She didn't get the memo.” Louis teased more.

Zayn just stuck his tongue out at him and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Okay, so I really like this recipe, but it has onions, sorry.” Harry said and looked to Zayn.

Zayn sighed. “Fine. I’ll cut the onions and you can see me cry.”

“Thanks, Zaynie.” Harry grinned and then giggled feeling Louis kissing his head.

Harry gave both Louis and Zayn instructions on how to cook the recipe when he wasn’t able to a certain part. He liked bossing them around for a change.

Finally it was time to eat so Harry sat between Louis and Zayn. “Mmm, Haz...This is amazing.” Zayn commented.

“Thank you.” Harry grinned and looked up to Louis.

“I love it, but I love anything you make.” Louis kissed his cheek.

Harry giggled and blushed slightly at the compliment. “Good, but you two helped so...thank you.” He grinned.

“So Haz, how’s school life been treatin ya? Your year going okay so far?” Zayn asked.

Harry shrugged. “It’s okay. I actually like English now though...Expect when it gets confusing, but that’s what you’re for.”

“So that’s all I’m good at then? Being an English tutor?” Zayn teased.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that!” Harry shook his head.

“I was only teasing.” Zayn smiled. “How’s Niall doing? I haven’t seen him in awhile.”

“Good.” Harry grinned. “We’re doing a project for Art class together.”

“What’s the project about?” Zayn asked.

Louis smiled as he listened to the two of them chat away. They were such great friends. It made him pleased that Zayn and Harry got along well from the start, despite originally confusing him as Louis’ boyfriend, and not roommate and friend.

Once they finished their dinner and cleaned up. Louis and Zayn helped Harry with his homework. After homework, Zayn had to go work the evening shift at his work and Louis challenged Harry to a round of his new video game.

“Can we make bets? Niall and I do it, and it's so much fun.” Harry asked sitting on the sofa beside Louis.

“Sure.” Louis nodded taking the controler and handing it to him. “What were you thinking?”

“Uhm...More kissing if that’s okay? And...I uhm…” Harry stumbled a bit. He hadn’t directly asked before, at least he didn’t think he had. “If my willy gets hard, will you touch me?” He asked softly.

“If that’s what you want, then yes.” Louis smiled.

Harry grinned.

They played a few rounds and Harry won the most, not for Louis' lack of trying, because he was trying very hard to actually win. He didn't like losing all the time.

After the last round was finished and Harry won, he sat the controller beside him, and crawled over to Louis' lap. "Can I have my kisses now? And if my willy goes all hard like it sometimes do when I think about you, you'll help me right? I'm still not good at doing it myself. I'm afraid of being caught." He explained as he played with the hems of Louis' shirt.

"I'll happily kiss you anywhere you want." Louis smiled and kissed the smaller lips.

Harry kissed back, he was becoming better at the kisses.

"Mmm, Haz..." Louis moaned a little. "Let's go to the bedroom, we have more space and more privacy." He said patting the smaller bum.

Harry nodded and jumped off of Louis, he headed up to his bedroom to wait. Louis wasn't far behind him.

When Louis got to his room, Harry was standing on the bed, giggling.

"What are you giggling about?" Louis asked pulling the smaller boy into his arms.

"Because...I'm happy." Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. "I love your kisses and your touches feel really good. I want to make you feel good too."

Louis grinned. "Well, why don't I lay down and you climb on top of me and you have permission to do whatever you want to me. Should I take me clothes for you?"

Harry giggled and shook his head. "I wanna do it!" He grinned and started with Louis' shirt and then climbed off of the bed to pull down Louis' sweats. He then looked at Louis' boxers, then back up at Louis. "These can stay on for now."

Louis nodded. "Want me to lay down now?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry couldn't help but grin more. He was in charge and he loved it.

Louis laid on his back and let Harry climb on top of him. He was about to ask Harry if he planned to take off his clothes but Harry straddled Louis' chest and kissed his lips before Louis had a chance to get a word out. They kissed for awhile until Harry needed a break to breathe. He was getting better at controlling his breath, and Louis felt so proud. "So, babycakes...Can I take off your clothes for you?" He smirked a little.

Harry grinned. "'Course." He said. "But only during playtime." He added. "I'm a big boy. Almost ten. I can dress and undress myself. It's weird if you do it and it's not playtime."

Louis was dreading this day a little. He loved dressing and undressing Harry, and sneaking in little touches. But Harry was right and he understood. "Of course, love."

"You can watch, you can look. I don't mind." Harry grinned.

"Good." Louis smiled and helped Harry take his clothes off down to his Batman and Robin underwear.

Harry frowned looking from Louis' boxers to his underwear. "I want pants like yours. All of mine have superheros on them. They're not comfortable anymore either. Like, I'll start thinking about how much I like kissing you and my willy will go hard, and it gets really uncomfortable."

"It'll be uncomfortable until you take care of it, babe. But I can see how your pants might make that more uncomfortable. We can go shopping soon for some big..bigger boy pants. I'll talk to Mummy."

Harry grinned and kissed Louis' lips. "You're the best."

"Does that mean you'll take them off now and let me see that pretty willy of yours?" Louis asked as he massaged Harry's bum. He was starting to get a little hard and all logical thought was leaving him no matter how hard he tried to keep it simple for Harry.

Harry smiled. "After. But first..." He paused placing his small hands on Louis' chest. "Can I try something on you?"

"Sure. My body is yours do what you please." Louis said and smiled feeling Harry push his bum into Louis' hands. "Feels good." The little lad mumbled. "But I wanna ask you something so stop for a minute."

Louis fake pouted but stopped. Harry kissed his lips again and sat up. "Greg told us that a girl grinded, which I guess is like moving around? down on his dick...He said the word 'dick'...and it felt really good. I wanna do it to you."

Louis nodded. He was weak when it came to Harry, anything Harry wanted, he'd do it.

Harry clapped a little from being so excited to try this out. Louis helped him get into position. "Just move your hips in circles, babylove." Louis instructed and slowly moved Harry's hips for him to help get him started. He then let go, laying down on his back, and moaning from the sensation. "Fuck. It feels so good. You're doing great." Louis praised. It didn't take him long to become fully hard. Harry had also become hard, his pants felt so tight. So he stood up which made Louis' eyes open, he watched as Harry took off his little underwear and was now fully naked in front of him. "Beautiful." Louis whispered.

Harry grinned. "You can take off your pants now." He said.

Louis wasted no time in taking off his boxers, sighing a little of relief when they were off.

Harry went back to kissing Louis' lips for a bit then kissed over his body, kissing every piece of exposed skin he could get his lips on.

After he was done, Harry sat on Louis' chest but opposite of Louis' face so that Louis was staring at the little backside and Louis was looking at Louis' hard willy.

When Louis went to reach around to start wanking himself off, Harry swatted his hand away. "I wanna do it. I wanna wank you off."

"You wanna give me a handjob?" Louis was surprised, Harry had normally been the one wanting to be touched. He saw Harry's confusion when he turned around and smiled softy. "When a person wanks another off, that's called a handjob." He explained.

"Oh, can I give you a handjob? Pretty please? You can touch me after." Harry offered.

How could Louis possibly say no? He nodded and set himself up in a comfortable position where he could watch Harry and instruct him if needed.

Harry giggled. He was excited to get to do this. “Are my hands too cold? I don't want to freeze your willy. Sometimes when I touch mine and my hands are cold it stops being hard.”

Louis fought a smile at how adorable Harry was. “Use your breath; breath some hot air on them and rub them together.” He instructed.

Harry did as he was told then smiled when he could feel his fingers were warmer now. Slowly and carefully he ran his fingers up Louis’ length and wrapped his little fingers around the thickness.

Louis gasped. He couldn't help it. The touch was so soft and gentle. It felt amazing. “Start slow. Just like on your own.”

Harry nodded and did to Louis exactly what he had been doing to himself. “How's this? It feels different cause your willy is so much bigger than mine.” He didn't want to hurt Louis.

“It feels wonderful. Don't worry beautiful boy.” Louis could see it in his eyes. “I'll let you know if it hurts.”

Much to Louis’ surprise Harry did a wonderful job. It felt amazing. He was moaning softly and struggling not to thrust himself into Harry’s hand.

“It's getting purple. Are you going to orgasm?” Harry asked rather excited. If Louis did have an orgasm it would mean he had done well.

“Mmm, Haz, yes.” He moaned louder. “Yes baby. Fuck. Don't stop.” He almost beg. “Harry… Haz I'm gonna…” And then his cum began to flow over Harry’s hand and Louis’ tummy.

Harry slowed down his movements then finally let go of Louis' cock. He looked at the cum and looked back to Louis. "Uhm...What does it this stuff taste like? Is it safe to eat?" He asked.

Louis smiled and stroked Harry's cheek. "Go ahead, love. Try some."

"Really?" Harry said surprised.

"Yeah, babe. You probably won't like it, but it's okay to be curious." Louis encouraged rubbing the little one's back.

Harry nodded, and licked some of the cum off of his hand. He made a face right after. "Gross." He said with his nose turned up.

Louis laughed. "It can take getting used to."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I don't see how." He shrugged. "But Louis...My willy's all hard and it really hurts." He pouted.

"Alright, come 'ere, love." Louis sat up a bit. "Come sit." He offered a spot between his legs.

Harry moved to sit between them and gasped at the sudden feeling of Louis' large fingers sliding up and down his willy. "Oh, Louis..." He let out a shy moan.

"Don't be afraid to make sounds, babycakes. It's perfectly normal. I made them too. It just means you feel good and you want the other person to know." Louis kissed his shoulder.

"Okay..." Harry nodded.

Louis rubbed the small prick in his fingers quicker making Harry moan louder, and quickly reach an orgasm.

Harry fell against Louis. "Wow." He smiled.

Louis rubbed Harry's tummy. "You were wonderful. I'm very proud." He kissed across Harry's right shoulder.

"That feels nice." Harry smiled and giggled a little at Louis' little kisses to his shoulder.

"Good." Louis grinned. "Let's shower." He said patting Harry's arms.

Harry climbed off the bed. "I'll go get it started!" He offered and ran off towards the loo.

Louis sighed as he watched Harry. He was going to hell for sure. He didn't care though, he was happy and so was Harry which was the main thing.

Louis walked into the loo, and smiled seeing Harry waiting for him. "It's nice and hot! Just how you like it."

"It's how you like it too." Louis chucked.

"True." Harry smiled.

"In you go.." Louis took Harry's hand leading him into the shower. He cleaned Harry up, and Harry cleaned Louis up best he could reach.

Louis smiled as he thought of everything that had happened, then realized something. Louis moved to sit on his knees in the shower so he was mostly face to face with Harry. "Baby, I want you to listen to me on something...I'll touch you whenever you want, and you can touch me whenever you want. Please, in the future, even if it's not with me, don't offer yourself up, sexually, like saying you'd let them touch you just because you really want something." He tried to explain. "You understand what I'm trying to say?" He asked.

"Yeah." Harry smiled and reached up to kiss Louis' lips. "I get it. Thank you for telling me. You're so smart."

Louis chuckled. "Thanks, now let's finish cleaning up so we can nap."

Harry nodded and the two of them quickly finished cleaning up.

When they came out of the shower, Louis towel dried Harry off who giggled the entire time. He then dried himself off and picked Harry up into his arms. He kissed the younger boys lips a few times then carried him into the bedroom. He placed him on the bed, then watched as Harry turned himself around and slipped under the covers. Louis got in beside him, pulling him close to him. He kissed his forehead. "Have a good nap. I'll be right here when you wake up."

“Mm, ‘kay…” Harry cuddled in close to Louis and fell asleep fast. Louis watched him for a little bit then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	25. It's not my party, but I'll cry if I want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACCCK!!!!!!!! Enjoy this new chapter. Louis' birthday party!!! Wohoo!

****When December came Zayn had helped plan an early birthday party for Louis. Louis of course felt bad having a party for his birthday and Harry not being there. He knew Anne wouldn't allow Harry to attend a Uni aged party though. It made him feel awful.

Zayn and Louis had spoken about how bad it made Louis feel and Zayn had the idea to lie to Anne. Zayn contacted Anne and told her he wanted to help Harry surprise Louis for his birthday. She agreed to letting Zayn pick up Harry, thinking Zayn was going to help Harry cook a meal and bake a cake for when Louis came home from classes.

Harry of course had asked about staying overnight when he heard Zayn was going to pick him up and help him surprise Louis. Anne told Zayn when he arrived that if Louis was alright with it he could stay and if not to call her and she'd pick him up.

Now in the car Harry looked at Zayn and asked, “What are we going to make Louis? What's his most favorite meal?”

Zayn couldn't help but laugh a little, “Actually Harry, we aren't going to make Louis anything. We’re having a party for his birthday and we sort of lied to your mum so you could attend. Hope you aren't mad.”

“Mad?” Harry almost exclaimed. “Why would I be mad? I get to go to Louis’ birthday! This is great! I won't tell mummy or Robin.” Harry giggled happily.

“Okay good. We can stop and pick up a cake for sure though. Louis needs a cake. Maybe you can help me pick a good one.” Zayn smiled.

“Yes! One where we can have them write his name on it! Can I get him a card too? I don't have a gift for him.” He finished the last part a little sadly.

Zayn could hear the sadness. It made him feel a bit bad. He couldn't have Harry upset or possibly embarrassed for being the only one without a gift. “We have time. I'll stop somewhere and let you pick out a little gift for him okay? Nothing too expensive though.”

Harry beamed brightly and agreed. Zayn was always so nice to him. He liked Zayn.

An hour later they arrived at Louis and Zayn’s. Harry had picked out a chocolate raspberry cake for Louis and had his name written on it in red.

“Louis!” Harry shouted loudly and ran at him full force when he came out the door to help carry in party supplies.

“Hi Haz. I'm so glad you got to come!” He smiled and hugged the little lad.

“Mummy said I can even stay the night if you say it's okay!” He bounced up and down a little. “Please can I?”

Louis nodded, “Of course you can. Gotta sleep in your room though okay? Nathan is gonna sleep over after the party.”

The big smile on Harry's face faded at the name. He hated Nathan. “Oh… Okay.” He said rather softly and walked away to get his gift and Loubear from Zayn’s car.

“Haz…” Louis tried to call after him. He felt horrible now.

“You mentioned him didn't you?” Zayn asked walking by with the cake.

“Well yeah, I can't not tell him. I didn't know he'd be that upset though. He looks like someone just told him the worst news ever.” Louis half tried to defend himself.

“That's because in his world, someone just did.” Zayn didn't like Nathan either. He was a prick and he constantly tried to control Louis and make him feel badly for things he shouldn't feel bad about.

“Harry.” Louis stopped him as Zayn walked into the house. “Harry, it's my birthday party. Lots of my friends are going to be here. It's not just Nathan and it's not fair to Nathan if I don't invite him. He loves me just like you do. Please understand?”

Harry just nodded. He felt lucky to be at a real grown up party at all. The last thing he really wanted was to ruin it for himself but most importantly for Louis. This was his party. Harry knew today was about Louis; not himself.

“I'll make it up to you. I promise.” He kissed Harry on the head and then followed the little boy inside.

Harry forced a smile. “I’ll eventually think of something you can do to make it up to me…” He giggled. “I’ll go put my stuff in my room. Zaynie, can you help me?” He asked. He wanted to wrap Louis’ present but he wasn’t very good at wrapping. He also needed paper and tape.

“Why Zayner? I can help.” Louis offered.

“No, it’s okay. I need Zayn’s help for this.” Harry said.

Zayn grabbed Harry’s bag. “Let’s go. It shouldn’t take long.”

Harry ran up the stairs as Zayn turned to Louis. "Don't forget to put away the breakables...and he got you a present. He just needs help wrapping I'm sure." He didn't want Louis to over think Harry choosing him over Louis.

Louis smiled a little. "Have fun." He said and got to work on putting the breakables away.

Zayn had got a photo of Harry and Louis printed on photo paper and framed. It wasn't at all costly, it had only cost a fiver and some cents when tax and extras were billed. It was a photo of Louis kissing Harry's cheek while Harry was giggling, it was from a couple weeks ago. Harry had insisted that Louis send it to Zayn so he could see how "awesome." In Harry's words, the picture was.

"Here's the card you picked out, you can write something on the blank space or just write your name...or both. I'll go get the paper and tape." Zayn said handing Harry the card that he had picked out for Louis and a pencil.

Harry signed his name perfectly, Zayn had been helping him with his handwriting.

Harry decided to write a little message on the blank side of the card. "Dear Louis..." He wrote out loud. "You are the bestest person ever. I am very glad that you were choosen to be my big brother. I love you a lot. Love, Harry." He spoke as he wrote.

"Zayn! Look!" Harry said showing him the card.

"That's a really nice message, Haz!" Zayn grinned. "Your handwriting and printing have come a long way too. I'm very proud."

"Thanks." Harry grinned. "And my spelling?" He asked. Zayn had always helped him with spelling homework as well.

"Chosen has only one 'O' but besides that, you did great." Zayn praised.

Harry fixed the word and then helped Zayn with the wrapping of the present. He taped the card on the present and headed downstairs.

"Here. I'll put it on the kitchen table." Zayn said taking it from him.

"Can I open it now?" Louis asked suddenly appearing.

"No." Harry giggled. "You gotta wait till you get your others." He ran over to Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Louis smiled. "I don't know if I'll get many if any from anyone besides you and probably Nathan."

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"Grown ups don't always give each other presents...Especially Uni people. But we'll see what happens." Louis leaned down and kissed Harry's lips.

Harry grinned feeling Louis' lips. "I missed you a lot...and kissing you." He said looking up at Louis.

Louis smiled and scooped Harry up into his arms and kissed over his face making the little boy burst into giggles.

Zayn couldn't help but laugh a little as he watched them together. They were quite the adorable pair.

The doorbell then rang and Zayn moved to answer it as Louis kept Harry in his arms but moved into the kitchen so they'd be out of sight.

Louis sat Harry on the counter. "So have you thought of a way for me to make it all up to you?" He asked pressing kisses to his cheeks and a couple on his neck.

Harry giggled. "That tickles." He said feeling Louis' neck kisses.

Louis laughed. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard Nathan's voice. He lifted Harry up and placed him back down onto the ground. He walked back out to the living room.

"Hey, baby." Nathan said going up to Louis and kissing him deeply.

Harry frowned a little. He didn't understand why Louis would stay with someone who was so mean. Even Zayn didn't like him and Zayn usually liked everybody.

“Harry’s here.” Nathan pointed out softly as he spotted him.

“Yeah, awesome right?” Louis asked hoping Nathan would be nice. He smiled and looked between them.

“You really think a Uni party is a good place for him?” Nathan was being rude but he was also being serious.

“It's okay, he's a big enough boy to handle it.” Louis assured. “I'm just so glad it worked out to have both of you here. You both make me happy.” Maybe Nathan would care about his happiness today and not make a big fuss.

“Alright but I'm not responsible for him seeing or hearing anything he shouldn't.”  Nathan kissed him a second time as Louis nodded.

“I have two gifts planned for you but one will have to wait till later when we are alone.” Nathan whispered in Louis’ ear. He smirked when Louis’ blushed a bit.

“Well uh, the table is over there. If you have anything not private for me just put it there.” Louis smiled as the doorbell rang again.

“Harry, wanna help me get it?” Zayn asked seeing Harry looked upset at the sight of Nathan and Louis draped in one another's arms.

“Yeah!” He smiled and ran to it. After Zayn checked the peephole he opened the door and smiled at two girls and a guy.

“Elizabeth, Rachel, Joey.” Zayn smiled greeting them and letting them in. “Glad you guys could make it.”

“Can't miss a Tommo birthday bash.” Joey high fives him as the two girls smiled at Harry. “Who is this cutie?” One asked.

“This is Louis’ little brother from a mentorship type program he's in.” Zayn explained.

“I'm Harry.” Harry spoke trying not to be shy. He knew he'd never really fit in with Louis’ friends but he wanted to try.

“You're adorable. It's so lovely to meet you.” She grinned and bent down to shake his hand.

“Thank you.” He smiled and shook her hand back. “Louis is over there if you wanna see him.”

“Thank you.” She told him and walked away.

“Well done Harry.” Zayn smiled down at him. “You are so grown up for your age.”

Harry just smiled brightly. He liked being told he sounded older than he was. He didn't so much like being a little kid.

Within moments more people were showing up including Zayn’s most recent girlfriend. She was very nice to Harry so he liked her.

“Harry, come here.” He heard Louis call and he made his way through the crowd to him. “Harry, Rachel wants a picture of you and me. Is that okay?”

Harry nodded and put his arms around Louis’ neck when he bent down. He smiled for the girl and giggled when Louis tickled him.

Then he noticed Nathan not looking very happy. He didn't want Nathan to be mean to Louis today so he decided to reach out and try to be nice to him, just for today. “Can we take a picture of Louis and I with Nathan too?” He asked.

Louis’ eyes went wide and he looked at Harry. It was very out of character for him to say such a thing. Nathan however looked thrilled by the comment so he wasn't about to question anything.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Louis and let one of his hands rest on Harry’s shoulder. It was obvious to Zayn in that moment just how big of an attention whore Nathan was. He just hoped Louis would realize it too.

Harry was being the bigger person compared to Nathan and it was utterly impressive to him. If Louis couldn't see it on his own Zayn would be happy to point it out later.

“Thank you. Louis really loves Nathan and me so I just wanted him to have a picture with both of the people he loves.” Harry explained as he thanked the girl who took the photo.

“That's very kind of you Harry.” Nathan forced a smile. He still didn't like Harry but it was much easier to tolerate him when he was acting like this.

“Thank you.” Louis whispered to Harry as he stood back up.

“Come on babe, let's get some drinks.” Nathan cut in and pulled him away. He wanted all of Louis’ attention.

“You wanna help me put the snacks in some big bowls?” Zayn asked Harry. He felt partly responsible for him tonight and he knew Harry loved helping in the kitchen.

“Yeah, can I help carry them to the table too?” He asked happy. He wished he could be closer to Louis but at least Zayn was trying to make sure he felt included. It made him feel not so sad.

Zayn could tell how much Harry appreciated being included. It was also a bonus for Zayn that his girlfriend found it adorable how good Zayn was with Harry.

“You know that really big green bowl? You should put the chips in it so that you can put more out at once.” Harry said walking with Zayn and his girlfriend.

“Smart thinking. If I give you the bowl and the bag can you take care of it?” Zayn asked and smiled when Harry nodded proud.

“Thanks. I'll put the dip into this blue bowl. The paper plates have blue and green so it'll look nice.” Zayn commented.

“The cake has blue and green too!” Harry reminded happily. “Good thing Louis likes those colors.”

Meanwhile with Louis and Nathan someone had turned on some music and so the pair were dancing. Louis was actually having a great time so far. Everyone was happy and getting along. He really couldn't ask for much more.

He kissed Nathan’s lip as they moved around and spoke into his ear, “This is great. Thank you for being here.”

“Where else would I be babe? I love you so of course I'm going to be at your party.” He held his hips and smiled.

“I love you too Nathan. Can't wait to see what you have planned for later.” He smirked a bit.

“You'll love it. I'm sure. Make you scream my name maybe.” He smirked back and laughed when Louis blushed.

“Not too loud. It's embarrassing to know that Zayn can hear me.” He admitted and thought about how Harry would be able to as well. Something inside of him hated the idea of Harry having to hear him with someone else.

“Fine, not too loud but next time he isn't around you'll have to owe me some twice as loud moans.” Nathan kissed his forehead possessively.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded and played shy. Really he was just ready to talk about something else. He didn't want to be thinking about his mixed up feelings right now. Tonight was supposed to be fun.

Harry helped Zayn take the bowls out to a table, he frowned when he saw Louis dancing with Nathan. He didn’t understand why Louis would choose to be someone who clearly didn’t treat him right. Maybe it was an adult thing, Harry didn’t know and if he tried to figure it out, his head would start to hurt, so he shrugged it off.

More of Louis’ friends were coming in, and most of them made their way over to Harry. Some recognized him from pictures Louis would post of them online. Others wondered why there was a child at a Uni party, but they were all extremely nice to him, which made Harry feel important. Uni kids liked him! He felt somewhat cool now. But more than anything, they were Louis’ friends, and that made him feel even happier.

As the party went on though, Harry felt himself fad into the background and while Zayn and his girlfriend tried to include Harry as much as possible, it didn’t always work out. Harry had tried to get Louis’ attention, he knew he was busy with his friends and Nathan, but every time he tried to even say something or ask something, Nathan would quickly distract him. It got to the point if Harry even tried to go the same direction Louis was heading, Nathan would direct Louis away before Harry got there.

Harry sighed as he felt defeated. He walked over to the steps leading up to the second floor where his room was and where Zayn’s bedroom was along with the second bathroom. He walked up to the landing and sat down. Maybe if he was higher up Louis would notice him. He had extreme doubts about it though.

He bit his lip as he tried to not cry. Zayn had been praising him so much for how grown up he was being and how mature he was being for his age. In his mind, being mature meant you didn’t cry over someone ignoring you.

Meanwhile downstairs, Zayn was searching for Harry. He had done his best to keep an eye on him while still being social with friends and with his girlfriend and include him in things as well. He wanted Harry to have a good time considering that most of this was his idea to start with.

“Have you seen Harry?” Zayn finally asked his girlfriend praying she saw him somewhere. He wasn’t having much luck finding him on his own.

“He’s on the steps. He looks sad.” She pointed to where Harry was sitting.

“Awh, Haz..” Zayn said quietly to himself. He frowned. “I’m going to go talk to him.” He told her.

Zayn quickly made his way through the crowd and over to Harry. He ran up the steps a bit and sat beside him.

“You okay, bud?” He asked nudging him playfully.

“I guess.” Harry shrugged.

“You don’t look it.” Zayn commented.

Harry stayed silent.

“You can talk to me...Why are you so upset? Maybe it wasn’t the brightest idea to bring you to a Uni party after all.” Zayn sighed.

“It’s not that…” Harry said shook his head. “It’s Louis and Nathan, well...Nathan. Mostly. I don’t get why Louis’ with him when he’s so mean to him all the time or at least when I’m around. I don’t know why Nathan hates me. I didn’t do nothing to him..Well...okay, so I might’ve broken something of his once, but that was a total accident! I swear! I get that Nathan is Louis’ boyfriend and obviously they want time together during Louis’ party, but it’s making Louis ignore me. Ever since Nathan got here, Louis hasn’t spent any time with me. I thought me coming to the party was so that Louis can spend time with me too? I can’t even walk their way without Nathan making Louis do something else to avoid me.” The little boy rambled as his tears finally fell.

“Aww, Hazza…” Zayn’s heart broke for him. He quickly pulled the little lad into his arms and held him tonight. “Nathan’s just a jerk. He likes to control Louis, and make Louis do what he wants and Louis...tends to let him. It’s complicated.” He said trying to explain. “Adult relationships can be very messy and complicated. Don’t let Nathan get to you. He seems like a jealous person, although it seems a bit sad he’s jealous over a nine year old...In my opinion anyways.” He paused as he was getting off topic. He was trying to make Harry feel better. “Next time Nathan takes Louis’ attention from you, I want you to force it back. If he distracts Louis from seeing you, then make yourself be seen, if he directs Louis away from you, then get in their way. I know Louis isn’t intentionally ignoring you.” He rubbed Harry’s back a little.

“I just want Louis but it seems like Louis doesn’t want me. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t let Nathan keep distracting me from me.” Harry frowned as more tears fell.

Zayn wiped the tears away. “I’ll go get Louis for you. I’ll make him come give you a cuddle and ignore Nathan for a bit. How does that sound?”

Harry nodded slowly as he sniffed. “You can try.” He cuddled into Zayn a bit. He was comfortable, not like Louis comfortable, but he was a good second.

Zayn gave Harry a quick kiss to the head and let go of him. He looked up to find his girlfriend standing there, watching the whole thing. She looked like she was crying a little bit. “That was beautiful. You’re so good with him.” She smiled.

“Thanks...Uh, could you stay with him while I get Louis?” Zayn asked.

“Sure.” She smiled and sat with Harry, gently rubbing his back for him and talking to him a little in hopes of distracting him.

Zayn stood on the stairs and spotted Louis with Nathan. They were chatting to some mutual friends. He felt a mix of emotions but most of the anger was directed towards Nathan. He walked down the steps and over to Louis and Nathan. He touched Louis’ arm. “I need you. Now..” He started.

“I’m sure whatever it is, it can wait.” Nathan interrupted.

Zayn had to remind himself that he wasn’t allowed to cause any physical harm to Nathan, no matter how much he was screaming inside to knock him out. “It’s Harry. He’s upset...It seems you’ve been ignoring him for most of the night so far. He’s on the stairs and he needs you.”

Louis went to leave but Nathan caught his arm. “I’m sure if he just goes to bed, he’ll be fine. He’s nine. Isn’t it a little past his bedtime by now?”

Louis broke free of Nathan’s grip. “Don’t do that again.” He warned and quickly headed over to where Zayn mentioned Harry was. Zayn stayed behind, it was between Louis and Harry, but most of us, he wanted to keep an eye on Nathan

Louis ran up the stairs and quickly pulled Harry into his lap. He looked over at Zayn's girlfriend and thanked her. She smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure. He's a sweet lad." She said and headed back to the crowd in search for Zayn.

"Baby..." Louis said softly into Harry's ear. "I'm so, so, sorry..." He frowned. He kissed his cheek.

"You let him..." Harry frowned as tears started to fall again.

Louis stood Harry up. "Let's go to your room so we can chat privately." He said and stood then took Harry's hand. He lead him towards his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Harry sat on the bed and Louis sat on his knees in front of him. Louis took Harry's small hands into his larger ones.

“Now, what’s going on?” Louis asked gently.

“You came.” Harry smiled a little but still looked sad. “I didn't think Nathan would let you.” He turned to look down at his feet as he frowned again. “I'm sorry.” He suddenly felt bad for making the comment. He knew Louis loved ‘stupid Nathan’ and he didn't want to hurt Louis’ feelings; especially at his own party.

“What?” Louis asked confused now. “Harry, Nathan doesn't control me. If you wanted my attention you could have come asked for it. You didn't have to send Zayn to do it.”

“I've been trying to get your attention all night Lou. Every time I even look like I'm gonna come near you he directs you away from me. I don't think maybe you realize it but he does get you to do exactly what he wants. He's just sneaky about how he does it.”

There it was again, that maturity far beyond his years. Something Louis was so fond of. He had to focus right now though. This topic was important.

“I guess I honestly didn't even realize it was happening. I just thought he was making sure I got around to everyone. I'm sorry Harry. It wasn't on purpose.” He frowned and rubbed over Harry's knuckles with his thumb. “Please forgive me?”

"You said 'Sorry' so of course I forgive you." Harry smiled and hugged Louis. "Nathan's just a meanie...For doing that at least.” He said. “Zayn called him a word I'm not really supposed to say. It starts with a 'J'." He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and looked at him. "And you're not Daddy either, I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose."

Louis pulled Harry close. "Jerk?" He asked, not completely sure what other word Zayn might've used. "And I'm not like your father, I promise...and I promise it'll never happen again. I won't let him get into my head like that."

"Yeah. Mummy doesn't like me using that word." Harry played with Louis' hair. "I know it's all Nathan...Every time he saw me wanting your attention or walking your way, he'd distract you." He frowned.

Louis kissed Harry's lips softly. "I'm so sorry, love. I'll be better. I'll be more aware and I won't let that happen again...But if you see him doing that, do your best to get my attention anyways, or tell Zayn."

Harry hugged Louis tightly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Louis hugged him back. Probably more than he should if he was being completely honest with himself.

"Come. It's time to have some cake. Wanna help me blow out the candles?" He asked.

"Yes!" Harry grinned. "Of course...I'll always help you blow anything."

Louis bit his lip for a moment. Yes, it sounded dirty in his mind, but no, Harry didn't mean it in that particular way. "Alright, let's go babycakes." He winked and picked Harry up. "You'll soon be too big for me to carry."

Harry pouted. "I love being carried by you and in your arms."

"I'll just have to carry you bridal style then." Louis smiled. "Do you know which way that is?" He asked.

"Yep! I've watched plenty of wedding films. Mummy made us watch a lot when her and Robin were going to get married. I was really little but I still remember." Harry smiled.

Louis kissed Harry's lips again. "I love you." He felt the need to say again. He felt so horrible for ignoring the little lad.

"I love you more, sweetcheeks." Harry giggled and gave Louis a kiss.

"Sweetcheeks? That's new...I think." Louis smiled. "But I love it."

"Yeah, because you're sweet." Harry smiled.

"And because I have nice cheeks?" Louis laughed.

"Yep. All four." Harry winked.

Louis laughed. "Is that you're attempt at flirting Styles?" He asked.

"Yes! Is it working?" Harry asked with a small smirk.

"Most definitely." Louis smiled and kissed over Harry's face making him giggle again.

"Lou, one more kiss?" Harry asked as his hands found Louis' hair once again.

"Just one more, then we should go back to the party." Louis kissed Harry deeply and made it a long kiss until the younger had to pull away to breathe.

Harry smiled and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. "I'll have to think of something big for you to make it all up to me." He said as Louis opened the door and walked out.

"I'll do anything you want." Louis said as he walked down the hall a bit to the stairs.

"Promise?!" Harry asked excited.

"Promise." Louis smiled know full well how dangerous that promise was when given to a nine year old. However, Harry wasn't the typical nine year old, not when he and Louis were sexual at times and they kissed all the time. Louis had trouble saying 'no' to Harry anyways.

They walked down the stairs and into the crowd. Louis let Harry down. "Dance with me." He took Harry's hands and started to dance with him. They had barely started when Nathan showed up. "Took you long enough." He complained.

Harry frowned and Louis lightly squeezed his hands. "He was upset. It took awhile to calm him down. We had to talk." He said and continued to dance with Harry, spinning him around. He was determined to pay better attention to Harry. He and Zayn did a lot of careful planning to make sure he could come, even set a time limit for the party.

Nathan sighed. "Whatever. Come find me when you're done with the kid." He said and walked away.

They continued to dance for awhile, then Harry helped Louis blow out his candles for his cake. He wasn't allowed to have any cake as he'd have to go to bed soon. Louis didn't want him hyper all night. He promised he could have some tomorrow.

Soon some of his friends started to leave and it was well past midnight by the time Louis managed to get Harry to bed after everyone had left.

Harry couldn’t sleep though, he couldn’t fall asleep, even with both Loubear and Hazzabear with him. He could hear Louis and Nathan up in Louis’ room. He couldn’t block out the sounds no matter how hard he tried. He knew that Nathan was his boyfriend and that adults had sex and did other things but he didn’t want to hear it. It hurt to hear it. It felt like he was breaking inside. He had to fight and literally get Zayn to help make Louis make attention to him.

He sighed and crawled out of bed. He couldn’t go to Louis for obvious reasons so he decided to go see Zayn. Hopefully he was still awake. He grabbed the bears and headed out of his room down to Zayn’s. He knocked on the door and waited. Nothing, so he opened the door a little crack, he saw Zayn with his earbuds in, sketching something. He opened the door and walked into the room, closing it behind him. He walked up to Zayn and tapped his leg. “Zayn…” He said softly, afraid to speak too loud in case he started to cry again.

Zayn jumped at the unexpected touch. He looked over and saw Harry. “Harry? What’s wrong?” He asked as he sat his sketchbook aside and moved over on his bed. He also took his earbuds out. “Come cuddle.” He offered opening his arms.

Harry couldn’t hold it back any longer and he burst out crying. “I don’t wanna listen to them. It hurts. It hurts a lot. Make the pain go away.” He cried as he hugged his bears tight.

Zayn was confused at first until he heard the moans and muffled yells of sexual pleasure coming from Louis’ room. It’s partly why he wore his earbuds, he didn’t want to hear any sex noises if there were any. Louis was usually pretty good at keeping things quiet if he was around.

Zayn’s heart went out to the little lad who was standing at the side of his bed with big crocodile tears. He jumped off the bed and picked the little lad up. He held him tight.

“C-Ca-Can I sleep with you tonight?” Harry asked between little sobs.

“Of course.” Zayn said softly. “Here, why don’t you put my earbuds in. I have a kid friendly playlist as I usually let my youngest sister use my iPod or phone for music if our other sisters are fighting.” He explained as he climbed on the bed with Harry and the bears. He grabbed his iPod as his phone was charging. He placed the earbuds in Harry’s ears and turned on the music for him.

Zayn laid down in his bed and let Harry cuddle into him with the two stuffed bears. He rubbed his back and hoped he’d fall asleep soon. He felt so bad for him and in this moment, he’d never been more pissed off at Louis. Louis had Nathan, but yet, he was allowing things to happen with Harry. He needed to make a choice. He couldn’t keep going back and forth between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. :)
> 
> The anon commenting was turned off, so maybe this is your chance to make an account? ;) (Sorely for the purpose of reviewing hehe)


	26. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner! Writing keeps getting delayed as I've been packing...and I'm so tired after I pack!

The next morning Louis woke up before anyone else in the house. Nathan was out cold. They'd stayed up late having sex so of course he was exhausted. Louis decided to let him sleep and check in on Harry.

He made his way down the stairs and peeked into the boy's room but his bed was empty. Confused and a little worried he went right to Zayn’s room.

He was hoping there was nothing to worry about and he was half right. He opened Zayn’s door, knowing that knocking wouldn't wake him. There he found both Zayn and Harry.

Harry had Loubear tight in his arms. Hazzabear was above his head on the pillow. As for Zayn, he had his arms around Harry. It all was obviously innocent. Louis didn't really like it though.

Why was Harry cuddled up with Zayn? That was when Louis noticed the headphones in Harry’s ears. It took a second but finally it all clicked. Harry had to have heard him and Nathan. He must have gone to Zayn because of it.

Before embarrassment could set in however Zayn woke up. For a split second he was confused but he remembered everything when he opened his eyes and saw Harry.

He looked up and noticed Louis next. It started him at first but once he calmed he carefully pulled away from Harry and rolled his eyes, “What do you want?” Zayn was careful to whisper.

“Harry wasn't in his bed. I was scared and came to get your help but found him here.” Louis whispered back.

Zayn pushed him into the hall carefully and shut the door wanting Harry to stay asleep. “He heard you and your boyfriend going at it Louis. He looked so heartbroken… Again. I hope you're proud of yourself.”

Louis looked down. “I thought he’d be asleep...I was doing my best to stay quiet. I told Nathan we had to be quiet, but-”

“No. No, you don’t get to use that as an excuse. You hurt him more than once.” Zayn shook his head. “First, you let Nathan get into your head, control you and make you ignore him for half the night. Once you did start paying attention, Nathan was around bitching the entire time. Then late last night Harry came to me sobbing his little eyes out with those big crocodile tears that just rips your heart into pieces. It was hurting him, Lou. It was causing him physical pain. It took all I had in me not to cry with him because I couldn’t. I couldn’t cry if he was crying. I needed to hold him, and cuddle him. I had to be there for him because the person that’s always there for him was the one causing the pain.”

Louis bit his lip. “Thank you for being there for him.” He whispered. He wasn't sure what to say.

“You really hurt him. He was begging me to make the pain stop and all I could do was cuddle him and put my earbuds in his ears so he could listen to some music and not listen to you and Nathan going at it. Never again, Tommo. Never again...If you want Nathan for some party or event, then don’t invite Harry and vice versa. Never spend a night with Nathan in this house again while Harry is here.” Zayn spoke with anger.

“Yeah, I promise.” Louis nodded. “I screwed up.”

Zayn shook his head in disbelief almost. “You more than screwed up. You were a complete arse. What you did was shitty as fuck Louis. You hurt the sweetest little boy I've ever met. You caused him so much pain in the past twenty four hours.”

Louis took a deep breath. Zayn wasn't going easy on him at all. “Maybe I should wake him and talk to him.” He began to move past Zayn but was stopped.

“No, just let him sleep for now. Leave him alone. You…” He paused and gave him a hard look. “You need to man up and make a decision because you are literally fucking with a little boy’s emotional state...which isn’t probably even fully developed at nine years old.” He shook his head again. “Harry is my friend. I’m on his side. You want to continue what you’re doing with Harry? Then call it off to Nathan! Besides it's only a matter of time before he figures out what you are doing with Harry and you end up rotting in prison.” He was probably a little too harsh there but he was pissed off to the max.

Louis nodded. “Considering all that’s happened, I’m going to send Nathan home so Harry and I can spend some time together and I can beg for his forgiveness. I didn’t mean to be such a shitty person...I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“But it did, and now, you need to fucking fix it. Get your shit together Tomlinson. Figure your feelings out and do it now. ” Zayn said and walked back into his room.

Louis was honestly nervous as he climbed the stairs to his room. Nathan was going to be furious with him. He couldn't back down though. He had to make things right with Harry.

“Nathan?” Louis spoke softly and touched his shoulder as he sat next to him on the bed.

“Mmm, morning babe.” He groaned a little as he started waking up.

“Nathan,” Louis tried to sort out how to word everything.

“What's wrong? Are you sore?” He asked yawning. “I'll get you some Advil.” He started to sit up but Louis stopped him.

“No, it's not that. Um, Nathan you gotta go.” His voice was very soft. “Harry…” Of course he was cut off the second the little boys name came out of his mouth.

“Why does he always seem to be the cause of you not wanting to be around me? Why the hell is he so important that you're kicking me out?” He was angry.

“Nathan it isn't like that.” He almost whimpered. “He heard us last night. He's really upset about it. If he tells his mum I could get in so much trouble. Hell, you probably could too. I have to fix it.” It was only a little bit of a lie. Louis knew full well Harry wouldn't tell his mum. Harry wasn't like that.

“Oh…” Shockingly Nathan suddenly seemed to understand and was calm about it. “I didn't think we were being that loud. You don't think he'd really tell do you? Fuck, he didn't sneak up and look did he?”

“I don't know. It's why I need time with him. Please understand?” Louis hoped it was a good sign that Nathan seemed concerned. Maybe it meant he'd leave peacefully.

“Yeah, I get it.” Nathan nodded and stood. “I'll go. You can make it up to me later.” He began to dress and once he was almost finished he looked at Louis, “You know none of this would be happening if he wasn't around at all right? Maybe it's time you let him go.”

Louis opened his mouth to fight back but shut it quickly knowing nothing good would come of him arguing with Nathan right now while Harry was in the house. He was right though; well sort of. Maybe it was time to let someone go.

“I'll call you tonight.” Louis spoke softly not making eye contact as Nathan grabbed his things.

“You know I'm right babe. Think about it. You’ll see.” Nathan kissed his temple and then left, showing himself out.

Louis just sat on the bed; a million thoughts surrounding him. He was so overwhelmed that he was almost in tears. Then he heard Harry’s voice downstairs asking Zayn if he'd help him get breakfast.

Harry’s voice seemed to pierce through the darkness Louis felt around him. Harry was his little ball of sunshine. Harry was special. How would he ever be able to say goodbye to him? It wasn't something he wanted to think about; not right now anyway.

He took a deep breath and headed down to the kitchen where he could hear Zayn and Harry talking about how the house didn't look too bad for having had a party last night.

“Here, I can do that Zayn.” Louis came into the room as he opened a box of cereal.

Zayn looked at him silently then nodded and left the room without a single word.

“Hey Haz.” Louis gave him an awkward smile. There was an obvious tension in the room. It was very apparent when Harry didn't reply.

Harry was still upset. He was hurting. He wanted to turn to Louis for comfort like he always did but this time Louis was the one making him hurt. It made tears form in his eyes just looking at Louis now.

“Harry, baby please don't.” Louis begged kneeling down to be more level with him. “I'm so sorry.” His own voice cracked.

“The party was my idea and I didn't even get to spend it with you. Then I had to listen to you and that awful guy up in your room.” The tears in his eyes fell and he tried to wipe them away but Louis caught his hands and pulled him into a hug.

“I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear it. Please forgive me Harry.” Tears of his own fell. He couldn't seem to help it. “I know I messed up and I know I hurt you but I'm sorry.”

It took a moment for Harry to reply but he finally did. He spoke in a whisper saying, “I believe you.” Deep down he knew Louis wouldn't hurt him on purpose. It still hurt though.

“Thank God. Harry, I'll make it up to you. Anything you want. Please? I can't stand the idea of you being mad at me.” Louis pulled out of the hug to look at his face.

“I'm not mad at you Lou. I'm hurt.” He frowned. “I feel like you can't ever pick who you want to be around and any time Nathan and I are together with you he always wins.”

Louis felt even more like shit now. Everyone could see the battle going on inside of him. He had to sort it out just like Zayn said.

"I'm sorry." Louis said softly and kissed Harry's smaller hands. "I promise...Actually, I vow to always think of you first, to think about whether or not it'd hurt you..." He said softly. "I don't like how I've kept hurting you in this past day. You were supposed to have a great time and..."

"I never have a great time if Nathan's around, sorry." Harry interrupted.

"Don't be sorry. I should have know better." Louis told him. He sighed. He didn't know what else to say at this point. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Right now? My breakfast...I'm starving, then maybe the three of us can play outside in the snow?" Harry asked.

"Sounds great." Louis smiled. He wanted to kiss the little lad so bad but decided it was best to let Harry initiate their next kiss.

Louis stood up and poured Harry some cereal. He added a bit of milk into it and sat it at the table where Harry was now sitting.

"I love you." Louis said as he sat the bowl at the table. He felt the need to say it.

"I know. I love you too." Harry smiled a little.

Louis sat beside him, watching him eat. He felt like a terrible person, he was a terrible person who hurt the most amazing person he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

It was then that Zayn walked into the room. "Lou, what are you eating for breakfast?" He asked as he opened the fridge, getting some eggs out.

"Nothing. You?" Louis asked. He didn't feel like eating.

"Scrambled eggs, you need to eat, so I'm making enough for the both of us." He said.

"Sure." Louis shrugged. He wasn't interested in arguing.

"I agree with Zayn. Mummy says breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Harry chimed in.

"See, Hazza agrees." Zayn smiled as he cracked the eggs and put them on the frying pan with a bit of butter.

"Lou! You gotta open your presents!" Harry said noticing the table. It had a few cards on it and one wrapped present.

"Oh yeah. Go get yours. I'll open it right now." Louis said.

Harry quickly went to fetch his present.

"So are you two okay now?" Zayn asked once Harry was out of the room.

"Not sure. It's all in his court. I hurt him pretty bad...I tried to..." Louis spoke soft as he felt his eyes burn with tears that threatened to fall. "I said 'Sorry.' I'll think of him first from now on. I said that too...I'm such a sh-" He cut himself off when Harry re entered the room.

"Here. You should drink something." Zayn handed him a glass of water. "It'll help a bit." He added.

Louis nodded. "Okay..." He said as he took a sip of water, trying to calm himself. It was then that Harry sat his present in front of Louis.

He read the card first. "You're the bestest too, Haz. The greatest actually. I don't deserve you...but the card is very sweet. I love it. Thank you." He kissed the little lad's cheek who then pouted.

"No more lips?" He asked looking up at Louis with sad eyes.

"I wasn't sure..." Louis spoke soft as Zayn sat the scrambled eggs in front of him. He gave Harry a small portion and gave the rest to himself.

"Everything hurts...But...I don't want to stop kissing you or...doing things with you...I just wish I didn't hear you and Nathan last night and be reminded that you're his boyfriend." Harry said rather sadly.

Zayn frowned, a happy moment turned sad rather quickly. Harry was hurting, and so was Louis. The problem was Nathan. He really wished that Louis could see that everything wrong in his life was mostly caused by Nathan.

"I'm really sorry." Louis tried not to cry. "I promise, no matter what happens in the future, I'll do my best to never hurt you again. You'll never have to be put in a situation like what happened last night. I promise it'll never happen again." He felt like he was repeating himself, but he wanted to get the message across. He was beyond sorry for what happened, he felt like the shittest person alive right.

Harry nodded. "I believe you...Kisses?" He asked.

Louis leaned over and gently kissed Harry's lips. "I love you, babycakes."

"I love you too, sweetcheeks." Harry giggled.

"Cute." Zayn commented. "Babycakes and sweetcheeks, those are very cute nicknames."

Louis smiled at the comment and unwrapped the present. He saw a picture frame that had a picture of him and Harry in it. Louis was kissing his cheek and Harry was giggling like crazy. He remember that Harry really wanted Zayn to see it, so Louis sent him the photo.

“This is...amazing. Best present ever. Thank you.” Louis kissed Harry’s lips and then over his face making him giggle.

“I think it should go in my room, what do you think?” Louis asked.

“Yes!” Harry grinned. “I think that’s the perfect spot.”

The three of them chatted for a while longer and then showered, and got changed to go outside to play. Harry was happy that Zayn didn’t have to work till later. He enjoyed playing with him too.

As the saying goes, time flies when you’re having fun! Time went too quickly for Harry and Zayn had to leave for work and Louis suggested that they go inside to warm up instead of playing since it was getting too cold out to play anymore.

Louis helped Harry take his winter coat and stuff off. “Louis...Can I spend the night tonight too? Please? I also couldn’t sleep very well last night because I wasn’t sleeping with you.” He spoke softly as he played with the hems of his shirt.

“Of course. We’ll go call your Mum and ask, okay?” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead gently then took his cellphone out of his coat pocket. He switched it to speaker phone as he was taking off his winter clothes and so Harry could speak too.

After a little begging from both of them, Anne caved and agreed to only one more night. Louis and Harry thanked her and Harry hung up the call. He handed Louis his phone which Louis put into his pocket.

“Now what should we do?” Harry asked.

Louis grinned. “Come with me.” He said taking Harry’s hand and leading him upstairs.

“I don’t know if I want to go into your room…” Harry said as they walked the stairs to Louis’ room.

“I changed the sheets earlier when I was waiting on you and Zayn to get ready to outside.” Louis said as they reached his room. “And I want you to see the spot I picked to place our photo that you gave me.”

Harry smiled a bit as he noticed that their photo was on the night table beside Louis’ bed. It had replaced the ugly photo, in Harry’s opinion at least, of Louis and Nathan. “It’s perfect! Now you can look at me before you sleep.” He giggled.

Louis laughed and sat on his bed, pulling Harry gently into his arms. “I love you, my sweet boy.” He ran his hands through Harry’s hair. “And I want to show you just how much.”

Harry nodded. He wasn’t fully sure what Louis meant, but he trusted Louis. Louis wouldn’t hurt him. “If I do anything you don’t like, you’re allowed to say ‘no’, you know that right?” He wanted to remind Harry. He never wanted to do anything the little lad felt uncomfortable with.

“I trust you.” Harry smiled. “So this is this a new thing?” He asked.

“Sorta...You’ll see. But first, we need to get you out of all of these clothes.” Louis kissed the little one’s nose and helped him take his pullover sweater off, then came the shirt, and then trousers, underwear, and socks.

“You still have all your clothes on, no fair.” Harry pouted as he crawled onto the bed.

“They’ll be off in a second. Patience, my love.” Louis pecked Harry’s lips.

Harry watched as Louis stripped off his clothes in a matter of seconds. He’d never seen him move so fast. His eyes followed Louis across the room to the desk where Louis’ polaroid camera was sitting. Harry grinned seeing Louis pick it up, he loved Louis taking pictures of him, especially when they were playing like this.

He smiled as he watched Louis climb onto the bed. “So what are we doing to do be doing?” He asked.

“All you need to do is just lay there, love.” Louis told him. He sat the camera beside him, he’d use it later. Right now, his main focus was Harry, making him feel loved and special, and most importantly, wanted.

Louis stood on his knees over Harry and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed his temple then his lips and then his neck.

Harry giggled a little but smiled big as Louis dipped down and kissed each of his nipples. A little gasp came from his lips.

“Such a beautiful boy. So perfect. So pretty.” Louis smiled and kissed down his tummy and over his left hip.

“You think I'm pretty?” Harry breathed hard and his little prick began to get stiff. He felt Louis nod against his skin where he was working on kissing down his leg.

When Louis reached Harry’s ankle he kissed the outside of his other leg and trailed the kisses up and over his right hip.

“Love your pretty hips. Your pretty bum. Your pretty eyes.” He smiled and kept speaking softly and his places random kissed over the little boys inner thighs.

“Lou,” Harry’s voice was just a little shaky. He wasn't very close to his orgasm but he was working his way there.

“I really love this too.” Louis whispered and kissed Harry’s tiny yet hard prick. When the little boy whimpered he grinned and licked over the short length.

“Ah! Louis!” Harry cried out as his hips bucked up off the bed. “Louis…” He could feel his orgasm closing in, just that fast.

“No no Harry. Don't let it happen. Fight back.” Louis looked up and encouraged. “Hold off. Just till I say. I promise it will feel even better.” He was old enough to start working on prolonging his orgasm.

“I- i’ll try.” He whimpered and cried out loud again when Louis licked over him once more. “Louis, that feels so good!”

Louis pressed kisses along Harry's neck and across his face. He then came up with an idea. "My gorgeous boy..." He smiled and kissed Harry's lips gently.

The little lad was writhing around from trying to hold back. He wanted to wait till Louis said he could release but it was becoming too difficult to hold back.

Louis moved down Harry's body and spread his legs. He smiled seeing his tiny untouched hole but pleasing him that way had to wait until he was older.

For now, he wanted to mark him, claim the little one as his, even if no one would see the mark, the two of them would know it was there and that's enough.

"I'm going to give you a love bite, baby...because you are mine." Louis kissed the smaller lips then kissed down Harry's chest, down to the boy's thighs, he spread Harry's legs open wide. He licked over a spot on his left thigh and began to suck a love bite into it.

Harry moaned loudly. "Lou,Lou,Lou....Please....It's too hard!" He complained as he withered around on the bed.

"Release baby." Louis rubbed over Harry's tummy. "You've held out long enough, my love." It then with Louis' permission that Harry finally released and had his dry orgasm as Louis moved to sit up and snapped a few pictures with the polaroid camera.

He was achingly hard himself but he wanted to focus on Harry and wait for him to calm down from his high.

"Lou...That was amazing..." Harry grinned as he sighed contently and stretched out his arms.

Louis smiled at Harry. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself...Mind helping me a little now?"

Harry sat up on his elbows. "What do you want me to do to you?" He smiled.

"Your little hands rubbing me, and then I'd love to cum on you and your perfectly little body." Louis bit his lip.

"I can do that for you. I don't care if you cum on me, it just means we can shower." Harry grinned.

Louis moved the pictures to lay on his desk, and moved the camera to sit beside him. Harry moved closer and placed his hands on Louis' aching cock as he began to rub gently up and down.

Louis couldn't help but let out a loud moan. It felt amazing. "So good, Hazza." He ran his hands through Harry's hair. He decided to take a few more pictures of Harry giving him a handjob.

He was trying to hold off but after playing with Harry, watching him orgasm, and now having Harry touch him. It was almost too much. He felt Harry starting to gently squeeze along his length with his small hands. Harry then started pressing little butterfly kisses along Louis' cock. "Oh, Hazza..." He moaned. He had never felt such immense pleasure before. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"So, so...Good. You're doing great baby." Louis praised. "I'm so close..." He bit his lip. He didn't want to stop Harry from doing all that he was doing, but he also wanted to cum on the boy's body. "Love...Lay down on your back. I really want to cum on you." He bit his lip as he watched Harry move to lay down on his back. Louis hovered over him and soon came over Harry's chest and stomach.

He also then took a few snaps and laid down next to Harry. He kissed the boy's cheek. "I love you, babycakes." He said softly.

Harry smiled and let his finger dip into the wet cum on his chest, he brought it up to his mouth to taste it. "Still tastes weird."

Louis laughed. "Rest, love. ...Then we can get a shower."

“Okay.” Harry smiled and took Louis’ hand. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, so very, very much.” Louis kissed the little hand.

After a short rest, the two took a shower together then cuddled watching Disney/Pixar films for the rest of the day.

When Harry went home the next day, Louis did went home to Doncaster. He spent his Christmas with his family, he loved seeing his little sisters and his Mum and Mark. He spent about an hour each day though talking to Harry on the phone. He couldn’t help it. He missed him so much. The things they talked about ranged from Niall’s Christmas in Ireland, to what Harry got for Christmas to what they’d do when Louis came home. Louis also talked to Nathan a couple of times and decided he needed to spend time with Nathan, alone, just the two of them. He wanted to test and see if his feeling for him were still colorful and strong and vibrant like he thought they were or if Harry perhaps was stealing his heart. They arranged a time to meet up, it required Louis coming home a few days earlier than planned, but Doncaster wasn’t that far, and he could make more of an effort to come home more often rather than just on holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG SURPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH!!!


	27. Winter Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is Nathan and Louis at the beginning, no you cannot skip it this time. You'll only suffer ever so slightly before reading what you've all been begging for since we introduced Nathan into this story.

A few days later and Louis was home. He'd already spoken to Zayn, he would be home but promised to stay out of   
their   
way. Even so Louis wanted to be sure they wouldn't be interrupted so when they arrived at Louis’ home they made some popcorn and went up to his room to watch films and cuddles. 

Nathan was of course delighted. Time alone with Louis and no little distractions was his favorite. He enjoyed having all of Louis’ attention on himself. 

“Okay, popcorn popped, film chosen.” Louis went down the checklist for a perfect evening alone with Nathan. “Oh, my sheets are in the wash still. I'll just run grab an extra blanket from the guest room.” He didn't dare mention Harry’s name. 

“Hey beautiful. Relax. I'll get it.” Nathan smiled and kissed his forehead before heading down. Louis was pleasantly surprised by his offer and sat on the bed to wait. A moment later however he heard a bit of crash.

Worried he ran down the stairs to check on Nathan. When he opened the door to the guest room he saw a few boxes had tumbled out of the closet when Nathan had tried to swiftly pull the blanket out from under them.

Then Louis saw it. A small green shoe box in Nathan’s hands. His heart instantly raced. No one was supposed to find that. It was his secret. That box was were he kept all of his naughty polaroids of Harry. 

“Here! I'll help!” Louis shouted just as he saw a curious look on Nathan’s face and the lid being lifted. He snatched the box away from Nathan as fast as he could and began to try and stick it back in the closet.

“Louis! What the fuck?” Nathan asked looking at him confused. 

“I'm just helping you clean up.” He tried not to sound nervous as he stuck a large box in front of the small green one. 

Nathan could sense the nervousness though. “No, what are you hiding in that box Louis?” He asked,  his tone sharp  and tried to move past him.

“Nothing. It's just some personal stuff. No big deal.” Louis only half lied. As he blocked Nathan from the closet. 

“Bull shit! If it was no big deal you wouldn't be panicked about hiding it from me right now!” He yelled and tried to physically move Louis out of the way by grabbing his arms. 

“Don't fucking touch me like that!” Louis yelled and  forcibly  pushed Nathan’s hands off.

This made Nathan angry. It made him very angry. He didn't like being told what to do; especially by Louis. In his mind he was the one on control of their relationship. 

Angered by Louis’ rebellion and his pushing him away Nathan lifted his hand and slapped Louis across the face nearly as hard as he could. This action caused Louis to yell out in pain as he fell to the side a bit.

“Fuck you!” He yelled as he fought tears. “We’re done! Get out! Now!” He refused to cry in front of Nathan. He refused to give him that satisfaction. “You will never lay another finger on me as long as you live!”

“I'm not leaving! I'm going to see what you're hiding from me Louis William Tomlinson.” Nathan spat. 

Zayn was in his bedroom trying to draw but when he heard a crash then loud bickering, he quickly went to where the noise was. He entered Harry’s bedroom and saw Louis holding the side of his face with tears in his eyes and glaring looks being exchanged between him and Nathan.

“What is going on?!” Zayn asked looking between the pair.

“He hit me...I broke up with him...He’s refusing to leave.” Louis shook his head.

“Nathan, you need to leave.” Zayn warned.

“Or what? I’m not leaving till he tells me what he’s hiding.” Nathan said as he reached for the box, but Louis quickly kicked the door shut.

“It’s nothing...and it’s none of your damn business!” Louis yelled from the floor still.

“Nathan, if you don’t leave...I’ll make you leave.” Zayn warned again.

“Make me leave?” He laughed and kicked hard at Louis’ feet to move them out of the way.

When Louis whimpered Zayn charged  further  into the room and grabbed Nathan; one hand on his shirt the other tangled in his hair.

“Get out now! I can't imagine the University would allow someone with domestic assault charges to finish his schooling and keep attending.” Zayn said as he pulled him from the room and shoved him towards the stairs.

“Fuck you! Fuck both of you!” Nathan yelled hard as he struggled not to fall down the stairs Zayn had pushed him towards. “Tell that bitch he lost his chance at the best thing to ever happen to him!”

“Fuck sake, you're going to make me vomit. Just get out already and don't even think about so much as looking at him again. Trust me, I'm not someone you wanna test.” Zayn growled following him down the stairs. 

Nathan just grabbed his shoes and flipped Zayn off as he walked out of the house, slamming door as hard as he could behind him.

Zayn locked the door and took off back upstairs to check on Louis. “Tommo? You okay?” Zayn asked bending down. 

Louis whimpered and looked up at Zayn, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

Louis shook his head. "Not really. ...I...I never thought he'd actually hit me. I never realized how mean and cruel he was." He wiped away his tears and Zayn helped him stand up.

"I'm sorry it ended the way it did." Zayn frowned. "I'll get you an ice pack for your face though. So I'll be right back. Why don't you go lay down in your room? The worst is over. You don't have to worry about him anymore." He told him.

"Thanks, Zayn...I'm really glad you were here. It could've gone so much worse if you weren't..." Louis said as he felt his eyes burn again with tears.

Zayn hugged him. "Don't worry about it, Tommo. I'm always here for you and will always chase away the bad guys. I never trusted him...Partly why I tried to be around if you two were in the house."

"We share a class together. I'm...scared." Louis whispered.

"He'd be an idiot to try anything at school. Just...Try and sit between people that way he won't be directly next to you." Zayn suggested.

"Good idea. Thanks." Louis offered a small smile.

"Now go lay down, I'll go get the ice." Zayn said then headed downstairs.

Louis made his way upstairs and laid down on his bed. He wanted to cry, he also wanted Harry, but if Harry saw him like this, he'd be worried and upset. Louis didn't want to put Harry through that. He sighed lightly and grabbed Hazzabear. It smelled like him. It made him feel better briefly before some pain finally sat in.

"Here." Zayn's voice broke his thoughts. "Some Advil, with water...and an ice pack." He offered.

Louis sat up with Hazzabear in his lap, and took the pill, swallowing it with water.

"Lay down." Zayn instructed.

Louis lay back down on his bed then Zayn applied the ice pack on his cheek. 

"That's really cold!" Louis hissed.

"Only for ten minutes." Zayn said. "I can stay with you, watch some Netflix, chill a bit?" He offered.

"Thanks for the offer...But I'd rather be alone, or have Harry...But I don't want him to see me like this." Louis frowned and held Hazzabear tight.

"Why don't you call him then?" Zayn asked sitting on the bed.

"Because...I don't want him to see me like this. He'll worry. He'd be so upset..." Louis said trying to keep his voice even.

"So lie." Zayn suggested. "Say...a friend hit you in the face with a footie...by accident of course."

"It's winter." Louis pointed out.

"There's this thing called a Gym...and you can go there with your friends and play indoor games such as I don't know...football..." Zayn shook his head with a small laugh.

"Right..." Louis nodded. "I don't feel like driving...Mind picking him up if his Mum can't drop him off?" He asked.

"I don't mind at all." Zayn smiled. "I think the car seat in still in my car from your party...So it'd work." He said.

"Thanks." Louis smiled a little. "Has it been ten minutes yet?" He asked.

"More like five." Zayn answered. "I'll dial the number and put it on speaker for you." He offered.

"Thank you." Louis said. "My phone is on my desk."

Zayn moved and grabbed it off of the desk. He searched in the contacts and found the number. He tapped the name and it began to ring so he switched it to speaker.

"Hello?" He heard Anne's voice say.

"Hey, it's Louis." Louis said. 

"Hi, Louis." Anne smiled. She knew what he wanted if he was calling her already. 

"I know it's last minute, but I just got back into town...and I was wondering if it would be okay to have Harry over for a few hours? If you have no other plans of course." Louis asked.

"He's not doing anything. I know he'd love to come over. Is this really a few hours or an overnight thing?" Anne asked.

"Uh, over night...If that's okay? I really missed him. If it doesn't work out for tonight that's okay." Louis said as Zayn motioned for him to take the ice pack off his cheek, which Louis gladly did.

"It's perfectly fine." Anne smiled. "I'll go let him know. Oh, are you picking him up? I'm home alone with the kids and Gemma has a friend over."

"Uh...My car isn't working..." Louis lied. "But Zayn has the car seat and he can come pick Harry up if that's alright?"

"That's fine. I'll let Harry know. Thanks, Louis...He's been really lonely for you. He would've spent time with Niall, but he's back in Ireland for a few days." Anne said.

"Aw...Well, we'll have a good time for sure. I'll make sure to send him home happy." Louis said feeling a little better at the thought of seeing Harry again.

"You always do. I better let him know...Bye, Louis." Anne said and hung up.

"Bye.." Louis said and Zayn pressed the end button.

"I'll go get him then." Zayn said taking the icepack and handing Louis his phone. "Oh, and don't worry about the slight mess in Harry's room. I'll clean it up when I get back."

"Zayn..." Louis said feeling worried about what Zayn might find.

"I know better than to go looking through someone's personal things. Don't worry." Zayn said and then left to go get ready to pick up Harry. He made sure to the lock the house on his way out though in case Nathan decided to return.

It wasn't a long drive to Harry's although the London traffic made it feel that way. When he parked in the driveway and got out of his car, the front door swung open. "Zaynie!" Harry said excitedly and ran towards him. Zayn caught him. "I missed you too, Haz." He hugged him.

He looked up and saw Anne smiling. He waved at her and then helped Harry down the slippery driveway to his car. "I wish I didn't need a car seat..." Harry sighed sadly as he opened the car door.

"I'm sure you'll meet the height or weight requirement soon enough." Zayn tried to encourage. Harry put his straps on and Zayn doubled checked it then headed to the drivers side.

"Do you have Loubear?" He asked as he started the car.

"Yep." Harry smiled. "I'll never ever leave him behind."

"One day you might...When you're a teenager." Zayn smiled and backed out of the driveway.

"Mmm, I don't know. Loubear's pretty important." Harry said looking at his bear. "Hazzabear might miss him if I never bring him...It's a scary thought never having Loubear by my side."

Zayn's heart fell. He was just playing around. He didn't mean to make Harry upset. "Well, don't think about that now. Just take everything one day at a time and enjoy life. You can always bring him over no matter your age."

"Thanks." Harry smiled cuddling his bear.

Soon they arrived at the house and Harry was quickly out of his car seat and waiting at the door. It was locked which left him waiting impatiently.

“Hurry up please.” Harry tried not to whine as Zayn reached the door. 

As he unlocked it he began to warn Harry, “Louis got smacked in the face with a football earlier today. He's up in his room laying down. Don't be too loud in case he has a headache alright?”

Harry instantly looked a little worried. He nodded however and walked inside quietly. After removing his shoes he went straight to Louis, “Louis, are you okay?”

His heart mended a little when he saw Harry. Harry, just his presence was like medicine. Louis almost felt like crying from the feeling of relief of Harry being with him now but he held it all in. “Hurts, I'm okay though.” 

Harry looked over his face carefully before climbing into the bed and gently kissing Louis’ forehead. He then did his best to put his arms around him and act as the big spoon.

Louis turned into Harry a bit more and held onto him. It's exactly what he needed. Now he finally felt a bit better. “I love you Harry. Thank you for being here for me.” 

Harry smiled, “I love you too. I'd always try to be here for you. You're here for me so it's only right that I do the same.” So wise beyond his age. So much more mature than anyone would expect him to be.

“Why were you playing footie though?” Harry suddenly asked. “It's too cold outside for that.” He looked at Louis questioningly. “Our gym teacher says it's bad to use your muscles like that when they are cold.”

Louis felt a tinge of nervousness. He hated lying to Harry but he didn't want Harry knowing the truth. “We were at an indoor gym. Remember the one we used to go to when we first met?” 

Harry nodded, “I remember.” His face gave away that he still found all of this to be odd. He tried not to question it though. “That's much better than playing outside.”

For a while they just laid there quietly. After a moment however Louis felt himself feeling like crying again. He needed to distract himself. “How about a film?” 

Harry nodded and so without thinking Louis got up to put a film in. When he started to walk pain shot through his leg and he began to limp. He tried his hardest to walk normally, hoping maybe Harry wouldn't notice.

Harry did notice however. “Louis?” His voice seemed to echo in the room. When his eyes met Louis’ he seemed to wilt a bit. He could tell now why this all felt odd. It's because it wasn't the truth. 

“Haz,” his voice cracked and his heart shattered again. He couldn't lie anymore. It was making the emotional pain he felt worse. “I'm sorry.” He whimpered as tears began to fall and he crumbled to the floor. 

“Lou!” Harry gasped and moved quickly towards him. He'd never seen Louis like this. Yes, he'd cried that night Nathan tried to make him punish Harry but this was different. He could feel it. 

“Louis, what's wrong?” He tried his best to hold him again. “What's going on? What happened?” He asked and moved Louis’ sweats up so he could look at his leg. “You're bruised here too!”

Louis cried a bit harder now. He was ashamed and embarrassed but also he felt guilty for having lied to start with. “Nathan hit me.” His voice whispered.

“What?” Harry’s voice was loud. He was shocked and angry yet very worried for Louis. “Louis, I… Why?” Tears fell from his own eyes now. Louis didn't deserve that. It didn't matter why Nathan had done it. He knew deep down it didn't warrant him being hit.

“It doesn’t matter why.” Louis shook his head as he tried to stop the tears from flowing but with little success.

Harry sat in Louis’ lap. He wanted to know why Nathan had done such a thing but he knew he shouldn’t push if Louis didn’t want to tell him. “I don’t understand how...or why…You broke up with him right? I don’t want him hitting you again!!”

Louis wrapped his arms around the smaller body, cuddling into him. “I ended things with him after the first slap. Zayn was here in a heartbeat. He made Nathan stop. He made Nathan leave. He knew I needed you and he made sure I had you. He’s an amazing friend.” He sniffed.

“He is amazing. He gives good cuddles too...but yours are better but don’t tell him that!” Harry rested his head on Louis’ chest. “I love you, Lou. I really love you.” He reached up and wiped away Louis’ tears.

Louis cuddled the boy as tight as he could without hurting him. “I love you too, babycakes. So much.” He kissed the boy’s cheek.

“Do you want any painkillers like Advil? I can be your nurse.” Harry grinned.

Louis grinned back down at him. “Zayn gave me some just before he left to pick you up. Right now, all I want is to cuddle my baby and watch films in bed. Can we do that?”

“Of course. Whatever you want. Do you want snacks? I can raid the kitchen for some. I can get Zayn to help with the high stuff.” Harry offered.

“Sounds good.” Louis smiled and watched Harry stand up. He grabbed his hand just as he turned to leave. He pulled the little lad into his arms and kissed him softly. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you more.” Harry smiled. “Can you stand up okay? Do we need Zayn’s help? I wish I was bigger so I was stronger to help you.”

“I bet you one day you’ll be taller than both me and Zayner.” Louis smiled.

“Hopefully.” Harry kissed his nose.

“I don’t think I can put pressure on my leg right now. It looks a bit too swollen. Do you mind getting Zayn?” Louis asked. He hated to feel helpless but his leg really did hurt.

"Okay." Harry nodded and quickly ran to Zayn's room. He knocked first then walked inside. 

"What's up, Haz?" Zayn asked.

"Louis wanted to go downstairs but he kinda fell since it hurts to walk." Harry explained. "He needs help up. His leg is so bruised." He frowned.

"Yeah, football can be dangerous sometimes." Zayn said as he stood up. "And yes, I can help him up."

"He told me about Nathan...About Nathan hitting him." Harry said still frowning.

"Nathan is out of his life for good. You don't need to worry and if Nathan ever touches him again, I personally will..." Zayn paused. He couldn't curse in front of Harry. "Hurt him very badly."

"You'll beat the crap outta him?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Zayn smiled. "Now, let's go help Lou."

The pair left to Louis' room and Harry watched as Zayn helped Louis back to the bed.

"Zayn..." Harry said.

"Yes?" Zayn asked turning to Harry.

"Can you help me get drinks and snacks from the kitchen?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Zayn smiled.

Harry and Zayn headed to the kitchen. The two gathered some supplies then went back to Louis' room.

"Alright, I'll order a pizza for tonight. If either you need anything just yell...or save your voice and text." Zayn smiled.

“Will do. Thanks, Zayn...For everything.” Louis smiled.

“Anytime.” Zayn smiled back and left the room.

Harry gathered the bears and sat them on either side of him and Louis. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, neither will Loubear...or Hazzabear.” He said very seriously.

Louis smiled. “Thank you. I’m so glad you’re here. You make me feel a million times better.”

“You always make me feel better too when I don’t feel good or I’m hurting…” Harry commented as he searched through Netflix. Finally, he landed on Transformers, the first one, and looked at Louis. “Transformers? Please?” He asked.

“Of course. Gotta love Bumblebee.” Louis grinned.

They spent the afternoon like that, cuddled up and watching Transformers. When it was time to eat, Zayn joined them in Louis’ room to eat the pizza that he had ordered.

That night as Louis laid in bed watching Harry sleep in his arms, he wondered why he lied to himself and didn’t break up with Nathan sooner. He was finally ready to admit to himself that he was in love with Harry but as for what the future held, he was uncertain. He didn’t know what would happen or how far things would go between them but he’d just take everything one day at a time.

When January rolled around it was time to plan Zayn’s birthday. Louis had been planning it with Zayn’s girlfriend because he was busy studying for a class he wasn't doing so well in.

At some point Louis figured out Harry wouldn't be able to attend and the little lad was heartbroken when he found out. To make it up to Harry Louis decided to throw Zayn a small surprise party. 

Harry had picked out red and orange streamers and Louis helped him tape them up around the living room. They got balloons in matching colors and baked a small cake too. 

Harry was now waiting excitedly on the sofa peaking out the window for Zayn to arrive home from work. Loubear and Hazzabear sat on the table waiting to celebrate also.

“He’s here! Louis! He's here!” Harry screamed into the kitchen. 

Louis laughed but played into his excitement. “Alright baby, hurry in here to hide.” He flicked off the lights and hid with Harry, waiting for Zayn to enter.

“What the hell?” They heard him question as the door opened. “Lou! Why are the lights off? I can't fucking see!” He called into the house.

“Surprise!” Harry screamed loudly as Louis turned the lights back on and they both jumped out of hiding.

Zayn backed away at first, frightened. After a moment he relaxed and laughed. “You two got me. You got me good.” 

Harry cheered. He felt proud. “It's a surprise birthday party for just us!” He explained.

“Wow! This is great. Thank you so much Harry, and Louis.” Zayn hugged the little boy and smiled at his friend. “Oh, you're bears came too? I feel so special.”

“Of course they came. They like you too.” He smiled. “They even helped me pick out what color decorations to get you.” 

“Well, I love it. I love all of it. Thank you very much.” Zayn replied. “What's this? A cake too?” 

“Harry baked it nearly by himself. Did a great job didn't he?” Louis pointed out. “If we’re lucky it'll taste as good as it looks.” He teased.

“Hey! I'm a great baker!” Harry pouted and gave Louis an offended look.

“Aw, love,” He scooped him up into his arms. “I was only teasing. No one bakes better than you except for me mum. You two are my favorite chefs.” 

Harry smiled feeling better instantly. “I don't mind if you like her food better. Only her though.” 

Louis kissed his little lips and then tickled him to make him laugh.

“Okay you two. Stop flirting with one another and get the candles. All this food talk has my mouth watering.” Zayn half complained.

Louis out Harry down and let him run to get the candles. When he came back he was carrying three boxes, “There is eight in each box. Is this enough Zayn? Louis said it was but wouldn't tell me how old you are.”

Zayn laughed. “Twenty four is more than enough. Sometimes it's rude to tell someone else's age. Some people don't like their age being known. I think Louis was just being careful.”

Harry nodded, “I see. Can I know? I won't tell anyone.” He gave him a little puppy dog face and pleaded.

Louis and Zayn both could only laugh. “You're such a cutie.” Zayn began laying out candles for Harry to count. “I'm this many now.”

“Wow, that's a lot. I can't wait till I'm that age.” Harry commented and began sticking them into the cake. “Louis said you would have a lighter for them cause you smoke.”

“Yeah, I have one. Promise me you won't ever smoke and I'll light the candles for us.” Zayn told him as Louis watched them.

“I promise. Teacher says it makes your lungs black and they stop working.” Harry watched as Zayn nodded and began lighting the little sticks. “You should quit.”

“Easier than said than done, Haz. It’s an addiction. It’s hard to quit once you stop.” Zayn said. “Anyways, I don’t think I’ll be able to blow out all the candles on me own though. You should help.”

“Okay!” Harry grinned.

“On three…” Zayn said and began to count down.

“Wait! You gotta make a wish first!” Harry told him.

“Right.” Zayn thought for a moment. “Made a wish, now on three?” He asked. He nodded and smiled.

When Zayn got to three, both he and Harry blew out the candles. “Time for cake! I wanna cut it.” Harry announced.

“Let Lou help you, ‘ight?” Zayn said as he sat down.

"I'm almost ten!" Harry argued.

"That doesn't mean anything." Zayn chuckled. "Just for my piece of mind, please?"

"Okay, but only because it's your birthday!" Harry said jumping off of Louis' lap.

Louis followed Harry to where the knives were and he picked one up. He carefully walked over to the table with it and sat it down.

"Haz, you can pick it up...carefully...And Zayn will help you cut. It's his cake after all." Louis sat down.

Harry carefully picked up the knife and Zayn wrapped his larger hand around the smaller one to help him cut. He didn't do much besides help Harry keep a steady hand.

"I did it!" Harry grinned.

"Good job." Louis smiled. "Zayn gets the first piece being his day and all."

Harry put the piece of cake on the plates that they had set out and gave it to Zayn. He then cut one for Louis and himself, both with Zayn's help.

"I can at least go put the knife in the sink, right?" Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. "You can't even reach the sink without being on your tippy toes." He said. "I just want you to be safe." He added noticing the little pout.

Harry nodded and sat the knife down on the table then went back to Louis' lap. "This is my favourite place to sit. You're super comfortable."

Louis smiled as he tried to keep his mind away from the naughty thoughts that came with Harry mentioning how his lap was his favourite place to sit. "I love having you sit on my lap. You're really fun to cuddle." He said kissing the boy's cheek making him giggle a little.

Zayn rolled his eyes but ate his cake. "So Harry...You've started school again now right? How's it going?" He asked then ate some cake.

"Good, I guess. School's boring but my homework keeps getting harder." Harry frowned but took a bite of his cake.

"You know you can always ask us, between the two of us we should have all subjects covered." Zayn offered.

"True. You're both pretty smart, much smarter than me." Harry nodded. "What did you want to teach anyways? I forget."

"Well, I enjoy English, Music, and Art. So hopefully those are the subjects I can be hired to teach." Zayn replied.

Harry looked up at Louis. "You know what I'd like to teach, music like one of them, as well as geography and ... I'm pretty good with sports so being the coach for something like a footie team or any sport really. Oh but I also hope to teach drama." He smiled.

“Drama...That’s where a person acts things out right?” Harry asked to be sure.

“Yep.” Louis nodded. “I’ve either always wanted to act, sing, or be a teacher...Or a pro footballer but I don’t think I could handle the pro life.” He shrugged a bit.

“You totally could!” Harry looked up with him with icing covering his mouth. Louis smiled softly down at the young boy, he looked so cute and equally delicious at the same time. He wanted to lick it off of him but he didn’t want to do it in front of Zayn. A little bit of flirting and a few little quick kisses, Zayn never really commented against anymore besides little reminders of Harry’s age and to be careful.

“Sing me a song!” Harry said as he brought Louis’ thoughts.

“Like what?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know.” Harry looked at Zayn for an idea.

“Something classic?” He suggested.

“Yeah, do something that’s really old.” Harry agreed as he finally wiped off his mouth,

Louis thought for a moment. He then started to sing. "I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life. It's gonna feel real good. Gonna make a difference, gonna make it right."

He continued to sing and when he got to the chorus, he looked at Zayn to join in. He knew he was a great singer. The two sang the chorus together. Louis went on to sing the verses alone with Zayn as a backup singer and joining him on the chorus.

When they finished, Harry clapped. "Bravo!" He grinned. "Amazing."

"Thank you." Louis blushed a little.

"Yeah, Tommo's a great singer. His showerhead is his biggest fan." Zayn teased.

"And me!!" Harry giggled at Zayn's teasing. "I also meant you too, Zaynie!"

"Oh." Zayn said. "Well, thank you Harry." He smiled. "How about you? Sing us a song?" He asked.

"What should I sing?" Harry asked.

"Favourite Disney movie?" Zayn asked.

"The Lion King." Harry smiled.

"Well about 'I just can't wait to be King'" Louis suggested.

"Ooh. That's a good one." Harry said. "But it's a three person job."

"We can help. You be Simba of course, I'll be Wazoo, and Zayn can be Nala."

"It's Zazu, mate." Zayn corrected.

"He's right." Harry said.

"My bad...I'll be Zazu." Louis corrected himself.

Harry cleared his throat then began to sing. "I'm gonna be a mighty King so enemies be ware."

"Well, I've never see a King of beasts with quite so little hair." Louis sang as he messed with Harry's short hair.

"I'm gonna be the main event, like no King was before." Harry sang. "I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar!" He then tried out his best roar which sounded more like a lion cub trying to roar, it was adorable.

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing." Louis sang and rolled his eyes pretending to be in character.

"Oh I just can't wait to be King!" Harry sang throwing his arms out. "No one saying do this..." He looked to Zayn. 

"Now when I said that--" Louis said in character.

"No one saying 'be there'" Zayn sang.

"What I meant was--" Louis said.

"No one saying 'stop that'" Harry sang.

"When you don't realize--" Louis said.

"No one saying 'see here'" Zayn and Harry sang together.

"Now see here!" Louis said.

"Free to run around all day." Harry sang.

"That's definitely out--" Louis said.

"Free to do it all my way!" Harry sang.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart." Louis said.

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start." Zayn sang and pointed at Louis.

The three of them sang the rest of the song and acted some of it out. When they finished, Harry picked up the dirty plates and sat them on the sink.

"Hey, Haz." Zayn said grabbing the young lad's hand and taking the other. "You really are one of my best friends ever. You're a great friend and you always remember my birthday and try to do something special. I really appreciate it. I feel extra special when you do these things. Thank you." He gave Harry's cheek a quick kiss and stood up. "But I do have to go meet up with some friends." He said. "Do I get a hug before I leave?" He asked Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist. "I love you too." He said.

Zayn laughed. "Thanks." He smiled and hugged him back. He picked him up, spun him around the room then sat him back on Louis' lap. "Have fun and be careful." He said then left leaving Harry and Louis alone in the house once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHTS? OPINIONS? ANYTHING? IT'S OVERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! Wohoo!


	28. Birthday Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG AWAITED CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED.
> 
> I know, I know a lot of begging has a happened from you all to update, and I make promises and they fall through, but that happens with writer's block and you get into a funk with a story...
> 
> Anyways, this is both fluffy and smutty, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh and it's a birthday chapter...We left off on Zayn's birthday and then him leaving later on. It's still the same day/night (however you wanna look at it)
> 
> And it's also a birthday chapter because Harry turns 10 IN THIS CHAPTER.  
> OUR BABY IS GROWING UP.  
> I MAY CRY.

“Louis?” Harry’s young voice broke the quiet as they sat and watched a film on the sofa. 

“Yes beautiful boy?” Louis smiled and hugged him. “Something wrong?” 

“Not really, I just have a question.” Harry sat up  bit so he could face Louis more directly. 

This told Louis it was a serious question so he turned the volume down and put all his focus on Harry. “What's your question?”

“Well, remember the time Niall and I found your fake willies and you told me they are adult toys to help like, gay boys cum?” He wasn't entirely sure how to word himself.

“I remember. How could I forget? Niall gave me the scare of my life. What about it though Haz?” Louis fixed a misplaced strand of hair on Harry’s head.

“I was just wondering, you know like, how do they work? How do they help exactly? Do you just lick it and touch it like you do me?” He couldn't entirely figure it out in his head because his ideas didn't make much sense.

“Well, not exactly.” Louis had to give some thought on how to explain this. “Mummy and Robin talked with you about where babies come from right?”

“They said it's called sex and it's something a wife and husband do. Mummy said it makes the baby start growing inside the mummy’s tummy.” Harry replied.

“Okay well, and again this stays between us, but sex for a boy and a girl means the boys willie going inside the girls… Bits.” He wasn't sure what to call girl parts. “For two boys sex is one boys willie going inside the other boys bum.”

Harry’s eyes seemed to go a bit large. He was a mix of shocked and fascinated. “So then… The fake willie… It goes…”

“Yes, inside your bum. It makes it feel like you are having sex which feels really good when done correctly at the right age. Enough of that helps you cum.” Louis watched his face for clues as to how he felt about that.

Harry was quiet at first though. He was taking it all in. He exploded a bit when he finally spoke though, “Show me! Louis show me!”

It took Louis by surprise a bit. “Uh, wow, okay umm, I can do that I guess.” He'd done far worse with Harry then letting the little lad watch him play with a dildo. 

“Now? Please can we now Louis? I want to see. I promise I won't tell. Not even Niall.” He agree to anything if Louis would show him. He was just that fascinated. 

“Alright, alright, however, you're going to have to help me get me excited.” Without something to get him turned on it would just feel like a strange performance. 

“I can do that.” He giggled and got up. “Come on, I'll beat you there.” He then stood and took off for Louis’ room. 

Louis smiled fondly and shook his head a little, but quickly chased after the little lad. When he made it to his room, he saw Harry sitting on his bed.

“So what are you going to do for me?” Louis asked sitting next to Harry on the bed.

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. What do you want me to do?” He asked.

“Strip?” Louis suggested.

“Like...Take my clothes off?” Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, but in a...sexy type of way. Don't worry about it, I'll tell you exactly what to do." Louis leaned down and kissed the one's lips making Harry giggle slightly.

"I like your kisses." Harry smiled.

"I like kissing you." Louis smiled back. "Now..." He said standing up. "Come stand up." He instructed and Harry stood as he was told.

Louis grabbed his office chair from his desk that was in his room. "Now...Sway your hips, just move them like you were dancing." He said sitting down in his chair. He had moved it to be in front of Harry.

"Can you take off your shirt, babe? But do it slowly..." Louis instructed. "Try to keep your hips moving as well."

Harry did as he was told and took his shirt off slowly as he swung his hips.

"Good boy." Louis praised. "Can you...raise your arms? And sway your body a bit as well?" He asked.

Again, Harry happily did as he was told.

Louis bit his lip as he watched. "Okay, now...slowly remove your trousers then kick them away."

Harry slowly undid his trousers and pulled them down slowly. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

"You're doing so great, baby." Louis praised. "Keep dancing for me."

Harry danced for a couple of minutes he was enjoying himself until he heard Louis' voice break the silence.

"Can you remove your pants now?" Louis asked. "Slowly." He added.

Harry smiled a little more and slowly took them off. "Can I just not wear my pants when we're done? They feel too tight." He pouted a little.

The pout really shouldn't have contributed to Louis getting turned on but it did. He was already a little hard from the dancing. He stared at Harry's prick, it had grown quite a bit since they were last sexual together. It was probably why his pants felt tight.

"We'll buy you some new one's then. Boxers. It'll be more comfortable for you." Louis smiled. "Can you come help me with my jeans? Getting them off I mean."

Harry grinned. He walked over to Louis and undid the button and zipper.

Louis stood and let the jeans fall. He took his shirt off and then his boxers.

"You're not excited yet. Was my dancing not good enough?" Harry asked after noticing Louis' mostly still soft cock.

"As you get older, sometimes you need to do more to get yourself excited." Louis said as he picked Harry up into his arms. He was still tiny so picking him up was still easy enough to do.

"What can I do to help?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Mmm, just some kissing and touching...once I'm fully excited, I'll show you what you want to see." Louis kissed the boy again and headed to the bed.

He gently sat Harry on the bed and then climbed onto it himself. He moved up to the top and held out his arms for Harry.

Harry moved to Louis' arms and sat on his lap, being careful not to smosh Louis' willy as he sat down. He did feel it between his bum cheeks which was an odd feeling but Louis was kissing him again so he didn't think about it.

Louis ran his hands along Harry's back and cupped the little bum in his hands. He squeezed lightly before changing positions. He made Harry lay on his back while Louis hovered over him and left kisses across the smaller body.

"Haz..." Louis breathed looking at him in the eyes now. "Can you rub me a little? It'll be enough to get me excited fully if you do it."

"Rub you where?" Harry asked.

Louis smiled at Harry's innocence. He was happy some of it remained. "My willy. Can you do that for me?" He asked and laid beside Harry.

"'Course." Harry smiled. He moved down the bed a little giving Louis a great view of his little bum.

Harry then reached out and began rubbing Louis' cock for him with both hands as his hands weren't big enough to wrap around the cock with just one hand.

Louis moaned softly. It felt great having Harry rub him. He closed his hands loving the sensation, but when he was fully hard, he got Harry to stop.

"I'm all excited now. You're such a good boy. My beautiful boy." Louis smiled as he ran his fingers through Harry's short hair.

"Does this mean you can show me now?" Harry smiled.

"Yes, it does." Louis nodded.

Harry watched as Louis moved and grabbed a bottle of clear gel and two dildos. To him they looked the same except one was green and the other red.

“Which one?” He panted a bit. He was hard, horny and needing relief. 

“Green.” Harry smiled and licked his lips excitedly. 

Louis nodded and put the other away then laid down on his side. “This is lube.” He showed Harry. “It helps keep everything smooth and slick. Hurts less.” 

Harry nodded and watched as he coated the green dildo in the lube. He then used the remaining bit on his fingers to cover his hole. 

Louis bit his bottom lip as he slowly stretched himself open with one finger and then two before finally three.

Harry was quiet but extremely attentive.

Satisfied he was open enough he lined up the green dildo and moaned a bit when he started to push it inside himself.

Harry’s jaw fell open. He'd never seen anything like it before. “Wow!”

The thought of Harry’s eyes on him was intoxicating. He glanced over and quickly let out a louder moan when his eyes locked with Harry’s and the dildo bottomed out inside him.

“Does it feel good?” Harry asked quietly. 

“Yeah baby. Fuck. So good.” Louis moaned again. He pulled the dildo out and then quickly slid it back in. “Ah!”

Harry looked down and was a bit surprised to find himself hard. 

Moments later Louis was a whimpering mess as he drilled his hole with the adult toy. Harry’s name was even falling off his lips. 

Harry wasn't sure what to say in response but he was loving the show. It was so fascinating. 

“Fuck, oh fuck Harry!” Louis cried as his body began to shake. “I'm gonna cum. I-” suddenly he gasped as he began to cum hard.

Once again Harry’s mouth fell open. He hadn't even touched his prick and yet he was cumming. It looked painful but at the same time he knew it had to feel amazing.

“Shit, Harry, baby, you okay?” Louis asked through his panting. “Harry?”

“Lou…” He trailed off in a whisper and blushed. 

“What's wrong love? Did I scare you?” Louis worried.

Harry shook his head ‘no’ and slowly moved his hands, letting Louis see he was hard.

“Enjoy it that much?” Louis smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips.

He blushed and nodded as he bit his lower lip. He felt really shy about it and wasn't sure why.

“How about I fix that yeah? Let you see what it feels like to have your hole touched a little?” Louis found how shy he was extremely adorable and a bit of a turn on.

“I… Yeah, you aren't gonna like… Put that in me though right? I think it would hurt.” His voice was quiet and cute. 

“No sweet boy. I won't put anything inside. You aren't ready for that. Just touching. Promise.” Louis smiled. 

Harry nodded and slowly laid down. He blushed even more when he looked down and saw his tiny prick standing up in the air. 

Louis smiled fondly, “Why so shy?” 

“I just… I was thinking as I was watching you how maybe one day…” He paused and bit his lower lip as he blushed again. Whispering he finished his thought, “...maybe in the future you know when I'm bigger, maybe I could do that to… To you.” 

Louis smiled even bigger and kissed his lips, “We’ll have to see what happens but yes, if things stay like this between us maybe one day you will.”

Harry nodded and smiled. He felt better now that he had told Louis what he was thinking. “Can I be touched now?” 

Louis kissed his lips again, “Yes.”

Harry watched as he grabbed the lube and put a teeny little bead of it on his finger. 

Louis then split Harry's legs open and bent them. He then softly began to rub his finger over Harry’s tiny pucker. He knew Harry wasn’t ready to be penetrated but he wanted the lube so any friction at all would feel good instead of strange.

Harry gasped slightly and looked down best he could. “Ah, Lou,” He wasn't sure what to say. It felt different but it felt kinda good too.

“Slow breaths, focus on part that feels good.” Louis instructed and kept rubbing softly. He put a little bit of pressure on the tiny hole but never pushed in.

“I, yeah, I like that.” His voice sounded so peaceful and like he was really enjoying himself. 

“Good, my good boy.” Louis praised softly and kept rubbing his hole. After a moment he wiped away the lube with his thumb. “Let's try something else. Just my tongue on your hole. Won't go inside.”

Harry loved how Louis was always so careful with him. He loved how Louis always made sure he was comfortable. “Mmmm, okay.”

The small lad then allowed Louis to move his legs so he could lay between them. Once settled Louis leaned in and placed a few small licks right over his pucker.

Harry gasped and suddenly grabbed the bed sheets. “Again! Please again Lou!” He really liked how that felt.

Louis smiled against his soft skin then gave the boy exactly what he wanted. His next few licks were a little more rough but never enough to hurt him.

These harder licks soon had Harry in a fit of moans. He wasn't going to last long now. His legs even began to shake.

“Let it hit you sweetie.” Louis told him. The vibrations of his voice against Harry’s sensitive areas earned him a loud yell full of pleasure as his body began to twitch hard.

“Lou! Louis!” He whined a bit as the orgasm hit him. “Louis!” He weakly reached a hand for him. 

Louis saw and crawled up to lay beside him. “You're such a beautiful boy Harry. Love making you feel good.” He kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled, “Thank you. You can do that more if you want. Like when we play.” He really had like that.

“I'll remember that. Your new favorite play time thing.” Louis laughed a little. Small Harry on a sexual high was adorable.

When Harry curled into his chest it made Louis even more confident that getting rid of Nathan was the right choice. Harry meant more to him than Nathan ever should have. 

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he watched the young one use his finger to pick up some of the drying cum on his tummy. Harry then brought the finger to his mouth and licked it clean. He scrunched up his nose. "That still tastes icky." He said.

Louis chuckled quietly. "You're not gonna get used to it after only trying it twice." He ran a hand gently down Harry's back. "Some people get used to it eventually, others don't...." He smiled. "I need a shower though. Just a quick one. You up for joining me or would you like to nap?" He asked as he fingers ran up and down Harry's spine.

Harry smiled. "Join you, of course. Always, join you. I like our showers together. They're so much fun."

"Me too, love." Louis leaned down and kissed Harry again. He was completely in love with the little lad. He had never felt such peacefulness.

The two of them went into the shower where Harry insisted that they sing "A Whole New World" and that Louis was "Prince Ali".

"I'm tellin ya, I'm not Aladdin or Prince Ali! Zayn is." Louis playfully argued as he began to wash Harry's body.

"But...I'm Princess Jasmine...So you have to be Aladdin!" Harry fake pouted.

Louis kissed Harry's pout. It was too adorable not to. "Alright, you win. I can't resist that adorable face." He said and put a tiny bit of soap on Harry's nose.

Harry giggled and wiggled his nose a little. "It tickles!"

Louis took it off and kissed it instead. "Alright, so that means...You start right?" He asked playfully.

"No! It means you start! Aladdin starts the song!" Harry shook his head.

"Alright, alright..." Louis laughed and then began to sing as he continued washing Harry’s body.

When it came to Jasmine's part, Harry made sure to raise his voice a little as he sang. Louis sat and listened to Harry sing loving the sound of his voice. Louis sang his part as he stood and turned off the shower. He sang a little more and walked out of the shower, he turned as he took Harry's hand to help him out. The pair sang the rest of the song to each other as Louis dried Harry off with a towel.

Harry of course was loving being taken care by Louis, it made him feel extra special. When they finished the song, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck since Louis was sitting back on his heels. He smiled and kissed Louis' lips. "I love you, Lou." He smiled more.

"I love you too, Hazza." Louis smiled. He then dried himself off and put his sweats on. "You're gonna get cold if you don't get dressed, sweetheart." He told the younger lad who was watching him.

"But I hate my pants." Harry pouted. "They're too tight."

"I'll talk to your Mum about getting a new pair alright?" Louis smiled.

"Please don't make me go shopping with her." Harry looked horrified at the idea.

Louis laughed and scooped the little boy up in his arms. "Of course not! I'll tell her I'll be happy to take you since it's a bit awkward going shopping for pants with your Mum."

Harry giggled being scooped up into Louis' arms. He loved being in them, being in Louis' arms, made him feel loved and protected. "Thank you." He said as Louis sat him on the bed. "Can I stay naked?" He asked.

Louis laughed. "No. I don't want you getting sick, baby. You can get your pjs on. It'll be time for you to go to bed soon anyways."

"Can we watch Netflix first? I wanna watch Transformers." Harry asked.

"Before bed? Yes. Before pjs? No. Go get ready." Louis told him.

Harry sighed and fell back onto the bed. "I don't wanna walk all the way down to my room. I wish my clothes were in here."

"Stop being lazy." Louis chuckled as he looked over Harry's perfect little body. He then forced himself to look back at Harry. "And maybe we can bring up some of your clothes to be hung in my closet...So that you don't have to go all the way downstairs to get changed." He paused as he thought about it. 

Harry always spent nights in Louis' room, and only went to his room for clothes so it'd be easier if Louis cleared some space in his closet for some of Harry's clothes. 

"We can maybe move things tomorrow...Go and get changed. I'll go to the kitchen and get us some snacks." Louis finished after a moment.

Harry sighed as he sat up. "Fine." He said and headed downstairs to his room.

Louis followed him downstairs and then headed down to the kitchen. He walked over to his cupboards and pulled out a bag of unpopped popcorn. He then got the popcorn machine from under the counter and place it on top. He scooped a couple of spoonfuls into it and plugged it in.

"You have a popcorn machine and didn't tell me?!" Harry gasped as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got it as a birthday and Christmas present from Mark and my mum." Louis briefly smiled down at the boy then looked back to the machine.

Harry reached his hand up to catch some of the popcorn flying out of the machine but Louis gently swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch. It's really hot. It's why I'm catching them in a bowl...I don't want you getting hurt." Louis explained gently.

Harry nodded. "Okay, sorry."

"Thank you." Louis said. "You know what you can do is..." He trailed off as the turned off the machine then reached above his head to grab a bowl. "You can melt the butter. You can grab the stool to reach the microwave." He suggested. "Butter's in the fridge. We don't need too much so maybe just a big spoonful?"

Harry grinned and nodded. He did as he was told as Louis finished popping the popcorn.

The two of them then watched Netflix for a couple hours and fell asleep.

* * *

 

It was now February and it was Harry's birthday party. They were playing Laser Tag

Louis and Zayn had met Harry at his house to pick him up and take him over to the Laser Quest building. It had been Harry's request for Louis or Louis and Zayn both to pick him up to take him over instead of his mum and Robin.

He had picked the Jungle themed tag area of their building and it was all he could talk about on the way there. He also couldn't stop talking about how tall he was now because he no longer needed a car seat. He also spent the ride begging to peek inside the presents that Louis and Zayn had bought for him but neither of the older lads gave in.

Soon they reached their destination, Harry undid his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. He felt so grown up. He was ten years old, he didn't need a car seat anymore, he even got a ride from Louis and Zayn, not his mum and Robin.

Harry patiently waited against the car for Louis and Zayn to get out. "Don't forget my present. I'd get it myself but I'm not allowed to even look at it." He said as Zayn climbed out.

"Smartarse." Zayn shook his head and grabbed the presents.

Louis smiled at Harry as he got out of the car. "Don't get too smart mouthed, there is such thing as crossing the line into being rude." He told the younger lad.

Harry nodded. "I'll try to be careful." He smiled.

"Good lad." Louis said as he fixed Harry's hair.

Harry grinned. "So. I was thinking..." He said as they began walking across the car park. "I want the two teams to be Team Louis and Team Zayn."

"So I can kick Zayner's arse? Sounds lovely." Louis laughed as they reached the door.

"What makes you think you're gonna win, Tommo?" Zayn shook his head and walked inside.

"Because I'm smarter than you, of course." Louis smirked as Harry giggled at the banter between the two older lads.

"Says who?" Zayn asked pretending to be offended as Louis and Harry followed him inside the building.

"Says Louis." Harry chimed in. "And because it's true. He wouldn't lie."

"See, he agrees with me." Louis grinned.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "He's biased."

"That's not a bad thing." Louis defended.

"Hey, is Mum here yet?" Harry interrupted as he looked around.

"I'll text her." Louis said and sent Anne a text message. He got a reply back a couple minutes later explaining they were caught in traffic but that everything was already paid for. It'd be under 'Anne Twist' and they'd be escorted to a private party room to get off their winter stuff and to leave any presents.

“She’s caught in traffic but we can go to the private room and wait.” Louis smiled.

Louis and Zayn headed to the private room with Harry where Louis helped him get his winter stuff off. The three sat there and chatted for a little bit then Anne and Robin arrived with Gemma. She didn’t want to miss out on a chance to play laser tag and her and Harry had a couple of mutual friends, they were neighbours so Harry and Gemma were both friends with them.

Soon everyone had arrived and they were issued their kit and uniform. The men in charge of the games then did an introduction, then did a safety and equipment briefing.

Everyone picked their teams, Harry was with Louis on team blue and Niall was with Zayn on team green.

Harry was super excited to be on Louis’ team, his friends loved his idea of the two teams being divided between Louis and Zayn. They all thought the older lads were pretty cool.

They had three games then was a bit of a break then everyone went back out for four more games and a pizza lunch followed by a debrief and top gun awards.

After the awards were handed out, Zayn noticed Niall looking a little sad. He frowned and moved to sit in the empty chair next to him, Niall was normally a pretty upbeat kid, he hoped he was feeling alright.

"Hey, you alright?" Zayn asked.

"I didn't win anything." Niall frowned.

Zayn wrapped an arm around the younger lad. "Winning isn't everything. You had lots of fun right?"

Niall nodded.

"You were definitely the VIP on my team. Who cares what their awards are. Having fun is what matters most." Zayn smiled. "I personally think our team kicked their arse but it's all rigged so the birthday boy can win." He whispered to Niall and winked.

Niall giggled. "Thanks, Zaynie." He smiled.

"Anytime. You should come with Harry sometime when he comes over to our house again. We miss having you around as well." Zayn offered. "I mean, the place is never the same without your Irish charm." He teased a little.

Niall giggled more. "I'll ask Harry and my parents when I can come over with him again. I really like your house."

"Good." Zayn said. He was going to say something else but was interrupted by the announcement of cake happening.

Harry leaned against as the cake was sat in front of them, and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. He made a wish then blew out the candles.

Soon the cake was cut and everyone was eating and chatting. Harry was sat in Louis' lap though as it was his favourite spot. He was still small enough to sit in it comfortably. He was going to enjoy it while he still could, he knew one day he'd be too big for Louis' lap. 

When he finished the cake he leaned against Louis. "Am I spending the night with you still?" He asked looking up at him.

"Yes, of course." Louis smiled. "I can't wait. We're going to have fun."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fun?" He smirked.

"Stop smirking like that." Louis told him quietly. "People will ask why and you can't lie worth sh-anything."

"But to answer your questions, yes and yes." Louis said.

"I love you. I'm happy when we hang out, no matter what we do." Harry whispered.

"Me too." Louis whispered back.

"If I guess my presents from you and Zayn can I open them now?" Harry asked.

"No." Louis laughed. "But I think it's time for presents anyways." 

Anne nodded overhearing Harry's plea to know what his presents were. "I agree."

"I can hand them to you, Harry!" Niall offered being the good friend he was.

"Louis' first!" Harry told his friend.

"Duh. Of course." Niall said and laughed. He picked the present up from the side table and handed it to Harry.

Harry tore the paper out of the bag and gasped when he saw what it was. It was his own iPod. He usually had to share Gemma's or his Mum's but now he had one of his own. His eyes went big though when he noticed it was blue, his favourite colour.

"Thank you so much! I love it! I love you!" Harry hugged Louis tightly.

"I love you too." Louis hugged back. He loved it when he was able to spoil Harry with really nice things.

"I can't wait to put music on here!" Harry giggled from the excitement.

"This one is from Zayner." Niall said as he handed Harry his next present.

Harry shifted a bit in Louis' lap causing the fabric to create friction against Louis' dick and it took a lot for the older lad not to let out a small moan.

"A sketchbook!" Harry grinned. "But I'm no good at drawing like you are, Zaynie."

"Oh I know." Zayn chuckled. "You can practice, but you can use it for whatever you want. It's an art book in my mind, you can use it to write down your feelings, thoughts, maybe music or lyrics. Art is more than just drawing, art is a bunch of different things."

"Thank you." Harry jumped off of Louis and walked over to Zayn to hug him.

He then went back to Louis, sitting in his lap and opening the rest of his presents.

After his party was over, he went back to Louis and Zayn’s to spend the night but Zayn’s girlfriend wanted him to spend the night with her since she hadn’t seen him in awhile due to Uni and work between both of them.

So Zayn said goodnight to Harry and headed back out.

Louis and Harry spent the remainder of the day, playing games, watching Netflix and just relaxing. 

Before bed that night, Louis showered Harry’s body with kisses and left a little mark on the boy’s upper inner thigh, right next to the small prick. He copied the same with the other leg. He then took Harry's prick between his fingers and gently rubbed him until Harry reached his dry orgasm.

“Wow.” Harry breathed. “Best birthday ever.” He giggled. He then looked at Louis. “Your willy is still hard.” He commented.

“Yes, baby. It is...Do you want to help me?” It was important to Louis to always make Harry feel as if he had choice.

“Yes!” Harry grinned. “Uhm, what would you like me to do?” He asked.

Louis almost responded with 'anything you'd like’ but realized Harry probably wouldn't know exactly.

“Hmm, you can rub me, my willy I mean, and you can kiss me anywhere...and I would love to rub your little perfect bum.” Louis said.

“You think it's perfect?” Harry giggled.

“Yes, actually.” Louis smiled at Harry's reaction.

Harry gently kissed Louis lips. “I love your lips.” He giggled then slowly reached his hand down to Louis’ willy.

The pair kissed as Harry rubbed Louis and kissed him. Louis was also gently massaging Harry's bum and it didn't take long for Louis to cum over Harry's smaller hand.

After collecting himself, Louis cleaned both of them up with a washcloth, the pair of them cuddled and talked until Harry drifted off to sleep with Louis soon following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is actually almost done!! Hehe, and it features a Narry sleepover at Zouis' ...Which as we all know is great fun!!


	29. Just a little bit of you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baccck!!! I told you we had it halfway done. Hehe.
> 
> Also, chapter titles can be hard lol...but I think this one fits.
> 
> There's lots of fluff, some smut, and a Narry sleepover.

**** March was one of the hardest months for Harry. Louis had been so bogged down with tests and school projects that he hadn't had any time to see him. It left Harry miserable.

Robin, Anne, even Gemma had tried to cheer him up but he just wasn't the same without getting to spend time with Louis. 

It broke Anne’s heart and at the same time caused her to worry about what would ever happen if he and Louis lost touch. Louis had been one of the best things to happen to him and now she could only hope the connection would last.

Harry had gotten to Skype Louis a few times which helped but every time they'd say goodbye Harry would end up running to his room in tears because Louis didn't know when they'd get to see each other next.

Finally however things  at Uni  died down  for Louis . It was April now though. Harry had gone a bit over a month since seeing him. This meant he could hardly contain himself in the backseat as Robin drove him over for a sleepover.

When they arrived Harry leapt out of the car faster than Robin had ever seen him move. Robin was in a slight hurry however so he didn't mind it. 

Harry pounded on the door as Robin waited for Louis to open it and wave to him. Finally it happened though.

Louis pulled open the door and Harry jumped into his arms. “Hazza!” Louis smiled hugging him. He waved to Robin and then brought Harry in and shut the door. 

“Louis! Louis! I missed you so much! I worried you'd never see me again!” He squealed and held him tighter. 

“That would never happen baby. I promise.” Louis smiled.  Harry’s  reaction to seeing him made Louis feel so special. 

When Harry pulled back he wiped away a few happy tears on his eyes. Louis found it adorable. 

“I'm so sorry I wasn't able to see you for so long. Honest ly , I promise it wasn't on purpose.” He hugged him again and lifted him into his arms.

“I trust you.” He nodded. “You promised you'd make it up to me though. You said you'd do your best to make it up to me anyway.” Harry smiled softly.

“This is true. I didn't forget either.” He picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. “See? Pizza! You're favorite kind too.” 

“Yes! Can we eat it in your room and watch a film that way we don't have to worry about Zayn bothering us? I need cuddles with just you.” Harry pleaded.

“Anything my little sweetheart wants he gets tonight.” Louis agreed. 

“Anything?” He smirked. “Even… Playtime?”

Louis laughed softly, “Yes, but first you have to eat okay?” 

Harry nodded and climbed up on a counter. He got two plates from the cupboard and handed them to Louis. “Oh, can we watch a film  that’s  more like grown up?”  He asked as he got down from the counter.

“I suppose if you promise not to tell it's okay.”  They’ve done far worse than  watching  grown up films so it seemed like letting him watch one wasn't a big deal.

“I'm a great secret keeper.” He smiled proudly as Louis helped him put pizza on his plate. 

“I know.” Louis smiled. “Can you carry that all the way up to my room?”

Harry nodded and walked off calling after him, “Come on slow poke!”

Louis just got his pizza and shook his head as he followed.

Once upstairs they quickly set in trying to pick a good film that was grown up but nothing scary. They settled on a romantic comedy and began to eat while they watched.

Harry didn't understand everything in the movie due to his age. Louis attempted to explain some of it. Harry was just happy to be getting to watch such a grown up film however. He didn't even care if he didn't understand. 

Towards the end of the film, when their food was gone Harry had climbed up into Louis’ lap. When the couple on the screen kissed he decided it would be a good time to kiss Louis.

His small hands reached up and turned Louis’ face down towards him. He then leaned up and pressed his lips to Louis’ softly, trying to match the romantic kiss he'd just watched.

“Well hello there.” Louis smiled as they parted lips. “Someone's gotten a bit inspired hmm?” 

Harry smiled softly and nodded before kissing Louis again. He didn't even bother asking. He didn't want to ask. He just wanted to do it. Besides, in his mind he deserved it since it had been so long since he's been with him.

Louis was honestly feeling a bit proud of Harry. It took a lot of courage to initiate that kind of a kiss with someone. He rewarded Harry by letting the kiss deepen. He opened his mouth and welcomed Harry’s tongue inside.

Harry loved exploring Louis’ mouth. Snogging was way better than just normal kissing. It made him feel tingly too.

Suddenly the film was forgotten as Louis turned Harry to straddle his lap, chest to chest. The kiss got even more heated as Harry’s hands slowly slipped up the front of Louis’ shirt. Louis used his hands to rub over Harry’s bum. His little bum was one of Louis’ favorite parts of his body. 

When Harry felt Louis’ hands rub over his bum he let out a small moan, surprising himself at making the sounds.

“I love your sounds, baby.” Louis encouraged but the words came out mumbled against Harry's lips. 

He then felt Harry’s hands go higher under his shirt, they gently brushed against his now hardened nipples.

Louis moved his hands from Harry's little bum to the young lads shirt. He brought it up, breaking the kiss only for a moment to pull the shirt over Harry's head. 

He dipped his head down and gently licked over Harry's right nipple, grinning when he heard the gasp. “Louis!! That feels so good.”

Louis inwardly smiled. He loves hearing Harry's moans and sounds of pleasure. He decided to take it one step further by gently nibbling on the nipple.

Harry let out a loud moan. “Oh, Lou...That feels so...good.”

Louis pulled off the nipple and licked over it a few times.

Harry whimpered softly from the pleasure but his trousers were beginning to feel awfully uncomfortable. “Lou, my trousers…” His words were cut off by Louis’ lips upon his own. He then felt Louis’ undoing his trousers for him, usually Louis asked but Harry didn't mind.

Louis broke the kiss briefly. “Stand up, baby. I’ll make you feel better.”

“Can you do my other nipple? What you did felt really good.” Harry asked as Louis pulled his trousers and undies down for him.

“Of course.” Louis smiled and watched Harry stepped out of the trousers and pants. “I just want to make you feel good. So whatever you want me to do or not do...Just tell me.” He rubbed circles into Harry's lower back gently.

Harry smiled but then noticed that he was the only one of them fully naked. “You still have clothes on.”

“Want to help me take them off?” Louis smirked.

Harry giggled. “Sure.” He smiled and took the ends of Louis’ shirt and pulled it up over his head. He was tall enough to do so since he was standing on the bed.

Louis laid down on his back and Harry straddled him again. “Can I take off your trousers too?” He asked.

“Please do...but you can do whatever you want to me. I trust you.” Louis told the young lad.

Harry smiled and turned around on Louis’ lap. He undid the trousers and Louis lifted his hips as Harry pulled them off. He then noticed the bulge in Louis’ boxers. He smiled a little to himself knowing that he did that to Louis.

“If you take a picture it lasts longer.” Louis teased.

Harry grinned as he turned back around. “Maybe I will!”

“You know where the camera is.” Louis smirked.

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ lips. “Can I really take pictures of you like you do of me?”

“Only fair.” Louis smiled again.

Harry grinned then got off the bed. He walked to Louis’ desk where he knew the digital polaroid camera was kept.

He picked it up and handed it to Louis as he climbed back on the bed. “Just a couple of pictures...then you go back to my nipples.” He told Louis.

Louis nodded. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do to you.”

“Good.” Harry grinned. He took a picture of Louis laying on the bed in his boxers then he took a picture of Louis’ bulge.

“Are you gonna take my pants off for me or are you going to stare at me until I touch myself?” Louis teased.

Harry blushed slightly. “Sorry.” He put the camera down and slipped his tiny fingers into Louis’ boxers as Louis lifted his hips up and Harry pulled the boxers down.

“I was teasing, love. Just banter….Now, on your back so I can suck on those pretty nipples of yours.” Louis smiled.

Harry grinned and laid on his back. “My willy is all hard too... You're going to make that go away too right?”

Louis looked down at Harry smaller prick. It was definitely hard. “I’ll rub your little cock and suck your nips, make you feel so good.”

Before Harry had time to react to what Louis said, he was moaning as he felt Louis attack his nipples and rub his willy at the same time. It didn't take long for Harry to reach his peak and orgasm.

Louis smiled and peppered Harry's face and body with kisses when the little lad had calmed down.

“Can I help you feel good now?” Harry asked.

“I would love that.” Louis smiled and laid on his back.

Harry straddled Louis’ lap and felt Louis' large willy between his bum cheeks. It was beginning to feel less strange and more of a nicer feeling.

Harry kissed Louis’ lips for a few moments then moved his kisses to Louis’ neck. It surprised Louis but he also felt proud, Harry was making the choice to kiss somewhere besides Louis’ lips. 

Louis gasped when Harry lick his nipples. “Shit babe…” He moaned and ran a hand along Harry's little bum.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked worried now. He wasn't sure if Louis' reaction was good or not.

“No, no baby...You just surprised me. I wasn't expecting it but it felt really good.” Louis encouraged. “Keep going.”

Harry smiled then went back to licking Louis’ nipples. He then copied what Louis did to him and sucked on it a bit.

Louis couldn't help but let out little moans. He loved Harry's little mouth sucking on his nips, it made him wonder what his mouth would feel like sucking his dick but he knew that Harry wasn't ready for that yet.

Harry decided to move his kisses down Louis’ chest. He really liked Louis kissing his body. He even pressed little kisses against Louis’ hard cock. It drove the older lad almost wild feeling all those tiny kisses.

Harry then continued to kiss along Louis body and he opened Louis legs. He pressed kisses into Louis’ inner thighs. He looked up to him and smiled. “How do i leave a lovebite?”

Louis smiled fondly and explained to him how to do it. Harry listened closely and followed every word.

“Baby, come back up here. Lick and suck on my nipples, I really love it. You can make me cum that way.” Louis directed. He was achingly hard now and Harry seemed a little lost on how to make it happen without direction. “You did so well making me feel so good.” He praised.

Harry nodded and did as he was told. It was mostly licking over the nipples and Louis stroking himself with one hand and rubbing over Harry's bum with the other. It didn't take long for him to cum with Harry's name falling off his lips.

They laid on silence for a few minutes until Harry broke it. “Louis?” He asked. “Why is it that when you orgasm you always say my name?”

“Because, you are the one making me feel so good or because I’m thinking of you, wishing it was you.” Louis answered.

Harry smiled. “One more question before we shower...Why do you like taking pictures of me?”

“Because you're beautiful, baby. I just want to capture that and capture the moments.” Louis kissed the little lips. “C’mon, let's shower.” He said and picked Harry up into his arms. He loved how tiny he was still.

The pair took a quick shower and then went to bed. 

The next day flew by pretty quickly. After breakfast, Louis had called Anne to mention that Harry had told him that he needed new pants because his were too tight and it felt awkward asking his Mum to go shopping with him. She of course told Louis that he was allowed to take Harry shopping for new pants.

After shopping for new pants and going back to Louis’ for Harry to model off the new pants to Louis. It was completely Harry's idea, but soon after Harry was done, it was time to take him home.

Harry didn't want to leave Louis, he even started to cry a little.

“Awe, baby... please, please don't cry.” Louis’ heart broke. “Next time, we can ask for a weekend visit. Maybe Niall can come for a night too, yeah? I miss that little Irish lad.” Louis suggested as he wiped away the tears from Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded as he sniffed. “I'll ask him when I see him at school.”

“Good lad, now give me a kiss before we head out the door.” Louis said forcing a little smile.

Harry kissed Louis’ lips, not breaking it until he desperately needed air. “Let's go.” He said rather sadly.

“You can come back soon, I promise.” Louis kissed Harry's forehead then opened the door for them to leave.

It wasn't until May that the pair saw each other again. This time , Louis had Niall and Harry at the park.They were kicking around the football trying to keep it away from Louis. Of course the pair weren't doing very well. Niall was really good but Louis was far better.

“I'm terrible at footie compared to you guys.” Harry commented. “I'm better off watching. I don't mind.”

“No! It's no fun if you don't play too.” Niall frowned. “Can we do something else Louis? I want Harry to have fun too.”

“So do I. What would you like to do?” Louis smiled. 

“I don't know.” Harry shrugged. “Niall likes sports and I'm no good at them anymore. I like doing art and cooking. Niall doesn't like those things. It's not fair if I make Niall do something he doesn't want.”

Louis gave him a small smile, “That's very sweet of you Harry. I'm sure there's something we can do though. What do you lads do at school during free time?” 

“Sometimes Harry uses sidewalk chalk to make fun hopscotches for me. Oh and he sometimes plans obstacle courses then times me. We play superhero too.” Niall told Louis.

“How do you play superhero?” Louis asked. 

“We take turns being the bad guy and the other is the superhero. The bad guy hides and the superhero finds him and pretends to put him in jail.” Harry explained.

“Oh Louis! You should be the bad guy! You can be the Joker and Harry and I can be Batman and Robin!” Niall suddenly smiled big. 

“Oh yeah! Louis please?” Harry begged. 

“Tell you what; we can play but not here. If something happened to you guys while I was hidden I'd never be able to forgive myself. Let's go home and play there. I have lots of places to hide.” Louis offered. The boys were getting bigger but they just weren't big enough for him to feel comfortable with that.

“Okay, and maybe after we play there's something Harry can teach us how to make for dinner. We can play restaurant kitchen. I'll be the Sarah chef.” Niall said.

Harry instantly giggled, “Niall it's called sous chef not Sarah chef. Louis you can be the commis.” 

Louis laughed, “You certainly know a lot about kitchens. The commis. Is that the dish washer?”

Harry laughed again, “No, the commis is a range chef. He's just a basic chef. The sous chef is the master chef’s assistant.” 

“So Zayn gets to be the dish washer?” Louis crossed his fingers as he started to walk with the little boys towards his car.

They both laughed but a Harry was the one to talk, “The dishwasher is called the plongeur and in my kitchen it's only fair if everyone who helped cook helps clean.”

“Such a good lad Hazza.” Louis would have kissed him but he couldn't with Niall around, or in public. He'd sneak one on later though.

Once home the three of them spent almost an hour playing superhero. Harry was the best joker. Louis or Niall  couldn’t find  him hidden behind the vacuum and coats in the linen closet.

Now they were all starting to get hungry. It was just in time for Zayn to walk in with his girlfriend that they decided to play kitchen and make dinner.

“Zayn you should play with us!” Harry smiled making his girlfriend giggle softly. 

“Yeah Zayn, your girlfriend can be our customer.” Niall smiled.

“Guys, leave Zayn and Emily alone.” Louis laughed. He couldn't help but be amused by the boys bugging him.

“Oh no. I think it's a great idea.” She smiled. “Zayn making me dinner? Such a great idea.”

Zayn shook his head as Louis laughed a little more. “Alright, but no taking pictures of me missy.” Zayn told her and kissed her cheek. 

“I promise.” Emily smiled but winked at Niall and Harry as Zayn walked toward the kitchen.

Both boys laughed and followed after Zayn.

“I'm sorry Emily. They’re a bit energetic when they're together.” Louis told her as he got the Telly remote for her.

“I don't mind. It's adorable. I think more guys should mentor young lads. Might have a few less men's prisons if they did.” She said sitting on the sofa.

Louis just nodded and walked away when he heard Harry calling for him.

It took about an hour and a half but eventually the four had worked together to make a chicken pot pie and salad. Harry had Zayn chop the vegetables. Niall got to open the cans and jars while Louis prepared the chicken. Harry got to pour the contents together and mix. He also had to help tell Louis when to pull the pot pie out. 

They all say around the big table and ate together. Emily complimented them and teased a bit about how she must be the luckiest girl in the world because not one but four lads had made her dinner.

After everyone except Emily had cleaned up Louis made Niall and Harry come upstairs to his room for a  film . This allowed Emily and Zayn to have time to themselves downstairs.

At some point Louis had dozed off during the second movie. They had played a board game while watching the first one.  Louis still had his game of 'Sorry’ from when he was younger.

“Let's go see what Emily and Zayn are doing.” Niall whispered so they wouldn't wake up Louis.

“If they’re having time alone then they're probably doing stuff we shouldn't see.” Harry told him.

“Oh come on Harry. It's not like you don't see stuff when you and Louis kiss and touch.” Niall replied. 

Despite the fact he knew he wasn't supposed to Harry had told Niall pretty much everything. He knew without a doubt Niall could be trusted though. “Alright but we have to be quiet. I don't wanna make Zayn mad.”

Niall nodded. “We can be quiet.” He said and climbed off of the bed.

Harry glanced at Louis who was still peacefully sleeping. He then sighed as he followed Niall and climbed off the bed.

The pair walked down the steps out of Louis’ room and sat at the landing where there were steps leading downstairs.

They looked down the steps and saw Zayn and Emily on the sofa, heavily snogging. Emily was straddling Zayn's lap and his hands were up her shirt. It reminded Harry of what he and Louis often did when they snogged.

“Do you and Louis do this?” Niall whispered.

Harry nodded. “I'm usually on his lap. It's easier.” He whispered back.

The boys then noticed that Emily was grinding down on Zayn's lap.

Niall looked at Harry who nodded before his mate even asked the question. “I do it to him when I sit on him like that... sometimes.” He said softly.

“And that actually feels good?” Niall asked his voice hushed.

“I guess? He seems to like it.” Harry shrugged. “He hasn't done it to me so I don't know.”

Niall nodded and looked back at Zayn and Emily.

Harry and Niall sat there for a little longer watching the couple downstairs grope each other.

“What hell do you two think you're doing?” They suddenly heard Louis’ voice. It was quiet but powerful at the same time. “Back to my room, c'mon.”

The boys stood and followed Louis.

Niall and Harry sat on the bed and looked up at him.

“You can't spy on people, especially when they're being intimate like that. It's not polite, it's actually kind of creepy.” Louis sighed as he ran a hand over his face. “It's not right. You need to respect other people's privacy and that means no spying.”

“Sorry.” The young boys told Louis.

“Will you tell our parents?” Niall asked.

Louis shook his head. “I should but I won't…If you have questions about stuff, ask me or Niall, ask your brother but you can ask me about things too.”

Niall nodded. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

“Please remember to respect other people's privacy, even Zayn's. How do you think he'd feel if he knew that you two were spying?” Louis asked.

“Bad…” Harry said softly.

“That's right. So please, don't do this again.” Louis told them.

The boys nodded.

“We're sorry.” Niall said.

“I'm disappointed. We've had this conversation about privacy before.” Louis said. “It's getting late so go get ready for bed please.”

Niall hopped off the bed and went to his bag to grab his pjs. When he left, Louis looked down at Harry who looked like he wanted to cry. 

“Baby?” Louis asked worried. “What's wrong?”

“I'm sorry.” Harry sniffed. “I knew it was wrong but Niall wanted to, so…”

Louis frowned. “Babycakes…” He ran his fingers through Harry's hair. “I understand that he is your mate and all but just because he says to do something doesn't mean that you have to listen.” He ran his hand down Harry's back.

“I guess I was a little curious if it what they do is like what we do.” Harry said as Louis wiped away some fallen tears from the younger lad.

“It's basically all the same. The parts are a little different but it's all the same idea.” Louis said.

“I remember what sex is with a girl and a boy...but I wondered if they snogged differently than boys er we do.” Harry tried to explain. “Which from what I saw... really was the same thing except she was a girl.”

Louis nodded. “No more spying. If he or any friend wants you to do something you don't want to do, try your best to just tell them no.”

Harry nodded. “Can I have kisses?” He asked.

“Can't risk it with Nialler in the loo, if you really want kisses, you're going to have to wait until he goes home. At least we have one day alone together before I have to take you home.” Louis kissed his head.

Harry nodded as Niall came out of the loo. “Your turn, Harry.” He said as he walked towards the bed.

Harry grabbed his stuff and walked into the loo. He got ready for bed then went back out into Louis’ room where the little lads were sharing his room and he was taking the guest bedroom downstairs.

They used to call it Harry's room, but the lad had only slept in it once or twice since he started to spend nights at Louis’.

Louis got the boys into bed and said good night. The boys felt very tired. They had a busy day with Louis.

They each got a hug before Louis turned the lights off and headed for bed himself. The boys together had a habit of wearing him out.

Harry didn't sleep well that night, he kept having bad dreams. Finally, he carefully and quietly as possible climbed out of the bed. He didn't want to wake Niall. 

He grabbed Loubear and tip toed down the stairs out of Louis’ room and down to the second floor to the bedroom where Louis was sleeping.

He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked over to Louis and gently shook him. “Lou.” He said in a loud whisper.

“Hazza?” Louis asked as he slowly opened his eyes. “Baby, what's wrong?” He asked.

“Bad dreams. Zombies trying to eat me. Loubear tried to protect me but he got eaten.” Harry explained as tears filled his eyes.

“I'm sorry, love. C'mon on in.” Louis threw back the covers.

Harry crawled in and smiled seeing Hazzabear. “You're sleeping with Hazzabear?”

“Yeah, I always do when I'm not with you. He smells like you since you like sleeping with both bears when you're over.” Louis smiled.

“I haven't slept with them lately...I like cuddling you more.” Harry admitted rather shyly.

“I've noticed.” Louis nodded. “I love to cuddle you when we sleep too. My real life Hazzabear.” He stroked the lads cheek.

“And you're my real life Loubear.” Harry used to his finger to trace over Louis features. He started with his cheeks and then over his lips and chin then finished with tracing over Louis’ eyes.

He then leaned forward and kissed Louis’ lips. “I love you…sweetcheeks.”

“And I love you, babycakes.” Louis smiled. “Let's sleep.” He pulled Harry close to him.

Harry snuggled into Louis and quickly fell asleep.

Louis watched him sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling great now but now it's J-Lynns turn. She has her wrist/arm in a splint and it's going to be on for a week. She has no idea what she did. But updates will be slow on both fics until she feels better.
> 
> ...Please review.


	30. Graduations/Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back...Back again...
> 
> We have two other chapters ready but we are switching between a few fics when we write as we have two unposted ones that we're working on and then working to Extrication of Evil which is getting closer to the near the end the fic or we think so at least.
> 
> I'm babbling. I'm sorry.
> 
> Here's your UPDATE.
> 
> Enjoy it and be sure to leave us lots of love.
> 
> Another chapter will come next week!!

Early the next morning Louis woke up before Harry. He checked upstairs and saw Niall was still sleeping as well. He decided since they were both sleeping in that he'd surprise them by making pancakes for breakfast.  

Zayn was asleep on the sofa but woke when he heard Louis coming down the stairs.

“Hey mate. Sorry to wake you. Figured you'd be in your room.” Louis softly spoke. 

“No, I was too tired after she went home.” Zayn smirked in a very cheeky manner.

“Oh, about that…” Louis trailed off. “You two may have drew an audience.” He stepped closer to the sofa and bit his lower lip as Zayn's eyes went large. 

“W-what do you mean? Louis... did they see us fucking?” Zayn worried. 

“A, didn't need to know you guys did that on the sofa. B, no I caught them before you got that far.” He sighed. “They just saw her straddling your lap while you snogged. I spoke with them about privacy. I think Niall was being mischievous but Harry said he just wanted to know if kissing and stuff was the same with a boy and girl as it is with two boys.” Louis explained. 

“He's a bit young to be thinking about that innit he?” Zayn asked sitting up. “Though, I guess if you two have been kissing it's probably not an abnormal thought.” 

Louis just bit his lip again and looked at his feet. Zayn had become his best friend. He didn't want to lie to him but he also didn't want to tell him the truth.

“Right, of course you two are doing much more than kissing. Louis you know if he tells the wrong person you're in a shit load of trouble yeah?” Zayn asked.

“I know but he won't and now that Nathan is out of my life it won't be an issue of the wrong person finding out on my side.” Louis told him. “I’m so glad he's out of my life. Just wish I would have woken up to how awful he was sooner.”

“Me too.” Zayn sighed. “Bloke was an asshole and you were blinded by… well I don't know what you were blinded by. He's gone now though.” 

“Louis?” He heard Harry’s scared whine. 

“I'm down here, baby.” He called quietly as not to wake Niall. He knew Zayn didn't mind. 

“I woke up and you were gone. It scared me.” Harry frowned coming down the stairs and hugging Louis.

“I'm sorry. I guess I forgot about your bad dream. I was going to make you and Niall pancakes.” Louis hugged him and rubbed his back. 

“Only them?” Zayn perked up. 

“Fine, you as well.” Louis laughed then turned back to Harry. “Are you alright now love?” 

Harry nodded. “Can I help you after I go to the toilet?”

“Of course, don't forget to wash up after. I'll meet you in the kitchen.” Louis then walked off as Harry went back upstairs.

 

Moments later Harry came back down but stopped shy of going into the kitchen. “Zayn?” He frowned a little.

“What's up, mate?” Zayn asked turning on some cartoons.

“I um, please don't be mad at me but..” he paused and swallowed hard. His guilty conscious was getting the better of him. “Niall and I snuck down the stairs last night. We saw you and your girlfriend kissing. Louis caught us and scolded us but I still feel badly about it. Can you maybe forgive me?” 

Zayn smiled. Harry was such a sweet lad. It was impossible to be cross with him. “I'm a bit disappointed but I'm not angry.” He moved his feet off the sofa and patted the spot next to him. 

Harry sat and looked at him nervously. 

“Harry, I'm not going to scold you so don't look so scared alright?” Zayn smiled and Harry nodded. “I just want you to know that if you ever have a question about boys and girls you can ask me. I mean you can always ask Louis but I'm okay to ask too. I won't tell anyone anything, except Louis. Alright?”

Harry nodded, “So then… you know stuff?” 

“Only a very little bit. I don't plan on telling anyone anything. Louis just said you were curious about boys and girls versus boys and boys. He knows how both things work but if it means no more spying you can ask me anything you'd like about boys and girls.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you. I promise no more spying.”

Zayn smiled again, “Thank you. Go help Louis now.” He laughed slightly as Harry ran off and went back to cartoons.

“You alright? Took you a while.” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I was just saying sorry to Zayn. He told me if I had any questions about boys and girls to ask and not spy. He said he knew a little bit about us and wouldn't tell anyone about it or about anything I wanted to know.” Harry explained. “Oh and I know I can ask you anything I want too.”

Louis smiled. “That is great to hear. Would you and the sleeping Irish lad upstairs like chocolate chips in the pancakes?”

“Yes.” Harry giggled. “You know that we need the box with the mix in it so we can start, right?”

“Yes, go get it.” Louis laughed.

Harry walked over to the cupboards and got the pancake mix out of it. He then walked back over to Louis handing it to him then climbed up onto the countertop so he could grab the measuring cups. “You shouldn’t keep measuring cups in the cupboards with glasses…” He said.

Louis laughed again. “Well then, maybe one day you can help me reorganize the kitchen to the way everything is supposed to be.” He smiled as he helped Harry down.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Harry said.

Louis measured out at the amount needed and handed it to Harry. 

“Chocolate chips are in the far cupboard at the top. Here... I'll lift you. You're still pretty light.” Louis said as they walked to the cupboards and Louis lifted Harry high enough to reach the cupboard to get the chocolate chips.

“I hate being short.” Harry complained.

“Me too. I still haven't accepted it.” Louis said making Harry laugh.

Louis smiled. He loved Harry's laugh. He gave his lips a quick kiss and put him down.

“I want more kisses and fun. But I know we have to wait till Niall goes home.” Harry said as he turned his attention to the chocolate chip ba and opened it.

He poured the chocolate chips into the batter. “What do you use to cook them?” Harry asked looking up at Louis.

“Uhm, a frying pan…” Louis said.

“Good enough.” Harry shrugged. “You cook and I will watch cartoons with Zayn.”

“Have fun.” Louis laughed and watched as he walked away.

Harry walked back out to Zayn but he saw Niall talking to him so he hung back and listened. Niall wouldn't tell Zayn that he knew about him and Louis, would he? No. Niall was trustworthy.

“Zayn…” Niall started. “Harry and I spied on you and Emily last night. I'm really sorry. It was all my fault. I said that we should do it...I was curious to see what it's like.” He paused. “Greg is always talking about girls and things they do. I wanted to see if what he said was true. He doesn't always tell me the truth you know... anyways, I'm really sorry. I promise to never do it again.” He said and looked down at his lap.

Zayn smiled warmly. “If you have questions, you can always ask me, especially if it means no more spying. If you don't feel comfortable talking to Greg about stuff, you can totally come to me or even Louis too.”

“So you forgive me?” Niall asked.

“Of course.” Zayn hugged the little lad.

“And I think I will talk to you and Louis about girl stuff.” Niall said. “And maybe just that stuff...You're nicer about it than Greg is.”

“We're here for you anytime.” Zayn told him.

“Thanks.” Niall grinned.

It was then that Harry decided it would be a good time to come into the room. “Can we watch cartoons?” He asked sitting on the other side of Zayn.

“Already on the telly, mate.” Zayn said.

Harry grinned and got comfortable as he began to watch cartoons with Niall and Zayn.

Soon it was breakfast and the morning flew by after that, Niall left just after lunch around the same time Zayn left for work.

With Niall and Zayn being gone, it left time for Louis and Harry to be alone together. They were in Louis bedroom now and Louis was making space in his closet for Harry's stuff by getting rid of things that he didn't need anymore.

When he threw a piece of clothing out of the closet, it usually landed on Harry's head, sometimes by accident, other times not. Louis loved to tease his little love.

When Louis was done, he and Harry packed away the clothes in a box.

“What are you going to do with them?” Harry asked.

“Donate them to this place that sends your clothes to children in third world countries, like the really poor spots.” Louis told him.

“Wow. That's amazing.” Harry said. “You're so kind.”

Louis couldn't help but blush a little. “Thank you, Harry.”

“So when are we hanging out again after Mum picks me up later?” Harry asked.

“Please don't be upset...but I'm not entirely sure. Zayn and I graduate next month and there's a lot to do, like a lot of must do’s in order to graduate.” Louis said.

“So we plan for after graduation? I can spend the night and we can celebrate!” Harry suggested.

“My family is coming to town, we're going out after grad.” Louis paused. “The next day however I will be free. We can spend some time together then?” He suggested.

Harry grinned. It might be a while but at least they had a plan this time. “Sounds good.”

“Alright, let's get your stuff from the other bedroom.” Louis said and held out a hand.

Harry got off the bed and took Louis’ hand. He quickly dropped it as he smirked and looked up to Louis. “Race ya.” He giggled and ran down the steps to get to the lower floor from Louis’ room.

Louis quickly followed behind Harry but Harry reached the room first and jumped on the bed.

“Alright so let’s get this stuff upstairs. Carry as much as you can but not too much that you can’t see what’s in front of you.” Louis said as he began to pull the clothes out of the closet.

“Yes, sir!” Harry giggled and saluted him.

Louis playfully rolled his eyes, but it was also kinda hot. “As hot as you make being called 'sir’ sound...Let's get these clothes upstairs.” He turned Harry around and pointed him towards the door way. 

Harry did as he was told and went upstairs to Louis’ room.

Louis followed and couldn't help but notice how Harry's trousers were falling off a little as he was walking up the steps.

“Baby? Why are your trousers falling?” Louis asked.

“Too tight. I unbuttoned them to make them less tight but too loose now.” Harry said as he dropped the clothes on the bed.

“So you need a new pair. Another shopping trip, you up for it? We can come back here, you can model them for me...and at some point just keep them off.” Louis smirked. “If you want.”

Harry giggled. “Of course I want. I always like doing things with you, our playtime I mean. I think about them a lot.” He said as he sat on the bed.

Louis sat beside him and smiled. “I'm glad you enjoy it. You know any time you want to stop all you have to do is say so.”

“I know.” Harry smiled. “Do you mind if we have some fun before I have to leave later? Niall was here yesterday so we couldn't do anything.” He pouted.

Louis couldn't resist that pout. “Clothes first. You hand me the clothes and I will put them up.”

Harry smiled and started to do what Louis suggested.

When the pair were done, Harry  looked up at Louis, “Question. Can we go get me new trousers now? I don't want mummy to end up having to taking me.” 

Louis grinned, “Of course. When I was your age I didn't enjoy my mum taking me shopping either.” 

Harry smiled and after only a few short minutes they were out the door and on their way to buy Harry a better fitting pair of trousers.

Thankfully Harry wasn't a very picky lad when it came to trousers so it didn't take them long at all to find two good pair that fit him better.

When they got back to Louis’ the first thing Harry did was pull Louis upstairs so he could try them on. After agreeing they fit perfectly both pair ended up on the floor as they began to have a heated make out session.

They finished their playtime by giving one another a hand job. Harry was thrilled when Louis praised him saying how he'd gotten so much better at it.

Sadly it wasn't long after that Harry had to return home. He made Louis promise to at least call him, saying he'd die if he couldn't at least talk to Louis.

When Anne arrived Louis made sure to let her know that their family would be invited to his graduation and he promised to call as soon as he had more details about the event.

After an almost sad hug Louis again promised to call Harry before they all parted ways. It was going to be a bit of stressful few weeks to come but Louis was sure he and Harry would get through them.

When finally June came Harry was trying to hide how deeply he missed Louis. He would see him briefly at graduation but he knew it wouldn't really be enough. 

Later that month when graduation day came Harry cheered loudly when Louis and Zayn had their names called. He made an ugly face as Nathan’s was called.

After he got to see Louis long enough to hug him and tell him how proud he was. He briefly got to wave to Louis’ parents from a distance as well. On their way out he got to meet Zayn’s family briefly. He found that a lot of fun. He even bragged about it on the phone to Louis later that night.

The following day Anne dropped Harry off at Louis' early in the morning on her way into work. She had tried to talk Harry into letting Robin drive him and while he didn't seem completely against the idea, he just wanted to see Louis as soon as possible. It had been so long since they spent any real time together. He was excited to spend a couple days at Louis' and because it was half term, he didn't have any school for awhile so they didn't need to worry about that.

As soon as Anne parked in the driveway, Harry quickly got out of the car making sure that Loubear was with him. "Bye mum!" He called as he hopped out and closed the door.

The front door opened and Louis stood there with a bright smile on his face, adoring that Harry was finally back over at his place.

Louis waved at Anne as Harry ran up to him.

She smiled and waved back before backing out of the driveway and leaving.

"Let's go inside. Bit of a chilly morning." Louis said as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You could warm me up under a blanket while we watch telly?" Harry suggested. "I mean, unless you have other plans." 

Harry pulled away and smiled at Louis before following him inside. "Oh, you should warm my lips up right now though. They are cold."

Louis laughed as he closed the door. "Quite the little flirt you're becoming." He said with a bit of a grin. "I love it." He said as he headed over to the sofa. "Come sit." He patted his lap. "I'll happily warm those lips up and anything else that needs to be warmed up." He offered.

"I can't help it. I've missed you." Harry defended himself as he moved closer to Louis. "I've tried using my hand when I miss you but it isn't the same. I can't get to an orgasm very easily so I just feel sorta... I don't know." He wasn't sure of the right word to use to describe how he felt. "Like, I just feel kinda angry and needing you really badly."

Louis nodded. "I get what you mean, I've missed you too, a lot. It is hard using just a hand sometimes." He said. Toys helped a lot but he also felt that Harry was still maybe too young to be trying out toys. "Just keep trying and explore your own body a bit. You can touch yourself in other places than just your willy." He said as he picked Harry up and placed him on his lap. "But another thing that helps is imaging that your hand is really just my hand or my tongue or lips...Any part of me really." He explained. 

He then leaned forward and allowed his lips to connect to Harry's, it had been almost a month since they had time to be alone together like this. He had been feeling needy for the little lad as well.

"I like touching my bum. It's sorta hard to reach though." Harry whispered his confession. "I'm not sure but I think I might like my bum getting touched more than my willy. Is that strange?"

Louis held Harry close in his arms. "It's not strange at all, love." He said. "It's normal for a lot of people to like it being touched." He kissed Harry's lips again then looked at him. "I like having mine touched and I really like touching yours." He smirked a bit.

"You could touch it now." Harry suggested hopefully. He really had been trying so hard at home to get himself to an orgasm. He'd gotten himself there a few times but it was extremely difficult. He wanted Louis to do it. It was so much easier to get there for Louis. Not to mention when he was with Louis he got a tingly sensation in his entire body. He missed it all. "I want you to touch it now. Please Louis?"

Louis nodded. "Sure. Let's go upstairs to my room though. The bed is much more comfortable than the sofa." He said.

"I'll beat you there." Harry giggled and pecked Louis' lips. He climbed off of Louis' lap and ran for the stairs.

Louis chuckled, his heart growing fonder. He really loved Harry. He stood and chased after him as they went up the stairs to his room. He grabbed a giggling Harry into his arms and gently threw him onto the bed. He then climbed onto the bed himself and kissed Harry's lips again before starting to undress the younger lad.

"Remember when I needed help with this?" Harry smiled as he felt himself already getting hard. "I'm a big boy now but I still like you doing it when we play like this."

"I remember." Louis smiled as he got Harry's shirt off. "You are getting to be a big boy now and I'm very proud of you." He kissed Harry's lips then worked on getting his trousers off. He could see his little hard on through his pants and it made him smile. "I always liked helping you get dressed and undressed, just so I could sneak in bum touches." He admitted as he got Harry's pants off.

"Really?" Harry asked. "So you always liked touching me cause I'm cute?" He asked hopeful. "I've always thought your cute."

"Well, yes...But it's more than just how you look look, baby." Louis started to explain but sat up a little to start discarding his clothes, starting with his joggers. "I like touching you for many reasons. But you are really cute." He kissed Harry's nose then finished getting undressed. "You really think I'm cute?" He asked. He knew he was beginning to fall in love with the little lad and he understood the wrongness of it all but hearing Harry admit that he had always seen him as cute somehow made it feel more okay.

Harry blushed suddenly, "Yeah, I think you're really cute." He let his hands innocently touch his body. "Why else do you touch me?"

Louis smiled as he finished undressing. "Because...You're amazing. You are the sweetest and kindest person. You're nicer than most people I know. You are always there supporting your friends. You're like a little ball of sunshine." He was trying to explain himself in a way that a 10 year old would understand. "I also touch you to make you feel good and it makes me feel good too. I like who you are as a person." He smiled down at him.

Harry smiled, "Thank you. That's very sweet. I just want to be touched now though. Please Lou? It's been too long." Harry begged. "My willie is already hard thinking about it."

Louis smirked. He took Harry's small cock between his fingers and began to rub it a little. "You've grown a little bit since last time. Becoming such a big boy." He said softly as he looked over Harry's body.

Harry very proudly nodded, "I think maybe I might get as big as you one day. You're really really big." Harry tried not to whimper at the simple touch but it had been so long. "Lou, I missed you.

"I missed you too baby." Louis leaned down and kissed along Harry's jaw. "Mmm, baby...We have the house to ourselves. You can be as loud as you want. And I am sure that one day you'll be as big as me." He said. "I missed you too. So damn much." He moved Harry's legs to bend them. "I'm going to lick your hole a little. Like I did once before. It'll feel good." He ran his hands over Harry's legs.

"Yes!" Harry cheered. "I loved when you did that!" He giggled with excitement. "I'm ready! Do it!"

Louis chuckled. "Remember, be as loud as you want. No one is around to hear you...besides me and I love the sounds you make." He said and dipped his head then began licking lightly over Harry's hole. He wanted so badly to push in but he knew that he should wait until Harry was a little older.

He moved his hands over Harry's thighs as he licked.

"Ah!" He instantly shouted. He really really loved when Louis paid attention to his bum. "Yes! Finally!"

Harry's eyes went wide for a moment. For a split second he felt nervous. Of course a moment later he realized it was foolish to worry. Louis would never hurt him. Besides, it actually felt pretty good. "Again?!?"

Louis poked at Harry's hole again and did it slightly harder this time to see how the pressure would affect him.

"Louis!" Harry shouted. He didn't know completely how to react. It felt so wonderful but it did hurt a bit. He certainly did not want Louis to stop though. He wanted more.

Louis smiled and rubbed over Harry's legs. He could tell it felt really good for Harry but what he worried about was it being being too much for him to handle if he pushed his tongue in.

"Just tell me how you feel, baby." He encouraged and licked over Harry's hole again.

"I don't want you to stop." Harry whined. He didn't care if it hurt a little. He could handle some pain. "I want you to make me feel good. I like the tingles."

"I really wanna push my tongue inside you...But I don't want that to overwhelm you too much so we're going to try it but little by little and very slow." Louis explained. "If all the pleasure and all that good feeling becomes too much or if there's a lot of pain, let me know okay?" He said.

Harry nodded, "I promise." He then tried to make himself relax deeper so it would all feel even better. He really wanted it to not hurt at all.

"Good lad." Louis grinned and moved his head lower again. He slowly pushed the tip of his tongue inside the tight hole.

Harry gasped. It felt incredible. It did hurt but it wasn't too much, not yet. Louis' tongue being warm, wet and soft made it easier to handle.

Louis rubbed Harry's thighs encouragingly and kept his pace slow. He pushed in just a tiny bit more and looked up at Harry to see his reaction.

Harry's mouth fell open as a longer and louder moan filled the room. It felt wonderful but he knew any more than this and it would be too painful. "Just there. N-no more." He told him. "Louis! Mmm."

Louis smiled inwardly as he heard Harry's sounds. He made sure not to push any further inside and he continued to thrust in his tongue in and out.

Harry whimpered and whined a bit more. His little cock had barely been touched and yet he was getting very close now. His little cries grew louder and he was overwhelmed. "Louis! Louis! It's so good!"

Louis pulled his tongue out slowly and licked over the hole a few times before looking up at him briefly. He looked like a beautiful mess and he loved it. "You okay?" He wanted to check. "It's not too much?"

"Y-yeah. I think I'm... like close to it..." He panted. "Please please don't stop. Want it. Want you to do it. Please." He begged. He was so decorate to finally have another orgasm brought on by Louis. Those were the best.

Louis nodded. He leaned up and kissed Harry's lips softly. "Just relax and let it come. Don't think too much. Just feel." He said then lowered his head down and poked the tip of his tongue inside Harry's tight hole as he began to pump it in and out.

Harry very quickly became a whimpering mess. As he reached the edge of his orgasm he began to repeatedly scream out Louis' name. He liked that he could get as loud as he wanted. "Ah! Louis! Louis! Lou-" His body shook hard as his orgasm finally washed over him. His voice twisted as his hands gripped the sheets and pulled at them.

Louis continued to lick and pump his tongue in and out of the tight hole. He felt his cock leaking underneath him but his focus remained on Harry.

As Harry's orgasm finished, Louis crawled up beside him and kissed his head. "I love you." He whispered. "When you've recovered, it can be your turn to make me feel good." He ran his hands through Harry's hair.

Harry worked on catching his breath as he nodded his head and gave Louis a thumbs up. He'd love to return the pleasure. It was wonderful to know that he could make Louis feel so good he would orgasm. 

"I love you Louis. What-" He took a breath. "What is your favorite that I can do?" He wanted to make sure Louis was strung a fair turn.

Louis thought for a moment. They had been doing hand jobs for awhile now and as much as he loved it he wouldn't mind doing something more.

"Maybe a mix of a hand job and you licking me cock?" Louis suggested. Harry was too young for a blowjob and he didn't want to ask for a rim job yet from Harry. Harry needed more experience on the receiving end of a rim job first.

"So like, just licking over it?" Harry asked to be sure. "Cause I don't think you'll fit inside of my mouth." He giggled as he got up on his knees. "Oh, if I make you cum can I try tasting it again?" 

Louis chuckled. "Yeah, just lick over it. You're not quite ready to give blowjobs yet." He smiled. "And yes, when I cum, you can taste it if you want." He nodded.

Harry smiled happily and pushed Louis to finish laying down. He wrapped his hand around the base of Louis' cock. He then giggled a bit and licked over his tip. His eyes went wide however, "You're already cumming?"

"No. It's just precum. It just means that I'm very turned on." Louis tried to explain.

Harry smiled, "Oh, good!" It made him feel proud. "I'm gonna make you regular cum." He smiled and licked at him again. The precum tasted funny and he didn't know for sure if he liked it but it wasn't terrible.

Louis moaned softly feeling Harry lick him. It felt amazing. "Mmm, feels good, baby." He said. "You're doing great." He praised.

It really did feel great to have Harry licking up his precum and his cock.

Harry tried to moan a little as he licked Louis. He wanted to do it just like Louis did to him. He pumped his little hand over his length a bit and worked his best.

Louis smiled hearing the moans. Harry was getting better with his hand jobs. He can come a long way since the first time he gave a hand job to Louis.

He reached down and ran a hand over Harry's bum. "You're doing a really good job, even better than the last hand job you gave me." He said.

Harry's face lit up as his eyes connected with Louis' for a moment. After a moment more of licking he asked, "Better than the  stupid lad you dated?" Harry wanted to be better than Nathan.

"So much better than him. He's nothing compared to you." Louis said honestly. "You're the best." He smiled.

That delighted Harry. It made him extremely excited in fact. It was all the motivation he needed to lick more vigorously and pump faster. He was going to make Louis cum with his orgasm and now nothing would stop him.

Louis grinned seeing Harry's excitement. He moaned a bit louder as he rubbed over Harry's bum.

"Mmm, Hazza. Your touches feel so damn good. I've missed them." Louis moaned as more pre cum leaked.

The more Harry got a taste of Louis' cum the more he decided he liked it. It wasn't something he felt like he'd crave but it was pretty good. 

"Mmm, I want your cum. I wanna taste the real stuff." Harry moaned while still working on Louis. He could tell he was getting the older lad closer so he didn't want to stop.

"Fuck." Louis swore under his breath. He didn't expect to hear Harry say something like that. Not at this age at least. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed hearing a little bit of dirty talk from the younger lad.

"Mmm, just a little more...I'm so close." Louis moaned.

Harry felt himself get more excited. He licked from Louis' base to his tip and treated it like a lollipop as he braced himself for cum.

"Mmm, Hazza...Baby...If you don't want it on your face, I suggest you move back a little." Louis moaned a bit louder.

Moments later, he came hard as he shouted Harry's name over and over again.

Harry was glad he moved back. He didn't want it on his face. He just wanted to taste it. "Now can I taste?" He asked quickly as he eyed it over Louis' stomach.

"Yeah." Louis said breathlessly. "Taste all you want." He smiled at Harry.

Harry instantly leaned down and began to take little licks. It wasn't going to replace some of his favorite food flavors but it was surprisingly good. "I like it. Mostly."

Louis moaned quietly as he watched Harry lick up his cum. It was really hot. He continued to casually run a hand over Harry's bum. "That's good." He smiled more. "It takes some getting used to. One day you'll cum like I do and I can't wait to taste you."

"How old do I have to be for that to happen? It looks like cumming when you orgasm is better." Harry commented as he finished and laid next to him. "I just want to be completely big now."

"It does feel better actually. In a couple years or so. Probably when your 12 or 13." Louis looked over at Harry. "Don't grow up too fast on me, my love." He kissed Harry's head. "You'll get there in time. So are you all warmed up now?" He asked pulling Harry into a cuddle.

"I am warmed now." Harry nodded with a smile. "I wonder though Louis," He looked at him. "Do you suppose you'll still like me even when I'm grown? I mean, the program will end at some point won't it?"

"Hazza. My feelings for you...Won't ever change. I don't care if you're 10 or 20...I am always going to like you. I am always love you." Louis said. "The program ends when you're 18 or your mum decides to pull you out of it. But I promise you that I am always here for you, even if the touches stop one day." Louis told him in a serious tone. He didn't want Harry to think he liked him just because they did sexual things together or when the program ended for Harry, that he would forget about him.

"I just sometimes feel confused about us I guess." Harry explained. "We're brothers but I know real brothers don't touch like we do. Then you say you love me and I know I love you too but I don't really know in what way I love you and I don't know in what way you love me."

Louis held back a sigh. He was expecting this conversation, but he wasn't expecting it until Harry was a bit older. "I know things are confusing right now, and I was really confused myself for awhile. I, love you more than I should, more than an adult should love a child or more than a brother even in this sense, should love their little brother." He frowned a little. "As I said earlier, I don't like you just because of us touching. I like you for more than just your cute little body. I like you for you, as a person." He paused for a moment then looked back at Harry. "I know how I feel about you and I fought how I felt for what felt like a long time but the more we started our touches the clearer my feelings for you came to me." He tried to explain. He felt like he was probably confusing things more. "As for how you feel, feelings are confusing but the more you think about what you want, the clearer things become." He finally finished.

"So then, you love me how Zayn loves... uh... I can't remember her name." Harry tried to ask but got side tracked. "I figure I probably just need time to know what I feel."

"Yeah, I do." Louis nodded. "If in time, you come to realize that you don't feel the same way, then it's fine. Don't feel pressured in any way to feel the same way. We can still be best friends and brothers." He wanted Harry to feel safe no matter what decision he made. "So in the meantime, do you want the touches to stop?" He asked. "While you're trying to figure it out?" He asked softly.

"No!" Harry practically gasped. "I don't want them to stop! I like them! I need your help with them too cause I can't make myself orgasm very often. Please don't stop them!"

"Okay!" Louis said and held him tighter. "Don't worry. We'll keep doing it for as long as you want." He kissed Harry's lips.

"I don't need time to know I love you touching me." Harry assured. "I'd love something chocolate right now though. Do you have any chocolate?"

"Chocolate? Mmm, I do have some chocolate bars just for you. I may have picked up a few sweets just because you were going to spend a couple of days here." Louis grinned. "But I do need to rinse off first, would you let to join me or do something else while you wait for me?" He asked.

"If I join you I might get hard again cause you're really pretty with water running over you. Can I watch telly while I wait?" He asked and kissed Louis' cheek.

Louis tried to fight the blush from the comment. "Of course. Just put your pants on at least. I'm sure Zayn doesn't want to come home to find you naked on the sofa." He teased a little as he sat up.

Harry nodded and did as he was told. He then kissed Louis' lips and grab Hazza bear before running his downstairs to wait.

Louis watched him leave then fell back onto his bed for a moment. He was falling in love with a 10 year old and if Harry didn't feel the same way back, then he was going to get his heart broken by a 10 year old. But Harry did enjoy the touches, but part of him was saying that it was just part of the body's natural reaction but another part of him was saying it was a sign that deep inside, Harry felt the same.

 

He sat up again and shook himself of his thoughts. He walked to his shower and quickly rinsed himself off. 

After he finished, he dried himself off and put his boxers back on then headed downstairs to see Harry. "Baby?" He called as he headed down the steps to the ground floor where Harry was watching the telly.

"Yes Lou Lou?" He giggled from the sofa. He wanted a cute name to call Louis how Louis called him baby. He wasn't good at thinking up names like that though. Maybe one day he'd have a special name for only him to call Louis though.

Louis laughed softly at the nickname. "Still want some chocolate?" He asked as he reached him.

"Yes, I need something sweet. Mum always says I'm sweet enough when I ask at home." Harry replied.

Louis laughed. "Well, she's right there. But we won't tell her about it." He winked and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a chocolate bar and split it in half and placed it on a plate. He didn't want any chocolate crumbs on his sofa but he also wanted to let Harry continue to watch his cartoons.

He headed back out and handed the plate to Harry. "Here you go, love." He sat next to him. He took the bears and sat them on his lap. "They don't chocolate." He teased a little.

"Chocolate is bad for animals." Harry told Louis. "Robin said it's poison to dogs. I'm glad I'm not a dog." He said and ate the chocolate happily.

Louis nodded. "I'm glad you're not a dog either." He smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "But Robin is smart for teaching you that." He said. "So how are things between you two now?"

"I don't know. We don't argue so much but I still don't like him. I wish my really daddy was a good dad. It would be easier if he wasn't a stupid... arse." He used the only curse word he knew.

Louis frowned a little. Dirty talk was one thing but cursing was another. "Don't talk like that. I mean, it's true. But it's not nice to talk like that."  He said. "Sometimes our real parents aren't really that good of people and when mummy and Robin married, he chose you and Gemma. He chose to be apart of your lives and to help mummy raise you. Just think about that." He encouraged.

"He chose mummy. He didn't choose us Louis. We just got brought along." He replied. "We aren't his kids. He has kids and they are all grown. Mummy doesn't be there mum."

"When he chose mummy, he chose you and Gemma as well. The three of you are a packaged deal." Louis said. "If he didn't want you or Gemma around then he wouldn't have chose mummy. I mean, my dad, stepdad I mean...When he chose mummy, he chose me as well. He didn't have to get involved with someone who had a young child. But he did because he wanted me too."

Harry wasn't sure how to reply. He didn't believe Louis but saying that would be very rude. "How about we just agree to not agree? I'm not being mean to him anymore. Can't that be good enough?"

Louis inwardly sighed. Harry hadn't even given Robin a chance but talking about his dad gave him an idea, something to talk to Anne about later.

"Deal." He nodded and kissed his head. "What do you think about swimming later? Might be fun to have the pool to ourselves."

Normally Harry was with Niall whenever any swimming was happening.

"Sounds fun." Harry grinned.

They spent a good part of the day out in the pool and then later they watched a film on Netflix that Harry fell asleep halfway through with his head on Louis’ lap.

 

It wasn't until the first week of July that Harry would get to really see Louis again and finally feel better. What Harry didn't know however was that Louis and Anne had arranged a surprise holiday for Harry to get to go and properly meet Louis’ family. They both were hoping that Harry meeting Mark would encourage him to try having a better relationship with Robin.

“Mummy, are you sure Louis said he'd be here at nine?” Harry asked with a worried voice as he stood watching out the window for him. 

“Yes dear, it's only eight fifty five. He still has time.” She tried not to giggle at him. She had grown fond of the way Harry looked up to Louis and seemed to be genuinely fascinated by him. From where she stood Louis was a great role model.

“I hope he has something planned for us that involves food.” Harry told her as he still watched. Lou Bear sat on the floor beside him. 

“Harry, you just ate breakfast.” Anne replied a bit shocked.

“Yes, I know. I'm growing though. That means I need more food than I used to.” Harry told her. “Soon I'll be big enough that I'll need to eat as much as you and Robin.”

Anne’s hand quickly went over her mouth. Harry occasionally had a way with words.

“He's here! He's here! Yes!” Harry suddenly cheered before grabbing Lou Bear and running to the front door.

Moments later he pulled it open as Louis walked up. When he was close enough he threw his arms around him, “I missed you!”

“I missed you too Hazza.” Louis smiled. It always nice to be missed. It was even more nice when you were missed by someone as special as Harry.

“I was just telling mummy how I hope our plans today involve food. I'm hungry because I'm growing.” Harry spoke with excitement in his voice.

“Yes, he told me how soon he'd need to eat as much as Robin and I do.” Anne fought a smile as she told Louis.

Louis had to fight a bit of laughing himself, “I see. Well, we have a long drive but if you're hungry we’ll get you something.”

“A long drive?” Harry asked. “Where are we going?”

When Louis smiled he looked at his mum who was also smiling. When she didn't answer however he looked back at Louis, “Where are you taking me?”

“Give mummy a hug. We’ll be in Doncaster all week so you won't see her.” Louis instructed still smiling.

“Doncaster? Why Doncaster?” Harry seemed confused. “What's in Doncaster besides… your family! Louis am I meeting your family?” Suddenly he was very excited.

“Yes, you are. When they saw you at graduation but didn't get to properly meet you they wanted to spend some proper time with you.”  Louis said, the smile not leaving his face.

“Mummy can I? Please?” Harry turned and asked. 

“I already packed your luggage. It's there in the coat closet.” She no longer could hide her giggles.

Harry ran to get his bag then came back still wearing a giant grin. He hugged his mum then went to Louis, “Let's go Lou! I'm ready!” 

“Okay Haz.” He smiled. “Bye Anne. I'll have him call you when we arrive.” 

Anne agreed and watched as they got in Louis’ car and headed out.

"Louis, do you think they'll like me? I mean, I'm your brother sorta but I'm not. Will they think it's strange?" Harry was so excited but also nervous as he climbed into the car.

"They will love you. They're all excited to meet you. I think me mum is more excited than anyone else though." Louis smiled as they started to drive down the street. "They understand everything. Question is...Think you can handle a house full of girls for a week? Only other lads are my dad and me." He asked with small smirk. "You get to share a room with me though so that will be fun."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Harry nodded. "I live with mummy and Gemma. It can't be too much worse. Sharing a room with you will be really really fun though. Do we get to share a bed? I like all night cuddles with you."

"Well, there's mum and then there's Lottie, Fizzy, and the twins. So that is four girls." Louis said. "We can. Mum said she was setting up the air mattress but if you'd rather sleep with me all night, I can never say no to all night cuddles with you."

"I sleep with you at your house anyway." He giggled. "I won't tell your mummy though. I know it all had to be our secret."

Louis laughed. He couldn't help it. Harry's giggles were infectious. "Good. I was going to remind you about that." He said. "The same rule applies to everyone though, remember?" He had to double check. "Even my sisters. They're the worst at keeping secrets too." He said.

"Right. Only you and I know. I mean I told Niall we kissed but he won't ever ever tell. He's the best secret keeper ever! I mean, unless it's Greg's secrets then he tells me those.”

Louis tighten his grip on on the steering wheel a bit and reminded himself to stay calm. He also hated that Zayn was partially right in his theory that Harry would tell and break his promise.

He took a deep breath in. "If he tells Greg's secrets, can we really trust him not tell on us? How long has he known?" He asked as he focused on trying to stay relaxed and calm.

Harry frowned and spoke extra soft, "He wouldn't ever tell. I k ow he can be trusted. He won't even tell the lads at school about what fun we have when we are with you. I mean, I told him we kissed really soon after we first did and no one knows."

Louis nodded. "Alright. That's good." He said. "I haven't seen him in awhile. You both should spend a night again. Zayn would love to hang out with Niall as well." He smiled a little. It would also give him a chance to talk to Niall alone about what Harry had told him and how important it was not to let anyone know ever.

"I'll pick you lads up even that way we have even more time together." Louis offered. "I'm not mad, baby." He wanted to reassure Harry. "Just be really careful. I wouldn't want the wrong people to overhear."

"Well I haven't told him anything else." Harry defended with a lie. "Besides, for all he knows it was a kiss on the cheek. Lots of people kiss me there." He lied again. "He won't tell though. You can ask him when we come over next."

"I suppose this was something too big for you to keep to yourself and not tell your best friend." Louis frowned a little. "I just...I would hate to be separated from you. I also don't want to go to jail." He sighed a little. "But no more secrets from here on out, okay? Can we tell each other the truth?" He asked. "Or at least work harder on that?" He quickly added. He realized that with Harry being young, the chances of lying to keep yourself and friends out of trouble were high.

"Yes, I don't understand how a simple kiss would get me taken away though. I only said about the kiss. I could have said about all the other really super fun stuff and I didn't." He could tell Louis was upset with him and he didn't like it. Louis didn't need to know anymore. It would just make him more mad.

"I just worry." Louis rubbed his head a little. "But you said kiss and most people I hope would just assume cheek. It's fine. I'm sorry I got upset. You're right about kiss could mean cheek. I'm worrying about nothing." Or at least he hoped he was. "How is Niall by the way though? We really do miss having that crazy Irish one around." He asked.

"He's okay. His mummy and daddy have been fighting a lot by he says they have been super nice to he and Greg cause they both want to be the favorite." Harry replied.

Louis frowned. He had never experienced that but it sadden him deeply to hear about that. He knew of friends who had gone through it. "Wow. That's sad. Parent's shouldn't do that to their children." He shook his head. "Well, Zayner and I will just have to have you both over a lot more, give him a break from all the fighting. Maybe ask your mummy the same thing, if Niall can spend time extra time with you at home?" He suggested. "Being around fighting all the time isn't fun." He said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I know he isn't sad about it right now but after a while he probably would be." Harry nodded. "Louis, how far is Doncaster?"

"From London, it's three hours...So get comfortable." Louis said. "Also, my tablet is back there too so you can watch videos or play with some apps." He offered.

"Oh, do you have a tic-tac-toe game? I like that game!" Harry smiled. "Mummy lets me play it on her phone when we are boring places I have to be quite at."

"Yes." Louis nodded. "I have a bunch of games on there that you'd like so go wild, my little Tarzan." He smiled briefly looking at Harry in the rearview mirror before switching his eyes back to the road.

"Hey, I'm not Tarzan." Harry giggled and turned on the tablet. He was delighted to see his old picture with Spiderman at the background. "Look how little I looked! Wow!"

"Yeah." Louis smiled at the memory. "So little...so cute. You're growing up way too fast." He said. At least things were slightly simpler then than they were now. "I believe we got that framed for Niall and you gave it to him as a birthday gift."

"Yep, for his birthday." Harry giggled. "Remember when you were magic and guessed which one was Niall?"

"That was for your birthday...I remember." Louis grinned. "That was fun. Suddenly, I became very cool in all your friends eyes." He laughed a bit.

"I don't think he's been able to figure out how you did it though." Harry laughed.

"Ah but a magician never reveals his secrets." Louis winked. "I'm sure he'll figure it out one day though. He's a smart lad."

"I know how you did it but I won't tell." Harry smiled. He tried to wink but ended up blinking instead.

Louis laughed at Harry's attempt at blinking. He had glanced in the rearview mirror just in time to catch it. He found it cute. "Have you found anything else interesting on that thing?" He hadn't used it in months. He couldn't remember all that was on it.

"There's some interesting photos." Harry replied. "Stupid head naked, Zayn sleeping, me."

"You can delete any stupid head pictures." Louis said quickly. He was sure he had gotten rid of all the Nathan pictures. "Sorry you had to see that. I thought I had gotten rid of all his pictures."

"It's okay.  His willie doesn't look different than yours except he's smaller." Harry laughed. "I wish you could put pictures of me naked on here. Maybe one day though."

Louis smiled. "It's a bit dangerous to have naked pictures of you on my tablet. It's why when I do take naked photos of you, it's through the Polaroid camera. Less dangerous and they can be stored in a spot where no one besides you or I would see them." He explained. "Maybe when you're 16, I can start using my phone camera or the tablet's camera." He suggested. He hoped he could. "I have the Polaroid camera with me though so if you ever want to play with that at any time...Feel free." He smiled.

"Can you maybe not have any other naked boys pictures on your phone till I'm old enough then?" Harry asked. He felt jealous but was too young to understand that's what it was.

"I don't want any other naked boy pictures on my phone or anywhere unless it's you." Louis said honestly. "But I do promise that no naked pictures of anyone unless it's you...will ever be in my possession."

Harry smiled, "That makes me feel better. Thank you baby." He nervous called Louis the name. It made his body tingle a little to say it.

Louis grinned. It was the first time that Harry had called him that. It felt nice to hear it back. It was nice that Harry felt comfortable enough to say it to him. "You're welcome, love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID YOU THINK?!?!?!


	31. Doncaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I kept forgetting to post it and kept getting distracted...
> 
> Anyways, we have a slightly better plan for the story (Larry stuff stays the same, no worries!) and we're really excited for it.
> 
> Part of the reason we haven't written it is because we weren't really feeling it and weren't in the mood for it, but now, we have a much better plan for it and hopefully won't be long with posting new stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Super long chapter.
> 
> P.S.S. - A bit of smut in this chapter, but there's lots before and after it. I always forget to warn the people who don't like the smut. Lol.

The next couple of hours was spent in the car as they made their way to Doncaster. Time went by quickly as Harry made his bad jokes and Louis laughed anyways to be supportive. They also sang radio tunes and talked about the most random things Harry could come up with.

Now, they were just pulling up into Louis' driveway. "They're all excited to meet you, they've been dying to meet you for a long time now." He said as he parked the car and took his keys out.

"I'm still a bit nervous," Harry admitted as he undid his seatbelt. He wanted to clutch onto Louis or Lou Bear as they got out but he didn't want anyone to think he was lame. "Just stay with me until I'm not nervous anymore." He requested as he opened the door.

Louis pushed the lever inside the car to open up the boot then stepped out of the car. "Of course. Oh and Hazzabear is in my bag. I thought since we're spending a week here, it'd be nice to have both bears with us." He said and headed to the back of the car where he took out the two bags. He carried his on his shoulder and carried Harry's with one hand. He pushed the lid down and locked his car again.

He wrapped an arm around Harry's neck as they walked up to the door. He was walking a bit slow so hopefully, Harry could calm down a bit. He also was trying to prepare himself for the fact that his sisters would run and hug him all at once which usually ended with him being on the floor with all the girls on top of him.

He leaned down and kissed Harry's head. "I love you." He said softly and smiled down at him.

"I love you too." Harry smiled. That made him feel a little better.

"Louis!" He watched a young girl rip open the door and come running at him. Three others soon followed.

It made Harry feel awkward and a bit more scared. He turned loose of Louis and moved out of the way. He felt safer watching from a distance.

Suddenly Louis was attacked with hugs from all four sisters, he gripped the side of the house to help keep his balance. "Yes, I missed all of you as well. It hasn't been that long since you've seen me." He teased a little as he put his arms around them.

"Been forever since you've been home," Fizzy said.

"I know, I'm sorry. School keeps me busy." Louis half lied. He really hated spending time apart from Harry and school did that enough to them during the school year.

"Girls, let him go. Let him inside at least before he falls over." Mark laughed a bit as he and Jay came to his rescue by peeling the girls off one by one.

"Thanks." Louis smiled and regained his balance. He looked over at Harry and held out his hand. "Let's go inside and then you can properly meet everyone."

He didn't say anything but Harry took his hand and went inside with him. He held Louis' hand a bit tight as they walked. It was easy to wave at a distance. It was another thing to meet and talk with them.

Louis walked inside and squeezed Harry's hand a little. He dropped their bags by the front door then walked into the living room where everyone had landed.

Harry stood in front of Louis now with Louis' hands on his shoulders.

Louis looked down at him with a small smile then introduced him to everyone one by one.

"This is me mum, then dad...And my sisters, Lottie, Fizzy, and the twins, Daisy and Phoebe." Louis introduced them.

"You're the only thing Louis talks about when he's home." Daisy giggled.

"We're very happy to have you here for the week," Jay spoke up. "You can just call me Jay though. No need for Mrs. Tomlinson or anything like that." She told him.

"Are you sure? Mummy said you should always call adult ladies Ms. or Mrs. to be res- respe- polite." Harry asked her.

"Respectful." Louis helped Harry with the word.

"That's it." Harry grinned up at Louis.

"It makes me feel old." Jay chuckled a bit. "And while it is respectful, she's right about that, I prefer to be a little different. I'm like that with all the girl's friends as well as Louis'." She smiled at Harry. "Now that was a long trip. Are you hungry at all?" She asked

"Yes please." Harry replied. She was so warm and sweet. It made him feel better. He was still a tad bit nervous though; just because everything was new.

"Can I see the kitchen?" Harry asked and looked from Jay to Louis. He liked kitchens because that's where you cooked and he loved to cook.

"Oh of course. Louis told me you enjoyed cooking and baking." Jay smiled. "Would you like to help me make something?"

Louis nodded. "Oooh. That sounds fun." He said and playfully messed with Harry's hair a bit.

"Could I?" Harry instantly lit up. "That would be wonderful! I'm just not allowed to put things in the oven, or take them out." Harry told her.

"Go for it, Haz. Make us something delicious." Louis grinned.

"Right." Jay nodded. "Come follow me." She smiled more. "Louis always says that you'll love the kitchen."

"I love cooking. Louis helps me cook a lot. He even got me a cool book for his house and we make things out of it." Harry smiled. "He's my sous-chef."

Jay led Harry to the kitchen and smiled at his comments. "Really? Wow. Aren't you a spoilt lad?" She teased. "Sous chef? Is he any good? He's never...done well in the kitchen."

Harry looked to see if Louis was around and when he saw he wasn't he whispered, "He's not the best chef when he cooks by himself. If someone is around to tell him what to do then he does well. Don't tell him though. I wouldn't ever risk hurting his feelings.”

Jay held back her laughter. He really was sweet and adorable as Louis described him. "I agree with you on that. Also, I won't tell him. Our secret." She winked. "So what do you think we should make for some lunch?"

"Maybe we could do something with cheese. Most people like cheese." He didn't want to suggest something that someone may not like. He wanted everyone to like him and making a dish someone didn't like wouldn't help.

"Hmm, cheese." Jay thought for a moment. "What about mac and cheese? That should be simple of enough for you to do most of it at least." She smiled. "I'll do the water and put it on the stove then later drain it, but you can do the rest yourself. What do you think?" She asked.

"Perfect." He smiled. "I'm good at knowing when the pasta is ready." Harry, being in his element now, felt much better. He could hear Louis in the other room laughing with his sisters as well which he enjoyed.

"Great." Jay grinned. "So what kind of things do you and Louis do together when you spend time at his house?" She asked as she opened a drawer and pulled out a pot.

Harry smiled thinking about the touches. Of course, he couldn't tell her that. "We do lots of stuff. He's taken me all kinds of places too. We've gone to the zoo. We've gone to museums. Oh, we went to a theme park! That was fun! We play footie sometimes. I think my favourite though is when we watch films. It's nice to just sit and be near him. He's so nice to me so I just feel comfortable and happy." He tried to explain.

Jay smile grew as she listened to Harry and filled the pot at the same time.

It was easy to see how much of an impact Louis had made on the little lad's life. "Growing up, he always wanted a brother. He adores his little sisters and would do anything for them but he always wanted a little brother to do things with him that the girls weren't interested in doing." She said. "I'm really glad you two have each other. Sounds like you two have a lot of fun together."

She took the pot over to the stove and turned it on. She then handed Harry the box of Kraft Dinner. "Here you are. Open that and I'll get Mark to grab you the step stool from the other room."

"Thank you." He smiled and blushed ever so slightly as she left the room. He didn't need to read the instructions on the box this time because he'd made it plenty of times before.

A few minutes later, Jay returned with Mark who had the step stool.

"Here you are, mate," Mark said placing the stool in front of the stove. "Ooh, mac and cheese. My favourite. I used to make it all the time for Louis when he was growing up." He smiled.

Harry smiled awkwardly. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of Mark. He was only Louis' stepdad. He was the same to Louis as Robin was to him.

"He still likes mac and cheese too. Mummy says it's a comfort food." Harry replied. "Thank you for the stool."

"That is also true." Mark agreed. "Anytime Lou comes home, I still end up cooking him mac and cheese. If he tries to do it himself, then it usually burns it. He tries hard which is the main thing." He chuckled a bit.

Harry laughed a bit. It was what he'd just been saying to Jay. "That's why he's always my sous-chef." Harry was however surprised that Mark cooked for him so much and so willingly; even still. Mark didn't have to do that. He wasn't Louis' dad after all.

Mark laughed. "Perfect role for him." He smiled. "He has many talents but cooking is not one of them. The safest thing for him is just sandwiches." He said.

"He can make ice pretty well too." Harry teased. "He tries his best and that counts though."

"That's true, on both counts." Mark nodded. "I always told him growing up that as long you tried your best then that's all that truly matters in the end." He said. "He and school never mixed well, but I kept at him, and tried me best to help him with anything he needed. And looking at where he is today? I couldn't be prouder of him."

Harry looked at him questioningly. He then licked his lips a moment as he looked away and opened the box of pasta. "Why would you do all that though?"

"He's my son," Mark said simply. "I want him to succeed in life. But I know what you're asking." He paused for a moment. "He may not be mine biologically but DNA doesn't always matter. It's what's in the heart that matters. When I chose Jay, I also chose Louis and when we got married, I adopted him and he took my name. He then officially became my son." He tried to explain. "I did it because I wanted to."

Harry poured the pasta in and looked back at Mark, "But you don't love him the same as you do your real kids right? I mean, that wouldn't be fair right?" He was trying so hard to understand because this all seemed so new and foreign to him. How could a man love a child like his own son when it wasn't his son?

"In my mind and in my heart, Louis is as much mine as the girls are," Mark said. "I love all my children, Louis included, equally. To me, it would be unfair to exclude Louis just because we don't share the same DNA. He may not share my DNA but that doesn't change what's in my heart." He told Harry. "If anything, my relationship with Louis is slightly more special than the ones I have with my girls because I chose to be a father to him."

Harry didn't know how to respond. He liked what he heard but he didn't really know how to say it. He didn't know a man could love a child that way.

"What if you hadn't adopted Louis? What if his real dad was still around; or just around sometimes? Would you still feel the same?" He wanted to compare this to Robin.

"Even if Troy was around and in Louis life...And I couldn't adopt him...It wouldn't change anything." Mark said. "I would 100 percent feel the same way. He'd still be my son. As I said before, DNA doesn't matter. Not to me at least. I believe step parents are special because we choose to love our partner and their child. We choose to start or expand to our family."

"You choose to when you don't have to," Harry repeated in his own words. "Cause sometimes real parents don't even want to be parents even though they are supposed to have to be." That's how things felt with his real dad.

Mark frowned a little. He knew of Harry's situation because of Louis and how much the situation angered and upset Louis as well.  "Sometimes...Sometimes parents just don't want to be a parent anymore. I don't understand how that happens. I would never abandon my children." He shook his head. "Even if something happened, and Jay and I got a divorce, I would make sure to keep seeing my children, Louis included, as much as possible. Other people aren't like that and that's very sad. But that's what makes step parents so special. They love and take care of a child or children that aren't theirs."

"Could you both maybe excuse me for a moment?" He asked. He needed to ask Robin something now. He didn't want to wait either. He needed Louis' phone.

"Of course." Mark smiled. "I'll take over for you." He said and watched Harry head off to the other room.

Louis was in the living room playing a dance game with Lottie. He noticed Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Having fun cooking?" He asked as he tried to follow the moves on the screen. He hated this game but the girls loved it, so he sucked it up.

"Yes but I need to call home, please. I have a question to ask Robin." He told Louis.

"Yeah. Sure." Louis nodded and stepped away as Daisy right away took over for him.

He pulled his phone out. He punched in his passcode and pulled up his contacts.

"Here." He handed Harry his phone. "I can show you where my room is if you want to talk to him alone." He offered.

"Yes please." Harry nodded. "I just have one question but I know mum will ask me a lot of questions even though I've barely been gone."

Louis smiled. "Sure. Follow me." He said placing a hand on Harry's back. He leads him up the stairs and to the room at the end of the hall. He opened the door. "Welcome to my room. " He said. "Anyways. Your house number and Robin's cell and your mum's cell...all of my contacts if you look. Feel free to take as long as you want."

"Thank you." He smiled and hugged Louis before sitting on the bed. He'd look around in here after his call.

When he clicked on Robin's cell he put the phone next to his ear and waited, almost nervously.

Robin was at home surfing through the telly channels as Anne went out on a shopping date with Gemma and left him at home when he heard his cell ring. He leaned forward and picked it up from where he had left it on the table in front of them. He saw Louis' caller ID. He figured he'd probably call him if he couldn't reach Anne to let her know that they arrived safely.

 

"Hello?" Robin said when he answered the call.

"Hi, Robin. It's Harry." He said into the phone. "I'm on Louis' phone."

"Harry?" Robin felt surprised. "Is everything alright? If you can't get a hold of your mum, she's out shopping with Gemma, so she may not hear her phone."

"No, I meant to call you. Not mum." He replied. "I'm really glad I didn't have to go shopping with them though. They always take forever." He rambled.

His eyes glanced around the room for a moment then he spoke again. "I just because I have a question if that's okay."

"Yeah, of course. Ask me anything you like." Robin said, half curious, half nervous.

"When you married my mom I know that means you chose her. I don't really understand though if that means you chose Gemma and I as well. So I guess my question is if you chose us when you chose our mum." Harry tried hard not to ramble but he needed to make sure Robin understood.

Robin felt even more surprised now hearing Harry's question. "Of course I chose you and Gemma as well. I fell in love with your mum, but I love spending time with both you and Gemma as well. I love being apart of your lives and being there for you. It's kind of a packaged deal, you two with your mum. I wouldn't have it any other way though." He explained. "But to put it simply, yes, I chose you and I chose Gemma as well when I chose your mum." He said.

That gave Harry another question then. "Do you love us different than you love your real kids? I mean, it's okay if you do. I just want to understand."

"No," Robin replied. "I really don't. I love you both as if you were my own. I love you two the same as I love them."

Harry thought for a moment. This new information put a lot of new things into his head. He wasn't exactly sure how to talk about these new things though.

"Thank you, Robin. That's all I really wanted to know. I didn't understand but I do now." Harry told him.

"You're welcome." Robin nodded to himself. "How was your trip there? Good time so far?" He asked.

"The trip was a bit boring but it was good. Louis' mum and dad are letting me help make lunch though so I'm having lots of fun now." He smiled though Robin couldn't see.

Robin smiled. "That's good to hear. Well, I'll let you get back to your cooking and spending time with them. I'm happy you're enjoying yourself." He said.

"Thank you, Robin. Tell mum and Gemma I said hi and I'll call later." He told him.

After that, they said their goodbyes and Harry hung up. He then took a goofy selfie on Louis' phone and changed his background from a football one to the selfie he'd taken.

When he finished he finally took a moment to look around the room for the first time.

There were posters of famous football players on the walls. He climbed off the bed and noticed that on Louis dresser was a few picture frames. He walked over and took a look at them. Mostly family photos, Louis and his sisters, Louis with his mum and dad. He then he noticed that Louis had was one of their many silly selfies framed and sitting on the dresser. Along another was a photo, Harry was surprised to see was one of himself and Niall. It was a really silly selfie they had taken by the pool last summer at Louis.

He continued to look around and saw a football on the floor.

He then noticed a sign on the wall. "Love Makes The World Go Round, But Chocolate Makes The Trip Worthwhile."

Harry smiled. Louis was as addicted to chocolate as he was.

He then spotted a couple of trophies on another dresser. After looking at the plaques, he realized they were for football. He had no idea that Louis used to play on a team.

"I have team pictures you can look at later if you want," Louis said suddenly appearing at Harry's side.

"Sorry for snooping. Just curious." Harry said softly.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Lunch is almost ready though, think we could sneak a couple of kisses before going back down?" Louis had a playful smile on his lips. The kind that Harry always loved to kiss.

"Yes please." Harry nodded quickly. He needed a little extra love. Having so much on his mind was giving him a headache. "I could really really use some kisses."

Louis grinned and scooped Harry up into his arms. He carried him over to the bed and sat Harry on his lap. He quickly lowered his head and let his lips connect with Harry's. He had been fighting the urge to kiss him all day. He just wanted a few kisses before they went back downstairs.

"Not too many or my willie will get hard. I can't control him very well around you." Harry smiled and kissed Louis. "Do you suppose we'll be able to play some tonight though?"

Louis kissed Harry a few time then kissed his forehead. "Mmm, maybe. It depends on how quiet you can be." He said wrapping his arms around Harry. "I don't know if I'd be able to control meself though." He kissed Harry's lips again. "Last one until later. Promise." He smiled.

"Oh, I can be quiet baby. I promise. If it means you'll touch me I'll be as quiet as a jellyfish." Harry promised. "I love when you touch me cause I can't make it happen like you can. I can make it feel good but I almost orgasm." He made sure to keep his voice extra quiet.

Louis' smile grew. "Mmm, something about you calling me baby that is like music to my ears." He said softly. "You're young yet. It takes practice to actually reach orgasm on your own. Most people use toys to help if they don't have another person to help." He explained. "But we'll have to wait until everyone's asleep, that's the safest way to go to make sure we don't get caught or anything like that."

"I can wait... baby." He paused before saying the name for added effect. "One day we'll play with toys, right? You have lots in your side drawer. Oh but not any you used with stupid head." Harry didn't even want to say his name.

"When you're a bit older and I think you can handle toys, we'll play with them," Louis promised. "And anything I used with him, I threw out and replaced with something new."

"Can I watch you play with toys on yourself since I'm not old enough?" Harry asked and snuck another kiss. "I bet you use them every time I'm not around to play don't you?"

"Of course. I'd love for you to watch me. It'd be so much fun." Louis kissed him back lightly then looked at him. "I do use them when I don't have you to play with. I use them and think of you."

Harry smiled. It made him feel extra special. "Good! I'm happy!" Harry hugged Louis' neck then pulled away. "We should get back downstairs though. I don't want to miss my chance to put my secret ingredient on the mac and cheese."

Louis grinned. He felt happy that Harry was happy. "Alright, babycakes, let's go downstairs." He said and helped Harry off his lap. He let his hands run down Harry's bum as he did so. "Gonna have so much fun with you tonight. Maybe even a few pictures." He smirked and stood.

"Babycakes?" Harry asked. "I really like that name!" He clapped his hands. "Call me that more often okay?" Now he had to think of an equally cute and awesome name for Louis. "Lots of pictures. I'll be your model; silent model."

"Okay, babycakes." Louis chuckled. He had called Harry that before but the lad didn’t seem to remember the nickname. "Ooh. Silent model. I like the sounds of that but next time when we're back at my house in London, you'll have to be a very vocal model." He smirked a little then opened the door.

"Absolutely." He agreed. "Now let's hurry. I hope your mummy has turmeric. Oh oh, can you just check though and not tell her? It's a secret and the chef can only tell his sous-chef his secrets."

Louis held back a laugh and nodded. "Of course. I'll check the spice cupboard." He said. "Is it really good with that stuff on it? Only thing I usually put on it is ketchup."

"Yes, I always use it at your house when I make you mac and cheese. It's what I do when I make you leave. You know, when I tell you I have to add my secret ingredient? You add just a half teaspoon. Though, I may do a full teaspoon since we're feeding more people."

"Ooh. I feel privileged knowing now." Louis smiled as they walked down the stairs. He headed into the kitchen where Mark was stirring up the pasta and cheese mixture together. Louis looked in the spice cupboard and found what Harry wanted. He sat it down the counter and turned to look at Harry with a little wink before going back to the living room.

Harry didn't want anyone to know what he was adding. He didn't want to lie about anything either though. "Um, Mr. Mark could you maybe turn around or something so I can add my secret ingredient?"

"Just Mark is fine." Mark smiled. "And no problem." He said and went over to another cupboard to start pulling out bowls.

With his back turned Harry carefully added one teaspoon of the yellow spice. He then slid the jar back into the cabinet and smiled as he stirred the pasta. "Okay, I'm done. Thank you."

"Your welcome," Mark said. "I'll just be in the dining room getting the table set. You okay by yourself or should I call Louis in?" He asked setting the bowls next to Harry.

"If he isn't busy with his sisters it would be nice to have his help. He knows how I like things." Harry giggled. He was such a little perfectionist when it came to cooking. "Just tell him he doesn't have to help if he doesn't want to."

"Hm. I'm not sure I like the idea of you being in here on your own anyways." Mark said. "Lou!" He called.

 

A few moments later, Louis appeared.

"I poured the drinks for everyone and the bowls are next to Harry for him to put the mac and cheese on." He said. "I didn't want to leave him alone."

"Smart choice." Louis agreed. "He'd probably be fine but as he still uses a stool, I agree."

Mark smiled with a nod and left.

Louis waited for Mark to leave then walked over to Harry. "Anything I can help with, babycakes?" He asked.

Harry smiled big again until he noticed Daisy peeking in at them. Trying to ignore her he replied to Louis, "I don't know where the serving spoons are. I also thought it might be nice if you helped me set the table because I'm not sure who sits where and if anyone has a preference for anything."

"You don't need to worry about setting the table, dad is doing it," Louis said. "But I can help you put the food in the bowls if it's ready. Please say it's ready. I'm starving. I need to eat something...edible that is." He spoke lowering his voice so only the two of them can hear. He wondered if Harry would get the reference.

Harry giggled having gotten the reference and nodded, "It's ready. No samples though. You can eat it when we all sit down." Harry then motioned his eyes towards the door so Louis would notice his sister peeking into the room. He didn't want Louis to say the wrong thing.

Louis followed Harry's gaze and noticed Daisy watching them.

He walked over to her and smiled. "Lunch is almost ready. We're about to put it in the bowls, go tell everyone to sit down."

Daisy smiled and nodded.

When she was gone, Louis walked back over to Harry and kissed his cheek. "It smells wonderful." He said.

"I hope your family likes it," Harry replied. "I want to make a good impression." It was very important to him, especially since this was cooking.

"Well, my parents already like you." Louis grinned and opened the drawer. He pulled out a spoon then took the pot that was in front of Harry. "And the girls will love anyone who cooks for them...So you are probably already well liked." He said and poured the mac and cheese onto the plates. "Why don't you start carrying the bowls in? The dining room is just the next room over." He suggested.

"Okay, I can do that." He nodded and very carefully set to work bringing the food in. He loved getting to cook for others so this was all making him very happy.

Louis finished up then placed the pot in the sink. He grabbed a couple of plates then headed into the dining room to serve the others.

He and Harry both went back once more then everyone had their plates and they all sat down with Harry sitting next to Louis.

Harry looked up at Louis excitedly, "You can taste it now." He wanted to call him a cute name but now wasn't the time. He'd have to wait.

Everyone quickly dug in. Louis was the first. "Mmm, Haz. This tastes amazing, as usual." Louis said.

Everyone else was quick to follow the same answer.

Louis smiled at Harry. "So Haz...After lunch, we should take our bags up to the room and unpack a little then we can come down here and chill with everyone." He suggested.

Harry nodded quickly. "You can tell me more about all the footie stuff in your room when we do that."

"His whole room might as well be one giant football," Daisy said.

"A messy football." Phoebe laughed.

"It's not that messy." Louis defended.

"I helped daddy with the air mattress this morning," Fizzy said. "We just piled everything into your closet to make room." She giggled.

"So when I open my closet door there will be stuff falling on me?" Louis laughed.

"It's a possibility." Fizzy giggled.

"Mmm, well, if you don't hear from me in awhile, I'm most likely buried alive from the stuff falling on me." Louis grinned.

Harry laughed. He thought that was funny. "My mum would be so mad if my closet was that messy. She doesn't like messes."

Jay smiled. "I've told him but he doesn't listen very well sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Lottie said with a laugh.

Louis rolled his eyes. "As if your room is much better, Lots."

"Not as nasty as yours." She teased and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"But in my defence, my closet was organized...Until now. And the reason it's messy ain't even my fault." Louis tried to defend himself.

"You should probably just make sure it's clean when you leave so that the next time you come home they don't clean it for you," Harry suggested to Louis.

"Or just make sure it's always clean." Mark laughed. "Harry, is his flat messy as well?"

"No, not really," Harry replied. "Zayn helps with the cleaning up though."

"Yeah...Zayn helps a lot. Sometimes I can't even find things." Louis said.

"Maybe if you had put them away in the first place..." Jay said.

"Yes, I know mum," Louis said.

Harry giggled a little.

"It would be nice to have your room tidy before you leave to go back to London at the end of the week," Mark said.

"Knowing Lou, he'd leave it until the night before and then probably bribe Harry into helping him." Lottie grinned.

"Hush you," Louis warned blushing.

Harry, of course, found this adorable and smiled fondly at him. "He wouldn't have to bribe me at all though. I like helping Louis."

Louis grinned. "I'm not sure what I would bribe him with." He shrugged a bit as he finished off his plate.

It wasn't exactly true. He knew exactly how to bribe Harry if it was ever needed but not like he could share those details.

Daisy looked at Harry. "So you would actually help him clean just because you like helping him?" She asked. "He usually gives me sweets to get me to do what he wants." She giggled.

"Yes, I like helping him. Besides, if something needs to be done two people doing it makes it done faster. Then there's more time to play or whatever." He shrugged. "Work first. Play longer later."

Louis held back a smirk when Harry said: "play longer." There was a lot of truth to that.

"That is true. The faster we clean up stuff, the longer we can play footie or a video game...Or even more, films to watch." Louis shrugged.

"Makes sense but cleaning isn't fun," Fizzy said.

"But it's worth it if you can play longer," Daisy said.

"Harry, what's your favourite game to play with Louis?" Phoebe asked.

Harry smiled knowing he couldn't reply honestly. "When I was younger I loved playing footie with him. I'm really rubbish at it though so I mostly enjoy watching him do stuff. I love when we play Uno too. I'm really good at no."

"Yeah. Uno's a great game to play." Louis said. He knew what Harry meant by it and it made him feel happy that Harry genuinely enjoyed their playtime together. It helped make him feel like less of a creep.

He stood and began collecting empty bowls. "I'll take these to the kitchen then I'll get started on my room."

"Thank you." Jay smiled.

"Of course." Louis smiled back and headed into the kitchen.

"We have Uno cards. Maybe all of us could play together sometime." Daisy suggested.

"That would be fun. We should let Louis clean first though." Harry smiled and replied.

"Yeah, of course." Daisy nodded.

Louis then came back into the room. "Plates are rinsed off and in the dishwasher. Haz, we should take our bags up and unpack a bit." He suggested.

Harry nodded and stood. He then asked everyone to excuse him and followed Louis. "I like your family."

"That's good. They like you too." Louis smiled and picked up the bags. "You'll have plenty of room to put your clothes. I didn't leave behind many clothes." He said as they began to walk up the stairs.

"I'm not worried." Harry smiled. "I just hope mummy packed some good outfits." He replied and followed Louis. "Her fashion sense isn't as good as yours Lou Lou."

Louis laughed. "I offered to help her during a time you were over at Niall's but she said she could do it." He smiled. "I'm sure whatever she packed, we can make it work." He said as he opened the door to his room. "After you... babycakes."

"Thank you." Harry smiled. "I wish I could figure out a name for you. Something cute and sweet like what you call me." He told him as he sat his bag down.

Louis smiled. "This isn't the first time I've called you babycakes. I believe the first time I called you that, you called me sweetcheeks...and then made some joke about my arse." He laughed a bit and closed the door behind them.

Harry's face lit up, "Yes, that's it." He felt so much happier suddenly. "My Louis, my sweetcheeks."

Louis grinned and sat the bag down. He plopped himself down on his bed. "Yes, I'm yours...completely." He really meant it. Harry had become everything to him. "Your sweetcheeks."

Harry giggled and closed Louis' bedroom door. He locked it then laid next to Louis. "Hi, you're pretty."

Louis giggled a little. He couldn't help it. He was turning into such a little flirt and he loved it all. "Hi, you're very cute." He smiled looking at him. He didn't expect Harry to be the one locking the door, but he didn't mind. "Is there a reason you wanted the door locked?" He asked curiously. Louis sometimes wondered what went through that little head of Harry's.

Harry nodded and pouted his lips, "I want more kisses and I don't want anyone to see. I just guess I need attention. I'm trying extra hard not to be jealous of your sisters."

Louis moved to hover over Harry and kissed his lips. "Jealous because you have to share my attention for once?" He asked and kissed Harry's lips again.

Harry blushed and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry. I try to be okay sharing you but it's sorta upsetting. I don't like sharing you or Lou Bear."

Louis kissed Harry's face then down his neck. "Don't be sorry, love. I understand." He smiled at him. "You have all my attention now...and I have to admit, it's hard splitting my focus between you and my sisters. You're always on my mind though in some form." He kissed Harry's lips again then lifted his shirt and kissed his tummy.

Harry tried not to giggle at the kisses on his tummy. "You're gonna make my willie get excited." Harry whisper. He had no control when it came to Louis despite trying so hard.

"So?" Louis smirked. "Might be good practice for tonight...And besides, we're supposed to be unpacking and cleaning. I mean...Only if you want to, we can play or I can just continue to kiss those beautiful lips of yours. Or actually clean. Totally up to you. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

"I always want more than kisses from you," Harry admitted. "I mean, I can't help it. You're... I don't know what the word is... when I look at you I get excited because of how you look. I feel like the luckiest boy ever because I get touches from you and I get to touch you. You love me and that makes me special and it makes me always want love and touches and kisses and lots of stuff.”

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry deeply. "Thank you for saying all that. It means a lot." He smiled. "I feel pretty special to have you as well. I still can't believe I get you to myself." He said. "So, should we just kiss or should we play and kiss?" He asked.

"Play and kiss." Harry smiled. "I want you to make me feel reminded that I'm yours and that I'm all for you and only you." Harry leaned up and kissed Louis hard. "I like feeling like I'm yours cause it reminds me stupid head is gone and it's only me who is special to you now."

Louis felt taken back by the sudden hardness of the kiss but he also loved it. "Sweet baby, stupid head was never as special to me as you were. You were always my number one. I may have messed up a couple times but you were always most special." He said and took Harry's shirt off of him, followed by his pants then trousers. "Hmm, what should I do to you first?" He pondered looking at Harry’s body.

"Did stupid head get to be inside you or did you go inside him?" Harry asked suddenly curious. "I wish I was big enough to either go inside you or have you go inside me." He was feeling extra jealous.

Louis stood so he could take his shirt and trousers off. "Uh, Nathan was a top so that meant that he went inside me." He felt awkward discussing it given Harry's age but given that he was sexual with Harry, it was bound to come up. "When you're older, I promise to go inside of you if that's what you really want and maybe someday you can go inside me too." He smiled and pushed his pants down then crawled back onto the bed.

"I just hate that he got to do stuff I didn't." Harry pouted. "Can't you think of something to do to me that you didn't do with him?"

Louis smiled. Harry was adorable jealous. "We didn't give each other hand jobs or blowjobs...But I think you're a bit young for me to blow you." He said as he tried to think of something. "Uh, licking? We didn't do that and that's one thing I've already done to you." Louis said.

He honestly couldn't remember much besides just plain sex between him and Nathan.

"Stupid head...Was a mistake. I should have broken things off when he started to get jealous of my spending time with you or choosing to spend time with you instead of him. When he got mean and possessive, I should have broken it off and I didn't. I was hoping for things to get better but they didn't then you and I started to do stuff...And I just...I realized that I only wanted you and I woke up to how much of a prick he was, so I ended it and chose you. And I will always choose you." He kissed Harry's lips softly.

"I love you. I never loved him." Louis added.

"He tried to make you spank me." Harry pouted. "I'm really glad you didn't. I probably would have never forgiven you." Harry then ran a finger over Louis' lips. "In sorry for being so jealous. I don't really understand it all. I just know I feel so angry when I think about how he got stuff with you that I don't get. I know I get your hand and him didn't but that cause I'm little and he was big. I want to be big so I can get the cool stuff with you. I just want to not feel jealous."

"Yeah. I should have broken up with him right then. I was just being stupid." Louis said and kissed Harry's finger. "The only reason you have to wait till you're big is so that I don't seriously hurt you or overwhelm you too much." He explained. "I'd never forgiven myself if hurt you." He said softly.

"I never took naked pictures of him and he never took any of me. So that's something that's ours." He smiled.

Louis was quiet for a moment as he tried to think of something he could do with Harry that wouldn't overwhelm him or hurt him.

"Maybe, and not on this trip...But maybe I could just tie up your hands and make you feel really good? Your hands would be tied so you couldn't touch yourself or me. I mean, it's something we could try?" Louis suggested. "Or I could blindfold you? Your other senses are heightened...Everything feels that much better." He was trying hard to do something with Harry that would help him feel less jealous.

"And you didn't do those things with him?" Harry wanted to be sure.

Louis simply shook his head.

"Yes then, I want both of those. I want to have fun special stuff with you that he didn't get to have and won't ever get to have." Harry told him. "I just want to feel that I'm better than him and not just know I'm better."

Harry then smiled, "I'll stop distracting from our play time now though. I really want your touches."

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry deeply. "You are better than him in every way. You can make me cum from the simplest of touches. He'd never be able to do that. Plus he never licked me and I never licked him." He kissed Harry's lips again then down his neck. He then moved his kisses across Harry's collarbone then down his chest.

He smiled as a thought came to him. He moved his lips over one of Harry's nipples and began to suck lightly on it.

"Ah, Lou." Harry gasped and covered his mouth to keep quiet. His eyes were wide now and he had an instant erection. "Do it again!" He demanded quietly.

Louis smirked a little but did as requested and sucked on Harry's nipples again, a little harder this time. "I figured you'd enjoy that." He said softly and kissed along Harry's jawline.

"Mmm, I really like that." Harry moaned making sure to keep quiet. "Touch me while you do it. Please?"

"Anything your little heart desires." Louis kissed his lips once more than moved to suck on the little nipples as he reached a hand down and began pumping Harry between two fingers.

Harry had to bite his lower lip to keep from getting loud. Teeny little whimpers still escaped, however. His tiny hips thrust and his back arched. He wasn't going to last long at all like this.

Louis moaned around Harry's nipples and moved his fingers faster.

He loved how Harry's tiny body reacted. He loved seeing his back arch and his hips thrust. He wanted nothing more than to give the little lad what he wanted but until his body caught up with what his mind wanted, they would have to be a bit creative.

"Lou, Louis, I'm..." Harry desperately tried to tell Louis about his orgasm but it hit too quickly. His body jolted and twisted under him as Harry covered his mouth with both hands.

Louis stopped what he was doing and watched as Harry orgasmed. He wishes he could have heard him but this was going to be the week where they had to learn to be quiet.

 

When Harry calmed down, Louis pulled Harry in for a cuddle, ignoring his own hard on and just wanting to hold the lad for a moment.

"That was incredible," Harry whispered in a tired voice. "I don't know how you always make it feel so much better but I'm glad you do."

Louis smiled and kissed Harry's head. "Anytime, babycakes. I'm glad I can make you feel good." He ran a hand through Harry's arms. "Are you too tired to help me? I can get meself off and you can watch if you want." He offered. If Harry was tired, he wanted the lad to be able to rest instead of working on getting him off.

Harry gave a small smirk, "Never too tired of you. I love helping." He kissed his hand. "Did he ever get to just sit back and watch you play with yourself?"

"No. He never saw me play with myself...only you have. I like you watching but I like you touching me even more." Louis smiled. "Maybe," he said as an idea formed in his head. "You can just suck the tip of me cock? And more licking?" He suggested.

Harry didn't look overly excited but he nodded; agreeing with what Louis wanted. "I can do that. I want you to feel good."

"Or..." Louis said seeing the look on Harry's face. "I do have a dildo with me if you'd like to see me use that on meself like you did that one time when I was showing you what it was used for?" He offered.

He cared more about Harry's happiness than he did his own sexual pleasures.

Harry's face lit back up and he smiled. "Yes, that's what I really really want sweetcheeks." He hugged him and kissed his lips. "Last time I watched I cried and it was embarrassing."

Louis laughed. "You just didn't understand what an orgasm looked like. That was my bad. I probably should have explained better what you were going to see." He smiled. "But you also I think got hard from watching if I remember correctly."

 

He then climbed off the bed and got his bag. He dug into it until he found the dildo he was looking for.

"Babe. In the night table drawer should be the lube. Wanna grab it for me?" He asked.

"True. I did." Harry nodded as he got it to Louis. "That's sorta how everything started for real." Harry smiled as he looked at the bottle. "There isn't much left. You must play a lot when you're here."

"Yeah. And that was your very first orgasm too, I'm happy I could be the reason behind it." Louis said. "And yes. I do. Always to thoughts of you and us." He said.

Harry looked even more thrilled. "You'll forever be my first so that makes you really really special." He kissed the older boy and then sat back. "Do you ever pretend like your toy is be when I'm older?"

Louis sat back on the bed as he nodded. "I do most of the time. Other times? I imagine being inside you...I can't wait for that day." He said then took the bottle of lube and poured some into the large and thick bright blue dildo. He then lay back and looked at Harry. "You comfortable?" He asked.

Harry nodded his head and grinned, "I'm nervous about that day but I'm excited too. I just feel like it would be incredible to feel your giant cock inside my tiny bum. I know you'd be careful and make it feel good."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever heard you say the word "cock" before." He smiled. "I like how it sounds but be careful. You don't want to say it in front of your family or an adult. But if it slips, I vote you blame Greg." He winked with a tiny smirk.

Louis had used a dildo last night, a larger one as well. So he knew he was well open. He touched his hole for a moment then lowered the dildo between his legs. He gently started to press it inside. "I'll make your first time as painless as possible. I promise. The first couple of times always hurt at the start just a little, but it goes away fast." He said then quietly moaned as he pushed the rest of the dildo inside. "Fuck. I wish this was you so bad. Your cock or your fingers or even your tongue...Just some part of you inside me." He spoke quietly and looked over at Harry who was sitting beside him naked, his nude body completely on display. It was so much better than just using his memories.

Harry had only said 'cock' because Louis did. He wanted to be more like him. He always wanted to be more grown up. All his thoughts on this, however, went away as he saw Louis slip the dildo inside himself.

This wasn't so scary this time. It was fascinating in fact. He couldn't wait for the day he was big enough to give or receive sex with Louis.

When he noticed Louis looking at him he smirked a little and moved so Louis would have a better view of his willie and bum. He also reached a hand over to rub his leg, hoping the touch would help some.

Louis moaned quietly feeling Harry's touch. It felt good. He kept his eyes locked on Harry's body as he began to move the dildo faster. "So much better having you in front of me." He smiled. "My beautiful boy." He whispered.

He then wrapped a hand around his leaking cock and began to pump it with one hand while working the dildo with the other hand.

For a moment Harry was more than content to watch Louis with utter fascination. After a moment, however, he decided to be brave and move Louis' hand off his cock. He then replaced it with his own and did his very best to wank Louis off. If he couldn't really be inside him maybe he could at least help by touching him.

Louis bit his tongue to hold back a loud moan. "Mmm, baby...Feels so good." He praised. "Love your hand on me cock." He said softly. "You can taste again if you want." He offered.

Harry nodded and leaned down to lick the precum. It still wasn't better than chocolate but he was starting to like it more.

After getting all the precum off he kept licking at Louis' tip while his hand kept stroke him a bit. This was much more fun than watching.

"Mmm, baby..." Louis let his free hand run through Harry's hair. "You're doing so well. I'm so close." He ran his hand down Harry's back and over his bum.

"Cum for me. I want to taste it." Harry tried to encourage. He felt rather awkward about doing it but he really wanted to be more mature for Louis. "Do it, baby."

"Mmm," Louis moaned trying his best to keep quiet but it was tough.

Between the dildo and Harry's touches and dirty talk. It was getting harder to control himself, especially when he had been so turned on already.

"If you don't want cum on your face, I suggest you move back," Louis warned. He didn't want it to spray over Harry's face. He had done it once and Harry wasn't the biggest fan.

Harry considered it briefly before deciding to move back. He wanted to taste it but he had hated having it on his face before. He didn't think he'd ever like that.

Louis slammed the dildo inside of him a bit harder a couple more times as his eyes locked on Harry and he finally came.

He removed the dildo and threw it on the floor. There wasn't any carpet in the house beside the basement playroom.

"Come clean me up?" He asked as his breathing began to regulate again.

Harry licked his lips and eagerly began cleaning him. "It gets better each time." He licked more and kissed Louis. "It's so cool how you can cum. I like when you do it."

Louis laughed. "I'm glad you think so." He smiled and ran a hand over Harry's back. "That was fun. I wish I had remembered to take the camera out when I grabbed the dildo." He said. "But maybe when you're done cleaning me up, you could model for me a little bit?" He asked. "Or we could wait another day. You're the model, so it's up to you."

"I don't mind. We just probably should take too much longer." Harry giggled. "Can we take one with me holding your toy?" He asked.

"They know I'm a slow cleaner." Louis shrugged a bit. "And yes, one with the toy would be great." He grinned.

 

He could get hard thinking about it. He knew how to control himself though.

"Any other requests?" He asked.

"Can I take a picture of you? I know I can't keep it but I do it?" Harry asked as he got down and grabbed the camera and the toy. He smiled rather big as he held the dildo in front of his small cock. "Look!" He giggled.

The family came over earlier than expected. Haha. We introduced the dogs to each other. It went well

"You can take as many pictures of me as you want. I don't mind. You can look at them whenever you come over." He offered.

Louis grinned as he took the camera and stood. "You look great." He laughed a bit and took a photo of Harry.

When it came out, he sat it on the table to dry.

"Do you suppose I'll really be this big one day?" He asked as he held it with one hand and tried to stroke it with the other just like Louis did his own.

"Maybe," Louis said as he snapped another shot. "I'm sure you'll end up a really nice size." He said and sat the photo on the table beside him.

Why he never thought of taking photos of Harry with toys earlier was beyond him. He looked like a perfect mix of innocence and sexy.

Harry giggled as he turned around and held the tip of the toy next to his bum. "It's kinda crazy to think about. Being that big. I hope I am one day though. I want to be taller than you and he a little bigger so I can go inside you."

Louis snapped another photo. It was a great shot. "You will big enough to go inside me one day. But why do you want to be taller than me?" He asked curiously.

"Cause I want to be able to be bigger than you so I can hold you and cuddle you like you do me now." He explained. "You pose for me for one and then we will be done for now."

Louis smiled. "That would be nice." He said and walked back over to the bed.

He handed Harry the camera. "Do you have something in mind? For my pose? Or anything goes?"

"Anything you want." Harry smiled. "Maybe something with your wi- cock showing." He said and bit his lower lip.

Louis sat down on the bed. This bed was against the wall so he leaned against the wall and spread his legs open. He lifted one leg and bent it at the knee. He rested his right arm on his knee and stretched out his left leg, making sure his cock was on full display.

He lowered his head to the side and put a sexy pout on.

"How's this?" He asked.

"Amazing." Harry almost gasped and took the picture. "Wow. How lucky am I?" He half grinned looking at the photo as it slowly developed. He then sat it by the other pictures, looking at his own. "Hey, I look pretty good with a larger cock."

"You do. It suits you." Louis agreed. "One day I'm sure." He said. "Did you just want one picture of me? Or did you want more?" He asked.

"I can do more later. Right now we should tidy up. With both of us working it won't take long. Then you can get back to your family." Harry smiled. "Hide these though."

"Mmm, you're right," Louis said, nodding. "And of course. I'll hide them in the bag along with the dildo." He said and stood.

He grabbed his bag and emptied his clothes on the bed. He then grabbed the dildo and put it in the bag then put the camera and developed pictures in a side pocket.

"Thanks for being the perfect model," Louis said looking down at Harry.

"You're welcome." Harry smiled then puckered his lips for a kiss; angry he couldn't reach to do it himself.

Louis couldn't help but laugh a little. "You're so cute." He said and sat on the bed, pulling Harry close to him. "Now, you can do it yourself, my love."

Harry kissed Louis then sat back and smiled, "Thank you. One day I'll be able to do it myself."

"Louis! How long does it take! You're home so you're supposed to be hanging out with us!" Phoebe shouted from outside his room.

Louis had opened his mouth to speak when Phoebe interpreted.

He sighed a little. "Sorry! I got showing Harry my football stuff." He shouted back as he quickly started pulling his clothes on. "We're almost finished though then we'll come hang out with all of you. Just watch Moana again or something." He suggested.

"Well hurry up." She scolded and left.

Harry simply looked at Louis, "Your sisters are kinda bossy. Like Gemma only younger." He then stood and began dressing. "Makes me glad I only have one sister."

Louis laughed. "They can be a bit bossy when I haven't been around. Fizzy isn't too bad but the twins and Lottie are the worst the first couple days I'm home. It usually wears off as they're reminded, who between us all is the boss...which is me." He smiled and grabbed his joggers from the pile of clothes he had dumped on the floor.

"Have you seen the shirt I was wearing?" He asked as he searched for it.

"No, did it get pushed under the bed?" He asked. "It would be funny if you had that shirt I made you and wore it." He giggled. "The one that says 'Harry's brother'."

"Mmm, maybe. Can you check under the bed for me then? And I don't have it on me. I should have thought of that, just to annoy them. Next time for sure. And you, don't forget to get dressed either. But shirt first." Louis said.

Harry shook his head with a laugh and checked under the bed, "Yup, it's under here along with a bunch of other stuff." He pulled it out and handed it to Louis.

Louis got his camera out of his bag and took a photo of Harry with his bum up in the air.

 

"Thanks, love." He smiled as he sat the photo and his camera down then grabbed his shirt from Harry. He leaned down and kissed his lips. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." He still wasn't sure in what way he loved Louis but he was trying hard to figure that out. It wouldn't probably take some time though since he was so young.

Louis then grabbed the photo and the camera and put them away. "I'll get some of my clothes put away then we can just make the closet look tidy without really putting shit away." He said as he began picking up some of his clothes.

Harry smiled and finished dressing. He then began finding all the dirty clothes in Louis' room and putting them in the hamper.

"You don't have to help you know. You could just lounge on the bed looking sexy." Louis smirked.

"But I do appreciate your help so thank you." Louis smiled and continued to put his clothes away then started on Harry's clothes when he was done.

Harry only laughed and kept cleaning. Helping Louis meant he'd get done faster. In this case, however, it also meant it would be done correctly.

Soon, he had put his clothes and Harry’s clothes on his empty dresser. He unpacked them into the dresser so that things would be more organized and easier to find for the week."So my clothes are in the middle and yours is the last one." He told Harry. "I made sure you'd be able to reach whatever you wanted." He added.

"So, we could just leave the closet for another day?" He suggested.

"Oh, thank you," Harry replied. "We can do your closet later." He nodded. "Let's go be with your family for now."

"I didn't expect you to say yes." Louis laughed and opened his closet. He hadn't even looked at it yet. More clothes and random items, plus another football.

"A lot of this shit can be thrown out, clothes can just come home with me...and the football can stay. As for what gets thrown out? That can wait for another day." Louis said then grabbed the empty bags and threw them into the closet.

He walked over to him and ran his fingers through the younger lad's hair and fixed it up. "There, now you don't look like you've been rolling around in bed."

He smiled then leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Now, do you remember what I said to Phoebe for why we were taking so long?" Louis wanted to make sure their excuses were roughly the same so there wouldn't be any questions.

"You were showing me football stuff. I was fascinated." Harry replied and attempted to wink. He still wasn't good at winking. "I'm a very curious lad who had lots of questions and you were nice enough to answer them all."

"Perfect." Louis smiled and tried not to laugh at the failed attempt of winking. He leaned down and kissed Harry's lips once more. "Mmm, so addicted to those lips. Okay so let's head downstairs." He said then unlocked the door. "After you, babycakes." He waved his hand.

"Thank you, sweetcheeks." Harry smiled and left the room with Louis behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We also have an Instagram and Twitter for a fics now!!
> 
> Links are down below...
> 
> We don't have the Big Brother stuff up on the Insta yet, but hopefully sometime this week!
> 
> There'll be visuals on there that won't be on the blog!

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as story progresses. Anything goes really. So anything can happen. We hope you love it.  
> P.S. There is a sequel planned. Hehe. So there's lots to enjoy. We are just getting started.  
>   
> [Click here to see our Tumblr that features all our fictions, updates, asks, and visuals!](http://paperheartwritings.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Insta, where we will upload SFW visuals, the NSWF visuals go on Tumblr and Twitter ](https://www.instagram.com/paperheartwriters/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Twitter where we will give updates, chat with you, and share visuals!](https://twitter.com/paperheartsAJ)  
>   
> [We have our own Wattpad under larryslove1618 for users who prefer to use that over AO3](https://www.wattpad.com/user/larryslove1618)


End file.
